Time Heals
by xGeorgiaMacLeod
Summary: Industrial Revolution. Manchester. 1774. Or so the Doctor thinks. Wanting to forget the parallel world the Doctor journeys to the past with one thing in mind. Yet he only finds a city ridden with fear and superstitions, a timeline of a revolution that seems to be moving too fast, and Maxwell Hollerford, the twin brother April does not remember. Nothing will be as it seems. Book 4/5
1. Prologue

This is novel 4 out of 5 in the order of: _Unusual Circumstances, Nasty Surprises, Interrogating Answers, **Time Heals**_ and _The Day of Destruction_. This follows directly from the ending of _Interrogating Answers_.

* * *

**Prologue  
**_The Island_

_To begin with there is nothing but darkness and a chill that tickles against Amelia Lustworve's skin. She is aware of the sound of the wind blowing lightly against the panes of glass windows, but once her vision comes into focus, she finds herself in the living room to her family's cottage. Light shines brightly in her face as she sits on her knees in front of the fireplace, poking at the burning logs with an iron poker. Despite the damp smell around her, the roaring fire somewhat eases Amelia's troubled mind as she tries to take in the grey stone fireplace and the dusty grey floorboards she is kneeling upon._

_The golden clock on the mantelpiece ticks away loudly like a beating metronome, but it only leaves shivers down Amelia's spine. It is mid-afternoon in early October but the salty sea air of the Island makes it feel closer to December._

_Amelia continues to poke at the fire and listens carefully to the sounds around the cottage, hoping that her father will not wake up._

_Their cottage was once filled with happiness and joy ten years ago but after the sudden and unexpected death of her mother, the cottage never saw another day of happiness. Then it was only five years ago that everything on the Island had changed. The Black Lighthouse came alive and flashed five times for the first time since anyone can remember. The unknown Black Lighthouse that no one dared to enter suddenly sparked to life, and it only created fear on the Island. Her father never recovered from the battle that occurred against unfathomable creatures from different worlds. Nor did more than half of the civilians on the Island. The Day of Destruction had begun for the fifth time and despite everyone's hope, it did not end the Battle of the Cytracik._

_Now at fifteen years old, Amelia is caring for her weak father and she cannot wish for anything more than for her father to recover._

_But the only thing that really haunts Amelia's mind is knowing that it is the next five year anniversary and the Black Lighthouse is bound to come alive again. Tomorrow will be the tenth year of Day of Destruction and Amelia only hopes that it will be the last._

_Suddenly Amelia jumps to her feet in fear at the sound of a chair scraping across the floorboards behind her. However she is only to find her father, Ellis Lustworve, leaning one hand heavily against one of the wooden chairs by their dining table and a glass in his other hand as he tries to make his way towards the kitchen sink. Although her father is only in his early forties, he has aged greatly in the past five years. His eyes are always empty and his pale face is hollow. His once brown hair has already started to turn grey and his beard is the same. His hand clutching onto the glass, shakes as he takes more slow steps forward._

"_Dad, let me do that for you!" Amelia pleads as she rushes across the room towards her father._

_Ellis looks over at her with his eyes and shakes his head before continuing to walk towards the sink._

_Amelia sighs. "Dad, you need to rest, you're not strong enough to do anything."_

"_I am capable of pouring myself a glass of water, Amelia." Her father croaks._

"_You mustn't put so much strain on your body otherwise you'll never recover." Amelia stands by the dining table, watching her father helplessly._

_Her father shakes his head once more and shouts. "I can handle this myself!" But just as he says so, his shaking hand drops the glass and it smashes against the dusty floorboards. Both Amelia and her father remain silent for a short while._

_Silently, Amelia takes hold of her father's arm and directs him to his armchair opposite the fireplace. He sinks down uneasily and leans back in the seat, closing his eyes and letting out a loud deflated sigh. Amelia quickly pours another glass of water for him and places it on the small round coffee table by his armchair. Ellis opens one eye to look at the glass of water beside him that is siting next to the picture frame of his wife._

_Amelia settles down by her father's feet as she pulls off his socks and replaces them with new thicker ones._

"_Dad," Amelia begins in a quiet voice. "You do know that tomorrow is the next fifth year anniversary of the Black Lighthouse? It is the tenth race."_

_Ellis looks down at his daughter._

"_And it's the Day of Destruction also." Amelia timidly looks away from her father, trying her hardest to avoid his eye._

"_And am I going to have a reminder of this every five years?" Ellis asks in a deep voice. "These stupid races happen every year and it's always the fifth year that something serious happens because of that lighthouse," Ellis closes his eyes at the memories. "Heat Miles gains nothing from this other than humiliation for the last battle five years ago. They force their civilians to volunteer into the slaughter house, making them believe they are being heroes for it."_

_Ellis used to work alongside Heat Miles when Amelia was only little. He worked with them for as long as she could remember but after her mother died, they did very little for compensation. Amelia knew that her father never liked Heat Miles, the government of this Island and more often then not, he would tell her things she never knew. Like now, she didn't know that the Day of Destruction is only a way for Heat Miles to get back at them._

_Yet Amelia wants to do something that she knows her fathers has wanted to do for many years. She wants to defy Heat Miles. To stop the Day of Destruction and to put an end to the Battle of the Cytracik for once and for all._

_Amelia hesitates for a moment. "I just feel like something needs to be done to save this," She then looks up at her father. "Sending out ten volunteers once a year to run into the woods and fight what's in there really isn't going to do much more help. You know that, dad. You volunteered the last time the Black Lighthouse came alive."_

_Ellis' leg twitches violently in fear and Amelia springs away, narrowly avoiding being kicked. Ellis suddenly jumps out of the armchair, his words coming out in a frantic manner as he remembers the battle in the woods. The battle in an attempt to destroy the Cytracik. He was fighting alone against the creatures there and even his bow and arrows were not enough to fight against their powers._

"_Dad, calm down!" Amelia pleads as she takes a step closer to her father._

"_There is no way I'm letting you volunteer to go into the woods, Amelia! I lost your mother ten years ago because of it and I can't lose you!" Ellis warns._

"_But we're going to lose each other if at least something isn't done!"_

"_You're not fighting!" Ellis passes Amelia and storms over to the fireplace. He rests both his hands heavily on the mantelpiece as he looks down at the golden clock that continues to beat like a metronome. The light of the fire reflects in his watery eyes._

"_As a community, we don't have the strength or the power to rid everything that's lurking in those woods. But maybe if we destroyed the Black Lighthouse, we might be able to save ourselves. The Battle of the Cytracik would be over and we would never have to go through another Day of Destruction. That carnival that's currently on could turn into a yearly holiday and we'll know we're safe." Amelia wrings her hands as she watches her father expectantly._

_Ellis is silent for a long while as he continues to look down at the clock, but eventually he smirks and chuckles quietly to himself. He pushes away from the fireplace and turns to his daughter who is watching him with hope in her eyes. She has far too much naïve hope for a fifteen year old._

"_I love you, Amelia," Ellis says as he cups her face with one hand. "But I can't afford to lose you either way." He bends down and plants a firm kiss on her forehead._

_There is a blank space in Amelia's memory between that moment to when she finds herself watching her father sleep in his bed as she sits in the wooden chair at the end of his bedroom. She sits at a slight tilt in the chair. Her arms are folded tightly across her chest and she counts the seconds between Ellis' breathing. He is fast asleep yet he looks restless._

_Amelia remains in the chair all afternoon and only leaves the house once it is twilight._

* * *

_There is nothing more disturbing to April Hollerford than seeing the beach, the harsh waves of the sea and the Black Lighthouse at a different angle to what she is used to._

_The whole scene is far below her and she feels so distant from everything she knows, yet sitting down on the grass on top of the cliff over-looking the beach does not make April feel any safer. She has briefly lived in the mind of a young fifteen year old girl called Amelia who desperately wants to help her father recover and to stop the Black Lighthouse, but now April's nightmare has suddenly taken her back to her own mind and body._

_Yet only this time it is not daylight and she isn't standing down on the slimy rocks at the bottom of the cliff, watching her own body double as she looks out across the beach towards the Black Lighthouse. This time her nightmare has jumped from the life of Amelia Lustworve back to herself, sitting on top of the cliff and looking down at the beach. It is twilight and there is a thin fog that hangs in the air._

_April's body double is nowhere in sight._

_As the wind continues to blow harshly and the waves lap up the shore, April slowly looks down at her bare arms. The icy coldness really biting away at her heart as she looks at the nearly faded scars all up her left wrist. The scars that she created herself using razor blades and any other sharp objects she could find in the house as she lived in constant fear and depression under the threat of Bruce Fey, who once was a family friend before he was killed during the Battle of the Cytracik. It was only a shape shifter that had taunted her but it was the threatening look on Bruce's face as he attacked her. Her right wrist is clean of any scars that once were there. The skin was completely burnt away after the explosion of Battersea Power Station in the parallel world, and now a new layer of skin is there._

_But that was all in the parallel world._

_And for the first time since April's parent's died when her nightmare first started to occur, it has suddenly changed, and everything about April's appearance in her nightmare also changed in accordance to her life._

_Over two years have passed since April first fell through the dustbin, landing in wartime London and running away with a man who called himself the Doctor. But that made no effect to her nightmare. It is only what happened to April and April alone and makes the smallest changes in her unconscious state._

_The view of the beach looks almost alien from a different angle. Of course everything is still the same as before, but April cannot get how strange it is to be witnessing everything on the beach at a completely different angle to what she is used to._

_April scans the beach and the horizon and timidly glances over towards the Black Lighthouse that is closer to her than it was before. Still sitting cross legged in the grass, she finds herself turning around to look what's behind. There is nothing other than a very large stretch of flat grassland. April is curious to see where the large field she is sitting in would take her, if anywhere, and if there would be an end to it, but no matter how many times she tries to encourage herself to stand up, her legs make no effort to move._

_April continues to look out at the stretch of grassland behind her before slowly turning back around to look at the beach. But as she turns, her attention is suddenly caught by a scarecrow that is suddenly stood in the middle of the grassland._

_April is sure that the scarecrow was not there moments before but that is the last of her concerns. It is just standing there with nothing to support it, looking out to the Black Lighthouse. There aren't even any birds in the sky that needs scaring off._

_April starts to care a lot less about the scarecrow when she suddenly feels the stabbing pain through her chest as air around her grows colder. She has never felt this cold in her nightmare before. Her limbs feel numb yet she can do nothing to keep warm. She has suddenly lost feeling in her whole body as she stares down at the beach._

_There is nothing she can do._

_The Black Lighthouse flashes for the first time and Amelia Lustworve steadily walks along the slippery rocks at the bottom of the cliff. April remains frozen as she watches this fifteen year old girl slowly walk across the beach, her eyes fixed upon the Black Lighthouse._

_Amelia looks a little older for her age and her unkempt blonde hair blows in the wind. A brown cloak is wrapped around her shoulders, but April can see a reflection of a knife in one hand. Her other hand is clasped tightly._

_When the Black Lighthouse flashes for the second time, April really starts to feel the excruciating pain that is killing her from inside. Whatever it is, April knows that she cannot let Amelia go inside the Black Lighthouse. April attempts to scream as loud as she can but she has lost her voice._

_Amelia continues to walk across the beach, completely oblivious to the frantic and fearful April sitting on top of the cliff._

_It is almost as if April has blinked and Amelia is already opening the gate in the stone wall. The Black Lighthouse flashes again and again and flashes for the fifth time once Amelia is close enough._

_The pain inside April's chest is unbearable, but there is nothing she can do about it. It is too late for Amelia because whatever is in the Black Lighthouse, it has already grabbed onto her and is pulling her inside._

_The pain only grows worse and the vision of the beach starts to blur ever so slightly. There are voices shouting and screaming in a frenzy that rings out around her. The screams are more panicked than before and the sound of the battle seems harsher._

_There is no welcoming to the Day of Destruction, nor is there a call for Maxwell Hollerford._

_April finds herself shaking from the cold air attacking her as well as the excruciating pain inside her chest. The view of the beach starts to tilt sideways and April suddenly feels the blades of grass tickle the side of her face. She curls herself into a ball, shaking as she stares fearfully out to the twilight horizon._

_She wishes for nothing more than for everything around her to stop._

* * *

Life in the Tardis has suddenly turned into one complicated, panicked mess as the Doctor, Rose and Terry start to frantically run around the ship, trying to help April as much as they can. Her horrifying screams started to ring out around the Tardis only a few hours after they had left the parallel world and landed back in their own universe.

They are back on solid ground. On Earth. But April is no longer there with them.

Terry frantically rinses different flannels in a bucket filled with cold water as she tries to cool April's burning skin, but April's body will not stop moving. She tosses and turns frantically in her bed, her body getting tangled up in the sheets. Her face is in distress and her scowl seems more prominent than ever as she is caught up in her own nightmare. Terry rinses the flannel again and holds it lightly to April's forehead. April is evidently in a lot of pain, but no one knows what to do to help her.

April suddenly falls still for a brief moment, only letting out a small whimper, but it isn't long before she lets out another horrifying cry. She rolls to her side, gripping onto the edge of her pillow and screams out. Her body trembles vigorously as she does so. Sweat pours down her skin, soaking her bed sheets.

Terry wishes that she can rid April from her nightmare but she knows that April has to wake herself up. If Terry, the Doctor or Rose force April to wake up themselves, they will kill her. It is down to April to wake up by herself. But Terry finds herself gritting her teeth in anger. April has been with them for over two years now. Why has she not mentioned anything about her nightmare to them? They all knew that April refused to sleep most often than not and they only assumed that she suffered from insomnia. But neither of them knew that she has been suffering from this nightmare of the Black Lighthouse. This is what the Cytracik gave her after her father, Declan Hollerford managed to open it during the Battle of the Cytracik.

The door to the bedroom clicks open and a distressed looking Doctor cautiously steps in. April's screams stop again and she continues to whimper. No words are exchanged between the Doctor and Terry but they look at each other knowing exactly what the other is thinking. The Doctor steps into the bedroom and Terry moves away from the bed April sleeps in. They pass each other and Terry leaves the room. The Doctor instantly turns to April who is still gripping onto her pillow. She trembles under the covers.

The Doctor looks down at her for a moment before touching her bare arm with the back of his fingers. He feels heat radiating off her yet her skin is stone cold. Something in her nightmare is killing her. Something in the Black Lighthouse.

The Doctor sighs and shakes his head slowly. "Oh, April," He whispers. "I wish you had told me about this sooner. " The Doctor then sits on the edge of the bed and pulls April into his side. She trembles against him and her heavy head falls against his chest. The Doctor holds onto her tightly as he rocks her forward and backwards.

"April, it's the Doctor," He says calmly in her ear. "I know that even in your nightmare you can hear me amongst all those other voices but I urge you to listen to me carefully," The Doctor shifts in his position as April jolts in her sleep. "You have to get out of your nightmare yourself and how you do that is up to you. I can't wake you up and neither can Rose or Terry. You have to wake up yourself." The Doctor looks down at April before pressing his forehead against the top of her head. He closes his eyes tightly and hesitates before he speaks again. However this time he does not verbalise his words. Instead he sends a silent message into April's mind. "_I know you can do this, April, you just have to fight. This is what the Cytracik left you and it's up to you to get rid of it_," He hesitates again. "_And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for giving you false hope. I'm sorry I've lied to you this many times. And I'm sorry you fell in love with someone who is dead. But you always knew that you couldn't stay in that parallel world. I will clear off as much as I can as long as you help yourself_."

The Doctor opens his eyes and looks down at April. She is still but her breathing is rapid and uneasy. He gently kisses her on top of her head before sliding off the bed. April falls back onto her pillow. Her scowl is still prominent and she still twitches in her sleep but she looks a little less in pain than before.

The Doctor leaves the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him and slowly makes his way through the corridors back to the console room. Both Terry and Rose are standing by the console in silence. Terry is staring at the Doctor with her jet black eyes, whereas Rose is looking down at the console screen, watching the image of the Island and the Black Lighthouse. The image that April has been dreaming of and kept from them.

The Doctor goes to stand by Rose's side and switches off the screen.

Rose blinks and looks up at the Doctor. "How is she?"

"I'm sure she's had better nights." The Doctor replies. "There's nothing else we can do. I've done everything I can but she has to help herself."

Rose nods before looking down at the console again. "When Jack Gruntler first informed you of the Battle of the Cytracik and then Declan asked you to look after April, I don't think we quite anticipated the struggle of this adventure."

"Jack warned you that it would be your toughest challenge." Terry says as she walks towards them with her arms crossed.

"Yes but I think we both shrugged that statement off." Rose sighs heavily. "Why didn't she tell us?"

The Doctor shakes his head. "The Battle of the Cytracik might be over by now if she had told us sooner. But we can't change that. We just need to keep moving forward and be there for April."

"And you still have the Cytracik."

There is a pause of silence.

Terry looks from Rose to the Doctor. "These are dark times for the both of you. For all of us. But we're a team. Don't forget that."

The Doctor lifts his head. "And I think these dark times deserve a little bit more fun and laughter," The Doctor's voice is suddenly bright and cheerful as he walks around the circumference of the console. "Why don't we go somewhere in history we've never been to before?"

Rose and Terry exchange glances.

"Enlighten us then." Rose says, smiling as she leans against the console.

Terry folds her arms suspiciously. "You have something up your sleeve."

The Doctor smiles broadly before pulling down a leaver. The Tardis shudders and starts to make its usual groaning noise that seems like music to their ears, as they travel back in time. The Doctor dances around the console as he steers his ship through time. Rose and Terry grip onto the edge of the console, careful not to lose their balance.

For the first time in a long while, Rose starts laughing to herself and excitement runs through all her senses at the prospect of a new upcoming adventure.


	2. I - The Industrial Revolution

**I  
The Industrial Revolution**

_England  
__Manchester  
__1775_

The Tardis lands with a loud thud and the Doctor looks up at Rose. Excitement shines in both their eyes. However Terry looks a little less pleased. She only looks at the Doctor with one raised eyebrow, knowing exactly where they have landed.

Or the year the Doctor has attempted to land.

Rose points her thumb behind her. "Is there any need for me to get into costume?"

The Doctor tilts his head to one side as he examines Rose's outfit. A bright orange t-shirt and blue denim jeans. "I should imagine you'll be fine." With that the Doctor turns and runs to the door.

Terry sighs loudly as Rose stands by her side. "Don't get too paranoid if you get people staring at you."

The Doctor pulls open the Tardis doors and the first thing they are greeted with is the smell of chemicals and burning fuels. Rose looks at Terry briefly before she follows the Doctor who has jumped out of the Tardis with his arms stretched proudly out to his sides.

Rose holds onto the Tardis door and peers outside.

"Manchester! 1774! Rose Tyler, for your first time, I welcome you to the Industrial Revolution!" The Doctor smiles broadly feeling rather proud of himself. "It's the same year that James Watt produced the first reliable steam engine. I think. That might be next year."

Rose steps cautiously out of the Tardis onto the stone cobbled street and stands by the Doctor's side. She nods as she looks out at the river Irwell. Bridges run across the river and the roads are filled with horse drawn carts and pedestrians. On both sides of the river are tall buildings with dark windows, and tall chimneys from factories can be seen in the distance over the top of the buildings.

It is a new sight to see and although it isn't as fascinating as the view of planet Zorlon, Rose could not be more thankful that the Doctor has taken her back in time to a new adventure. She is also thankful to step out on solid ground rather than snow. However the pungent smell of burning fuels in the air can't go unnoticed.

Terry steps out of the Tardis and closes the door behind her before locking it. She then stands to the other side of the Doctor and also looks out at the river Irwell.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Terry asks rather accusingly after a long pause of silence. "Don't know if you're going to find what you're looking for."

"What?" Rose asks.

"We're going to explore and find what stories we can get ourselves into." The Doctor replies quickly, staring harshly at Terry, before turning his head to Rose. Rose looks up at the Doctor and smiles at him. She then takes his hand in hers and the three walk alongside one another into the city centre.

The Doctor happily natters away about the history of Manchester as they walk through the streets. Rose looks at the people they pass and thinks to herself that it probably might have been wise of her to take a jacket out with her instead of staying in her brightly coloured orange t-shirt, showing off her bare arms. Unlike Terry who remains wearing the same denim skirt with a green and blue vest and t-shirt combination without being questioned wherever she goes. Yet somehow she isn't expecting to stay there in the city for long, so it doesn't matter what she wears for the time being.

Terry remains silent like she usually does while the Doctor babbles away, but she scans every building and every person they pass. When they have moved away from the pathways passing the river and headed more inland, Terry pulls out her handheld device and takes a quick scan of the city. It is only to her slight disappointment that there is no sign of any alien lifeforms. With a quiet sulky huff, she puts her handheld device back into her skirt pocket and it goes unnoticed.

Rose insists that they at least stop off at some bar or café they can find and just sit and watch history pass by in front of them. The Doctor does not object to the idea and they stop off at the first café they find. Rose and Terry takes a seat at one of the little metal round tables outside of the café as the Doctor goes inside to order them their drinks.

Rose settles down and admires their scene around them. It is quiet but not the eerily silent of the parallel London streets. It is a peaceful calm and enough to ease everyone's minds after the shock of hearing April's screams in her sleep. Going from the battle in Antarctica against the Nobody's to witnessing April's torture is not easy for anyone to deal with.

Moments later and the Doctor returns with three cups of tea and a rolled up newspaper tucked under his arm. He places the three tea mugs on the table and slumps down in the metal chair between Rose and Terry. Rose happily drinks her tea but Terry only looks at the Doctor as if he has just given her poison. The Doctor is fully aware of Terry's glare from the corner of his eye but then busies himself by unrolling the newspaper.

"I'd say that once we've explored Manchester, we're going to see the opening night of _The Marriage of Figaro_." The Doctor suggests as he flicks over the first page of the newspaper.

"You did promise me a Mozart opera." Rose says cheerfully as she clasps her mug in both her hands.

"I did, Rose Tyler, and I will not break that promise. I'm sure Terry will look forward to it."

Terry stares at the Doctor blankly. "Ecstatic."

Rose moves closer to the Doctor and looks at the old newspaper. It is strange to see the different little stories that are happening within the city, and although every single story is mainly about the process of the Industrial Revolution, it is still fascinating to read.

But a frown forms on the Doctor's face as he reads the date on the front page: October 1775. He then checks his watch.

"I make it 1774." He says, glancing up at a rather smug looking Terry.

"Nope." Terry replies, a smirk forming on her lips.

Rose looks from the Doctor to Terry. "Something the matter?"

The Doctor looks rather agitated that he did not fly at the exact date he wanted. "Manchester 1774. That was where I was trying to fly to. But we've landed a year later than I hoped."

"Well like you said the past of the Battle of the Cytracik has a fixed timeline. You cannot change what has already been done." Terry smirks proudly at the Doctor, enjoying him attempting and failing.

Rose knows that there is something between them she is not quite seeing but feels like she does not want to pry. The Doctor looks too paranoid about this outcome. "Well maybe you're not as perfect at steering the Tardis as you say you are." Rose jokes as she blows on her tea.

"I'm perfectly fine at steering my ship, thank you very much," the Doctor says before turning over to the next page of the newspaper. "I was planning us to be here for 1774, not 1775."

Rose shrugs. "What difference can a year make?"

Terry and the Doctor stare at each other for a moment. The Doctor then breaks away by clearing his throat and then turning his attention by reading through history in the newspaper.

It isn't till the last few pages of the newspaper when the Doctor stops to read a long article. On one side of the page is a black and white family portrait. Rose leans in closer to look at the painting. The family portrait consists of eight family members, what looks like two grandparents, two parents, possible siblings and four children. Two of the children look younger than nine whereas the other two children look more early teenagers. They all stare at the Doctor, Rose and Terry from out the paper apart from the young boy sitting cross legged on the floor in front. He has turned away from them to look at something over to his left. Only half his face is shown.

Somehow the family portrait seems rather morbid and eerie, and Rose knows that it seems a little off from the way the young boy at the front is looking in the other direction to the other family members. Rose then notices the troubled look on the Doctor's face.

"Trouble?" Rose asks with hope in her voice.

The Doctor frowns for a moment before pulling out his black glasses. "Not exactly trouble, just suspicion," The Doctor peers down at the printed words on the page. "Somehow all members of the Bellingham family suddenly died of tuberculosis apart from the father," He points to the old man standing proudly at the back of the family portrait. "And the two children." He points to the two children at the front of the portrait.

"What's the suspicion?" Rose asks.

"There has been no trace of their deaths and the bodies have gone missing."

"You don't suppose the father killed the children and is covering up the story about tuberculosis?" Rose suggests but the Doctor only shakes his head.

"I'm not sure. Neither the children nor the father has been seen for days nor does anyone seem to be answering their door."

Rose shifts in her seat as a smile creeps on her face. "I guess we'll be looking for their house?"

"Or how about speaking to the one who treated the tuberculosis patients." Terry says dully as she points to an article on the opposite side to the family portrait.

The Doctor and Rose follow Terry's finger to a small article advertising the famous and successful biologist and doctor in the city: Maxwell Hollerford.

There is a moment of silence before the Doctor falls back in his chair, his mouth slightly agape at the shock and realisation. Rose reads the article with a frown and Terry watches the Doctor.

"Oh my god," Rose gasps. "He's alive!"

"We've found April's long lost twin brother." Terry says quietly. "Looks like the Cytracik didn't kill him after all, but sent him back here."

"And that's why April has no memory of her twin brother." The Doctor mutters under his breath.

Rose snaps her head up. "Trouble?" She asks again.

The Doctor looks at Rose with his eyes. "Oh yeah." He replies and seconds later he picks up the newspaper and starts running down the street. Rose and Terry do not think twice before they start running down the street behind the Doctor, heading towards Maxwell Hollerford's residence.

They are finally to meet April's twin brother.


	3. II - Maxwell Hollerford

**II  
Maxwell Hollerford**

_18__th__ Century  
__Manchester  
__Max Hollerford's residence  
__1775_

It has been another busy day out in the city for Maxwell Hollerford, and coming back into his home to find a tray of already made tea and sandwiches is just what he needs. The silver tray is placed on top of the round marble coffee table that is placed centre to the large hallway to his house. Taking off his silk gloves, Max walks across the black and white tiles and picks up the little note left beside the plate of cucumber sandwiches. On the note is the woven handwriting of his butler reading: _You have visitors later this afternoon. One man going under the name of the Doctor._

Max reads and rereads the note over and over again not entirely sure if his butler means what he thinks he means. There are a fair few doctors in the city and being a biologist, Max knows each and every one of them. Surely the butler is not meaning _the_ Doctor, the last of the Time Lords. Surely he isn't supposed to cross his path?

Max folds the note in half and in half again before hiding it into his waistcoat pocket. He then takes out his golden pocket watch and checks the time. It is only past midday and his butler did not specifically state what time the Doctor will be showing up, but he hopes that he has enough time to busy himself between now and then.

Max then picks up the china teapot and pours himself a steaming hot cup of tea. The oak door to his left opens and one of his maids walks out. She smiles sweetly at her master's appearance before curtseying.

"Good afternoon, sir," She says shyly. "I hope the morning went well."

Max smiles softly before taking a large bite out of his cucumber sandwich. "All went according to plan." He speaks as he chews. However his maid says nothing about this, she merely looks away, embarrassed.

"The dinner preparations for your party are going well and smoothly, sir," The maid continues. "Madame Helena has already started to design to your cake."

Max raises an eyebrow. "Edina, there's another whole week before my party; you have plenty of time to sort everything out. Why don't you take the afternoon off?"

Edina looks surprised at Max's words but she shakes her head. "Master Franklin wouldn't approve, sir."

"Well Master Franklin is on leave for the next couple of weeks so I'm in charge of the house. I know I'm only twenty years old, Edina, but I still own part of this property and I'm ordering you to take this afternoon off," Max pauses for a moment. "After this hallway and the stairs are cleaned. We have a doctor visiting today."

Edina looks hopeful. "Do you know who, sir?"

"I have a bad feeling I do."

There is a pause of silence and Max takes another bite of his sandwich.

"Mister Hollerford," Edina says after a while. "Have you heard back from your sister?"

Max looks up from the silver tray before walking over to Edina. Max is rather tall for his age but he knows that he got it from his father. Edina, only a year younger than himself, is only chest height. She looks up at him. Max thinks that Edina is very beautiful with her grey eyes and chestnut brown hair and he does not care much of what Master Franklin will think of it.

Max looks down at her and smiles before chucking her under her chin. "She's still on her travels."

Edina only nods before shyly looking away from Max. "Thank you for giving me the afternoon off."

"My pleasure," Max says as he turns away to pick up the tray just as a couple of the other maids walk down the stairs. "I'll be in my office if anyone needs me."

Still carrying the tray, Max walks through the archway under the main staircase and follows the long corridor. There are many oak doors on either side of the corridor, all leading to the drawing room, a bathroom and Master Franklin's study, as well as Max's own study. Max has always been curious about what Master Franklin keeps hidden in his study but it is kept locked at all times.

Master Franklin works as a manager of the coal factory and the work he does in his study is under top secrecy. Max, who has known Master Franklin for the past seven years, still doesn't know much about him except that he often goes on leave across the country to work at other coal factories.

Max was only thirteen when he found himself in Manchester during the Industrial Revolution, but even at such a young age, he was able to keep up with the living style. Master Franklin found him lost in the back streets of the city and since he was brought into the house, Max was taught to be a biologist. Max is happy to work like this and often finds himself working alongside other doctors to help sick patients whenever he could. His research with other scientists has given him a high reputation and now at twenty years old, he is well known and successful across the city.

But this is not the life for him. We has born in twenty-first century London. But of course if he told anyone the truth, his friends would think he's drunk or someone would want him locked up in an asylum.

The Doctor first came to visit Max in a holographic form when he was sixteen. It had taken the Doctor a fair few years to hunt down where Max is and although the Doctor found him, he still did not know of his whereabouts. The Doctor explained to Max about the Battle of the Cytracik. All Max could remember was being with his twin sister on their thirteenth birthday and then suddenly finding himself in Manchester, suddenly adapting quickly to his new lifestyle. But the news of his parents death was not easy for Max to handle.

Between the next two years, the Doctor and Rose communicated to Max regularly through their holographic forms but since his eighteenth birthday, Max has not seen the Doctor since. He only received a letter from Jack Gruntler informing him that the Doctor has saved his twin sister, April and will be looking after her until the Battle of the Cytracik is over.

Max will give anything to reunite with his sister. His last memory of her was the morning of their thirteenth birthday. She was smiling and happy and the family were together. But then they were informed of their parent's death and then Max woke up in Manchester.

Wherever April is, he hopes that she is happy and safe.

Max hovers outside Master Franklin's study for a moment, pressing his ear against the oak door, but there is only silence on the other side. He sighs loudly, knowing how silly it is to be so curious about someone's private life. Instead he turns to his own study on the other side of the corridor and opens the door. He is met with the bright light shining through the windows overlooking the street.

He steps forward onto the creaking floorboards and closes the door behind him. He places the silver tray on his green sofa and moves across his study. There are books all over the room and a few left in piles on the floor. There is a lot of paperwork covering nearly every surface in the room and Max makes a mental note that he really ought to sort out all of his junk one day.

In the corner of the room almost hidden by his large bookcase is a large trunk that is locked shut with a padlock. Max rushes over to his bookcase, pulling out one of the books and catching the small silver key that falls out from between the pages of the book. He then clumsily places the book on the edge of the bookcase, ignoring it when it falls back onto the floor, and crouches down beside the trunk to unlock it. The padlock is a little stiff but it eventually clicks open. He opens the lid and brushes away the dust particles that flies up into the air.

The trunk is full of papers, books and other bits and bobs that Max keeps hidden from anyone else in the house. He rifles through his junk desperately, praying that he still has what he is looking for, but the first thing he comes across under a load of certificates he has collected in his childhood years, is a dusty picture frame of his family. It is at the wedding of Bruce Fey and his wife. Both April and Max were six when the photo was taken. April stands with her thumb in her mouth and her other hand is clinging onto their dad's hand. Max however is standing in front of their mother and it looks like Max is just about to run away just as soon as the photo was taken. Suzette stands behind him, smiling at the camera and holding onto Max's shoulders with a tight squeeze.

Holding onto the framed photo, Max shifts on the floorboards until he is sitting comfortably. He looks down at the photo for a long time and smiles to himself at the memory that is still so clear to him; although the event the photo was taken is hundreds of years in the future.

The photo comes with loads of other stray photos Jack Gruntler had sent down to him, just to make sure that he has something left over from his last life. That is why he keeps it all locked away in the trunk. He cannot afford to let his butler, Edina or any of his other maids stumble across his personal life. And especially not Master Franklin.

There is a huge divide between the life he had with his family in London and the life he is living now during the Industrial Revolution, and he cannot imagine what might happen if the two paths crossed. The first time he met the Doctor's holographic form, he begged him to take him back to his sister in the future, but it was not possible. That is why Max feels rather fearful at the prospect of the Doctor coming to visit. But at least Master Franklin won't be there to meet him.

Max places the photo frame down onto the floor beside him and continues to rummage through the trunk. The longer it takes Max to rifle through the trunk, the more agitated he becomes, but after a long while Max finally finds it.

There is a letter hidden under another photo frame. A letter with his name scrawled on the front of the yellowed envelope in black ink. It has remained unopened since Jack Gruntler sent it to him after his first meeting with the Doctor. He was warned not to open the letter until he knew that the time was right, but it has haunted Max over the years. He is fed up with always being told to wait because no one ever knows when the supposed right time is going to be.

Max has noticed that even Master Franklin thinks of this too. There are often moments when he would want to develop his work as part of the Industrial Revolution, but he never knows when the right time would be to change. Most of the time Master Franklin works on a whim and takes the right time as any time.

Max hurries over to his desk and lights the long candle that is sitting in the silver candle holder. He then holds the envelope over the flame and waits for the heat of the flame to loosen the seal. When it does, Max gingerly pulls open the envelope, careful not to rip it in case he has to pretend he never opened it. He then pulls out the wooden desk chair to sit down and reads the letter.

_My dearest Maxwell,_

_ What you must understand as you read this is that your father and I loved you and your sister very much with all our hearts and everything that we did during that battle was only to protect you. By the time you start to read this letter, you will understand what the Cytracik is and that it only opens to the one with the most power, like your father. Your father never expected the box to open for him seeing as the whole battle was about the fight for power, but I cannot forgive myself with what that power has done to you and your sister._

_ I hope that by now, since you are reading this that you have re-joined with your sister – the power of the twins can never be separated for long. You both must stick with each other at all times. Even if April wishes to stay with the Doctor, I want you to stay with her. Your father and I are proud of everything you have achieved and although we're no longer there in person, we can try to guide you to a safe place._

_ You were taken back in time as part of the Cytracik's punishment the prophecy left you, but April has been given the myth of the Island. She is the only one who has seen the Black Lighthouse flash five times and until she can rid herself from the nightmare, it must stay that way._

_ April loved and cared for you dearly and always treated you as an equal and as long and you're together, you can unite as one. Nothing can harm you then. You know that as long as the two of you are side by side, you are safe. You have one another against the rest of the world. The Doctor and Jack Gruntler can only do so much. Help her to be wise and she'll help you._

_ I love you, Maxwell. You deserve a long and happy life. We're always here for you._

_Yours forever_

_Your mother, Suzette._

Max remains sitting at the desk as he looks down at Suzette's handwriting on the page. His vision blurs with tears but he blinks them back. Suzette clearly wrote the letter after her death but he doesn't care how that is even possible or how anyone has been able to get hold of it. All he cares about is that it is the last personal thing he owns from his mother.

But reading over the letter again, Max has hope. He is going to reunite with his twin sister. Even if it isn't any time in the near future, he will be reunited with April and he has never felt happier in his life.

Max jolts in his seat when there is a knock at his door. In frenzy, Max refolds the letter and hides it in the desk drawer before calling for the knocker to enter. The door opens carefully and Edina steps in. Instantly Max feels relaxed by her presence.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir," Edina says softly. "But the Doctor has arrived. He's here."

Max is silent for a long while as he looks at Edina. From reading his mother's letter he has almost forgotten that the Doctor is coming down to visit.

Max then stands up and strides out his study, passing Edina without saying a word. Nervously, Max adjusts his waistcoat as he marches through the corridor and passes under the main staircase and back into the hall.

Facing his back to him is a tall man with dirty blond hair standing in the middle of the hallway. At the sound of Max's footsteps on the black and white tiles, the man turns around and flashes a grin at him. Max holds onto his breath for a moment but lets out a sigh of relief as it is not _the_ Doctor who has come to visit, but Doctor Albert Columbus. Another doctor he has worked alongside a couple of months ago while researching.

"Oh goodness, it's only you!" Max gasps as he clasps his chest.

Albert only chuckles as he takes a few steps towards Max, stretching his hand forward. "You were expecting someone else?" His voice is low but cheerful.

"I just did not know you were coming." Max lies as he shakes Albert's hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Albert. What can I do for you?"

"I have come to collect your papers of research. I assume that two months later you would have discovered something more about the damage to the human body from typhoid."

Max can only imagine what Albert's reaction would be if he verbalises all the curse words he is screaming in his mind right now. Max shifts on the spot and lets out a nervous laugh.

Albert's cheerful face drops in an instant and he raises an eyebrow in disappointment.

"My apologies, doctor," Max starts. "What with the situation with the Bellingham family and Master Franklin's leave of absence-"

"Master Franklin works in a coal factory doing his own work which is completely irrelevant to what you are doing. You are a biologist, Mr Hollerford." Albert looks down at his black hat he turns over in his hands as he speaks his words clearly and harshly.

"My apologies."

Albert looks up to Max with his eyes before sighing heavily. "Maybe you are not as good a biologist as they all seem to think you are. Your role is to research living organisms and yet you fail to understand the effect of these diseases," He then lowers his voice. "I bet you will not even find out what's the real cause of cholera."

"Albert, I am afraid to say that I do not have as much time to do all these errands as much as I wish I do."

"A week today I want these papers on my office desk."

Max frowns. "A week today is the date of my party."

Albert looks amused. "Well prove to your admirers that you are the person you have made yourself out to be," With that Albert puts on his black hat, covering his dirty blond hair. "Good afternoon, Maxwell. It has been," He pauses in thought. "A pleasure." His tone is mocking. Albert turns and then leaves the house.

One of the servants who has been standing in the corner of the hallway the whole time rushes to close the door behind Albert. The servant curtseys to Max before leaving the hallway through the door that leads down to the kitchens and the scullery.

Once Max is alone in the hallway, he turns around in frustration and hits the wooden banister to the stairs while letting out an angry roar. He squeezes his eyes shut as he grips tightly onto the rails of the banister with both his hands and bows his head. He remains there for a short while wishing that this strange day will be over soon. But he is disturbed by the scuff of a shoe on the tiles.

Max turns his head only to see Edina hiding in the shadows.

"I thought I told you to take the afternoon off." Max says in a deflated voice.

"Not until I've cleaned the stairs, sir." Edina points an elegant finger upwards and Max suddenly notices the metal bucket sitting on one of the steps.

"Take the afternoon off."

"But-"

"You are dismissed for the day, Edina."

The moment Max has finished speaking, the doorbell rings.

Max spins around and looks at the front door, but Edina passes him in silence. She pulls down the handle and pulls open the large front door. Standing outside is another tall man with two women standing on either side of him.

The man and the blonde woman looks rather delighted to see Edina.

"Hi!" They both chorus together cheerfully. However the other woman with fiery red curly hair remains silent and looks at Edina blankly with a hint of boredom. Judging by their fashion that will not hit the market for another three hundred years, Max knows instantly who his new guests are.

"I hope we're not too late or anything." The Doctor says as he peers through the doorway looking for Max.

"No, Doctor," Max says as he takes a step forward, looking down at his pocket watch he holds tightly in his hand. "I suppose you have come just in the nick of time." Max then looks up and catches the Doctor's eye.

The Doctor frowns for a moment as if he does not recognise Maxwell Hollerford.

"Yes I have grown a couple of years since your last visit." Max then gestures to Edina to let their guests in. She does so, closing the door behind them before curtseying to Max and walking out the room.

Five minutes later Max sits down in his arm chair in the sitting room, his three guests sitting opposite him on the sofa. Between them is an oak coffee table and Max's butler enters with a tray of tea and biscuits. Max lights his cigar and inhales deeply before giving his butler his tobacco pack. However his attention is drawn to the look of recognition on the Doctor's face as he catches his butler's eye. However the butler only looks away before walking out the sitting room and closing the door behind him.

Max rests his arm on the back of the chair as he observes his guests. "What can I do for you, Doctor? And let's skip all the excuses and go straight to the point."

The Doctor hesitates as he looks at Max really noticing the similarities and differences to April. "I just can't believe we have found you here after all this time."

"No, Doctor. What are you really after?"

The Doctor hesitates again. "What happened to the bodies of the Bellingham family after their death?"

There is a pause of silence.

Max frowns. "Taken to the crematorium to be cremated I believe," He says hastily. "It's what I was informed anyway."

"Are you aware of what happened after their death?"

"I am not a funeral director, Doctor; it is not my job to do all that paper work. I had to fill in medical forms and was told to leave. I was not invited to the funeral afterwards," Max then raises an eyebrow. "What is it to you? Trying to look for trouble are you?"

"I just think it's rather suspicious. Especially since the daily newspaper mentioned that the remains of their bodies have mysteriously disappeared."

Max raises his eyebrows as he inhales again. "I am unaware of this so I cannot be of assistance."

There is a longer pause of silence between them. Only the sound of the clock ticking quietly fills the living room. Max leans back into his chair, crossing one leg over the other, and observes the Doctor. He keeps his cigar between his lips.

"Where's my sister?" Max eventually says.

The Doctor and Rose exchange fearful glances and Terry remains unmoved as she perches on the edge of the settee.

"I have not seen you since my eighteenth birthday and that was around the same time Jack Gruntler informed me that she was with you. Where is she?"

"It's complicated." The Doctor says quietly.

"Then try me. Nothing could be more complex than the past seven years of my life."

"She's stuck," Rose says quickly before the Doctor can respond. "She's trapped in her own nightmare," she speaks slowly as she wrings her hands. "There's nothing we can do to save her."

"She's in trouble?" Max leans forward, ready to jump out of his seat.

"No," Terry says sternly. "Well not unless she can help herself. And we don't know how long it's going to take."

"I know," Max hastily waves away the smoke from his cigar. "She's the one that's been left with the myth of the Island while I've been stuck here."

The Doctor narrows his eyes. "How did you find that out?"

There is another pause of silence as Max nervously shifts in his seat, not wanting to speak a word of Suzette's letter.

"That's not what's important to me right now," Max says softly. "I have to see my sister."

"And we want to know more about the Bellingham family."

Max rolls his eyes. "You cannot keep April away from me, Doctor! I must reunite with her. She is my twin!" Max looks at his three guests. Very little has changed of them since they last met two years ago but there is something in their eyes, almost like fear is taking over. "Why are you here if you will not let me see her?"

"I'm not stopping you, Max," The Doctor replies. "We're just in a tough situation and she needs to come round herself. We didn't know that the Cytracik sent you here but now that we have found you, it all makes sense."

Max looks at the Doctor for a long while before sighing and putting out his cigar in the ashtray on the table beside him. "The Bellingham family were close acquaintances with our local vicar, Nathaniel Davidson. They were a very Christian family that were very strict against anything unholy," Max smirks. "They would disapprove of you, Doctor. Very religious like most here."

"When did you find out they had tuberculosis?" Rose asks.

"Two weeks before their death. We had to keep them under quarantine but it was too late for us to save them. The disease killed them off."

"Have you seen or heard from the father or his two children since?" The Doctor watches Max suspiciously.

Max frowns and shakes his head. "No," He replies. "Like I said, it was not my job to do any of the paperwork. I'm unaware of their health or of their whereabouts," Max clears his throat loudly, trying to rid the horrible tickle he has felt since the death of the Bellingham family. "I suppose, Doctor," Max coughs a few times. "If you want to find out more about what happened after their death then you are going to have to find Horace Bellingham. He's the father and will know more than I do."

"You've had that cough since their death, haven't you, Max?" The Doctor says deeply as Max covers his mouth with his handkerchief.

"I have only had it for a short while. It does not matter too much," Max tries to push the thought away. "But Horace-"

"Tell me the truth, Max."

Max looks at the Doctor for a long while, before slowly dropping his handkerchief. "It's not important right now, Doctor." He says quietly.

"Max, that disease will kill you in time."

Rose lets out a little gasp of shock. The situation between April and Max is getting worse.

"Max…" Rose says softly as the realisation hits her. "Doctor, we have to give him a cure! We can't leave him here suffering from this easily curable disease!"

Max shakes his head. "I was with them under quarantine as they were dying. It really was the inevitable that I would catch tuberculosis," He then looks up at the Doctor with his eyes. "Will you look for Horace Bellingham?"

"We'll do our best." The Doctor replies before standing up.

Max also stands up and shakes the Doctor's hand firmly.

"It is good to see you again, Max," The Doctor's forces his voice to sound cheerful. "I didn't seem to realise that you would still be the exact same age as April after all this travelling."

"It would have been nice to have seen you sooner."

The Doctor smiles before he turns to go. He looks at the Butler who holds the living room door open but says nothing about seeing this Butler again.

"Oh and Doctor," Max calls just before his guests are about to leave. "Please let me know if you find him. It would ease my mind to hear how he is."

"I will. And I hope that you can reunite with your twin too." Although the Doctor says it, he isn't too sure he means what he says. He isn't too sure that April will be the same after the pain she is fighting in her nightmare.

Max watches his guests as they leave the room and the Butler follows pursuit.


	4. III - The Bellingham family

**III  
The Bellingham family**

_18__th__ Century  
__Manchester  
__1775_

The Doctor, Rose and Terry walk briskly down the cobbled, dirty streets of Manchester as the grey sky starts to cloud over. Since they left Max's house, neither speak a word as they try to register what they have just discovered.

Max is dying from tuberculosis.

It is the inevitable after he tried to help the Bellingham family and with the time period he is stuck in, but he is April's twin brother and they cannot let this disease kill him. Although the Doctor doesn't speak a word of it, he suddenly understands that the Cytracik sent Max back to the eighteenth century to be killed. Has the Cytracik given April her nightmare to kill her too?

Rose can't help notice that the Doctor looks distressed, his heart blackened as they stride through the streets. She doesn't know exactly where they are heading to but she hurries on. Terry continues to look expressionless, but there is the occasional time when Rose can sense fear in her black eyes. And right at this moment, Terry's eyes sparkle with fear.

"I hope to God that Jack Gruntler realises this and does something about it." The Doctor hisses more to himself than to Rose or Terry, before picking up his walking speed.

They continue to walk through the city streets, passing the bridges and the city centre. They stop as they reach the church north of the city. The Doctor, Rose and Terry stand by the small iron gate in the brick wall, looking up at the church's exterior in silence.

"Max suspects Nathaniel knows about Horace's whereabouts." Terry says flatly. A speck of rain falls and lands on her nose. She frowns before wiping it away.

"I guess there's only one way to find out. And I can only suspect that Nathaniel likes to keep everything under his own watchful eye." The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and shines it on the rusty padlock around the gate. It sparks before cracking open. The Doctor then puts away his sonic screwdriver before pulling away the padlock and chains. The iron gate opens with a loud creak and the three step through. Rose closes it behind them.

They follow the long winding pathway towards the main wooden doors to the small church. Rose can't help but look out at the vast area of grassland filled with statues and tombstones all around them. The wooden doors are rather large and the two glass stained windows show images of Jesus Christ and God overriding the Devil. The artwork is something that neither of them have ever seen in any church they have passed in their travels. Still no one says anything as the Doctor scans the door with his sonic screwdriver.

There is a click and the doors slowly swing open, revealing the large stone centre of the church. It is cold and empty and the rows of wooden benches facing the altar on the opposite side to where they are standing are covered in dust.

The Doctor peers in before taking a step inside. His steps echo loudly across the large area inside the church, but he continues to walk down the aisle, looking at his surroundings.

Rose and Terry keep close behind the Doctor as they look either side. Rose takes note of the statues of saints and angels that are carved into the stone walls of the church, looking down at them and she can't shake the feeling that they are being watched. She then looks up at the rafters and is aware of the sound of birds singing quietly above them. That's when they hear his voice.

"You will not find him here."

The Doctor, Rose and Terry stop walking halfway down the aisle at the sound of a male's voice. The Doctor narrows his eyes, scanning the altar before a skinny man steps out from the shadows. The man looks quite young for a vicar, perhaps early forties. He has a wide face with a sharp jawline and sunken cheeks, and his brown mousy hair lays flat across the top of his head.

"Horace Bellingham. You would not find him here in the church." The vicar says.

"Nathaniel?"

"Nathaniel Davidson. Vicar of this church for the past seven years," Nathaniel steps down from the altar and cautiously walks towards them. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

The Doctor studies Nathaniel as he shakes his hand that is reaching towards him. "How did you know we are looking for Horace Bellingham?" He asks.

"Because every person that has visited this church since his death has to come to ask me of his whereabouts," Nathaniel replies. "No one goes to church services here on a Sunday any more. They have all moved to the new catholic church just south of the city centre," Nathaniel looks from the Doctor to Rose and then to Terry. "Not from around here I assume?"

"London," The Doctor says quickly. "Yeah we're getting all the new fashion before anyone else down there."

Nathaniel raises an eyebrow. "So I see that this revolution has an eye for female nakedness in their designs," He grunts under his breath as he avoids looking at Rose's or Terry's bare flesh. "However in this city it would not do. And especially under God's eye," He sighs before shaking his head. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You already know what we came to find." The Doctor replies deeply.

"There is not much I can do to help you with that, sir, I have held onto a promise and I will not let a dear friend down."

"So you do know of his whereabouts?"

Nathaniel pauses for a long moment. "Here, let me show you something." Nathaniel turns and walks away from them.

The Doctor, Rose and Terry follow the vicar as he leads them out through the side door. The wind has suddenly picked up since they first entered the church.

Nathaniel ushers his guests out of the church, letting them step out onto the muddy, damp grass before locking the side door behind them. He then turns and walks up the small hill, taking them towards the large cemetery. Nathaniel mutters a few words under his breath as they walk on, passing rows and rows of different gravestones. The Doctor looks straight ahead as he trudges through the wet grass behind Nathaniel. Rose and Terry only exchange glances.

They pass a fair few rows of different gravestones and the cemetery starts to tilt upwards at a slight angle. They only climb the hill for a short while before Nathaniel turns to the left and takes them down one of the rows. He stops in the middle of the row and points to the newly put tombstone.

"Here lies Beatrice Bellingham." Rose announces, reading out the carved inscription on the tombstone.

There are more names underneath Beatrice's which Rose can only assume belongs to the other family members in the portrait who also died. The Doctor takes out his glasses and puts them on as he crouches down in the grass, taking a closer look at the gravestone.

"Beatrice Bellingham was cremated along with her parents, her brother and her sister. They were cremated the week they died and Horace requested that their ashes would be scatted under the same gravestone." Nathaniel says quietly.

"What about the two children?" Rose asks as she tries to picture the family portrait in her mind.

"They are still alive," Nathaniel nods. "They are away with their father. The only souls that survived this dreadful disease."

"And I assume that Beatrice was Horace's wife?"

Nathaniel only nods solemnly.

The Doctor frowns and turns his head to look at the vicar. "Maxwell Hollerford. He is also suffering with tuberculosis because he helped them."

Nathaniel frowns and shakes his head in horror. "God bless his soul! Is there anything I can do to help? Say a few prayers perhaps? He is more than welcome to visit me whenever he wishes."

The Doctor sighs as he stands up again. "Thank you, Nathaniel, but it's a deadly disease. You wouldn't want to catch it yourself." The Doctor then takes off his glasses. "May I see Horace?"

"I would strongly advise you not to."

"Why?"

Nathaniel hesitates and it is evident that he is keeping something away from them.

The Doctor raises his eyebrows. "There's nothing you can hide from me," he says quietly. "There is something going on that even you can tell."

Nathaniel looks bewildered for a moment. "I do not understand what you are saying." He stumbles over his words as he speaks but the Doctor continues to stare at him.

"Doctor, what is it?" Rose asks as she looks from Nathaniel to the Doctor.

"The winds are changing," The Doctor says darkly. "There's a hidden spirit around us."

"There are no hidden spirits here!" Nathaniel's voice shakes with fear. "We are only safe in God's presence." He then takes a step backwards before quickly making the sign of the cross. He turns his back to them and holds his rosemary beads to his lips as he mutters something under his breath. His hands shakes and he suddenly looks very distressed.

There is a sudden bleep and the Doctor looks at Terry who is looking down at her handheld device. She glances up at the Doctor before looking back down.

"Nathaniel, I don't wish to disturb you but I need to know where I can find Horace. I'm here to help. You are distressed and I know why. I know why Horace and his two young children are still alive when the others are not." The Doctor says.

The wind howls around the cemetery around them and Nathaniel waits for a long time before he turns to look at the Doctor. His face is unhealthily pale.

"Who are you?" Nathaniel asks in a quiet, shaky voice.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Then can you help?"

The Doctor smiles. "That's what I'm here for," He then puts his hand out to stop Nathaniel who turns back to the church. "But I need you to tell me the truth."

Nathaniel looks at the Doctor with a fearful gaze for a long while before nodding. He trembles as he clutches tightly to his rosemary beads. "The Devil came to me the night the Bellingham family died."

Terry, Rose and the Doctor exchange glances, neither of them believing a word he is saying.

"What did He say?" The Doctor says as he shuffles on the spot.

Nathaniel squeezes his eyes shut for a moment as he tries to remember that horrific moment. "He believes that he has killed God. He has poisoned our land with the diseases and the moving angels."

"The moving angels?" Terry says aloud but no one responds.

"He wishes to wipe out humanity and believes that this revolution will be the end of us," Nathaniel pauses for a long moment as he tries to pick his words carefully, not wanting to let his fear control him or even say something that would bring the Devil back to him. "The Devil has taken control of the Bellingham family."

There is a long pause of silence and Rose, Terry and the Doctor look at Nathaniel in disbelief. Nathaniel suddenly starts to panic. He takes a couple of steps back as tears fill his eyes. He cries.

"I cannot feel God's presence any more. All I can feel is the wrath of this demon!"

The Doctor, Rose and Terry leave the church a long while after they speak to Nathaniel. Just for his piece of mind, they sit by the alter and pray with Nathaniel who wishes the hear God's wise words again. He stays there until late afternoon when they know that the vicar is feeling stable again. Nathaniel stands by the front doors and wishes them well as he watches them walk down the pathway and out through the church gates.

It is nearly twilight and the Doctor looks a little stressed as they walk along the pavement. More than anything Rose finds it amusing for Nathaniel to believe that the Devil has supposedly killed God.

"Something is troubling you. What is even going on here?" Rose says. "Tell me. I know you believe the whole Devil story as much as I do." She remarks sarcastically.

Terry snorts.

The Doctor shakes his head. "It's not that. That's just strong beliefs, it's not actually affecting anyone really. The Devil story Nathaniel said isn't true. Just superstition."

"You said that you can feel something?"

"Yeah I guess I can feel some sort of ghostly presence around here. But for the first time since we left the parallel world, I can hear what's going through April's mind again."

Rose sighs. "Doctor, you know that there isn't much you can do about that at all. Just let her get on with it."

The Doctor narrows his eyes. "She's in a lot of pain right now and she's probably not going to be the same when she wakes up."

"Yes but you will make it all the worse for her if you wake her up."

"Doctor, I presume we're heading towards Horace's home?" Terry says loudly, cutting through the subject on April.

The Doctor only nods and then there is silence for a long while as they continue up the road. They cross over bridges and start heading more towards the outskirts of the city. The houses here are more enclosed and there are more people walking around the city clothed in rags.

"How could you suddenly tell that there was something wrong when we were back at the cemetery?" Rose asks as they walk down a neighbourhood.

"You can smell something from a mile off. Probably an alien." The Doctor replies quietly.

Rose frowns. "Wait so you do believe Nathaniel? You said five minutes ago that it was just superstition."

"No I don't believe in the Devil or God or religion. The Bellingham family is more important right now than fears in religion. No offence. But right now let's fill in the time for April to wake up. Plus there is definitely something odd here I want to look into. Like I said, probably alien."

Rose smiles widely.

They stop outside one of the houses. The number 42 is engraved into the stone wall beside the wooden door. The Doctor does not hesitate before knocking loudly.

There is a short while before a short round man opens the door with a wide smile that stretches widely across his face. He looks rather pleased to see the strangers on the doorstep, despite their nakedness with such clothing. The voices inside the house are busy and happy.

"Good evening sir and madams! What can I do for you?" The man's voice is light and cheerful.

"We're here to talk to Horace Bellingham if he's in." The Doctor says, craning his neck to one side to look into the gloominess of the house.

"Of course, come on in! My wife is brewing up some tea. Does Horace know you are visiting?" The man steps to the side to allow his guests in. The house smells strongly of mold and rotting food. It is unhealthy and the Doctor, Rose or Terry try their best not to react too much to the smell.

The man closes the door behind them and leads them through the hallway of the cramped house.

"How many live here?" The Doctor asks as he bends down while walking, trying to avoid knocking his head on the low ceiling.

"Fifteen." The man replies, still in a cheerful voice.

"Fifteen?" Rose repeats in surprise.

The man stops walking for a brief moment to look at his guests. He suddenly looks less cheerful. "Well it's common in big cities like this. No one can afford a proper home," He sighs and then smiles again. "But I am alive, my family are alive and everyone else here are friends. We are all happy. What more could you ask for?" The man starts humming merrily to himself as he continues to walk down the hallway.

They have to step over a few bags and bits and bobs here and there that have been left lying on the dirty floorboards. Rose suddenly trips slightly over a wooden doll on the floorboard. She stops walking as she looks down at the doll. There is a thin crack over the doll's right painted eye and her black hair is pulled back into two bunches at the top of her head. Rose frowns at the look of the doll and knows that if she ever owned it when she was a child she would be terrified and wouldn't want to go near the doll.

There is a sound of something scraping against the floorboards on top of the staircase that is to her right. Rose looks up at the darkness, trying to see where the sound has come from. She then looks back down the hallway and just when the man starts calling for Horace, they turn the corner. The man, the Doctor and Terry are out of sight. Rose shifts on the spot for a moment before she turns to the bottom of the stairs.

The voices coming from the large room to her left are loud and happy and she knows that she will not be caught. Curiosity is getting the better of her. Rose takes hold of the wooden banister and climbs the first step. She then continues up on her tip toes, careful not to step on any squeaky floorboards.

The landing above her is dark and Rose is unable to see the top few steps. With one hand clutching onto the banister and the other out stretched in front, Rose shuffles forward until she is sure that she has reached the top floor.

It is deadly quiet. The floorboards creak beneath her feet and to her misfortune, she has nothing on her to bring light into her surrounding darkness.

The air around her is cold and the darkness seems like it is closing in on her. The sounds of the families chatting on the lower floor are no longer audible and all Rose can concentrate on is the sound of something scuttling across the floorboards. She hopes it is rats. Yet she can't shake off the feeling that she isn't the only one up there in the dark.

She is sure that she can hear someone else's breathing other than her own.

Rose curses quietly to herself, wishing she brought a torch of some sort with her. However the moment she thinks of it, there is a sound of a match being lit.

Rose turns around sharply and in the darkness sitting in the corner of the large room in which she is standing in, she can just about make the outline of a young boy lighting a candle. Using the lit match, the young boy lights several other candles which light up the corner of the room. The candles are not placed in a particular formation, they are just clustered together to create light in the room.

Feeling rather curious about the young boy, Rose makes a move to go over to him, but just as she lifts her foot, a young girl of around the same age of the boy suddenly comes out from the shadows and runs over to the boy. Rose lets out a little gasp in fright at the sudden appearance of the girl and steps back into the shadows so she cannot be seen.

"Phillip, you have lit too many candles!" The young girl hisses. She falls to her knees opposite Phillip and blows out one of the candles. "You know how daddy feels if we play with fire."

Phillip looks up at the girl and from the candlelight. Rose suddenly notices that the young boy has an eyepatch over his right eye. It is white and looks like a bandage that just sits over his eye like a plaster.

"Well daddy is not here, Penny," Phillip mumbles sulkily. "I only wanted to hear if the rumours are true."

Penny, the young girl, rolls her eyes dramatically. "Phillip, you should know that these rumours are not true. There is no such thing as the Devil."

Phillip frowns. "What about God?"

Penny sighs. "It's all a myth. Do you not get it?"

Rose tries to take a quiet shuffle over to the side but unintentionally she crashes into a small table beside her. Something falls off and rolls on the floor but Rose can't see through the darkness. Both children jump to the side and Phillip hides behind his sister.

"Who are you?" Penny says bravely to Rose as she grips onto Phillip. "And what do you want? We have nothing for you here!"

Rose puts her hands out and cautiously steps forward. "Hey I'm not here to bully you or anything, I'm just passing by. My friend here has come to say hello to your father." Rose steps out of the shadows so the children are able to see her through the small light from the candles.

Phillip looks at Rose with caution but curiosity, whereas Penny glares at her threateningly. In the light Rose is able to distinguish the children's faces a lot more, and she can tell that from the same eyes and hair colour that they must be siblings. Penny is evidently older than Phillip by a couple of years. She quickly notices that these two children are part of the Bellingham family. She recognises their faces from the family portrait. Phillip is the young boy who was the only one not looking the same way as his family in their portrait. Rose then bends over so she is squatting at their height.

She smiles broadly. "Hello." She says softly.

Phillip relaxes in Rose's presence and slowly edges away from his sister, but Penny only grabs onto him tighter.

"No! We cannot trust her!" Penny hisses.

"But I think she's good. She could help." Phillip's voice is suddenly very childlike and quiet as his words roll into one. He cautiously steps around his sister and edges closer to Rose who, to him, looks trustworthy.

"Can you help us?" The boy says in a quiet voice.

"That's what I'm here for, kid," Rose replies warmly. "My friend is seeing to your father and I…" Rose crouches down so that she is kneeling in front of the young boy. "I'm curious about these rumours you've mentioned."

Phillip is wearing his dark blue and white striped pyjamas and Rose plays with the collar to his shirt, straightening it out. She glances over Phillip's shoulder to look at Penny who has her arms folded tightly over her chest, glaring at Rose. She is wearing a long cream nightie.

Rose turns her attention back to Phillip. She half smiles and tickles him under his chin. "And I think you may know one or two things about them."

Phillip giggles as Rose tickles his chin but his face instantly falls at the thought of the rumours. He turns to look at his sister as if looking for guidance.

Penny shakes her head. "Daddy says they are not true!" She snaps sulkily.

Rose continues to look at Phillip who turns back to Rose, looking somewhat guilty. "But you believe them, don't you?" She says as she brushes the invisible dust off his shoulders. "I like to hear the story."

Phillip looks down at Rose for a long while before he takes in a deep breath.

"Do not tell her!" Penny growls but she does nothing to stop her little brother. She continues to stand there and watch them.

"God is not here any more," Phillip whispers. "He was killed by the Devil before mummy died."

Rose tilts her head to one side. "But I thought you believed that God was only a myth?"

Phillip squeezes his eye shut and shakes his head vigorously. "I can hear the Devil through the walls," His voice is so quiet and fearful Rose ends up trying to read his lips. "He calls a lot through the night. I light candles but He's not there."

Rose frowns. "Does He speak to you directly?"

Phillip shakes his head again.

"Do you know what He says in the night?"

"Do not tell her!" Penny nearly screams aloud but she keeps her frantic voice low for she has started to become a little hysterical. Her voice frightens her brother and he starts to whimper. She grabs hold of Phillip and pulls him away as he really starts to cry. She glares at Rose as she drags him back to the candles.

Rose remains crouched on the floorboards a little while longer and sighs loudly before she stands up again. The children are huddled together in the corner of the dark room, only being lit ever so slightly by the dim candles. Penny is muttering something in her brother's ear before she looks up at Rose with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not a threat," Rose says. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not you," Phillip snuffles as he pulls out of Penny's arms. "It's Him that scares me."

Rose sighs and half smiles. "Tell you what, I won't make you tell me everything if it scares you, but I will promise you that I am here to help. You can come to me whenever you need to."

"Can you promise?" Phillip asks. "Can you promise that you will not leave us?"

"Of course she is going to leave us!" Penny hisses. "They always do."

"I promise." Rose says as she ignores Penny. She reaches out her pinkie finger towards Phillip and after hesitating Phillip soon reaches forward and wraps his finger around Rose's. When he eventually lets go Rose takes a step backwards. She looks at Penny. "Well I'd better go back down and see your father."

Just as soon as Rose turns away, Phillip steps out.

"Wait." He calls pleadingly.

Rose halts for a moment before she turns back to Phillip who is looking at her expectantly. His eyes are full of fear and his breathing is rapid. Penny watches her brother with her arms sternly down by her sides.

"He says our paintings can change our fate and He's taken over them."

Rose looks at Phillip quizzically. "Paintings?" She then notices that both Phillip and Penny are standing as still as statues, unblinking and expressionless. Although it is Phillip's voice that Rose can hear, she knows that the next words he speaks are not his.

"Time can be of the essence and no one else has the ability to bend it. I see Him only through my one dead eye and He comes at the sound of time. When He is summoned by humans. He has the power to override the spirits of the dead to haunt the living. He is the Devil and He possesses the ghosts of our pasts. Time will never heal."

Suddenly there is a gust of wind and Phillip dramatically falls to the floor, crying. Penny snaps out of her trance and rushes to her brother's side. Rose moves over to help him but Penny shoots her a glaring stare.

"I think you should go now!" Penny snaps as she cradles her whimpering brother in her arms. "GO AWAY!"

Rose says nothing in response and only does as she is told, knowing that she has brought this upon the children. The words Phillip announced shakes Rose ever so slightly as the sound of time has been something that's haunted Rose, the Doctor and Terry during the Battle of the Cytracik. Time is an important factor and can be messed around daily.

She left the church not believing a word Nathaniel told them, thinking that it is foolish to believe in such a thing as the Devil. But now she is not so sure. She has been with the Doctor long enough to know that nothing is impossible.

There is something wrong with Manchester. The Doctor seemed a little funny over the fact that they landed here a year after he planned. The Cytracik sent Max here to this specific period to die. And everyone believes God to have been killed by the Devil.

It only fears Rose that time is being played with. Holding tightly onto the banister, Rose runs down the stairs and sits down on the bottom step. She covers her face with her shaking hands.

* * *

The man leads the Doctor and Terry through the hallway of the house, neither of them realising Rose as she turns and walks up the staircase. The man starts calling out for Horace and once they turn the corner at the end of the hallway, they stop at a door. The man taps at the door lightly.

"Hello, Horace, are you in?" The man asks. "You have visitors."

The Doctor and Terry are only able to hear a voice mumbling from the other side of the door but they are unable to understand what is being said.

The man turns to look at the guests. "He wants to know who you are."

"Oh pardon me for not introducing us, I'm Doctor John Smith and these are my companions, Tiffany Jenner and..." The Doctor turns and only realises that Rose is not with them. "And that's it."

"It is Doctor John Smith," The man calls as he presses his ear to the door. "Did Maxwell Hollerford send you?"

The Doctor snorts as if it is the most outrageous thing he has heard. "We've come on our own accord."

The man presses his ear to the door once more for a moment before turning the handle and opening the door. The Doctor nods to the man before he steps into the dimly lit room. It is a small dank room that also smells of mold like the rest of the house does. Horace is lying on his back on top of several blankets that are lying on the wooden floor in the corner.

Horace, who looks far skinnier than he does in the family portrait that was seen in the newspaper, glances over at his guests as they squeeze into the small room. The door closes behind them on its own as Horace struggles to sit up again. At the same time, there is the sound of one of the factories buzzing in the near distance.

Horace only groans at this. "Wonderful, is it not?" He says aloud gruffly. "The country's major cities are already suffering financially and they continue to build factories in hope for a better world," He grumbles before looking at his guests up and down. "I hope you have come to tell me that there is a cure for tuberculosis, Doctor Smith."

"Ah, no we haven't I'm afraid," The Doctor replies cheerfully. "We've just come up from London-"

"London, I see?" Horace scoffs as he cuts across the Doctor. "Will that explain her nakedness?" He points to Terry with his eyes.

"Uhm, yes," The Doctor shuffles on the spot awkwardly. "What I have come to do is say that I hope you will find it in your heart to accept me as a friend. I am so sorry for your loss."

Horace glares at the Doctor with fury in his eyes. "How dare you talk to me about my loss? Leave. Get out!"

"Wait, hear me out!" The Doctor pleads just as Terry turns to make sure that the door is closed for sure.

"No I will not!" Horace snaps as he scrambles onto his feet. "You have burst into my home unannounced and think it is okay to talk to me about my family. How dare you? Leave me alone! Penny! Phillip! Come down here at once!"

Just as Horace starts to get frantic with panic and anger, Terry sighs heavily and as she does so, she waves her hand in the air. Seconds later the anger soon flies straight out of Horace's systems as he suddenly relaxes. With difficulty, he manages to sit back down on the blankets.

The Doctor and Terry exchange glances before they sit opposite him on the rough floorboards. They both agree that it is not the best thing to bring up the death of Horace's family.

"Have you had any spiritual connections in your lifetime?" The Doctor asks cautiously, carefully picking his words. He does not want to anger Horace again.

"Well I would if I could still feel God's presence." Horace replies weakly through his heavy breaths.

The Doctor and Terry exchange glances again. Terry rolls her eyes and the Doctor clears his throat.

"I believe you're not the only one who feels that way."

Horace shakes his head. "I did not realise until my vicar, Nathaniel Davidson, told me. I only felt God whenever I wanted to but now all I feel is emptiness and a dark feeling of…" Horace stops for a moment as he scowls at the floor. "Everyone knows that the Devil is with us all around."

"How can you tell?" The Doctor asks, still not entirely convinced about the whole Devil thing being a serious matter. Since having met Max again, he can feel a ghostly presence around this city. There must be an alien somewhere. Nathaniel only briefly mentioned the moving angels but he hopes that he was mentioning that in religious terms, not what the Doctor is thinking.

"The Devil's power if far stronger than God's. You can tell easily when the Devil is near. It is a psychological sense, not an actual feeling." Terry says flatly.

"Well I can tell you that I am a highly witted and practical doctor that will straighten everything out for you." The Doctor says confidently.

"He only comes to the sound time." Horace says, ignoring the Doctor's last remark as if he does not believe it.

The Doctor frowns. "Well I know myself that there is no sound to time. It's only a concept."

"There is a device called a metronome. That creates sound to time." Horace turns and reaches for a large brown suitcase that is sitting on the floor at the end of his blankets. With a click, the suitcase opens and Horace brings out a mechanical metronome and holds in delicately in both his hands.

But the Doctor and Terry only have one sharing concern about the situation. The mechanical metronome isn't going to be developed for another forty years. The Doctor's brow furrows as he makes a mental note to return to the Tardis after this visit to double check that they are in the late eighteenth century.

"How did you get a hold of that?" The Doctor asks in a low voice, slowly reaching for the metronome but Horace pulls it away from him.

"It was a gift." Horace continues to hold onto the metronome as he admires it.

"So the beat of the metronome calls for the Devil?" Terry suggests. Her voice is mocking, still unconvinced about the Devil. Both Terry and the Doctor keep telling themselves that it is an alien. Everyone just blames the Devil.

"No," The Doctor says, shaking his head. "Time calls for the Devil."

"It is said that time heals, Doctor Smith, but it is the Devil that breaks it." Horace then places the metronome on the floorboards beside him.

The Doctor looks down at the metronome and studies it, wondering how the Devil could fit into the whole situation. He knows that it is mainly down to superstitions and religious beliefs, but the Doctor can't quite shake off the feeling that there is something ghostly in the streets of Manchester and that is what intrigues him more.

This is an alien form he has not come across before.

"You look like you do not believe me, Doctor Smith." Horace says flatly.

The Doctor sighs. "Have to say so myself, Horace, but my companion and I are not exactly religious."

Horace looks at them with disbelief. "Well I hope it will not take you long to believe this. The angels are coming and they are here to save us. I see them weeping for God around the city but they will stand guard of us."

The Doctor pauses for a moment, wondering if he is imagining what Horace has just said or if it is true, but before he can say anything, Horace pulls the pendulum of the metronome to one side and lets it slip through his fingers. The pendulum ticks from side to the side, a beat per second.

Terry and the Doctor watches the ticking metronome in awe and Horace watches his guests closely. There is no other sound in the room apart from the beats.

Right above them, there is the sound of something scuttling across the floor above them. The Doctor and Terry jump and look up at the grey ceiling. The scuttling sound, almost like a rat running, continues and stops suddenly.

The Doctor turns back to the metronome, certain that it is a rat running across whatever room is above them, but he jumps in fright again as there is a loud foot stamp. The stamp shakes the whole ceiling and when the Doctor and Terry look up again, there is a large crack running across the length of the ceiling.

"What room is above us?" The Doctor asks, suddenly feeling very frightful.

"The roof," Horace replies bluntly. "There is the attic which only a small room on the far right side of the house. There is nothing but the roof above this room."

There are definite loud footsteps above them and the ceiling continues to rattle. When the Doctor and Terry look up for the third time, there is a section in the ceiling that is filled with loads of small cracks. And then all of a sudden the grey smoke slowly starts to appear, as do the low voices heard in the walls.

The Doctor has enough and he instantly takes hold of the pendulum of the metronome, ceasing the beating instantly.

Then there is silence.

The footsteps and the whispers vanish and the cracks are no longer visible. The room starts to feel cold once more and the smell of damp mold is more evident than before.

"The Devil," Terry starts. "Have you seen Him?"

Horace looks at Terry accusingly before shifting in his spot. "No I must say. But my youngest son claims he has," He then looks over to the Doctor. "There is nothing we can do. This land is poisoned with disease and workers keep themselves occupied by trying to make a better world."

Horace notices that the Doctor suddenly looks very distressed and when Terry notices this too, she speaks for him.

"What did you mean about the statues weeping for God?" She asks.

"All statues of angels have covered their faces with their stone hands since God was taken from us. They're weeping for His disappearance."

The Doctor then jumps to his feet in a panic. "That's enough of this!"

Terry watches the Doctor as he steadies his balance when he is back on his feet. Without another word she gets up too.

"Thank you for bearing with us, sir," Terry says as she grips hold of the sleeve to the Doctor's coat. "We appreciate your time," She then forces herself to smile. "Have a good day, Horace." She then pushes the Doctor back to the door.

"I'll be here if you need me. Nothing is going to change." Horace calls.

Terry gives Horace a nod before she pushes the Doctor out the door and closes it behind her. She continues the push the silent Doctor through the hallway, hoping to avoid anyone else that is living in the house. They get closer to the door but the Doctor stops when he sees Rose sitting at the bottom of the stairs with her head in her hands.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks sharply.

Rose looks up but feels instantly relaxed by the Doctor's and Terry's presence.

"Come on, we need to get out of here now!" The Doctor hisses before he allows himself to be pushed out the front door by Terry.

Rose frowns in confusion, not understanding why the Doctor wants to leave all of a sudden. She stands up and is ready to follow him but as she does so, a scrap piece of paper falls out of her lap and onto the floor. Rose hesitates for a moment, looking down at the paper before bending over to pick it up. One side of the paper is blank but the other side has a child's drawing of a black figure. The face of the drawing is not distinguishable in the drawing as the figure wears a large grey veil, covering its face. The drawing also shows that figure holding a single red candle that is alight.

Rose turns to look up the stairs but finds nothing but darkness. The two children are nowhere in sight. Then with a sigh, Rose folds the piece of paper, puts it in her jean pocket and leaves the house, catching up with the Doctor and Terry who are already halfway up the street.

"Doctor!" Rose calls as she jogs to catch up with them. "Why are we leaving all of a sudden?"

"We just can't stay here any longer. Time is being played with and it will only make things worse if we stay here. We're leaving the city."

Terry sniggers. "The Doctor has fallen for Horace's Devil trick."

"What? But we've found Max again. We can't just leave him here when he's dying with tuberculosis!"

"Time here is fixed, Rose," The Doctor hisses. "You should know that. It's like the Battle of the Cytracik. If we do anything here then the future will change and possibly in that changed future April could be dead," The Doctor sighs heavily as he stops walking. "And in that future I'm not sure that you would still be alive." He continues to walk on.

"But, Doctor, we can still help him."

"Remember that it was the Cytracik that sent Max back here to die."

"And remember that April has to see him again!"

"No, Rose. That was Suzette's ghosts wish. With everything that is happening right now we cannot afford to get tangled up in everything here. The Devil is here and trying to curse the city. Now I understand how the weeping angels came about."

"Angels?"

"Don't be fooled by their pretty sight. They have lost their God and now they are lost. They will want to pull innocent people back in time with the blink of an eye in order to kill them. Let's just get back into the Tardis and leave this place."

Rose nods. "So you believe in this Devil thing. Well, Doctor I want to stay here and save Max and save the Bellingham family. I spoke to the two children and-"

"Why don't we go to Disneyworld in the year…let's say the mid twenty-first century. That sounds like fun!" The Doctor says quickly, cutting across Rose. "Nothing to be done here."

"April is going to hate you even more if she finds out about her brother."

The Doctor does not reply. Nor does Terry.

"I guess you know about these weeping angels then, Doctor," Rose says as she continues to walk. "But what can be so bad? Everyone seems to be distressed by the idea that God has been killed and that the Devil is out. And now you're telling me about weeping angels. It's all a little too weird for eighteenth century Britain, don't you think, Doctor? I mean this is the Industrial Revolution and the only dramatic changes to the world were the things they developed during this period," Rose pauses for a reply from the Doctor but there is none. "Doctor?"

Rose stops walking and turns, only to find that neither the Doctor nor Terry is there with her. Rose panics as she scans the empty street. There is no sign of the Doctor or Terry anywhere, not even a trace.

"Doctor!" Rose shouts as she turns around in circles, studying every aspect of the street.

Her friends have just completely vanished without a trace and Rose instantly thinks this when she notices a statue of an angel standing beside a lamppost at the far end of the road. The angel has its head bowed and its stone hands cover its face. But the words the Doctor spoke about the weeping angels continue to ring in Rose's mind.

It doesn't take her a second thought before she starts sprinting down the street, away from Horace, away from the weeping angel and back to Tardis.

Something has taken the Doctor and Terry away from her.


	5. IV - The Doctor's message

**IV  
The Doctor's message**

_Eighteenth Century  
__England  
__Manchester  
__1775_

Rose stumbles through the doors of the Tardis and throws herself onto the console, gripping onto the sides tightly to hold her balance. Sweat pours down her face and Rose tries her best to catch her breath from her sudden sprint across the city. The Doctor and Terry have suddenly vanished and April is trapped inside her own nightmare.

Rose is alone.

The Tardis hums peacefully around her constantly as if it is trying to help sooth her. Rose listens to the hum and after a few moments, her breathing starts to ease down to its usual rhythm and her shaking limbs relax. The tense muscles in Rose's shoulders ease as she slowly releases her tight grip on the console and stands up straight.

The Tardis lets out one last rumble just as Rose finds herself crying. Her tears sting her eyes, blurring her vision and she lets out a sob just as the tears stream down her face.

No matter what the cost will be, Rose will do anything to get the Doctor back. From noticing the statue of a weeping angel on the other side of the road, she knows that that is what has taken her friends from her. She is stuck completely on her own with no knowledge on how to fly the Tardis. Rose does not even have the faintest idea as to where the Doctor and Terry could be apart from somewhere back in time.

Something happened with Horace to change the Doctor's mind. He was so desperate to fly away from here. But the only evidence they have is stories about the Devil and God's disappearance. And for the first time since seeing Nathaniel, she knows that this is not a joke.

For all she knows, they might be in a completely different dimension.

Rose hastily wipes her nose with the back of her hand and looks up at the green tube in the middle of the console. "Okay then," She says in a croaky voice. "You allow April to fly you, you can at least have the decency to help be bring back the Doctor," Rose walks up to the console and aimlessly starts to press a load of different buttons. "Come on, help me!"

But nothing happens. The Tardis only continues to hum quietly.

Rose sits in the chair for a long while as she looks across the console over to the front doors. All she can think about is finding the Doctor and bringing him back to her. But she has no clue as to where to start. At first she thinks about finding these angels and see if they might take her as well, but the possibility of being taken back in time to exact spot where the Doctor and Terry are is very low. She knows that she has to stay in eighteenth century Manchester with the Tardis and find a way to bring him back. And she knows that she cannot leave April on her own in case she suddenly wakes up. In fact, it will be a miracle for April to wake up now.

The thought of being completely alone in a city she barely knows and in a century she wasn't even born in, suddenly hits her.

But the Doctor's words warning Rose that it is not safe for them to be there because time is being played with, rings in her ears and she can't help but feel curious about Phillip and Penny and these stories about the death of God and the rise of the Devil. Not like she believes in God or the Devil but with everything she has witnessed on her travels with the Doctor, she knows that anything is possible.

After a long wait of feeling sorry for herself as she sits on the chair, Rose thinks that it will be best to check up on April.

She leaves the console room and slowly makes her way through the dark corridors. With everything Rose has experienced that day in Manchester, she suddenly feels as if she is being watched as she passes through the long winding corridors trying to find April's room. Without the Doctor's presence around, the Tardis seems ghostly, just as the streets outside are.

Then April's painful cries run out from her room and Rose sprints down the corridor. She frantically calls out April's name as she turns corners, trying to find April's room. Once she finally finds it, she bursts open the door and stumbles inside.

There is a dark shadow over her for a split moment but it disappears a second later and April's screams cease into whimpers. Rose rushes to April's side and takes hold of her cold but clammy hand. She does not know how April's skin can be so cold yet so sweaty and clammy at the same time, but she doesn't bother to question it.

Before they left the Tardis earlier that day, the Doctor left a bucket of lukewarm water beside April's bed. There is a flannel left sitting on the edge of the bucket. Rose takes the flannel and rinses it out in the water before she gently patters away at April's stone cold forehead.

April twitches at the warmth of the flannel and Rose is careful not to wake her up. She doesn't want to make things worse, but Rose strongly wishes that April will wake up. Once she is awake, she will at least have someone beside her to help her in getting the Doctor back. Although Rose does not know how April will react to the news of the Doctor disappearing seeing as the last time they spoke, April clearly was let down as they left the parallel world.

April did tell the Doctor to clear off. And so he has.

As she suddenly starts to remember the day they left that world and the words April shouted across the console room to the Doctor, memories of the snow covered London, the Nobody's and the last battle in Antarctica suddenly comes flooding back to Rose. The images of Aaron Brimikawood lying in the blood stained snow with his leg blown off. The explosions that were dropped on the Antarctic desert during the battle. Being forced on live television to calm the world. Seeing Monroe Setzik being shot in the head and hearing the news of Harry Summerland's death. All these memories finds their way to sneak back into Rose's consciousness. It has only been a day since they fled the parallel world for good and all of a sudden, she has found herself in danger once more.

That is the curse of being with the Doctor and sitting in the middle of a continual battle for the Cytracik. It then dawns on Rose that now the Doctor and Terry has disappeared, there is less chance for them to destroy the Cytracik.

Despite her love of travelling with the Doctor, Rose strongly wishes to have some peace and quiet for a while. But she knows that that probably will not happen until the Battle of the Cytracik is well and truly at its end. Declan and Suzette really have left a lot of weight on the Doctor's, Terry's and Rose's shoulders and they seem to have found themselves in far more trouble than usual since April joined them.

Rose sighs knowing that it isn't April's fault that everything has happened. It is because of the Cytracik and the greed for power. She looks down at April's pale face and gently strokes along her hair line with her thumb.

"Here's the secret, April," Rose whispers in April's ear. "This is your fight. If you live or you die it's all up to you. Whatever fight you have in you, you need to use it all the way through. I'm here for you."

April's hand that is resting over her stomach, twitches as Rose speaks. Rose knows that somewhere in April's unconscious state, she can hear her words and she wishes that April will just fight and wake up.

Rose remains by April's side for an hour after, just watching April as she restlessly sleeps. Once April starts tossing and turning in her sleep again, Rose tries her best to sooth her until she is lying still again and her whimpers stop. Rose is thankful when she does not start screaming.

Once April is somewhat calm, Rose quietly leaves the bedroom and leaves the door open ajar. The long corridors are cold and Rose rubs her hands together as she ponders what she is going to do next. She doesn't want to see Max again until April is awake, so her only other option is to see Nathaniel or Horace and see how much they understand or know about these weeping angles.

As Rose makes her way through the corridor, she knows that she has definitely taken a different turn than before. Her mind is constantly elsewhere to the point where she hasn't even noticed that she is now walking in a completely different direction to where the console room is. But Rose somehow isn't sure if it is fate or purely a coincidence as she soon finds herself in a small cupboard room that is cramped with metal shelves stacked with rows upon rows of hundreds of VHS and DVD's from all over time.

Rose halts for a moment as she admires the cupboard room. She has never seen the room before and it only reminds Rose how huge the Tardis really is. Despite the many years she has travelled with the Doctor, there are still many more rooms in the Tardis she is yet to discover. This being one of them.

Rose walks around the perimeter of the small room and reads the names of the films on the side of each VHS. Some are names of films she recognises and some marks the date of a BBC news channel. She ponders as to why the Doctor has kept a cupboard full of VHS' of everything that was recorded on the telly. There are even films and television programs that are yet to be aired on the television sometime in the future. It is fascinating yet oddly strange.

Rose jumps in fright as one of the DVD cases suddenly slides off the shelf behind her and lands on the stone floor with a clatter. The DVD is held in a thick case and without further ado, Rose bends over to pick it up. There is nothing written on the outside cover stating what is recorded on the disc. Rose turns the DVD case over in her hands and opens it.

For a moment it feels as if Rose's heart leaps straight up into her throat as she sees the coffee stained, yellowing sheet of ripped paper that is sitting on top of the disc. In black ink that has been smudged, the words "To Rose" is written in the centre. Just underneath Rose's name is the date: 1700.

It doesn't take Rose long before she turns and runs out of the cupboard. She barely notices that once she turns the first corner in the corridor, she is back in the console room. But she is more concerned about what is recorded on the disc, then how easy it was for her to return to the console room. She pulls the disc out of the case and places it into the slot in the console screen with a shaky hand.

Rose's breathing is uneasy with nerves and the screen fuzzes for a moment before a black and white image comes into view. There is nothing but a grey wall and a stool in the middle.

Then the Doctor's voice is heard off screen.

"Yes Terry, I've got it, just give me a moment!" He hisses.

There is a click and then the image jolts ever so slightly and becomes a lot clearer.

"I've got it," The Doctor says. "Let's get this over and done with." His voice is low and serious, not the cheerful tone Rose loves.

The Doctor, looking exactly the same as he did earlier that day, suddenly comes into view, stepping out from where the camera is recording them. Rose calls for the Doctor aloud but she is only talking to the screen.

He takes his place on the stool and looks just above the camera line before taking out his black rimmed glasses and putting them on. He then looks into the camera with narrowed eyes. He opens his mouth to speak, taking in a deep breath before closing it again. He looks pensive for a moment before he shifts in his seat.

The Doctor then inhales. "This is test subject 555 coming from Manchester in the year 1700. This is the Doctor speaking and you are in trouble." The Doctor looks intently at Rose through the screen almost as if he can sense that she is standing there, watching him from the other side of the screen. "This is what I like to call an Easter Egg and by the time anyone watches this, Terry and I will be long gone, dead."

"No!" Rose cries.

The Doctor sighs heavily "Please don't cry for me, Rose. There's a limit on how many times you can watch this video before it destroys itself, so listen and take note on everything that I am saying, Rose, because this is important stuff. I'm recording this with my sonic screwdriver of course, there's no such thing as a camera at this time but that's not what's important. I've made one of these Easter Eggs before with Martha Jones for the exact same reasons; although this time the Tardis is writing your script for me. The more you talk to me the more I can respond and hopefully help," The Doctor sighs. "There is no definite answer as to if Terry and I will be able to make it back to you but-"

"Can you hear me?" Rose says, cutting across the Doctor.

The Doctor stops sharply and frowns. "No I can't, Rose, but your words are printed up on the transcript." He points above the camera line.

"But do you know what I'm about to say?"

"No but the Tardis can. Look, Rose, just listen."

"April is still asleep."

The Doctor pauses before guiltily looking away. "Terry and I have been pulled back in time to the turn of the century and there is no way either of us can turn back unless you help us."

"The angels took you."

The Doctor nods. "Yes they did and they have done so before. If you follow my instructions then you will be able to help me."

Terry suddenly appears on the screen. "Help _us_," She hisses. "We're stuck here unwanted and with him," She nods her head to the Doctor. "Who can't stop believing in Time Heals."

"Terry, do you mind?" The Doctor looks at Terry.

Terry looks sulky for a moment before she draws out another stool and sits beside the Doctor, looking at Rose through the screen.

"What exactly are these angels, Doctor?" Rose asks.

"That's the thing, I don't know," He replies. "No one really knows as we only see these creatures as their form. What they turn into when we turn our backs or blink is unknown to us. One second they're there as a statue, until you blink and they're not. Where they vanish to is not always seen. Sometimes they vanish, or move closer to you or you blink once and you're in a completely different time period about to die."

"But, Doctor," Rose says. "You're still in Manchester. Surely I can find where you are."

"That's seventy five years in my future."

"Our future." Terry mumbles.

"Thanks, Terry," The Doctor mumbles to her before looking back at Rose. "Rose, we need your help."

Rose looks at the Doctor for a long time. "What do you want me to do?"

"You'll find in the first aid room some medication for Max. It won't cure him from tuberculosis but it will prolong his life for a year or so."

"Max is going to die of tuberculosis for sure?" Rose raises an eyebrow.

"It's fixed. I think. I guess," The Doctor waves his hand as if to brush the subject away. "Just don't tell April about that when she wakes."

"What do you want me to do about her?"

"Absolutely nothing, just leave her. All I want you to do is give Max the medication and then bully Horace. He knows a lot more about these angels and everything that's going on in the city more than he lets on, you just need to coax him into explaining."

Rose nods as she makes mental notes. "Anything else?"

The Doctor sighs. "Just keep Max away from the angels please? They will go after him and we don't need that."

"Doctor I don't understand how that's going to help you and Terry come back. I can't do this on my own!" Rose cries.

"I can only read your words through this transcript and I'm hoping that you're not shouting or snivelling at me as that's not going to help. I'm sorry, Rose, but you can mentally hit me as much as you like but I'm going to have to be blunt and honest with you," The Doctor inhales. "There is no time for you to delay anything you have to act _now_, Rose. If April wakes up now then great because having the two of you work together will help things move along. But you have to make sure that the angels stay away from Max and for God's sake act like a bitch to Horace, even if he cries. I don't trust the innocence he shows. I'm leaving you the task of destroying the angels. If you do then we can return, but we don't have much time."

"And how do I do that?"

"They have to look at each other," Terry says. "You'll understand once you see an angel that's moved. They cover their eyes because they cannot stand the sight of each other."

"They're not weeping about God, are they?"

Terry and the Doctor shake their heads. Rose suddenly feels a shiver down her spine and starts to have a bad feeling that once again, she isn't the only one standing there in the Tardis.

There is a loud beep and the screen fuzzes.

"No!" Rose cries and hits the side of the screen. It suddenly comes back into focus and the Doctor and Terry are looking just above the camera line in confusion.

"Okay there is a little blip and we can't read what you are saying, Rose," Terry says. "That can only mean one thing."

"Mean what?!" Rose shouts hysterically but neither the Doctor nor Terry respond to her words.

"I can guess that you are not alone there, Rose. Just go and find Max once this tape stops. When you insert it again there will be a whole new video for you to watch, this information is wiped. After this you only have five more times to contact us. I'm so sorry but it's all up to you now," The Doctor still has his eyes above the camera line as if he is hopeful to see Rose's words up on the transcript but there is none. "Okay, Rose, I'm going to repeat the exact same instructions as I gave someone else when we were stuck here before and I want you to listen closely as I'm only saying this once to you. The angels will know that you and April have connections to me and Terry and if they see you intermingling with Horace they will be after you. I don't have much to say about the Devil superstitions but I can tell you this: the angels are coming. Your life can depend on this, Rose. Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away and don't blink. Good lu-"

But before the Doctor can finish his last words, the screen freezes.

Tears start to sting Rose's eyes again as she slowly reaches forward and touches the frozen image of the Doctor's face on the screen.

"Please come back to me." She whispers before pulling away. She has to fight to bring him back and she will not let him down. Rose takes out the disc and puts it back into its case. She then runs back through the corridor to the room she usually sleeps in and picks up her shoulder bag. She moves on to the first aid room and after a long rummage through the drawers and cupboards, she finds Max's medication. When she returns to the console room, she packs her bag, taking the DVD with her and without another look back, she leaves the ghostly Tardis, locking the door behind her.


	6. V - April wakes up

**V  
April wakes up**

_The Island_

_The Black Lighthouse flashes for the fifth time and April remains lying on her side in the grass, looking out at the harsh waves of the black sea. Rose's words echoes quietly in the winds around her but despite everything that is said, April is unable to move from her position on the grass. She can't even close her eyes to shut the image of the beach from her view. She is trapped in her own nightmare and the young girl, Amelia Lustworve, is taken from the spot April usually sees herself taken from._

_The cries from the battle is heard far behind and made her ears bleed._

_The nightmare is killing April on the inside, she can feel it. Her body as cold as the Atlantic Ocean on a winter's night and her lungs are starting to refuse taking in the cold air around her. But all April can wish for is the sound of the Tardis, even the hum of the console._

_Suddenly there is darkness. And then there is fire..._

* * *

April suddenly wakes up with a start with a loud scream as she sits bolt upright in bed. Sweat pours down April's hot skin as she breathes rapidly, gulping the air around her. The darkness of the bedroom looms over her as she covers her face with shaky hands and sobs loudly and uncontrollably.

She is alive. She is in the Tardis. She has managed to get herself out of her own nightmare.

The burning pain gnaws as her chest and April cries out at the pain, unable to bear it. The palm of her hands burn at the touch of her own skin and her ears still continue to ring from the screams and the battle from her nightmare.

But soon the pain, the sounds and her burning skin start to fade, just in the same way it always does after she wakes up every morning. Only this time it is worse, and although the pain soon fades, April feels incredibly weak and her muscles ache at the slightest movement.

April does not know how long she has been sitting in bed trembling in her own sweat before she starts to calm down. Once her breathing slows down to its normal pace, April shifts on the bed to make herself sit more comfortably. She runs her fingers through her thick, knotted black hair and lets out a long shaky breath, keeping her eyes closed momentarily as she does so.

When she opens her eyes again the view of the bedroom comes to her vision and she knows that she is in the Tardis, safe. April doesn't remember how she managed to get herself out of her nightmare but she feels even more terrified than usual, especially now everything has changed.

The more April sits there in bed attempting to calm herself down, the more she thinks about Amelia Lustworve and her father. She thinks about how her nightmare has changed and her own appearance also changed in accordance to what happened in the parallel world. Then memories of leaving the parallel world comes back. She ordered the Doctor to clear off, clearing stating her hatred towards him. She has now lost UNIT and all of her friends there because they are dead in this world. She will never be able to see Will Sullivan ever again.

The thought of this starts to make April question her own worth of staying alive.

April sighs loudly as if all the energy she has left is leaving her through every breath. Despite the fear she feels, April feels more deflated. But the room around her is remotely quiet and there is no humming from the Tardis. She hears nothing but creaking floorboards as if someone is pacing up and down near her.

That is when she sees the shadow move from the corner of her eye.

April slowly turns her head to look at the glass-like wall to her right.

She holds onto her breath as she notices a shadow pacing up and down inside the wall. She is only able to see the moving shadow as it walks through the light shining in through the open doorway. But even for that split moment she sees the shadow, she can tell that it is inside the glass and that the shadow is in the shape of a figure. However from the obscure height and shape of the figure, she can also tell that is not quite human.

"Doctor?" April croaks quietly as the figure passes again.

Its footsteps are loud and heavy as it comes down again and echoes across the room.

"Doctor?!" April calls more urgently yet her voice is still weak.

The figure paces up again only this time it is not in the wall.

The figure stands in April's bedroom.

April screams aloud as the figure turns and runs at her. She scrambles out of bed, temporarily forgetting the pain in her body, and sprints out the room. She hysterically screams out for the Doctor, Rose and Terry as she stumbles through the corridors, well aware that the creature is close up her backside.

But in an attempt to run faster, April falls and lands face first on metal flooring.


	7. VI - Totally alone

**VI  
Totally alone**

_Eighteenth Century  
__Manchester  
__Max Hollerford's residence  
__1775_

Max wakes up with a start from the rapping at the front door. He feels dazed for a moment as his office comes into view.

It is almost dark outside and there are no candles alight in his room. His mother's letter sits on the desk in front of him and the book he has been reading has fallen shut onto the floor. Max groans as he rubs his eyes, frustrated with himself for falling asleep by his desk. He has lost at least two hours of his day.

The front door raps once more and Max quickly comes to his senses. With a grumble, he eases himself out of this wooden chair, stretching his legs as he does so and picks up the oil lamp on his desk. He lights it and walks out of his study and down the quiet corridor. He questions himself as to why none of his servants are opening the door for him but quickly remembers that he has dismissed them all for the day. He makes a mental note to himself not to let Master Franklin know anything about him dismissing their servants when he returns.

It isn't even that late into the evening, possibly around eight o'clock and Max feels hungry.

When he enters the large hallway that is also dark like the rest of the house, someone raps on the door again, only this time louder and more impatiently.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" Max calls in a grouchy voice as he settles his oil lamp on the floor in the middle. He then goes around the hallway, lighting the other lamps before picking up his oil lamp again and walking over to the front door. He squints his tired eyes from the light of the lamps before turning the door handle and pulling it open.

Rose Tyler stands on his doorstep.

"Rose," Max says in surprise. "I wasn't expecting to see you again. What are you doing here?"

Rose looks from left to right suspiciously and Max suddenly notices the fear in her eyes.

Max frowns as he starts to wake up properly. "Rose, what's wrong? Where's the Doctor?"

"Mind if I come in?" Rose asks.

Max pauses for a moment before nodding. He steps to the side to let Rose in who strides forward and halts in the middle of the hallway. Max peers outside, scanning the dark empty street before closing the front door and locking it. When the door is closed, Rose turns to face Max with a forced smile as she holds out a little pill box.

"Your medication on the Doctor's orders." Rose says.

Max looks at her suspiciously with a raised eyebrow. "For what?"

"You know," Rose replies bluntly before she shakes the box. "Four a day on an empty stomach."

Max takes it cautiously before examining the box. "Will it…?" He stops.

"I'm afraid not," Rose says quietly. "It can only extend your life a little. I'm sorry."

Silence fills the hallway.

Max looks up at Rose and takes in a deep breath just to ease their tension. "You look like you have been through the wars since I saw you earlier this afternoon."

"So do you."

"I just fell asleep for a couple of hours when I probably should not have. Where is the Doctor?"

Rose shifts on the spot just as the tears fill her eyes.

"Rose?" Max asks cautiously.

Rose shakes her head and drops her hands to her sides. "In this city, somewhere," She replies, trying to keep her voice strong as if everything is going to be okay. "I lost him earlier today but he'll be back."

Max knows that Rose is lying but proceeds to say nothing else.

"He's sent me on a job that needs completing so I'd best be going." Rose goes to pass Max but he grabs onto her arm to stop her from leaving.

"What about my sister?"

Rose hesitates as she purses her lips thoughtfully before nodding. Just by watching Rose's attitude and body language, Max knows that she is definitely keeping something hidden from him and he does not like it. However he doesn't want to pry too much. There is something up with April and for some odd reason it feels as if Rose and the Doctor are purposefully keeping her away from him.

Rose turns to look at Max. "I'll let you know the moment she comes back to her senses," Rose then sighs. "Could you let me go now?"

Max remains silent as he releases his grip in Rose's arm.

Rose only nods to Max before she leaves the house without another word. Max remains standing in the hallway as he gazes out into the dark streets.

* * *

April can feel the coldness of the metal flooring underneath her and the calm rumble of the Tardis tells her that she is back in the console room, safe.

Yet she does not want to move.

Although the rumble of the Tardis calms her fears ever so slightly, April hopes that the Doctor, Terry or even Rose is around to be there by her side. Someone must have heard her. However the longer she waits, the more she realises that there is no one else in the console room with her. No one comes over to help her back on her feet.

She is alone.

April eventually rolls over on her back, breathing heavily as she looks up at the brightly lit ceiling to the Tardis console room. The hum continues to ring in her ears and April takes in the treelike pillar that looms over her; the metal railing to her right; the hexagonal shapes in the yellow walls and the cream leather chair that she can just about see in her peripheral vision. She takes in one last gulp of air before sitting up on her elbows. Her head spins with dizziness but she forces herself back onto her feet, taking in the empty console room.

April stumbles on her feet as she tries to take in the world round her and reminds herself that she is safely away in the Tardis and not stuck in her nightmare. But what was that creature lurking in her bedroom?

April trips over her own feet and she clutches onto the side of the console to regain her balance. She looks down at the green light radiating through the buttons on the console and tries to focus on one thing at a time. The console around her wavers from side of side slightly as her head continues to spin and she holds onto the side tightly to stop herself from falling.

Before April knows it, she finds herself running around the console, pressing loads of different buttons and pulling down leavers. She speaks aloud to the Tardis in a panicked voice, demanding to know where the Doctor is, but the Tardis only rumbles in response.

From the time that she has been asleep, April knows that something has happened to her friends but cannot quite see what. She doesn't even know where the Tardis is parked. They have to be somewhere and obviously the Doctor, Rose and Terry have gone exploring around wherever they are. But April cannot quite ignore the feeling that something is wrong. Something definitely seems not quite right. She wants to turn to her Time book and communicate to the Tardis with it, but the book is back in her bedroom and she doesn't want to risk going back there. Not right now anyway. Even if that shadow was a fragment of her imagination. But it feels real.

April isn't too sure on how long she has been standing beside the console for but her head slowly starts to stop spinning and she feels more secure standing on her own two feet. Her breathing starts to slow down back to its normal pace again.

April has her eyes focused on one of the buttons that controls the Doctor's musical playlist he has continued to fill up since they have been in the parallel world.

April presses the play button to see what the Doctor was last listening to. It is Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_.

The music echoes across the console room, filling in April's ears.

She slowly loosens her grip on the console as she listens to the slow beat of the music that fills the air around her. She continues to look down at the console, taking in long and deep breaths as memories from the last battle with the parallel UNIT and the British army against the Nobody's flutters around in her head. The music reminds her of the fear everyone lived through as she tried to decipher what the nursery rhyme was telling them. She remembers the cries from now Brigadier Aaron Brimikawood as he lost his leg; the cries from Ireen at her husband, Harry's funeral; and the screams that filled the television centre when Monroe was shot in the head. She remembers the very long and cold winter they lived through, but somehow that cold weather does not compare to the icy feeling she feels while she is stuck in her nightmare.

April is then reminded of Will Sullivan, the man who she has unexpectedly loved so dearly, she now will never see him ever again. His absence is everywhere around her and she feels as if a huge chunk of her heart is missing. It is almost as if her body and her mind can no longer function properly any more.

April's vision starts to blur as tears sting her eyes. She sobs quietly as the music continues to play. And the longer she stays there, the more her sobs start to overcome her mental state.

That is when April starts to scream manically.


	8. VII - The mess we're in

**VII  
The mess we're in**

_Streets of Manchester  
__1775_

Rose walks heavy footed down the cobbled streets of Manchester with her hands dug in her coat pockets. The sky has a very dark blue hue and the streets are not quite dark yet. But Rose starts to feel hopeless and continues to feel utterly alone. She can tell that Max was suspicious of her when she went to see him but she wanted to leave his house the second she knocked on the door.

The Doctor was very adamant that they should leave Manchester immediately. But now he is stuck elsewhere, Rose is here alone. And she is afraid that the more time she spends near Max, things might get more complicated then they already are.

Rose tries to ignore the fact that she has been putting off going to see Horace again. She realises that she is more scared of coming across the two children than actually meeting Horace himself, but she keeps telling herself that she must visit him at the break of dawn the following day. After she has composed herself and sleeps for the night.

Rose keeps her head down as she continues to walk through the streets that are getting darker by the minute. She passes quite a few people who also look as if they are in as much as a rush as Rose is. Some look a little untrustworthy and she finds herself turning corners and finding alternate routes back to the Tardis. She walks alongside the river but she only gets so far down the road until she hears a voice calling out her name. The voice is quiet and very weak but from the expression in the voice and the tone, Rose instantly knows who it is and temporarily, dread runs through her.

Rose stops walking and turns around to see April Hollerford standing on the pavement not far from her. April looks unhealthily pale and her hair sits messily over her shoulders. Her arms hang limply down by her sides and she looks more fearful than ever.

Without even thinking twice about it, Rose suddenly finds herself running over to April and holds her tightly in her arms. April accepts the embrace as she buries her face in Rose's shoulder. Finally someone she feels at ease with.

"It's okay," Rose says softly. "I've got you. It's going to be alright." She holds onto April tighter as she feels her shaking in her arms.

There is a quiet pub further down the road that Rose takes them to, after April says that she isn't too keen on returning to the Tardis just yet. They are silent on their walk and once they enter the pub, the owners are ecstatic at their arrival. They swarm April and Rose like flies, asking them what drinks they want and that food is on the house. Rose can tell that the pub doesn't often get guests but she informs the owners that they will order when they please. With that, Rose drags April over to a table hidden in the corner of the pub, and April slumps heavily into the seat.

Rose turns to the bar and orders two glasses of water. When she returns to their table, she suddenly realises how vacant April's eyes are. Her scowl is as prominent and as harsh as it was when they first met two years ago, and often April will just blankly look into the distance. Her mind is wondering elsewhere. Rose knows that the Doctor is correct: April wouldn't be the same as before after what she has been through. Her mind has just turned for the worse.

Giving her the news of the Doctor's and Terry's whereabouts is not going to be an easy task.

"What's on your mind?" Rose asks softly.

April does not reply but stares down at the table.

"April, please talk to me."

"What do you think?" April's words are just about coherent.

"I don't know because I cannot compare what you go through with your nightmare," Rose leans back in her chair. "Your nightmare you never once mentioned to us."

April glares at Rose for a moment before sheepishly looking down at the sticky table. "When I opened the Tardis doors I wasn't expecting to see eighteenth century England."

Rose smiles at April's words. "Well the Doctor wanted something different."

"We're during the Industrial Revolution?"

Rose nods. For a fleeting moment April looks pleased and a little excited by the thought but as she continues to glare at Rose, Rose can't tell if it was only a trick of the light that made April look a little hopeful. Rose sighs heavily.

"Where are the Doctor and Terry?" April asks abruptly.

"Around."

"Really? That's great to know because that's not what the Tardis told me."

Rose avoids April's eye as she looks down at the candle sitting to the side of the table. She cannot help but feel jealous for April having a stronger connection to the Tardis then she does.

"The Doctor is not here with us and I know that because it's not often that I would find you pondering around on your own," April continues. "Even the Tardis is helplessly calling out for him because he is nowhere in reach. So where is he?"

Rose looks at April for a long while before swallowing what feels like a sharp pebble in her throat. "He and Terry are stuck in this city. At the turn of the century."

There is a long pause.

Rose purses her lips and she thinks about going around explaining what has happened since they arrived while April slept. It makes little sense in Rose's mind, especially with the fear of the Devil, and she does not know how to go about putting everything into words. "April, he was taken from us and has been locked in time. It's our job to rescue him."

April says nothing but only scowls at Rose.

Rose pulls out the DVD case from her coat pocket and passes it to April. "It's an Easter Egg the Doctor created. You can communicate with him just by watching it. The Tardis translates your words to him so he knows what you are about to say."

"What did he say?"

"That we have to bring him back."

April looks at Rose for a moment before she puts the DVD case down onto the table. For a few moments the only thought that is running though her mind is that the Doctor has followed her demand and has well and truly cleared off. And once again they have to save him. She runs her fingers through her knotted hair. "Every single time." She mutters.

"What?"

"How many times is it gonna be up to us to save the Doctor?" April snaps.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to figure everything out," Rose says a little less sympathetically. "What are your motives?"

April's scowls deepens but she continues with her silence.

"Well just tell me what's currently going through your mind right now instead of keeping it quiet. I would like to help if I can."

April lets out a loud shaky sigh as she glances over to the bar. She nervously drums her fingers on the table top as she thinks for a short while. "All I can think about is how cold it was there." She begins.

Instantly Rose knows that she is talking about her nightmare.

"I feel that perhaps to find out why this has happened, I need to feel that depth of coldness again," She pauses or a moment. "I guess that's my motive," She looks up at Rose with fearful eyes. "I don't even know what I'm thinking. But maybe that will help explain something to me. I just wouldn't know where to start."

"You know your nightmare more than any of us do, but maybe when we get the Doctor back he'll be able to help. There's just a job I need to complete first."

"Rose, we'll just have to jump into the Tardis, track him down and pick him and Terry up. I do know how to fly it."

"Except that we can't, April," Rose says firmly. "It wouldn't work. We have to destroy what it was that pulled them back."

Silence fills the pub again and April slumps back into her seat. Rose leans forward.

"We can work on this together."

April continues to glare at Rose, feeling a lot more ease with her presence. She looks at how tired Rose seems and knows that she must sleep for the night, but like herself, Rose probably will stay up for the night, wanting to do anything to bring the Doctor back.

As she sits there looking at Rose, she also starts to realise that this has been the longest conversation they've had since April first jumped in with their travels.

"If I can help you try and figure out your nightmare, then you could help me get back to the Doctor. If we work together then we can get to the bottom of our problems quickly."

"Did the Doctor ever figure out why there is an inhuman feeling around here?" April only mumbles her words but Rose still understands.

Rose hesitates. "How did you know?"

"Working with UNIT for nearly two years I learnt to easily tell the difference between what's human and not."

Rose suddenly smiles as if she suddenly finds the whole situation amusing. "It's not alien though," She says. "The people we've spoken to since we've arrived have this sudden fear that the Devil has killed God and is now taking over."

There is a long pause as April and Rose look at each other.

Despite the constant fear April has felt since she woke up that she is trying to hide, and the pain in her chest that still tickles her throat, April manages to smile weakly out of amusement as a small laugh escapes her. But the smile vanishes as soon as it comes.

"Really?" She asks in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so." Rose replies.

April nods. "Once again we're in a lot of shit."

Then there is another pause as April scowls at the sticky table top again. Rose watches her and can tell that her mind has wondered elsewhere again.

For some odd reason Rose feels as if she cannot bring herself to tell April about her long lost twin brother as since her parent's death, April has no idea of ever having a twin – the Cytracik made April lose that memory. Nor does Rose feel ready to explain about these weeping angels that took the Doctor away. She wants to do her own investigation upon the matter before talking to April, knowing that April has enough on her mind right now.

However April also feels the same in the fact that she does not want to mention about the shadow she saw after she woke up as even she isn't too sure if what she saw is real.

Soon they leave the pub and walk back to the Tardis down the dark roads. Stars fill the sky and both April and Rose are anxious about anything that might be lurking in the shadows, but neither says anything. They pick up their speed until they are back in the Tardis. Even though it has been a safe haven for both Rose and April, they cannot shake off the ghostly atmosphere it holds, especially now that the Doctor and Terry are no longer there with them.

The night wears on and April curls herself up on the chair as she looks at the console. Rose has gone to sleep. The Tardis continues to hum as usual but it does nothing to else ease April's tension. As she sits there, all she can think about is her nightmare and how it has changed for some unknown reason. No matter how many times April tries to divert her thoughts to the case of the Doctor's and Terry's whereabouts, the image of the beach and the Black Lighthouse always comes back to her. Maybe her nightmare has changed because it is trying to tell her something. But the situation of the young girl living with her father has no relation to April at all.

April tries to think about the Doctor as much as she can, trying to force her nightmare out of her head, but her last memory suddenly comes back to her. She remembers standing not far from where she is now sat, yelling at the Doctor because he has truly let her down. She remembers telling him that she wants him to clear off.

And now he has. Literally.

She then starts to think about Will and the hurtful look in his eyes as she slowly tried to push him away. April regrets doing that and now wishes nothing more than to have him here with her. She knows that she was taking advantage of him. She thought that separating herself from him for a short while would do them both some good, but she wasn't expecting the Doctor to sneak up on her to take her away.

April told Will that she loves him and she still does. She wishes that she can take him back.

April's eyes starts to fill with tears once again and she angrily wipes them away, feeling frustrated with herself for crying at nearly everything. She is thankful that Rose has left her to sleep elsewhere in the Tardis.

The memories in the parallel world haunts her, right from the moment she first landed on the snow covered ground in the cul-de-sac whence she used to live. Her time there has brought the best out of her; UNIT brought the best out of her and now that has all been taken away. She can never go back because UNIT is dead. Will Sullivan is dead and in this world they had never met.

The thought sickens April to the stomach and all of a sudden she really starts to feel like she is going to be sick. Bile burns in her stomach and just as she starts to feel it rising in her throat, April clambers off the chair and falls heavily on all fours. She retches violently but nothing comes up. Her throat burns from the acidic bile in her stomach but still nothing comes out.

April's arms soon gives way underneath her and she falls sideways onto the floor, shivering with a cold sweat. She whimpers as she hugs her knees close to her chest, sobbing silently on the floor just beside the console. April can only ask herself what has she done to deserve such torture. She had hope once she ran away from the shape shifter that killed Bruce Fey, but matters have only got worse and death is on her mind again. April constantly tells herself over and over again in her mind how much she hates herself.

All April can think of is how she can end her life painlessly.

April curls herself tightly into a ball as she shivers violently. However she is unaware that her sobs are audible across the Tardis. Her eyes are closed tightly and there is nothing but darkness, but after what seems like forever April feels someone tug at her arms.

Rose is woken up with a start. For a moment she thinks that the cries are in her dream but the moment she realises that she is conscious, Rose knows that the cries are not from her dreams. Instantly she jumps straight out of bed and rushes out her room, calling for April. She runs through the long winding corridors till she finds herself in the console room.

April is curled up in a ball on the floor just beside the console. She is a quivering wreck and even Rose can tell that the humming from the Tardis seems more urgent and less calm.

Rose does not hesitate before rushing to April's side. She drops to her knees and starts to tug at April's arms. April's eyes are glazed over with fear. It is almost as if she is in a trance, lost in the fears of her private life. Rose pulls her into her arms, holding her close to her.

April clutches onto Rose's arms around her as she sobs. "I don't want to live any more!"

"It's okay," Rose says softly as she rocks April gently from side to side. "We'll get this all sorted, I promise."

April's cries ceases eventually and she only shakes in Rose's arms. Rose holds her there for a while and refuses to let April go until she is at ease again.


	9. VIII - Being a bully

**VIII  
Being a bully**

_Eighteenth Century  
__Streets of Manchester  
__1775_

When hiding in the Tardis for a while, no one can ever tell how much time has passed. It is never clear if it is day time or in the middle of the night. Sometimes weeks will pass by outside the Tardis but inside it might only feel as if only a day has gone by. But neither Rose nor April are aware of how much time has passed until one day Rose leaves the Tardis to go for a walk. The trees are of an auburn colour and the leaves covers the cobbled streets. Only a day has gone. It is still autumn.

Rose tries to keep herself preoccupied by making plans on what it is she needs to do to get back to the Doctor. She has another conversation with him through the DVD, informing him of April's return and her deteriorating mental state. The Doctor is concerned but is absolutely positive that April will come back round one day.

Every time Rose sees April sitting quietly by herself, looking into the far distance, Rose is not so certain that she will be right again. Everything makes April jump and she has not slept since she first woke up. Nor does she say anything to Rose to help enlighten her. Even if Rose does try to talk to her and ask how she is feeling, April only replies with silence.

April knows that all Rose is concerned about is getting the Doctor back. But April also knows that the Doctor is smart enough to get himself and Terry out of their mess. They are stuck somewhere. The Doctor probably screwed up once more and dragged Terry along the ride with him. It reminds April of the time when the Doctor thought that teaming up with the Daleks while on the parallel world was a good idea. This only caused more danger for everyone else. Once again April feels as if she and Rose are in his debt once again.

Rose knows that in the meantime, she has to reunite with Horace Bellingham and the two children. Although she has been trying to put it off.

"I'm going for a walk." Rose tells April as she stands in the console room, wrapping a red scarf around her neck. She digs her hands in her coat pocket and looks over to April who is sitting in the chair, watching her. "I won't be long. I'll bring some food back too." Rose hesitates for a moment before she leaves the Tardis.

Feeling the cold air brush against her cheeks as she stands outside the Tardis calms Rose down and brings her back to reality. She marches through the streets towards the street Horace lives. She passes many people out on the cobbled roads and they nod and smile in her direction as they pass. Despite the fact that there is a huge wardrobe located somewhere in the Tardis that is filled with many different eighteenth century outfits to choose from, Rose wants to remain wearing her own clothes. She is ready to run if needs be and she doesn't want a heavy weighted dress to pull her down. She thinks that wearing one of the Doctor's other long coats in a dark colour will do to cover up her nakedness that is so often complained about here.

Rose's eyes water slightly at the wind blowing directly in her face, but the sun that hangs high in the air warms her. She reaches the street where Horace lives in no time, but it takes her a very slow walk to remember what house it is. Rose takes a lucky guess, seeing as all the houses down the street are identical, including their front doors, and knocks loudly on the wooden door. She doesn't have to wait long before a man opens the door with a large beaming smile. His smile only widens with pleasure as he recognises Rose.

"Ah hello, you have returned!" He muses gleefully.

"Uhm yes I have," Rose says as she tucks her hair behind her ear, feeling a little uncomfortable in the man's presence. "May I come in? I wish to see Horace."

"Yes of course, of course, come in, my dear!" The man steps to the side to allow Rose to enter. "He might be asleep. He rarely leaves his bedroom and when he does he tells us he's thinking," The man sighs. "Poor Horace. He must be so devastated about the tragic loss of his family. His only two children keep themselves hidden in the attack upstairs."

"They're his children?" Rose asks as she tries to remember their family portrait in the newspaper.

"Yes, Penny and Phillip Bellingham. Sweet children but I know they are up to mischief. Tea?"

Rose shakes her head no.

"Okay, well I will be in the kitchen if you need me." The man forces a smile that does not seem genuine, before turning away and disappearing through the doorway.

Rose slowly walks through the narrow hallway, avoiding the stairs at all cost. When she reaches his bedroom door, she lifts her fist to knock but then realises that the door has been left open ajar. Without further ado she pushes it open a little and pokes her head round.

"Horace Bellingham?" She calls softly.

Horace is sitting uncomfortably on the pile of blankets in the corner of the room. His back rests up against the stone wall and he is reading a hardback book. He does not not look up from his book.

"Come on in." He says dully.

Rose studies Horace for a moment before stepping into the cold, damp room and closing the door behind her. The door clicks shut and then there is silence.

She turns to look at Horace but he is still looking down at his book, reading the words on the page. Rose walks across the small room and makes herself comfortable on the blankets next to Horace. She sits just like he is with her back up against the stone wall but her legs stretched out in front of her, one crossed over the other. She looks directly ahead at the portrait of the Bellingham family that hangs up on the wall opposite them in a gold frame. She then recognises Penny and Phillip at the front of the portrait.

Rose glances down at Horace's book. He is reading Latin.

"Now I want you to be completely honest with me because we are in danger and I need to know as much as possible to get this straight," Rose says flatly. "What did you tell the Doctor last time he came?"

There is a long pause as Horace slowly lifts his head, looking up. "Oh you mean Doctor Smith and his companion, Tiffany Jenner?"

"Yes whatever, tell me what you said to them. I need to know."

"Why is it so important to you that you have to bully me about it?"

"Because they are my friends and the weeping angels have taken them. The weeping angels have my friends and there is nothing I can do unless you help me out. So please have some humanity and stop messing around!"

Horace sighs heavily and closes the book before putting it down beside him. "I only informed them about the Devil. He has taken over the city and God is no longer with us."

Rose looks at Horace hard but he continues to look straight across. "I know. The vicar at one of churches told me."

"Who? Nathaniel?" Horace chuckles darkly. "Of course he would. He is the one being punished by the Devil."

Rose pauses for a long moment. "There must've been something else you had said because my friend was not the same when we first walked into this house."

Horace tilts his head backwards, resting it against the wall as he looks up at the mouldy ceiling. "I told him how you can summon the Devil from the sound of time."

Rose says nothing and lets him continue.

"We summoned the Devil and stopped the beating before He came."

"How does time have a sound? It's just a concept."

"You sound just like him." Horace mutters under his breath.

Rose pushes away from the wall and turns to face Horace. "So you put my friend into a fearful state and just before he could explain anything, the angels took him."

"The angels took him," Horace repeats. "It sounds like a hymn."

"Would you stop trying to make this out to be a practical joke?" Rose shouts.

Horace lets out another sigh before he turns his head to look at Rose for the first time. "Why are you here in the city? You are not a northern girl."

"We're here because of your family," Rose pauses again but Horace continues to look at her. "My friend was intrigued about the sudden disappearance of your family after they died. But then Nathaniel showed us their graves in his church graveyard. A church no one ever goes to. So then our attention suddenly turned to this story about the Devil. And now the angels have taken my friends and I want to bring them back," Rose takes in a deep breath. "The angels are not weeping because of the loss of God, Horace. They're weeping because they can't stand to look at each other. And now I'm here to bully you because you know far more than you're letting on. Now _help_ me."

Horace looks at Rose accusingly for a long time before looking back over to his family portrait. "My son, Phillip, claims that he has seen the Devil and I know he has because I hear the Devil walking above my head if I do summon him," Horace frowns. "But Phillip seems to think that our family is cursed. He believed that it was not a natural cause that my family suffered from tuberculosis."

"And do you believe him?"

"I am afraid I do," Horace replies in a quiet voice. "There are hundreds of spirits roaming the streets of Manchester and the Devil can only manipulate them to haunt us."

"I met your children the last time I was here," Rose says. "Phillip said, not as himself, but he said that the Devil will possess."

"My son claims that the Devil talks to him in his dreams. Apparently He talks to him through the walls. He tells me that the Devil is looking for one to possess. The one that holds time in the palm of his hands," Horace shakes his hand. "We cannot figure out who this person could be but we hope it never happens. Once you are possessed by the Devil there is no going back."

Rose instantly knows that the one the Devil wants to possess is the Doctor but she says nothing upon the matter. "Look there is a way to rid the Devil from this city and I know how."

Horace snorts. "What are you going to do, madam? Throw a bible at him?"

Rose feels a little amused by his comment but at the same time is fed up with his attitude. "No, we're going to destroy the weeping angels and that will help in returning my friends."

"Well I wish you the best of luck."

Rose looks across at the family portrait.

Horace uncomfortably shifts on the spot. "Your main problem is people's religious beliefs. The more people believe in the rise of the Devil, the harder it will be for you to get rid of Him. I am sure that if He can travel through walls, you might be able to see Him through a mirror. He will bring back ghosts of your past. That is what he has done to me. He killed my family." Horace's last words are bitter.

There is a long pause of silence. Laughter from the other families living in the same house can be heard from the other end.

"What do you want to do?" Rose asks.

"I want to get out."

"What about your children? They'll need their father in times like this."

"They will need someone far stronger than me," He pauses. "There is a ship leaving for Liverpool to import cotton."

"Horace you can't leave!"

"Of course not, they would catch me," He then sighs heavily.

"I hope that you'll find it in your heart, sir, to accept me as a friend."

Horace considers Rose's request for a while. "Indeed. You seem trustworthy enough."

"I will help you as much as I can."

"Would you mind leaving me?"

Rose pauses for a moment. "Of course," She eventually says. "Thank you." Rose stands up with a little hesitation and slowly makes her way across the room, hoping that Horace will say one last thing to finish off their meeting.

"I am sorry," Horace calls when she reaches the door. "I never asked for your name."

Rose holds onto the door and turns to look at Horace with a forced smile. "Jackie Orman." She lies. Even then she still cannot trust anyone. There was too much risk for her to announce her real name.

Horace half smiles weakly. "Well, Jackie, along with your plan to destroy our angels, I want you to research into Heat Miles. Do not come back until you find out."

Rose looks bewildered for a long time but then nods, making a mental note to herself. She then leaves the room when Horace closes his eyes.

The hallway to the house is cold and damp like Horace's bedroom and this time around the laughter in the house seems eerie and haunting. Rose slowly makes her way down the hallway but stops at the side of the stairs where she notices the two children on the stairs. They are sitting side by side, Phillip on a couple of steps lower than Penny. They both hold onto the wooden banister and look at Rose cautiously between the gaps.

"It's fine," She says quietly to them. "Look after your father. Everything will be perfectly okay." Rose turns to leave but Phillip calls out to her.

"Thank you, Miss Tyler." His voice is so sweet and innocent yet hearing him call her name sends shivers down Rose's spine. She has not even told the children her name.

Rose looks over her shoulder at them.

"Well it is your name, is it not?" Penny says harshly as she shuffles on the step.


	10. IX - Drowning

**IX  
Drowning**

_Manchester  
__1775_

April only remains sitting alone in the Tardis for a few minutes after Rose left before she too decides to leave. Although Rose only says that she is going for a walk, April is well aware that it isn't just a walk Rose wants. She has a mission and she wants to complete it. Both April and Rose continue to keep their own business to themselves and not opening up to each other much. Rose has more concern on the happenings in the city and April has more concerns about her nightmare.

A few nights ago, April listened in as Rose spoke to the Doctor through the DVD he had left them. Rose was informing him of April's mental state since she woke up and the Doctor only just replied saying that April had to figure things out for herself. And that is exactly what April intends to do.

April sticks to her theory about trying to feel the ice she feels during her nightmare and the only solution she can think of is to meet that temperature when least expecting it. The temperature tends to feel colder when met unexpectedly.

It is early autumn and the sun still hangs in the air, but the breeze is chilly and leaves goose bumps on April's skin.

With her arms crossed tightly across her chest, April finds herself walking alongside the river. She eventually stops at the edge where the drop is deep enough and it isn't too close to the main roads. Standing with her toes just hanging over the edge of the road, April peers down at her own reflection on the surface of the water. The water is calm as it flows smoothly along the currents, yet it is almost black and dirty. April isn't able to see any fish that swim in the river.

Over to her right is an old man and woman, curious as to what April is doing. Clinging onto each other for support, the elderly couple look over the edge and down at the dirty water as if they believe that April has found something of use in the water. April studies them and the rags they wear and they seem interested in the strange clothes April is wearing. But they soon realise that they are unwanted, rather intimidated by her scowl before they turn and walk down one of the alleyways. April is alone again on the road. She needs to be alone to think.

She looks back down at the drop below her and suddenly starts to feel a little uneasy from the depth of the drop. The drop is very deep and she knows that there are more shallower areas along the river. She takes a few cautious steps away from the edge and paces in a circle in the middle of the quiet, empty road.

April does not know exactly what she is doing and what will happen if she does manage to reach that depth of coldness during her unconscious state. She doesn't even know how to go about it.

However she knows that she is feeding off reckless ideas. The adrenalin that rushes through her every so often motivates her to find out what is going on: why is she constantly tortured from this nightmare? What is it trying to tell her and is there a way she can get rid of it?

April knows that there must be a way to rid herself of it. Even if the Doctor, Terry or Rose try to help her, no one understands the pain and the torment she constantly lives through and how she really fears to sleep. But to help herself, April knows that she has to start somewhere. She has to feel the ice again. Even if it kills her in the end.

April does not hesitate before she runs across the road and jumps over the edge.

She feels the force of the wind as she hurtles downwards before she hits the surface of the river with a smack.

At first there is a sharp stabbing pain when she first meets the water. The cold waves engulf her and April falls down into a dark pit of coldness. The darkness from the river surrounds April and she closes her eyes as the dirty water stings her.

April slowly sinks deeper and deeper down in the river. The light of the surface above her getting further and further away.

The cold water fills up her nostrils and April ignores the part of her brain that is urging her to rise to the surface. She starts to feel the pressure around her head. April soon starts to realise that she is happy to keep sinking and let the cold water crush her body. But the water is not cold enough. Not even the shock of hitting the water is enough.

That is when she starts to realise that nothing will ever be as cold as her nightmare. The idea to jump into a river has been nothing more than a suicide attempt. She knows that drowning herself in a river is a solution to rid herself from the Island. It seems natural to April to drown herself, thinking that it is for the better.

Only then does she realise that she is losing her life and she is okay with it.

April slowly opens her eyes and isn't too sure whether or not she is still alive. She can just about make out a few screams coming from the land above and April does not think twice about it.

Instead she looks at the ghostly figure of the Doctor floating in front of her. His face is horror struck as he looks at April's nearly lifeless body. April stares back at the Doctor as he mouths the words "Hold on." Is he there or is she imagining this? April doesn't know as she struggles to keep her eyes open.

"Hold on." The Doctor mouths again.

_Hold on to what?_ April thinks. There isn't much that April wants to hold on for. Her life is no longer worth living. She doesn't have anything. She wants it to be the end now. And drowning herself seems a lot less painful than she originally thought it would be.

Her vision starts to blur and the water starts to get darker. The Doctor's ghostly figure is almost hysterical and he frantically, but silently calls out to April.

A wave comes over her and all the bubbles from the splash above her disintegrates the image of the Doctor.

There is a sudden tight grip on April's upper arm just as she blacks out.

* * *

Pulling his twin sister up by his side, Max Hollerford swims as fast as he can. Her body almost hit the bottom of the river but he desperately hauls his sister up to the surface. The light from the sun is above them and Max grits his teeth together, keeping hold of his breath as he reaches the surface.

Max takes in a deep gulp of air once his head is above the dirty water. A moment after he is out the water he is met with cheers and applause from the crowd on the road that has watched the scene. Max holds April's limp body to his side, keeping her head above the river's surface as he brushes her dark hair away from her face.

Yet his sister does not respond. Her eyes are closed and there is no sign that she is still alive.

A rope is thrown into the water and Max takes hold of the end of it as everyone up on the pavement helps the hero and the woman come back to land.

Max's and April's bodies falls heavily on the stone pavement but April's body just rolls lifelessly to the side. The crowd continues to cheer but some starts to realise quickly that although Max has saved this drowning woman, she is not moving. Someone gasps and everyone crowds around. A police officer tries his best to keep the crowd at bay.

Max rushes to April's side and rolls her onto her back. Using the heels of his hands, Max uses as much strength as he has left and starts pumping her chest, wishing to God that April will wake up again. Tears fills his eyes but he continues to pump at her chest. He does not care that CPR is never going to be performed until the 1900s and this form of saving someone's life is a couple hundred years early, but he is not going to let his sister go.

Max feels a heavy hand on his shoulder and when he frantically turns around to see who it is, he only finds the police officer looking rather solemn.

"Son, I do not think she is coming back," The officer says softly.

The words hit Max like a bullet and he suddenly feels more hateful than sorrowful. His maid, Edina, stands amongst the crowd, watching him with sorrow in her eyes.

Max has waited so long to be reunited with his sister and now she is gone before they even had the chance to talk to each other again. He doesn't want to believe it. He is going to bring her back to life no matter what.

Just as Max turns to his sister, wanting to continue CPR on her, April's eyes suddenly flickers open and she takes in a deep, gasping breath.

It is as if fate has brought her back to life. Max isn't going to part from her just like their mother said.

The crowd erupts into applause as April rolls onto her side, clutching onto her stomach as she coughs out the last of the water in her lungs. She takes in deep breaths between her coughs. Max cups April's face in his hands and starts crying with relief. April looks at Max with a harsh scowl upon her face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Max says as he holds onto his sister tightly. He then notices the look on her face. At first she looks at him like he is a stranger. And then the realisation sinks in.

April looks shocked to see Max. She scans his face as her scowl starts to become even more prominent. She suddenly remembers her childhood with her twin brother. Everything comes back to her. And all this time since her parents were killed, her memory of her own twin brother vanished. Until now.

"Three cheers for the new hero of Manchester: Maxwell Hollerford!" A man from the crowd shouts as he raises his fist into the air. "Hip, hip."

"Hooray!" The crowd choruses together.

April looks at Max fearfully as she weakly starts to move away from him. The name that is always called out in her nightmare. The only connection she had left to her brother and all this time she never knew. Max's face drops as he watches his sister looking shocked and scared.

"April, it's okay," Max says softly. "You are safe."

But April shakes her head. "How could I have forgotten you?"


	11. X - The twin's reunion

**X  
The twins reunion**

_Eighteenth Century  
__Manchester  
__Max Hollerford's residence_

Edina opens the front doors to Max's house and Max runs inside, pulling April, who is wrapped up in a thick scratchy blanket, along by his side. Many of the other servants rush to their aid, bringing April hot food and water. Edina quietly closes the door behind her, feeling rather timid from the sudden appearance of Max's twin sister who has been away for so long. The servants fuss over April and it doesn't take her long to start becoming agitated from their attention. April pushes them away and stands on the other side of the hallway looking at Max.

There is silence.

"So it is you," April eventually says in a harsh tone. "You're real and alive."

"Of course I am." Max says calmly.

April stares at him for a long while before shaking her head and pacing on the spot. "I can't believe it," She mutters under her breath. "That's why your name is called out at the Island."

"April, what?"

April looks at Max sharply. "If you're my twin brother, like you were all through our childhood, then where the bloody hell were you for the past seven years?" She shouts. "You were gone and I lost all memory that I even had a brother. And now you've come out of nowhere and now I suddenly remember that you are a part of my life!"

"April, it would do you good if you could just calm down and let me explain this to you." Max's voice is soft and calm.

"Even your voice is weird!" She cries, exasperated.

"I too have aged. Just let me explain."

"Then explain!"

Then it's Max's turn to feel angry. "It's that goddamn Cytracik!" He shouts, ignoring the awkward shuffle from his servants as he blasphemes. "Because dad had the power of opening that box, it split us apart, leaving you with your nightmare and taking me back in time to the Industrial Revolution."

"But why?" April spits. "Why were you taken back here?"

"Even I don't know that, but I think it is a way to kill us," Max knows that he was only taken back in time to die. Since he has realised that he is now suffering from tuberculosis, it makes more sense to him. He is dying from this disease and he can only guess that the nightmare must be killing April in some form or another.

April stares at her brother and feels very lost for words. Max sighs heavily.

"Would you please excuse us?" Max asks quietly and all the servants leave the hallway instantly until it is just Max and April alone together. Edina halts beside Max's side for a short moment before she leaves. Max remains looking down at the tiled floor before looking up at April.

"I had hoped we would have a happier reunion," Max says after a long pause of silence. "Not I saving you from drowning in the river and only to find out that you had forgotten all about me."

"It wasn't my fault I didn't know I had a twin brother. It must've been to do with you being in a completely different time frame to me," April says weakly. "I'm still having childhood memories with you come back to me."

"Why did you try to commit suicide?" Max asks harshly, but his voice is still low.

April pauses for a long moment as his words hits her. "It wasn't suicide," She replies as she not only tries to lie to Max but also to herself that it isn't the fact. "My nightmare has suddenly changed and I wanted to know why."

"So you thought that jumping into the deep end of the freezing cold river was a good idea?"

"It seemed so at the time." April says quietly, almost guiltily. She suddenly feels so vulnerable and she does not like it.

There is another long pause of silence.

"So what was it like back at home? What did you do after…well you know." Max asks, desperate to know more about his sister.

They were thirteen years old when he last saw her and he remembers her as a caring yet stubborn child who was fascinated by what is up in the sky. What did she do in the five years before she met the Doctor? Did she have a boyfriend? Was she training to be an astronomer like she always dreamed of? What were her travels like with the Doctor? What adventures did she get up to?

April purses her lips. "He's dead," She starts. "Bruce Fey was killed during the battle. This uhm…this shape shifter took over his form and lived with me for five years before I met the Doctor."

"Did you finish school? Go to college? Tell me. What did you do?"

"I didn't do any of that."

"Are you an astronomer yet?"

April stares at her brother for a long time. She remembers her childhood ambition to be an astronomer and how in the parallel world, Aaron Brimikawood said that she could work with UNIT as their astronomer.

"No." April replies weakly before she tugs at the blanket that sits around her shoulders.

Max looks at his sister intently understanding that she does not want to talk much. From the fearful glazed look in her eyes, Max can suddenly sense the trauma April has gone through. He has no idea about her battles in the parallel world but he can only see that whatever she went through, it has taken its toll on her. "So it's just you and me now. The last two."

April nods at the response, knowing that Max is correct. She has no one else but her mysterious twin brother. She doesn't even have the Doctor any more.

"What about you?" April says in a forced brighter voice. "What did you get up to?"

"Not much," Max replies. "I managed to settle down in this life living through the Industrial Revolution. I met my friend Master Franklin moments after I got here and he took me on. I'm now a biologist and an occasional doctor."

"And now you're the city hero."

Max shifts on the spot. There is still quite some distance between them in the hallway. "I always spoke about you as I grew up here. I told everyone about my wonderful intelligent twin sister. I always said that you were travelling the world but would someday come back to join me. It wasn't exactly a lie," Max stops and looks at his sister, really noticing the hard features on her face. "I've already sent my butler out to find Rose for you."

There is silence. Max and April look at each other.

"You can stop scowling now." Max says softly.

"I'm not." April insists stubbornly.

"You are."

But without another word, April suddenly runs across the hallway and into her brother's arms. Max wraps his arms tightly around his sister and strokes the back of her long, damp black hair.

Later that afternoon Max orders his servants to bring their bath tub up into the spare bedroom and light the fire. Edina fills the tub with hot water and allows April to take a long relaxing bath. Dropping her clothes in a pile on the floor, April carefully steps into the bath tub. First testing the temperature of the water with dipping her foot in before she slides in completely. The water is still a little too hot but she settles back comfortably. She rests the back of her head on the towel that hangs over the edge of the tub, and closes her eyes.

Holding onto the edges of the bath tub, April sinks lower into the water, the hot temperature relaxing all her tense muscles. However only having her eyes closed for a few minutes, there is a distant cry echoing in her ears and the Black Lighthouse suddenly flashes across her vision.

April gasps as she suddenly sits up right and opens her eyes. Water splashes out of the tub and lands on the dusty floorboards with a splat.

April draws in a few heavy breaths as she rubs her face with her hands before running them over her hair. Silence fills the spare bedroom in which she is bathing in. The fireplace beside her is lit with a crackling fire. April anxiously chews at her finger nails as she looks deeply into the flames. She has a massive thumping headache and it only increases as she tries to come to terms with herself about the events of her day.

April feels guilty for having not remembered that she has a twin brother when Max is stuck in the eighteenth century, knowing everything and not being able to do anything about it. It was like when she was transported to the parallel world, she had no memory of meeting the Daleks until she saw them later on. She also remembers the Doctor mentioning something about Martha and Sarah-Jane, and how the have no memory of their lives in this world but will remember if they see anything relating to the Battle of the Cytracik.

There is definitely a link here and it all links back to the Cytracik and the shape shifters.

Now that April and Max have reunited it feels like they have never been separated. Max seems just like the same brother April knew and loved seven years ago, but at the same time he also seems like a completely different person. His growing up in the eighteenth century has shaped him to who he is now, just in the same way April's growing up shaped her. However it only panics April to think that Max might be suffering from something as terrifying as her nightmare but he has not said anything. The Cytracik has given her the curse of the Island and the Cytracik had pulled Max back in time. But why?

A sharp pain runs through April's head as she thinks about this. There is a knock on the door.

"April," A female voice calls. "Is everything okay?"

"Err yeah sure." April replies as she crosses her arms around her naked body, covering her pale breasts.

The door opens with a little difficulty and in steps one of Max's maids, carrying in some clean towels and a dressing gown. The maid is quite young, perhaps a little younger than April by a year or so. April watches her as she closes the door behind her and makes her way across the room.

"Max said it was about time I should help you. The water's probably cold by now." The maid says as she places the pile of towels on one side. She then picks up the top towel and lays it flat on the floor beside the tub.

April watches the maid who takes a few steps back and holds her hands together in front of her, watching April expectantly. A small smile is upon her face. April stares back at the maid feeling rather self-conscious about sitting naked in the bath with someone else in the room. Someone she doesn't even know the name of.

"Do you mind turning around please?" April asks.

The maid looks at April as if she has just been asked to drink the water from the tub. "Yes of course, miss." The maid turns her back on April.

April sighs before quickly getting out of the tub and stepping onto the towel. She quickly towel dries herself before getting into the dressing gown which is a little too big for her. The maid turns around and offers to towel dry April's hair for her. April accepts the offer, remembering the times when Suzette used to wash and towel dry her hair for her when she was little.

"I'm April by the way," April says as the maid gently rubs the ends of her hair in another towel. "You don't have to call me miss all the time."

"Okay." The maid says timidly.

"And you are?"

"Oh pardon me, miss," the maid pauses a moment before correcting herself. "I mean, April. My name is Edina."

"Edina." April replies before suddenly feeling a little more relaxed in her presence.

When Edina has finished, she turns to pick up the rest of the towels. April quickly rubs her fingers through her hair and lets it fall over her shoulders.

"The cooks have made you a dinner for this evening. Mister Hollerford says that you can stay with us." Edina says as she piles the towels in her arms.

The thought of living in the house with her brother is too much for April to handle right at this moment. She has no idea how long she is going to be here for. The Doctor is gone. She has no clue as to what will happen when she'll next see the Doctor. How will he react to seeing her after everything she said to him?

"Oh, thank you but I'm not that hungry." April replies.

Edina half smiles. "It's orders from Mister Hollerford."

April watches Edina for a long while. Edina looks pensive and April is only curious as to what is on her mind for it looks as if she wants to say something but debating on whether or not she should.

"Excuse me for speaking out of terms, miss," Edina pauses again before correcting herself. "April, but I'd like to inform you how I and all the servants under this roof are ever so pleased that you are here. Maxwell...well especially for the past couple of years, has not been himself. He never told me much but he said that he got an unwanted visitor just before his eighteenth birthday explaining of your whereabouts. He's missed you greatly and there is a light in his eyes now that you have returned."

April looks silently at Edina. Edina looks a little lost for words as if she is wondering if it is the best thing to have said. But April only nods. Silence continues to fill the room before Edina makes a move.

"I'd better empty the tub." She mutters but as soon as she moves, there is a loud, angry knocking that is heard from downstairs. Both Edina and April look at each other fearfully.

April is the first to move. She pulls open the bedroom doors and makes her way through the upstairs corridors and down the large staircase. A couple of servants are huddled in the hallway and another strides across to the front door. April looks at the scene in confusion and steps bare footed onto the cold tiles of the hallway. Pulling the collar of the dressing gown closer to her neck, April slowly makes her way across the hallway, looking at the front door.

The servant adjusts the bolts to the door before swinging it inwards.

April stops in the middle of the hallway as she sees a horror struck Rose standing on the porch. Max steps into the hallway to see what the loud knocking has been all about but falls silent as he sees Rose.

Without hesitation, Rose comes storming into the house and up to April. At first April thinks Rose is angry but she isn't, she looks panicked.

"April, it's the Doctor," Rose says in a fearful voice as she reaches April. "He thinks you're dead!"

"What?!" April splutters.

Rose sighs heavily. "On the DVD the Doctor said that he saw you jumping into the river and drowning yourself. He tried to get you out but he saw you die. The Doctor thinks you're dead."

"But I'm not." April says dully.

"Yes I can bloody well see that!" Rose is suddenly angry. "April, what were you thinking? It's bad enough trying to prove to the Doctor that I know what I'm doing and now he's freaking out and is full of revenge!"

"Was," April corrects. "We're not in the same time zone any more."

Rose looks dumbfounded. "Do you even care about the Doctor?"

"As a matter of fact, Rose, I do. But it feels like we're in his debt once again. He's got himself into trouble and once more it's up to us to save him. It's not a game of follow the leader! For once can I just not be in his debt?"

"How can you be so selfish after all he's done for you?" Rose shouts.

"How is that selfish after everything I've done for him? And if you haven't noticed, Rose, I believe you haven't actually told me how the Doctor and Terry have been separated from us. There is not much I can do with the little information you've given me."

"My god, April, you are a poor sight for sore eyes."

"Excuse me?"

"Well if that's going to be the case I'll bring the Doctor and Terry back myself because I do care. And despite the amount of times the Doctor had unintentionally screwed up, I still love him."

"Don't you dare for one second think that I don't care for the Doctor because I do!"

"Oh really? That's not what you said the last time you saw him. You told him to clear off because you only care for those who are already dead," Rose steps back almost shocked at her own words but at the same time a little relieved that she has cleared something off her chest. "Bruce would've killed you if it wasn't for the Doctor."

During the argument, the servants and Max awkwardly exchange glances as they do not know what to make of the words April and Rose are throwing at each other. April opens her mouth to say something in response but Max holds her back.

"And arguing isn't going to solve anything," Max says as he grabs onto April's elbow and pulls her back. "If you want to bring the Doctor back then you're only going to have to work together without any lies and deceits. I thought the two of you were supposed to be friends."

"It didn't exactly turn out that way," Rose says, her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "Now if you don't mind I'm setting up camp elsewhere."

"You're not going anywhere, Rose Tyler," Max says sternly. "I have food waiting for us in the kitchens and I'm not letting either of you go until this little war between you is over. Is that understood?"

Both Rose and April look down at the tiled floor like sulking children.

"And I think that is quite enough for one day." A loud, strong male's voice is heard from the top of the stairs.

Everyone suddenly turns around to a man of around fifty years of age standing at the top of the staircase. He wears a black suit and he has one hand griping onto the wooden banister. A white wig sits on top of his head.

"Master Franklin!" Max says in astonishment. "I thought you were not going to come back for another couple of weeks."

"Plans change and old ones are gone to waste," Master Franklin says agitatedly as he starts walking down the stairs. "Now, Maxwell, let us not keep these ladies here like guinea pigs. I am sure that they have a bed elsewhere."

"There is nowhere for them to go." Max replies.

"And I am sure they have their own voices."

"We have nowhere else to go," Rose reiterates as she takes a step forward. "Myself and April Hollerford here, upon our travels thought that we should stop by for a short while. If that is okay with you by all means."

Master Franklin stands on the bottom step with his hands behind his back as he observes his two guests. "So it is true. The wondering of his twin sister is all true," he quickly raises his hand to quieten Max who goes to speak in protest. "But you are more than welcome to stay here if that is what you please," He then sighs heavily. "When is dinner served Madam Rosalind?"

There is a brief silence before one of the servants realises that Master Franklin is talking to her.

"Oh, it will be with you in the next few minutes if you would care to take your seat." Rosalind replies before curtseying and leaving the hallway with the other servants.

The dinner could not have been more awkward for Max, Rose and April. Max and Master Franklin sit the heads of the table either side whereas April and Rose sit opposite each other in the centre of the table. Master Franklin is happy to sit in silence as he begins eating his soup, but Max, Rose and April can feel the high tension in the room. April has no appetite and only picks at her food. Rose eats away but keeps her eyes focused low. She slurps on her soup not feeling entirely hungry either. April glances over to Master Franklin who keeps his eyes on the food he eats.

However it is the golden clock on the mantelpiece behind him that catches her attention. The face is so cracked she cannot distinguish the numbers or the arms, yet it still ticks away.

"Any news from London?" Max asks.

"They are a little ahead of us in business," Master Franklin replies as he places his spoon in his empty soup bowel before wiping his mouth delicately with his napkin. "And Heat Miles have been tormenting everyone in the south."

"Heat Miles?" Rose queries as she lifts her head.

Master Franklin raises one of his bushy eyebrows. "Yes, it is a hidden disease to our land."

"They sound more like a company."

"They have no former right to call their clique a company. They are only the scoundrels of England that care to scare our people. They keep themselves to themselves and often there have been missing cases for those who pass their lair. Now if you would excuse me I am feeling rather tired after today's journeying so I shall retire to my bed chamber. Goodnight." Master Franklin stands up, adjusting his waistcoat as he does so before leaving the room.

It is nearing on to ten in the evening and Max suggests that they should all retire for the day. He orders Edina and another servant to take April and Rose to the spare bedroom so they can rest for the night. They obey his orders, curtseying before walking up the main staircase.

"I'll see you in the morning," Max says looking at April. "I'm only down the corridor if you need anything."

Without another word, April and Rose follows the servants who take them into the spare bedroom in which April bathed in. However there is only one large double bed. The other servant pokes at the wood in the fireplace as a small fire burns away and Edina lays out the bed clothes for them.

"We hope the accommodations are okay, madams." The other servant says.

Rose looks at the double bed but sighs heavily. "Well it's better than nothing. Thank you."

The two servants curtseys before they leave.

Rose and April dress into their nighties in silence with their backs to each other before slipping into the large double bed. They both lay on their sides facing away from one another. The fire continues to crackle in the fireplace and both lay there with their eyes wide open, unwilling to sleep. Rose plays with the edge of her soft pillow as she thinks about the Doctor. April glares at the wall opposite her as she rests her head on her hand between the pillows. There is no way April is going to sleep for all she knows, she might not wake up from her nightmare again.

There is a ghostly silence in the room.

"I don't want to sleep," April says after a long hour of lying in silence. "I'm scared to fall asleep and never get out of my nightmare again." Her voice is low as she speaks and from the silence that follows, April is sure that Rose has fallen asleep.

But Rose is still awake. She turns over onto her back and looks at the back of April's head. She suddenly feels very sympathetic towards this girl who has been terrified to fall asleep since she was thirteen – a necessity to everyday life. April's strength will only weaken if she stops sleeping, but at the same time her nightmare will only try to make her mental state worse. Rose wishes that there could be a cure for the twins. She wishes that they could get a cure to take the tuberculosis out of Max and to remove April's nightmare from her mind. The twins need the peace they had before the Battle of the Cytracik. They are meant to lead normal lives, but because their father had the power of opening the Cytracik, it makes everything worse for his children. Apart from the Doctor, they have become the most heard of humans in the whole universe just from their titles the Cytracik left them: the Ice Girl and the Lost Brother.

These titles are something unknown to both Max and April. Max has no idea that he even has a title and April never fully understands how every alien she comes across her calls her the Ice Girl. Although April does understand the meaning on the title, the twins still have no idea that they are known across the universe. Everyone and everything in all lands knows about the Battle of the Cytracik and the comeuppance of the Lost Brother and the Ice Girl.

"You have nothing to fear," Rose says softly. "You need your rest. I'm here for you if anything happens and I'm not going to lose you."

April chews on her bottom lip as she listens to Rose.

"Are you happy?" Rose asks.

April hesitates for a little too long. "No."


	12. XI - The sinking ship

**XI  
The sinking ship**

_Eighteenth Century  
__Manchester  
__Max Hollerford's residence  
__1775_

When Rose wakes up the following morning, she finds April no long there on the other side of the bed. The fire is out and the morning light bursts through the partly open curtains. It takes Rose a moment to remember the events of the day before as she slowly sits up in the large empty bed. She feels groggy and tired, almost as if she could do with having another few hours of sleep. But she knows that she has to do something today. Her first plan is to give Horace another visit and see if she is brave enough to talk to his children once more. If she learns nothing more from them, she wants to return to the church and talk to Nathaniel. And if that does not work Rose doesn't have much of a plan other than speak to people in the city. The story of the Devil must have some sort of link to the weeping angels.

Since they first landed in Manchester only a short while ago, Rose is completely unaware of what day it is. It will only be to her luck if it is a Sunday. If that is the case she will be able to join the citizens for a church service. However is it worth visiting one of the factories and speaking to the workers? Rose's school history lessons about the Industrial Revolution are a little hazy and she isn't too sure where they were up to in terms of progress in 1775.

Rose rubs her eyes as they adjust to the bright autumnal light shining into the bedroom, when she hears voices outside her bedroom. The voices are kept low and are muffled but just from the tone of the two male voices, it is evident that there is some form of a heated discussion.

Rose throws the blanket off and climbs out of bed as quietly as she can. Careful not to step on any creaky floorboards, she makes her way across the bedroom. She presses her ear to the door and tries her best to listen to what is being said.

Rose can only distinguish the occasional word and phrase every so often but she recognises the voices as Max and Master Franklin. Master Franklin seems rather agitated by the mere thought of Rose and April staying in the house as he takes them as unwanted guests. Max tries to stand up for his sister, stating that she needs a place to stay because she is very unwell, but Master Franklin only reminds Max that he is in charge of the house and will continue to be until his dying day. That will be the day when Max will take ownership of the house.

"Remember why I took you on instead of leaving you out in the streets, Maxwell." Master Franklin snarls in a low voice.

Max does not reply for a long time but when he does, his voice is pleading. "If you have not noticed, sir, but since you have been out of city for a while. Things in Manchester have changed greatly since your departure."

"Are you still guilty about the deaths of the Bellingham family?" Master Franklin quizzes. "You knew that there was nothing you could do to help. Once someone catches that disease they cannot get away with it. There is not a cure."

There is a hesitant pause.

"I am sure there must be a way to stop the disease from getting worse."

"I taught you to become a biologist. Why have you not figured that one out yourself? Besides I hear from Doctor Albert Columbus that he is expecting his papers by tomorrow and I can only assume that you still have not done it."

"I am working on it."

"And you have your party to host tomorrow evening. Your sister may have returned but do not let that draw you away from who you really are. You may be twins but you are not the same person," He then lowers his voice. "Remember that this is your big chance. Do not fail."

There is another pause.

"What are my duties for today?" Max asks.

Someone sighs heavily. Rose assumes that it is Master Franklin.

"I have a little task for you, Maxwell," Master Franklin starts. "And I wish to be nice to you to begin with. I have no hope that you will succeed in this task before the sun sets this evening, but I do wish that you will have many stepping stones to find this out for me."

"What?"

"Get inside Heat Miles," Master Franklin says sternly. "I do not care to know how or why. Since my travels I know that they are a threat. I have observed the city since my return and I know that this city is ridden with fear. And Heat Miles will only do so much to make matters worse. Use that brain God gifted you with. Watch people. Listen. The scoundrels would be hiding somewhere in this city and it will terrorise everyone. Mark my words," Master Franklin pauses. "As soon as you find out, let me know," he pauses again. "Where is your sister?"

"She took an early morning stroll I believe," Max replies. "I have not seen her today."

That is when Rose opens the bedroom door and steps out into the hallway still wearing her nightgown. Max and Master Franklin, who are both standing in the middle of the hallway fall silent and looks at Rose.

"Glory be, it is about time." Master Franklin says quietly.

"Good morning, miss," Max says brightly. "There's breakfast waiting for you downstairs."

"Where's April?" Rose asks bluntly.

There is a pause.

"Gone for a walk. Now come, Madam Tyler. I will escort you downstairs." Master Franklin takes a step forward and gestures for Rose to follow him.

They leave Max alone on the landing and walk down the stairs as Master Franklin speaks to Rose. His voice is light and cheerful compared to how it was only moments before. Rose feels like she can't trust Master Franklin. There is something about him that seems like he is always trying to hide something. As soon as Rose suspects this, she knows that he cannot be trusted.

Rose and Master Franklin sit in the dining room in silence as they eat their breakfast the servants brings up for them. Master Franklin reads the day's newspaper and Rose starts to feel rather uncomfortable in the tense atmosphere. Max joins them after a while but he doesn't seem to be in the mood to bring up a subject to talk about.

Rose leaves the house not long after breakfast and is rather relieved to breathe in the fresh air. The clouds are low and grey and it looks as if it might rain later in the day but this doesn't bother her in the slightest. The weather is the least of her concerns unlike last time in the parallel world. Again she wraps herself up in her coat as she makes her way down the streets back to where Horace lives. This time around she feels a lot braver now she has met Horace and seen the children again for the second time. But this time she wants to know more about the weeping angels. If Phillip believes that he saw the Devil, he might know something about the angels. There has to be a link somewhere.

Rose bangs loudly on the front door to the house for she can already hear the voices and laughter from inside. She waits for a moment before the door swings open. The same man opens the front door, halfway through laughing but his face brightens up even more as he looks at Rose.

"Good morning!" The man sings merrily. "Do come in! We have fresh bread straight off the market if you would like some? It is a special treat for us all!"

"No thank you," Rose says as she steps into the small house. "I'm just here to visit Horace again."

"Well that's if he answer's the door," The man says. "I have not seen him for a while."

Rose hesitates as she looks at the man. "What?"

"He has not left his room since your last visit."

Rose stares at the man for a long while as his smile slowly starts to vanish. Rose turns and then runs down the hallway, passing the staircase when Penny and Phillip starts running down in a panic.

"Where is daddy?" Phillip cries.

Rose continues to run in down the corridor until she reaches the door that leads into Horace's bedroom. It doesn't come to a surprise to see the room empty but Rose panics. The blankets have been left in a heap in the corner of the room and there are certain possessions left in his room. But the majority of his stuff has been packed away and taken with him.

"But where would he have gone?" The man asks as he steps into this room. The man's usual bright and cheerful face is now horror struck. His shock horror is almost comical but Rose is too concerned about Horace's whereabouts to laugh.

Rose stands in the middle of the room and looks around, trying to figure out where Horace might have run to. Would he have joined Nathaniel at the church? But why did he pack most of his possessions and leave his children behind? Penny and Phillip are standing together in the doorway. Phillip has his arms tightly wrapped around his sister's waist as tears fill his eyes. Penny only glares at Rose flaggingly.

Rose racks her brain as she desperately looks around the room trying to find some sort of clue, but then she remembers the last conversation she had with Horace and before he asked her to leave, he mentioned that he wanted to get away.

"How often do we import cotton over to Liverpool?" Rose asks.

The man's brow furrows. "Not that often I believe. Why?"

"Because I have a bad feeling he's running away." As soon as Rose says that, there is a sudden loud bang heard far in the distance. It is loud enough to make everyone jump and scream in fright and for the laughter in the house to cease.

The bang sounds like a crash, almost as if something big has just collided into something it shouldn't. Penny and Phillip scream in fear at the sound and hold onto each other tighter.

"Look after the children!" Rose shouts to the man before she runs out the house.

The other people who live in the house step out of the living room and speak to each other in curious but fearful voices. Rose squeezes passed them through the narrow hallway before running out the house and onto the street. There are many other people frantically running down the stone cobbled street in the same direction.

"What's happened?" Rose asks as she stops one of the men.

"The boat in the river. It's crashed and sinking!" The man's voice is wild.

Rose curses under her breath before she runs on ahead following the crowd. They run down the main city streets towards the river. Their shouts and screams echo down the streets and bounce off the building walls. Everyone is in a state of panic and Rose's fear only increases the further she runs.

Everyone eventually comes to a standstill by the riverside. There is a large crowd of people talking to each other in panicked voices and calling out for help. Rose pushes through the crowd to get the front view.

The ship can be seen further up the river. It is tilting right over onto its starboard side. The currents of the river are harsh and the waves pull the wooden ship apart. The winds are strong and Rose stands rooted on the stone pavement in shock as she observes the scene. Every so often Rose is nudged in the back by someone who is trying to push past, but Rose continues to stare at the sinking ship. The ship that Horace is most definitely on.

Rose shakes her head and tries to think of a way to stop this, but it is a rather large ship in the middle of the river, sinking as the harsh currents take over. Anyone who might dare to go into the water to help will be killed instantly from the stormy waves. It is a helpless cause.

However it only confuses Rose to think why the currents of the river are so dramatically big. She tries to remember if there were any major stories about a shipwreck in Manchester in 1775. When Rose realises that there is nothing as such in her memory, she knows that this was no incident in history. This thought only increases Rose's fear to think that something has planned there to be a shipwreck in the river to kill off Horace or anyone else that is on board that ship.

Rose pushes her way through the dense crowd and runs down the road alongside the river, getting closer to where the ship is sinking. There is a gaggle of police and naval officers shouting orders to one another to help everyone off the shipwreck.

"But the currents would kill anyone that jumps into the water!" One of the police officers snaps just as Rose approaches them. The officer only looks at Rose suspiciously before he orders one of the officers to pick a few volunteers to help them.

With that a long rope is thrown into the water. One of the survivors from the shipwreck manages to pull themselves out of the wreckage and grab onto the rope. A group of people on the rope takes hold of the other end of the rope and pulls the man to safety. The man coughs and splutters, gulping for air as he lands on solid ground.

Two more men are saved from the wreckage before the sudden explosion.

Out of nowhere, the ship is up in flames moments before it explodes. The third saved man just about manages to clamber onto the road just as it happens.

The currents pick up speed from the blow and completely washes away what is left from the ship. The crowd screams and everyone ducks to the ground, hoping to avoid any bits of wood that flies at them. But it is only moments later when everyone quickly comes back to their senses and see what is left of the wreckage burning away on the surface of the water. The currents suddenly calm down as it pulls away stray pieces of wood.

"God help those souls." One of the naval officers mutters under his breath as he watches the currents drag a dead body downstream.

One of the other officers tries to order everyone to leave the scene so they can close off the road. Rose is pushed back into the crowd as they are all pushed further and further away from the river.

"No, there's a man on that ship that'll need help!" Rose cries hysterically as she tries to get away from the police officer that is pushing her away. "I need to get him!"

But the officer is too strong and Rose is unable to get away from him.

"We will find out as much as we can." The officer replies bluntly.

Rose and many other people wait on the road for a long time before a list of the dead from the disaster comes to them. And Horace Bellingham's name is on the list.

The fact hits Rose's heart hard for it is her that has to deliver the news. She has to inform Penny and Phillip of their father's death.


	13. XII - Exchanging stories

**XII  
Exchanging stories**

_Manchester  
__1775_

The news about the ship that failed to import to Liverpool spreads across the country like a house fire. No one can really explain about the sudden harsh currents in the river or how the ship exploded, but Manchester is frowned upon for poor safety. It is only Rose that has noticed what is happening. Everyone takes it as a horrific disaster, but Rose knows that history is changing and nothing good is ever going to come out of a new dramatic event in history.

But matter's only gets worse for Rose when she returns to the house where the children lives, for the police has got there before her. Rose halts for a split moment as dread runs through her at the sight of the front door to the house sitting wide open.

"But no you cannot do this!" A female voice cries from inside which is quickly followed by screams and cries from the children.

Before Rose can run into the house, two police officers comes out of the house, each holding onto Penny and Phillip who are both crying hysterically. Penny is frenetic. She screams as her legs kick about wildly.

The man and a lady, whom Rose only presumes to be his wife, runs out after them with tears in their eyes. Penny bites at the policeman's arm but that does nothing to make him let her go.

"I will rip your guts out!" Penny screams and she continues to struggle.

"What's going on?" Rose shouts as she runs up to the police officers.

"They are going to live in the local orphanage for a short while before they are moving to the Foundling Hospital." The police officer carrying a crying Phillip says calmly. "They have no family. They have to be put somewhere safe."

"No you can't!" Rose cries out but the man and his wife pull her back.

All of a sudden Rose starts to become very frantic as she struggles in their grip. She wants to run and save the children from the police officers, but the man and his wife's grip on her is rather tight.

Penny is still hysterical. "You lied to us!" She screams over the policeman's shoulder to Rose. "You promised us that you would look after us. You said you would help daddy! You are a liar! This is your fault!"

But all Rose can do is stand there and watch the scene unfold in front of her as the children are taken away. Everything has gone from bad to worse since she first came to this city and she is still nowhere near bringing the Doctor back.

The news of the sinking ship comes back to Max and Master Franklin not long after the event happened. The news upsets Max greatly after he hears of the death of Horace Bellingham and he demands to know what is to happen to his children. The man who comes over to inform Max the news is one of the doctors who worked alongside him to help look after the Bellingham family when they were sick. He only comes back with an answer to Max's demands is that Max is not to know where the children are going. The doctor understands that this fact hurts Max but he tries his best to lighten the mood by saying that they are under safe control.

When the doctor leaves, Max suddenly lets out his rage by picking up a vase and throwing it across the drawing room. This frightens Edina who is in the room with him and only infuriates Master Franklin who has heard the smash all the way from the office.

Master Franklin comes storming into the drawing room and lectures about what will happen if Max lets his anger take over his mind: madness will sink in that there is no end to that. There is no cure for madness.

Then with a grumble Master Franklin orders Edina to clean up the mess.

Max goes out for a walk in hope to completely walk out his anger. It isn't until Master Franklin returns to his office that Max announces to his servants in a gruff voice that he is going out.

He pulls on his coat and storms out the house. However once Max is halfway up the street it is then that he suddenly realises that April still has not returned from her morning stroll. He hasn't seen her all day and he has no idea where she might have gone. Knowing how April has always been, he thinks that April would most likely go to investigate the disaster, but as he reaches the river, the roads are blocked off and guarded by the naval officers. They order him to turn back around. Max only sighs knowing that April isn't down there, and at the same time he is quite thankful because he isn't sure he wants to see the wreckage.

Max walks around the streets of Manchester in hope to find April somewhere. Every female with black hair he passes gives him hope, but no one has the same pale skin and scornful scowl as April does. Many of the people he passes are huddled together as they whisper words to one another. Most catches Max's eye and nods at him in recognition. The streets are eerily deserted since the ship's crash but he knows that give or take a few days the city will be busy again. Well he certainly hopes that everyone's moods will increase in time for his party tomorrow night.

Max has walked around the city for a long time before he passes through the gates to the church north of the city that he and Master Franklin used to attend weekly Sunday services to. They have now moved to a different church further south of the city.

Max is surprised to see the church still standing seeing as no one ever comes to visit it. The stone walls look a little well for wear and the grass has started to overgrow, but the large wooden doors still opens all the same.

As soon as he steps in he sees someone sitting on one of the middle benches to the right side of the aisle, and just from the back of her head he knows that it is April.

Max closes the door behind him and starts to walk down the aisle.

Not once does April turn around to look at her brother, despite that his footsteps echoes all across the church. Max silently takes a seat on the bench just behind April. It creaks as he sits, but still neither of them says anything.

It is cold inside the church and none of the candles are lit like they always used to be. The grey clouds outside shines little light through the stained glass windows. It is cold and windy and Max can only ponder as to why April wants to sit here. He also wonders if she has been here all day.

Max remains silent for a little while longer before he cranes his neck to look over April's shoulder. April is looking down at her shaking hands that are in her lap. She is holding onto something tightly in her hand and it isn't until April starts twisting it between her fingers that Max notices what it is.

It is a little silver badge with U.N.I.T engraved into its surface. Max nods.

"You do realise UNIT is a dead company." Max says as he looks directly ahead to the altar.

April stops twiddling the badge and continues to remain silent for a long moment.

The silence continues for a little while longer.

April sucks in some air. "Actually at this time UNIT doesn't exist and won't come into business for another hundred and fifty years. The soldiers I met haven't even been born yet." She mumbles.

Max frowns before he leans forward, resting his forearms on the back of the bench April sits on. "Is that what the Doctor did?" He asks. "Did he take you back in time to meet UNIT before the big battle?"

April glances up to the altar with her eyes. "Close enough." She mutters wondering how she can explain to her brother that they got caught in a parallel world where her parents were still alive and that she fell in love with a man who she could never see again. Her throat feels very dry as the memories of that world comes flooding back. April shifts on the bench as she holds the UNIT badge tightly in her hand. It is all she has left of them. That and the Wingerdette broach she keeps in her jean pocket at all times. "I met mum and dad again," April says in a low voice. "Met them in a world where dad's inventions are successful and they live in their dream house. I was still thirteen years old and you were a black cat."

Max looks at April and understands her words. "You went to a parallel world."

"UNIT were still alive," April lets out a long deflated sigh. "And I watched mum die during battle."

There is a long pause as Max watches April as she tries her best to hold back her tears. Max says nothing but he reaches out and squeezes her shoulder. It is a gesture April feels so accustomed to but she remains sitting there before she places her hand on top of Max's.

"Have you learnt much about the big battle since you've been here?" April asks after clearing her throat.

"The Doctor explained a few things here and there whenever he paid me a visit."

"The fighting is over but the battle is still happening." Both April and Max says at the same time.

The realisation of them both saying the exact same thing in unison surprises them so much that they find themselves laughing quietly. Once they have calmed down, April continues to talk.

"I still don't know what it means," She says quietly. "I mean the Doctor holds possession of the Cytracik which in doubt will make him the most wanted alien in the whole universe. More than he already is I suppose."

Max suddenly sits upright. "The Doctor has the Cytracik?"

April nods. "The Daleks gave it to him and he's kept hold of it."

"Well if you know where's he's kept it then I'm sure we can find a way to destroy it. Once that's gone then this will be all over. You will be rid from your nightmare and I will be rid from this tuberculosis."

There is a long pause as Max's words hangs in the air.

April slowly turns to look at her brother who suddenly looks extremely guilty.

"What did you say?" She asks in a shaky voice.

Max purses his lips and looks from side to side, suddenly feeling a horrible scratchy feeling in his throat.

"Please tell me that's not true!"

Max sighs. "I wish I could."

There is another long pause.

"How long have you known?"

"Since I tried to save the Bellingham family. It was the inevitable really but I tried to lie to myself and think that everything was okay. It wasn't until the Doctor caught me coughing up blood that he knew I have tuberculosis. He's given me medicine to prolong my life a little but I'm afraid this will be the death of me just as that nightmare of yours will be the death of you."

"So this is exactly what the Cytracik did to us. Our prophecy just informs us of how we're going to die." April shuffles in her seat and looks down at the UNIT badge that is sitting in her lap.

"You're scared."

April looks across to one of the stone pillars on the other side of the church. "It isn't my death that scares me," She says. "It just scares me that I finally know the truth seven years later. And it scares me that our dad had the power to give this to us, even if it was unintentional."

There is yet another long silence.

"I always wondered why my throat always felt so dry," April mutters under her breath, but then her scowl deepens as she looks up at her brother. "When you wake up in the mornings," She says slowly and carefully. "Do you ever feel a terrible burning feeling in your chest, almost as if-"

"It's eating away at your soul?" Max finishes for her. "Yes."

April covers her mouth with shock.

"Twins always have a sixth sense." Max's voice is soft as if he is trying to make light of the situation.

"Yes but I don't want you to suffer from that!"

"And I don't want you to feel my killing disease!" Max then frowns. "Just to mention, April, I believe I haven't felt the fiery pain for a little while. Okay it was quite painful a few days ago before I saw you but even before that there were long intervals were I'd have no pains," Max looks at his sister who is looking down at her lap guiltily. "You're not sleeping, are you?"

"I'm too afraid to." April mutters.

Max sighs and nods once more.

They don't stay in the church for long after that. Max asks April what she fancies for dinner and he refuses to hear her say that she doesn't have much of an appetite. April considers the question for a moment before saying she feels like having soup. Some sort of autumnal vegetable soup. Max laughs at her response and he promises that that is what she will get for dinner.

On the walk back to the house, Max tries to keep the conversation light as he talks about his adventures he went through while living during the Industrial Revolution. He tells her all about the books he read and all the studying he has done to become a biologist and the times when he saved people's lives on many an occasion.

"Maxwell Hollerford: the city hero," April announces as they walk down the street. "If you really wanted to, you could become the hero that discovers the cause of cholera and create penicillin," April suggests. "For you do already know."

Max chuckles. "Yes but I shouldn't really change history so much."

Max opens the front doors to his house and allows April to enter before him. But the moment she walks in, she is suddenly introduced to the household's butler. The butler April has met before in Scotland.

The same Butler to Jack Gruntler.

April stares at him suspiciously as he offers to take her coat. The Butler only looks down his nose at her like he always does. April never paid Jack's Butler much notice on her visits, but now he is also the Butler to her brother and Master Franklin, she knows that he is far more important to her than just a butler.

The Butler's white hair is combed backwards perfectly and his tiny catlike whiskers moustache that sits just above his lips is neatly trimmed. His has a long face and a very thin, long body. His facial expression reads of boredom. Yet at the same time the little glint in his grey eyes shows a little judgemental side to the Butler, almost as if he is quietly disapproving of everything that is said. The expression he wears is very similar expression her grandfather used to wear in every family photo. April narrows her eyes as the Butler continues to look down at her and they don't speak until Max leaves them in the hallway alone after Master Franklin calls for him.

April waits until she hears the door closing behind Max before she speaks.

"So he's now keeping an eye on me to make sure I don't get up to mischief."

"Jack Gruntler sent me here to look after your brother while he suffers," The Butler replies in a well-spoken British accent. "I just inform him everything that he needs to know."

"But how did you get here from the parallel world?"

The Butler looks down at April as if he believes her to be rather stupid. "Jack will be found where he needs to be found."

April smirks. "Jack also sent you here to figure out the myths about the Devil. He wants to know more about the Doctor being pulled back in time," April shakes her head. "So there is definitely something wrong."

"Jack Gruntler does not have any more authority over the Doctor as much as the Doctor has authority over you. The Doctor is no longer here with you. Have you not realised that since he's been gone, trouble has not followed you?"

April considers the Butler's words for a moment and she knows he is correct.

The Butler clears his throat as he folds April's coat over his arm. "Your brother is having a party tomorrow night to celebrate his recent achievements. Many of his acquaintances have been asking when his twin sister will return from her travels. I am sure your presence will please many."

The Butler turns and leaves April standing alone in the hallway.


	14. XIII - An evening party for Maxwell

**XIII  
An evening party for Maxwell Hollerford**

_Manchester  
__1775_

No matter how hard she tries as she searches through the factories and speaks to the people out on the streets, Rose is no more than a mare step closer to learning more about what is going wrong in Manchester. Everyone is now well aware that God is dead and that the gates of hell have been opened. Some have claimed that they have seen the Devil in his dark, shadowed form carrying a single red candle, just like the sketch the children did. But as she searches through the factories, Rose can't help but notice that they are a little ahead of their time with the revolution. It is only 1775 and the workers are already working on building the first steamboat.

The first steamboat isn't due to be built till around 1807.

It only fears Rose to think that history's timeline has started to get tangled up.

Some factory workers who Rose is able to quickly pull to the side are happy to answer any of her questions. Some run away and curse her for ever asking such a thing. But the more questions that are answered, the more Rose realises that there is absolutely no one in the city that will be willing to help her.

However curiosity gets the better of Rose when she starts to ask some of the workers if they have heard of Maxwell Hollerford and if they have, what is their opinion on him.

Everyone thinks highly of Max. He really is the hero of the city and many men inspire to be like him.

Rose guesses that it is now drawing on to midday.

She has been standing outside one of the factories doors for the whole morning and she knows that she has been there for longer than she should. She has observed the men that walk in and out of the factories and she spies through the dirty windows at the things they are building. But it only comes to her surprise as she returns to the first factory she visited, that standing on the corner near the entrance door is a weeping angel.

The stone angel is as still as a real statue and Rose, in fear, keeps her eyes glued to it. Its head is bowed and it covers its face with its hands.

What Rose is going to do now that she has found a weeping angel she doesn't know. She is too scared to look away or move in case she loses it. But no matter how much her eyes sting from keeping them open, she refuses blink. Not once.

But then there is a bell ringing from inside the factory which is then followed by chatter from the working men.

A large group of men come out of the factory, probably on a lunch break, (Rose assumes) and suddenly obscures her view. Rose yelps at this and suddenly pushes the confused men to the side. But just as she fears, the angel has moved.

Rose looks blankly at the space where the angel was only seconds ago, ignoring the men that are snapping at her for being such a silly, crazy woman. Their voices are only muffled in Rose's ear.

Rose eagerly searches the area around her, hoping that she will find the angel again before it kills anyone. But as soon as the men starts to walk away, the angel suddenly appears again. It is standing beside a brick wall opposite to where Rose is standing.

Rose's heart leaps straight up into her throat just as she notices that not only has the angel changed its place, but it also changed its whole posture.

The angel is now standing upright and its face looks blankly out ahead. Its stone arm is stretched forwards and its finger points directly to the group of men, pointing directly to its next target

From then on, it seems as if everything suddenly happens all at once and Rose's actions are controlled by her hysteria and fear.

She runs forward at a high speed, screaming out in frenzy. The men turn to look back at Rose and they only roll their eyes, taking her as a crazy, uncontrollable woman. But before they even have any time to turn away, Rose has already reached them. She manages to snatch one of the large iron hammers one of the men is carrying and spins to face the angel.

Only this time the angel has moved again and is right up her backside.

"Goodness me!" One of the men cries. "Where did this arrive from?"

The stone angel looks as if it is ready for attack. Its cold blank eyes are fearless as it bears its sharp teeth. Rose takes one swing with the hammer, striking it through the angel's waist, instantly smashing the statue to pieces.

The men cry out in horror as the statue vanishes right before their eyes.

There is only silence for a few moments as Rose tries to figure out if smashing the angel in the way she has done will have done anything to destroy it. She doesn't know if she has killed the remains or has made everything worse.

Moments later, Rose feels two strong hands seize her by the arms before dragging her away from the factory. Her attention suddenly comes back to the present moment and she realises that there are far more people standing around her, having witnessed the scene, than there were before. But everyone just stares at Rose like she has gone wild.

But it only takes Rose a couple of minutes to realise that she actually has gone wild. It is as if she is no longer in control of her own body as she kicks wildly about and wriggles in this strong man's grip.

The man only holds on tighter as he continues to drag her away from the factory and other prying eyes. Yet the man eventually stops and speaks to another man who stands in their pathway. Rose shakes her head and suddenly notices that the Butler is standing there in front of them, talking to the man who has taken hold of her. Rose's hearing returns and she is aware of everything that is being said.

Rose blinks a few times, recognising this Butler from Jack Gruntler's house. Is she actually going crazy and is now seeing things? But as she listens to his voice, she starts to steady her breathing and focus.

"Sir, this woman has been outside the factory all morning only to cause havoc over some architecture. She needs to be removed from these premises!"

"I do understand this, Walter," The Butler replies. "But I can take it from here. She is currently a resident with Master Franklin and Maxwell Hollerford. She is a little dazed from her travels but we are looking after her as much as we can," the Butler then reaches his hand towards Rose. "Now come on, Jackie Orman, lunch will be served shortly. It is time for you to come home."

Rose knows that the Butler is only going along with the idea that Rose is crazy and she doesn't hesitate to go with the flow. Questions will be raised if she suddenly acts normal after the sudden hysteria that took over her.

Rose shrugs her shoulders and lets out a loud sigh, just like a teenager would do during a strop. The man releases Rose and watches her as she slumps her way over to the Butler. She keeps her head low and her shoulders hunched over as she walks, dragging her feet with every step. The Butler gently rests his hand on Rose's back and carefully directs her away from the scene.

Rose does not speak until they are as far away from the factories as they can get. "I guess I owe you a thanks."

"I'm glad to be of service to Jack Gruntler's friends as long as they do not get themselves into too much trouble."

Max's party is that same evening. When Rose and the Butler return to the house, they find all the servants rushing around the house, cleaning every nook and cranny before putting up the decorations. The large table is removed from the large dining room and in replacement there are rows of tables sitting around the perimeter of the room. The tables have been covered with white table cloths and sitting on top are silver dishes and plates waiting to be filled with food. The cooks are busy in the kitchen finishing off last minute cakes and dessert decorations while cooking the turkey and other food that is purchased.

The Butler leaves Rose shortly after they arrive for he, being in charge of the servants, has to make sure that everything is running smoothly for the party and that there are no hiccups. Rose finds herself wondering around the house in search for April but she is nowhere to be seen. Their bedroom is empty. The sheets on the bed are fresh and clean and some of April's possessions have been neatly placed on the desk by the window. Rose can't help find feel more curious about the possessions April always carries in her hand luggage with her at all times. But to Rose's disappointment there isn't much in the way of anything that could be of use to their situation. But Rose does find it rather strange that April continues to carry around with her the little blue book that has nothing but blank pages inside. Rose and the Doctor have often found her reading through the book and writing in it while they were in the parallel world. However as she flicks through the pages there isn't even one single smudge of ink.

Rose decides that she wants to return to the Tardis after having another walk around the house. She asks many of the servants if they want help with the preparations but everyone declines Rose's kind offer.

Rose leaves Edina who is scrubbing the upstairs hallway floor and halts at the top of the stairs as she hears two male voices discussing in low but harsh tones downstairs in the main hallway. Rose suddenly crouches so that she is hidden in the shadows before she subtly looks through the banister. Standing in the middle of the hallway with his back to her is Master Franklin. He is facing a tall man with dirty blond hair.

"…he does not deserve a party like this!" The man with the dirty blond hair snaps. "Everyone looks up to Maxwell like he is some sort of God, but I do not see him as anything else other than an arrogant little sod!"

"Doctor Columbus," Master Franklin says calmly, his voice of high authority. "If you intrude my house like this one more time then I will have to call the police. This is not the first time you have threatened my household."

"And this is not the first time you have threatened me!" Doctor Albert Columbus takes a step closer to Master Franklin, pointing a finger in his face. "I demand to have my papers; I am done with waiting for his laziness."

"Your papers have been completed and will be given to you shortly."

"I want them now!"

Master Franklin lets out a loud sigh before he reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a scroll that is bound together by dark blue ribbon. He holds it out to Albert to take but quickly pulls it away before Albert can take hold of it. "I have a deal with you. I will happily trust you with these papers if you can do something for me in return."

Albert narrows his eyes as he tries to grab the scroll off Master Franklin. "I am in no mood to give Maxwell any benefits."

"It will not benefit Maxwell in any shape or form. It is a duty that I am giving you without his knowing."

Albert Columbus sighs heavily. "Go on."

Master Franklin lowers his voice to the point that Rose is unable to hear. She only hears mumbles and the occasional words including, Heat Miles, power, time and money.

"Missus Tyler," Edina whispers as she drops down next to Rose. "You shouldn't be listening in to the Master's business!" Edina desperately tugs onto Rose's arm and pulls her backwards. Rose, still trying to keep low and in the shadows, rolls backwards till she is lying on the top landing floor.

There is silence for a long moment and both Edina and Rose knows that their movement must have caught their attention downstairs. They both peer through the banister and look down at them. Master Franklin's attention is straight at Albert Columbus who is looking up at their direction, but not once do his eyes catch theirs.

Albert lets out another sigh before looking at Master Franklin. "It is a deal." He says almost reluctantly.

They firmly shake hands and Master Franklin allows Albert to snatch the scroll out of his hands before turning and leaving the house, slamming the door behind him. Master Franklin remains standing in the hallway for a while, looking out at the door.

Edina nudges Rose and urges her to go elsewhere.

* * *

The party guests start to arrive around six o'clock that night. The Butler stands by the front door and welcomes everyone into the house. By six thirty the house is already full with hundreds of rich people from the city who both Max and Master Franklin know. The party mainly congregates in the dining room and the living room, but the hallways are still crowded with many people and it is difficult for anyone to pass through.

Soft, joyful music plays in the background but everyone's chatter almost drowns out the music. Master Franklin stands by the chaise lounge in the living room, talking to a couple of old friends he has not seen in a while. He holds onto his drink firmly in his hand but remains standing stiffly on the spot.

Everyone seems relaxed and at ease in their joyous atmosphere but Master Franklin seems very tense. His voice is soft like usual and he is more than happy to talk to all the guests and laugh with them, but he refuses to sit down and he finds that he cannot remain in one spot for long.

The food tables are constantly being filled up with more food and drink so none of the guests are left wondering to an empty table. All in all, the servants know that the party is running smoothly and that hopefully the whole night will be a success.

Max jumps from one person to the next, shaking their hands, kissing their cheeks and catching up on everything that has happened in their lives since their last meeting. Many people thank him for the help he has given them and many congratulate him on his success. Most of his close friends that he works alongside with clap him on the back and passes him a drink. One of Max's old tutors while he was still studying to be a biologist comes over to Max and praises him for everything he has done for the city. They are standing by the fireplace in the dining room and before Max can protest his old boss turns to the people in the room and makes a speech to celebrate Max's work. Max however feels a little embarrassed by the speech and spends the time with his hands in his pocket as he tries to avoid to stares of everyone else in the room.

"Let us have one last toast for our very own Mister Maxwell Hollerford!" the man announces gleefully in a loud booming voice and everyone in the house cheers enthusiastically. Max just raises his champagne flute in acceptance and gulps it down in one.

The night wears on and the servants bring out a table for the dining room and many people join together to play a few board games. Laughter echoes through the house and it really seems everyone is in a good mood, despite the disaster of the ship sinking and Horace's death yesterday.

Max remains standing by the fireplace as he starts to drink his new glass of champagne which one of his friends brings over to him. Standing beside Max is his closest friend, Victor Kitts, who he has worked alongside with quite often. They both lean against the mantelpiece with a drink in their hands, observing the room around them and everyone there. They speak of old times and laugh at each other's jokes.

Despite having a large house full of people who claim to be Max's friends, Max knows that his only closest friend is Victor and has been since the day they first met.

Max spots Master Franklin standing in the corner on the opposite side of the room, looking rather uncomfortable. But once he catches Max's eye, he nods and raises his champagne flute before drinking. He then suddenly turns to Edina who passes him with an empty silver tray, and whispers something in her ear. Whatever he has said to her, she blushes evidently and giggles before she leaves the room. Master Franklin drinks the rest of his drink before following her. Max watches them with a harsh scowl and cannot help but feel jealous over the authority Master Franklin has over Edina. He longs for her to perhaps look at him admiringly as he does to her. But she is his maid, and that is completely off limits.

Max suddenly snaps back to attention as a hand is waved in front of his face.

Victor laughs. "Away with the fairies again?"

"Apologies." Max says before drinking more of his wine, but his throat tickles him and he suddenly starts coughing harshly. Max snatches out his handkerchief to cover his mouth and to hide the blood that splatters on the cloth. His throat burns as he continues to cough loudly, his face turning very bright red in the face.

For a moment Victor looks at his friend horror struck and heads turn to their direction as the room slowly starts to fall silent. Max's face is extremely red but his only concern is to hide the blood his spits into his handkerchief.

But soon Max stops coughing and is able to hide his handkerchief before anyone notices the blood. Max shakes his head, really feeling the heat rising but forces himself to laugh purposefully to ease the situation seeing as everyone in the room has their eyes on him in a slight panic.

"Drink went down the wrong hole." He manages to say.

Victor then starts to laugh and so do many of the people in the room. The tension eases off as quickly as it came and Victor starts walking Max out of the room.

"You are quite a character, Maxwell." Victor laughs as they make their way out of the dining room and into the hallway.

"I try to keep it low sometimes." Max's throat is burning and he desperately wants a glass of water.

"Say," Victor begins. "Do you still have any idea when your sister might be back from her travels? So many would love to meet her. I myself for one."

Max stares at his friend as he suddenly realises that he has not seen April since she had returned from a very long walk only an hour before everyone started arriving. Max passes his champagne flute to Victor.

"Excuse me." He says before turning away from him and squeezing past everyone else in the hallway. He makes it for the stairs and runs up them as soon as he reaches them. He then has to pass a load more people before he reaches April's bedroom door which is shut just like all the other bedrooms.

Max knocks before opening. There is a slight orange glow to the room as the candles on the bedside tables and desk are lit. But there is no one in the room.

"April?" Max calls softly as he closes the door behind him.

There is nothing but silence in the room. All that can be heard is the muffled chatter and laughter from outside the door. Lying flat on top of the bed is a dress one of the maids has put out for April to wear to the party.

Max knows that April is hiding somewhere in the room, just from seeing a flicker of a shadow. He quietly makes his way across the room and crosses to the other side of the bed. He then crouches down on his hands and knees, crawling on the floorboards before he stops to lay flat down on the floor. He lays his head sideways on the floor as he looks at his twin sister who is curled up in a ball under the bed.

Her eyes are full of tears, her scowl is harsh and she looks fearful. Max says nothing but just looks at his sister who avoids his eye.

But eventually April speaks in a low whisper. "I don't understand why it's all changed."

Her words are barely heard through her cries but Max understands what she is saying. He knows that she is talking about her nightmare. It seems to be the only thing she can think of during the day. It is that or he finds her looking blankly into the distance, clutching onto the UNIT badge. She never tells him but he guesses that UNIT were very close to her.

"It's trying to say something to me but I can't see what," April continues. "It's killing me and I don't know what to do. I never told the Doctor. I never told anyone."

Max sighs. "Why are you all the way up here worrying about it though?" he says softly. "You're not helping yourself."

April's scowl deepens. "There are too many people here. They all want to see me. It's all too much."

There is a long pause of silence.

"Max I'm scared," April cries after a long while. "I'm scared of the people downstairs. I'm scared of what I saw in the parallel world. I'm scared to be near anyone, and I feel like my childhood has come back to haunt me. I see Bruce's face clearly in my memory again," April shuts her eyes tightly. "And now the Doctor thinks I'm dead. I've lost him; I've lost Terry, my family and UNIT. Even the stars seem so far away from me." April hates herself more for sounding so pathetic. But she cannot help but feel as scared as she does now.

Max watches his sister as she continues to look down at the floor she is lying upon. He shifts a little on the floor before speaking. "April, there's a reason why your nightmare has changed – there must be. And for that you can't tell, but for all you could know is that this might be a good happening. Right now neither the Doctor nor UNIT can save you from that mare of yours. And no matter what you choose to do about it and whatever happens next, April, as your brother, your _twin_ brother, I will be here for you all the way."

There is a little silence as April looks rather pensive for a moment, Max reaches his hand out towards April and she looks at him for the first time before slowly taking his hand in hers. Max smiles as he holds onto April's hand tightly.

"Now come on," he says as he gives her arm a little tug. "You're going to have to face your fears to get a move on swiftly." Max lets go before standing up. April hesitates for a moment before she shuffles out from under the bed.

"What?" She says as she gets up again.

"I'm not going to let you stay up here all on your own and worry about everything that right now you cannot deal with," Max gently takes hold of April's arms and looks at her in the eye. "I want you to be happy tonight. Join me for an hour or two and then you can leave if the company of too many people is too much for you," Max quickly shushes April before she can make any protests. "Please, April, just for me. Just step into my world for a short while and I won't ask any of this from you again. I want you to meet my friends."

"So you really do have hundreds of best friends." April mutters.

Max smiles. "Not quite. They're all acquaintances down there. There are one or two exceptions of whom I do call my friends."

April looks at her brother for a long while before she gives in. Just to please her brother she says that she will join him at the party for a couple of hours. Maybe it will distract her from her nightmare and everything else.

Max goes to get Edina who helps April get into the dress she put out for her. Edina is also kind enough to style April's hair. She pins the top half back and pulls all of her hair to hang over one shoulder. April remembers the time back in the parallel world when Ireen Summerland styled April's hair before their live interview on national television.

Edina is quiet as she arranges April's hair, but April understands that she probably has to rush back to the party to clean up any mess that has been made.

"You are looking very lovely, ma'am," Edina says when she is finished. "I am sure Mister Hollerford's friends would be pleased to meet you."

April says nothing in response as she continues to look at her own reflection in the slightly dirtied mirror. She adjusts the collar of her dress and the ends of the sleeves that completely covers her arms. Edina gives April a small curtsey before hurrying out the room. April watches her leave before looking back at her reflection.

She can't help but notice that she looks like a completely different person dressed up in a eighteenth century dress and her hair styled in a way she never has it done before. April asks herself if she can face the many people crowding the house and prove to them that she is a completely sane person that has no troubles to scare her. Yes. Many a time has April pretended that she is okay just to cover up how she is really feeling. For her brother's sake, she knows that she has to put on a brave face and pretend that she has nothing to worry about.

April opens the bedroom door and finds that the long corridor is empty but she can still hear the voices and music from downstairs. She makes her way down the corridor but as she turns the corner she is met by a large gaggle of people congregating around the top landing near the main staircase. She is met with a range of different pale colours including silver, pink, sand and blue-grey that radiates off the oil lamps. It is mainly the female's dresses that are so colourful.

People turn to look at April as she tries to squeeze past them. Whispers spread across the crowds but April does not feel safe until she sees Max again. She is just at the top of the stairs when he suddenly grips hold of her wrist. He smiles at her warmly.

"You okay?" He asks in a low voice and April nods. When he offers her his arm, she takes it gratefully and he starts to take her down the stairs. "There is far more space down here now that the dancing has begun."

April grips tightly onto her brother's arm as they descend the stairs. The house seems so much more alive and brighter now that the rooms are filled with large groups of people. It has somewhat of a relaxed atmosphere and the corridors that sometimes seem rather ghostly are now alive and full of people. Down in the main hallway is where the dancing takes place. Everyone is dancing in their pairs but all follow the same footsteps and movements. Max and April stands at the bottom of the stairs as they watch the dancers spin and weave in and out of each other.

Max nods over to Victor Kitts who starts making his way towards them, walking around the perimeter of the hallway.

"April, this is a long term friend of mine, Victor Kitts. And Victor this is my twin sister, April." Max introduces them.

Victor takes April's hand and bows before kissing the back of her hand a little longer than necessary. "A pleasure," He then stands up and straightens his wig which has gone a little skewwhiff from passing so many people. "May I offer my lady a drink?"

"I'm alright thanks." April mutters uncomfortably.

For the rest of the night, Max, April and Victor stay with each other. April is introduced to many other people who Max has worked with. Everyone is rather pleased to finally meet April and is enthusiastic to know more about her travels, but Max speaks for April most of the time, saying that she is too tired to explain everything. April tries to keep her brave face on but she can't help but feel rather uncomfortable under Victor's watchful gaze.

Max does all the talking for the rest of the night and April just stands beside him, holding onto an empty champagne flute and watches all the spinning from the dancing.

No one starts to leave until the early hours of the morning. Glasses and champagne flutes are left dotted around the house and a lot of the food has been knocked on the floor. The Butler closes the doors after the last guest leaves around four o'clock in the morning. He then turns to Max who walks into the hallway.

"Would you like us to start tidying away, sir?" the Butler asks.

"No your duties are done for the night. It will be sunrise in a couple of hours so I suggest you dismiss everyone for the night. We will clean this up in the morning." Max replies before he turns to April who is sitting at the bottom of the stairs pulling off her shoes.

The Butler watches her and April only glares up at him. She knows that he is keeping a watchful eye on both herself and Max. She wonders how often he speaks to Jack Gruntler about everything that has happened.

Max sits down next to April when the Butler leaves them alone in the hallway.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Max says.

"Parties aren't exactly my thing," April replies. "And your friend, Mr Kitts, couldn't always tell the difference between my eyes and my breasts."

Max sniggers. "Well you are in luck. Victor has a fiancé. But he's a good man." There is then another long silence. A clock can be heard ticking from another room. "Will you sleep tonight?"

April looks down at the black and white tiled flooring. "I don't know."

"April, you need to sleep. It will only make your mental health worse. Don't think I don't already know everything you went through while living with that shape shifter. My Butler told me all. It explains why you tried to drown yourself."

"I was devising a plan on how to find out why my nightmare changed."

"Well it was a funny way of doing so," Max pauses as he knows that his words are coming across a little too harsh. "Sorry," He mutters. "But will you please get some sleep tonight? Forget that I will feel your pain when we wake up. I am sure you must have felt my pain from my coughing earlier."

April keeps her gaze on the tiles. "I said the same to Rose: I don't know if I can get myself out again."

Max sighs. "You managed to free yourself last time I am sure that you can do it again."

April says nothing in response. Max hugs his sister close to him and kisses her on her forehead.

"Everything will be okay in the end."


	15. XIV - An appearance of angels

**XIV  
An appearance of angels**

_Manchester  
__1775_

The skies are cast with dark grey clouds that looms over the roofs of the buildings and many chimneys from the factories. The clouds are low and blow heavy gusts of wind through the streets, making fences wobble and making people feel uneasy on their feet as they try to rush to work in the early hours of the day. A dark gloom hangs over the city making each shadowed corner seem more ghostly than ever. The air is damp and everyone expects that it will rain soon.

Max wakes up at seven o'clock in the morning only having a couple of hours sleep. The sharp stabbing pain runs through his chest and for a moment he feels like he might be sick. It is an odd sensation. He has not felt this stabbing feeling for a few days, but for a brief moment he is rather pleased to have the feeling back, just because he knows that April has slept for the night. It is just when the pain starts to subside and that Max falls back asleep again when he hears the front door close. The sound suddenly seems louder than usual and Max wakes up with a start. This time he climbs out of bed and gets dressed.

The house is rather cold and Max walks along the floorboards and hallway tiles in bare feet as he eagerly tries to look for his shoes. The house is still a mess from last night's party but he feels no rush to clean up. It was only a few hours ago that everyone had retired back to bed and he doesn't expect to see anyone awake any time soon. But as he reaches the bottom of the staircase he can hear the sound of scrubbing.

Slowly doing up the buttons to his shirt, Max turns the corner and to his surprise he finds Edina on her hands and knees scrubbing the black and white tiles. There is an iron bucket to her side filled with warm soapy water.

"Edina?" Max calls softly.

Edina stops what she is doing and looks up at Max. "Mornin', sir," She says tiredly as she sits back on her heels and wipes away the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. "Lovely mornin', sir, isn't it?"

"What are you doing up?" Max asks sternly.

Edina pauses for a moment. "I just wanted to start with the cleaning process. There is a lot that needs to be done, sir."

"Edina," Max presses on, knowing that she is trying to cover up the truth. "Did my sister leave this morning?"

Edina looks guilty for a moment before she stands up. "She left for a morning stroll. I was not sleeping well last night and when I caught her walking around the house in a panic, I went to help. I promised her I would not say anything but I cannot lie to my masters," Edina pauses for a long time before she continues. "She seemed to be really shaken up about something."

Max breathes out heavily. "Well it's lucky I know where she would have gone," Max says as he picks up his coat from the coat stand by the front door. "Go back to bed, Edina. And if Master Franklin wakes up, just tell him that I am giving my sister a tour of the city." Max does not look back as he leaves the house, leaving Edina standing in the hallway on her own.

The air is cool and crisp and Max can see his breath in the air around him. The sun sits low in the sky but the houses down the street where Max lives only creates shadows over him. He starts to take a light jog down the streets.

The city seems rather quieter than usual but not many people roam around the roads this early in the morning. They are either still in bed or already at work.

Max makes his way to the church north of the city where he last found April on her walks. He doesn't know what exactly struck her to go to that church as no one ever goes to visit it. Nor were they brought up in a religious family. But he wonders if the church has somehow become a safe haven for her. But that thought seems rather odd to him and he wonders why she never goes back to the Tardis as much as Rose does. It then quickly comes to him that he has not heard April speak of the Doctor much since they've been together. He only listened to her argument with Rose and by the sounds of it, her friendship with the Doctor isn't exactly going well.

Max pushes open the rusty gate and walks up the pathway to the front door to the church. He cannot help but notice that the grass is starting to overgrow quite a bit.

The front doors open with a loud, echoing creak and Max is instantly met with the gloom illuminating inside the church. The sun has not touched the stone walls so everything seems much colder.

April is sitting more or less in the exact same bench as she was before and Max does exactly what he did last time. He walks up the aisle silently before sitting on the bench behind April. His sister sniffs and he catches her quickly wiping away the tears that are running down her face. She tries to hide behind her long black hair but Max reaches forwards and pulls her hair back.

"It's okay," He says softly. "You don't have to be ashamed to cry in front of me."

April sniffs one last time before looking over to the stained glass windows by the altar. "I don't like people seeing me cry," She admits. "I don't want people to think of me as a weak person."

Max half smiles knowing that it is something he knows she would have said even when they were younger. She was stubborn then and evidently has never grown out of it.

"Crying doesn't make you weak." Max says.

"Yeah but it makes you look weak. I just wouldn't want the Doctor, Terry, Rose or anyone else to see me cry as much as I do."

Max bows his head for a moment before looking up at his sister again. "You cry a lot on your own?" He pauses for a moment before nodding. "So do I."

For a moment as Max pauses one more time, April's thoughts directs to Max's dialect. He has picked up a bit of a northern accent while living here in Manchester and his choice of words sometimes fluctuate between eighteenth century speech to twenty first century speech.

Max jumps up on his feet. His sudden movement makes April curious.

"I think it is about time you and I get out of here," Max says rather cheerfully. "Let's go for a walk. Just the two of us. Let us walk somewhere where we can forget we have a life."

April looks up at her brother, remembering those exact words Declan often used to say when he desperately wanted to get out of the house. Max looks down at April expectantly, and then with a sniff and a quick wipe at her cheeks, April stands up. She takes Max's offered arm and they leave the church to go for a walk.

The air is still cool outside but April and Max is met with the brightness from the grey sky above them. The wind blows steadily but every so often there is a strong gust. April holds onto Max's arm tightly as they make their way around the graveyard.

They climb the hill and listen to the birds singing in the trees. When they are at the top, they look out over the city, the majority of it being taken over by the factories letting off fumes into the air.

"What a view." Max whistles. "I don't suppose Manchester is like this back in the twenty first century? I never got to see it."

April shrugs. "I'm not sure myself." She remembers the view she had when she stepped out of the Tardis and onto planet Zorlon. She longs to be back somewhere she knows she felt more content.

After seeing that shadow in her bedroom that she still isn't sure whether or not it was a figure of her imagination, makes her feel uneasy about the Tardis. Although the hum and the console room seems like a home to her, that experience has thrown her off. And now that the Doctor has been parted from the Tardis once again, the ship does not seem like itself.

But April really longs to be back in the parallel world, sitting in the UNIT base as it buzzes alive while everyone continues with their work. But since the battle in Antarctica, April isn't too sure if the company would be able to continue standing.

The wind is a little harsher at the top of the hill as Max and April look out over the city.

"Before the Doctor vanished," April starts. "Do you know what he was after? Was there anything chasing after him? Did he say anything to you?"

Max shifts on the grass. "There is not much I know about how the Doctor and Terry vanished, maybe only Rose knows that but even she looks clueless at times. The Doctor was just asking me about the Bellingham family. I looked after them and treated them while they were sick. But after they died the father, Horace, put the blame on me and warned me away from him and his children."

April frowns and looks up at her brother. "Horace Bellingham?"

"The same man that died in that shipwreck the other day," Max bows his head and closes his eyes for a moment as if he is saying something in prayer. "There is something fishy about this city, April, and it's all happened since that family died and I've been cursed with this disease."

"And I suppose matters only got worse when we arrived."

Max sighs before turning to look back at the empty church at the bottom of the hill. "I am curious. Did you ever meet the vicar of this church?"

"No," April replies thoughtfully. "I thought the church was abandoned."

"I suppose it is but the trusty vicar of this church has suddenly vanished from view since the shipwreck," Max then breathes out heavily. "April, why do I feel like this is one massive set up?"

"Yeah I've felt the same way since I met the Doctor. Our lives are a set up for us."

April's words hits Max's heart harshly but he says nothing upon that. "But I still feel like our situation _now_ is a set up. I feel like this is all planned."

April tugs on Max's arm and they start to walk down the hill towards the other side of the graveyard. They pass rows upon rows of gravestones for hundreds of different people that have died in the city over the years. They stop at the end of one row and look down at a rather dirty and moss covered gravestone that is for a young girl that died of tuberculosis twenty years ago at the age of six. Max looks down at the gravestone with tears in his eyes, only fearing that that is where he is going to end up when his disease finally starts taking over his health.

April, still holding onto Max's arm, looks around the graveyard, but her eyes fixes on a stone statue that is a few rows away from them.

It is a statue of an angel that covers its face with its hands. April wonders to herself if the angel is crying or hiding from something, but it makes her rather curious and she wants to take a closer look.

"Take a look at this." April says, drawing Max's attention away from the child's gravestone.

Max looks up and follows the line of April's pointed arm, and there he sees the statue. He doesn't seem too bothered by it as it is rather common to have many statues of angels around a churchyard. But he does not protest as he follows his sister who seems so keen to see it.

"I don't think I've ever seen a statue like this!" April exclaims as she passes the many rows to reach it. The statue is standing at the far end of the row just beside one of the new gravestones.

"It's nothing special, April," Max says as he reluctantly follows her. "There are a lot of these statues around this church. Have you not seen them in the walls?"

But April ignores him as she stands right up close to the angel, examining its exquisite features. Every single detail in the stone seems so real, April quickly wonders if it is one of those street performers that pretend to be statues but move every so often to make their spectators jump. But as she runs her fingers along the angel's slim arm, the coldness and rough surface is enough to prove that it is real stone and not a human being.

"No I think this must be new," April murmurs. "I'm sure this wasn't here last time I walked around." April then turns her attention to the gravestone the angel stands by and she is surprised to see the name Beatrice Bellingham engraved in the stone. Max's face turns pale as he kneels down to the grave and runs his fingertips along the words.

"Beatrice," he says aloud. "This was Horace's wife," he then points to the four names that are engraved underneath. "And these are Horace's parents, Thomas and Mary Bellingham. And his siblings Robert and Katherine Bellingham. Their ashes have been put together!" Max smiles broadly and for a moment it looks like that he is going to cry with joy.

April looks up at the angel with curiosity. "Well I suppose the family had a fan," she ponders aloud. "The angel is clearly weeping."

April bends down in the grass and studies the stone carving of what is the hem of the angel's dress. She then runs her fingers through the grass and is surprised to see that the angel is standing on its own accord rather than being built upon an extra slab of stone. It balances well in the slightly damp grass. She is also surprised to find that there is no plaque to say who built the angel and when, or a reason why it is there.

"It's strange." April mutters more to herself but Max overhears.

"Why?" Max queries. "It's just a statue."

April continues to look at the grass. "Yes but everything has a reason." April then bends lower and places the side of her head on the grass as she tries to look underneath the hem of the skirt to see if there is anything. But it is just dark underneath.

April gets back onto her feet and wipes the mud off the palm of her hands and onto her jeans as she studies the angel's face and its intricately carved hair. She peers between the small gap between the angel's face and its hands and she is surprised to see that the artist of the angel was even determined enough to carve a face under the hands.

"April, let's move on." Max urges as the wind blows a little stronger.

April takes one step away from the statue and examines it as a whole. She looks over its posture, its closed wings and its creased dress. She cannot help but feel rather impressed by its artwork.

"It's really, rather very beautiful," April says and after a moment, she takes out her mobile phone from her back jean pocket and snaps a photo of the angel weeping over the Bellingham family's gravestone. She then lets out a sigh before turning to her brother and taking hold of his arm.

They continue to walk through the graveyard. They head towards the end until they find a swing that is tied to one of the branches to the tree that stands in the corner. The wind blows harshly again and the image of the swing reminds both Max and April of the days when their parents used to take them to the local park at the weekend. Also they both used to play games with the other children living in the cul-de-sac on the grass area in the bend of the road.

"April, we have a time machine," Max says. "If we get the Doctor back, we could go back in time and bring mum and dad back. Stop the big battle from ever happening."

April sighs heavily. "I know. I have often thought about that since the Doctor first taught me how to fly the Tardis. But the Doctor keeps saying that the time around the battle is fixed that any small changes would bring destruction to the universe. From what I've seen, I know that the Doctor isn't lying."

They turn away from the tree and start heading back towards the church. April asks Max what he knows of Master Franklin's profession and Max tries the best he can at explaining what very little he really knows. But Max then turns the subject around on April, asking her why she, the Doctor, Rose and Terry all act as if they have met his Butler before. April knows she cannot lie and confesses that the Butler also works for Jack Gruntler. Jack sent the Butler over to look after Max and she assumes to see what the Doctor is getting up to. Max smirks at the thought and April feels somewhat relieved that Jack Gruntler is no stranger to him.

"I wondered why his attitude isn't very eighteenth century."

April looks at her brother. "You're getting there."

They walk on for a while longer until April stops mid step as she looks over to where the Bellingham family's grave stands.

The statue of the angel is no longer there.

"It's moved!" April exclaims as she looks at the bare space where the statue once stood. She takes one sweeping look around the graveyard before rushing towards the gravestone.

Max sighs and reluctantly follows her. "Surely someone must have come along to collect it or something, April."

"But there's no one here!" April stops by the Bellingham's gravestone. There isn't even a dent in the grass to show that the statue has been there all along. April's scowl deepens. "I don't understand."

"Well someone definitely has taken it," Max says as he stands by April's side. "Statues cannot move on their own accord."

"I wouldn't bet on it." April mutters as bends down in the grass. She runs her fingers through the grass but there is nothing to prove that the angel has been there before.

Max lets out another sigh as he takes a look around the scenery. But then he suddenly notices that standing by the front doors to the church is another statue of an angel. Only this time it isn't covering its face with its stone hands. Its left arm is raised and it covers it eyes in the crook of its arm. Max frowns and turns to April.

"April look," He points back to the church but the moment he looks up at where the statue is standing, it is no longer there.

There is nothing standing by the church.

"What?" April says as she looks at the church.

Max shakes his head. "Let us walk back home."

April takes one last look at the gravestone before following Max who is walking at a quick pace out of the churchyard. They are both silent on the walk back.

April cannot shake off the feeling that these statues can move on their own accord. She is sure of it. But she cannot be more pleased to get away of the church, knowing about the many statues inside.


	16. XV - The girl in the mirror

**XV  
The girl in the mirror**

_Manchester  
__Children's orphanage  
__1775_

Rose opens the door to the city's orphanage. It swings inwards with a loud creak and Rose is instantly met with a strong damp smell, very similar to the house where Horace, Penny and Phillip stayed in. She steps onto a thick but torn carpet with a very Georgian style design with a mixture of red and dark blue colours. The rug is part of the small reception and at the back of the room beside large double doors is a small desk. A female sits behind the desk looking rather displeased. She has her head bowed as she scribbles something on a piece of paper. Rose can see nothing more than the woman's dark brown hair that is pinned back into a tight bun at the top of her head.

"I do not know you, nor do I want to," the woman at the desk says without even looking up. "I hope this visit will be quick."

Rose closes the door behind her. Already she is not getting off on a good start.

"Excuse me," Rose starts in a small voice as she carefully walks across the rug. "I am Jackie Orman, a friend to Horace Bellingham. I am here to pay his children a visit. They were taken here two days ago I believe."

The woman does not raise her head. "You will have to book an appointment."

"My butler has already seen to that." Rose says in more of a clearer, confident tone.

The woman behind the desk eventually looks up at Rose to see that her appearance is rather of a respectable rich woman living in the city. Rose wears a lilac coloured dress with lace fringing around the collar. She wears a very Marie Antoinette style feather hat that sits on top of her perfectly combed blonde hair.

With a small moan, the woman then turns to a large black book at the side of the desk and pulls it open. The cover lands on the desk with a loud thump and Rose jumps slightly. The lady runs her finger along the page until she finds Jackie Orman's name.

"You may see them." The woman behind the desk announces dully before turning back to her page of notes.

Rose pauses for a moment and clears her throat. "Could you show me the way? I would very much appreciate it, ma'am."

"Sure." The woman says and continues to scribble away.

Rose lets out a little breath as she waits patiently for the woman get out of her seat. Rose then quietly pokes at the fake beauty spot she has stuck just above her top lip. She isn't even too sure herself if that is still in fashion in the late eighteenth century. But she quickly makes up her mind and pulls it off before chucking it on the floor, turning the move very swiftly into batting off invisible dust off her shoulder, just in case the woman becomes suspicious.

But the woman behind the desk is still scribbling away and makes no notion of whether or not she is going to stand up and show Rose the way.

"Excuse me; are you going to show me the way?" Rose asks.

"No." The woman replies dully.

Rose frowns. "I don't understand, miss. You said that you would show me the way."

"I believe I did not, Miss Orman," The woman leans back in her seat and looks at Rose, wagging her pencil between two fingers. "You asked me if I could show you the way and I can. I am very capable of doing such a thing. But you never asked me if I would. And I will not."

Rose looks at the woman hard before turning away and walking through the double doors herself in a strop, thinking how it doesn't take much to be a decent human being. But Rose only rolls her eyes at the woman's lazy and rude manner, yet now she walks away from the reception she seems rather pleased herself to be out of her presence.

Rose walks down a long dark hallway with many different doors on either side. The corridor eventually leads to the bottom of a spiral stairwell. Standing at the bottom of the stairwell, Rose looks up and finds that there are many floors above to explore. It will probably take her the whole day to find Penny and Philip but she refuses to give up.

Rose wonders around the orphanage for an hour, climbing the stairs, looking into the playrooms and peering through each and every open door yet for a while Penny and Phillip are not amongst the children. But on the third floor, Rose peers her head around one of the doors and finds Penny and Phillip together in their bedroom.

Phillip is sitting at the end of his bed, looking sadly down at the floor as he swings he legs to and fro. Penny stands by the small window and looks out to the city.

Rose opens the door a little further and steps into the room. This immediately grabs Phillip's attention and his face brightens with delight.

"Rose!" He calls enthusiastically as he jumps off the bed. "Penny, it's Miss Tyler! She has come to save us!" Phillip runs across the bedroom and hugs onto Rose tightly. He wraps his arms tightly around her hips and rests his head on her lower stomach.

Rose is surprised at this sudden gesture from Phillip who seemed so cautious of her when they first met. But now he clings onto her as if his life depends on it. Rose doesn't know how to react for a moment but she soon relaxes before gently placing her hand on top of Phillip's dark hair. She then looks across the room to Penny who looks at her, untrusting. Penny has taken a step away from the window but she still has a hand clutching tightly onto the window frame.

Rose pulls away from Phillip and crouches down to the floor so that she is down to his height. She looks into Phillip's eyes as she speaks to him. "Now I want you to listen to me clearly and take note of everything I say. I'm going to get you out of here. I'm not going to let them take you to London. You'll be staying here where in this city it's safe."

"And how are you going to do that?" Penny asks harshly.

"Just listen to me because I have a plan that is going to be followed," Rose snaps before turning back to look at Phillip's troubled face. "There are these statues that are tormenting the city. The weeping angels I like to call them because when you see them they'll look like they're crying on first account. But they are not statues. They look like they are but they are only in disguise. They're creatures from another world and they have come here to play with time. They have taken my friends and we're all in danger if we can't fix it. The lady sitting at the desk downstairs does not observe everything that's around her so she won't notice for a long while that you're both no longer here," Rose plays with the collar to Phillip's shirt. "My friend has a twin brother and his house will be our safe zone. You will be looked after properly." Rose thinks about taking them to the Tardis knowing that that really is the safe zone, but it is too risky to let them see it.

"What about daddy?" Phillip asks in a mumbling voice.

Rose pauses a moment. "We are going to find him. I am sure that he did not board the ship that sank a couple of days ago. And I suspect that because Nathaniel Davidson has suddenly disappeared too," Rose breathes out deeply. "So this is what I want the both of you to do. Before the end of the day I want you both to pack your belongings and wait for me in the playroom when everyone is in bed. We'll come and collect you and take you to the safe house. You'll be staying with us until we bring your daddy back."

Phillip turns his head to look at his older sister who is still scowling at Rose. Penny then turns her attention to Phillip and to Rose it looks like they are somehow contacting each other in a way that Rose cannot see. But she does notice that they both look pensive.

"You don't think this will work." She says.

"It will not work," Penny hisses. "Children never get out of this orphanage. Once they get taken in they never come back out."

"That's because they'll take you to a hospital in London."

"No," Penny says abruptly. "It is because none of the children make it there alive."

The ball drops and dread runs through Rose's body.

"What?" Rose manages to say before looking back to Phillip.

"Can you save us? Save us from the girl in the bathroom?" Phillip mumbles.

Only minutes go by before Rose finds herself walking down the dark corridors of the orphanage. Penny and Phillip remain in their bedroom together, too afraid to go anywhere else on their own. Rose picks up her little clutch bag and holds it close to her as she leaves their bedroom.

The corridor suddenly seems ghostly and every footstep seems louder than normal. The bathroom, in which this mysterious girl has supposedly been seen, is through a black wooden door right at the end of the corridor.

The corridor seems colder and darker than it was the first time Rose walked down. But the black door at the end stays exactly where it is as she slowly makes her way towards it.

Rose can smell a mixture of oak, rust and urine as she stands just outside the black door.

The door is shiny and looks almost new whereas the rest of the building looks old and rather worn down. But as she presses her ear to the door, she hears nothing else but the sound of the water dripping from a tap.

It is at times like this when Rose wishes that she has the Doctor's sonic screwdriver or Terry's handheld device with her. If she did then she would easily be able to scan the door to see if there is any alien lifeforms in the bathroom.

But more than anything she wishes that the Doctor could be there by her side. She has been brave enough to work against aliens on her own before in the past but this seems more ghostly and paranormal rather than alien.

Rose takes hold of the door knob and turns it.

It clicks loudly and the door slowly swings inwards with a long and loud creak. Rose's heart pounds in her chest as the door makes view of the bathroom.

But there is no one there.

The bathroom is empty.

It is only filled with a long wooden bench connected to the wall on the other side of the bathroom. Rose can just about see four holes on top of the box which are used as the toilet.

Rose steps onto the dry tiles and slowly peers around the back of the door. There is nothing but a row of sinks and her own reflection in the large, dirty mirrors.

There is no one else in the bathroom with her.

Immediately Rose relaxes, thinking that the idea of the girl in the bathroom probably has been a practical joke children do on each other to make everyone scared. Knowing how scared Phillip is about the Devil, she knows that he would be scared of such a story.

Rose releases the door and lets it shut with another loud creak, shutting her away from the rest of the orphanage. The door swings quickly this time as it closes.

Rose places her clutch bag on top of one of the sinks and starts to examine the bathroom herself, just to be sure that everything is okay and that she has no problem getting Penny and Phillip to safety. She also makes a mental note to herself to ask Max if he will be okay with the children staying there with him until Horace comes back.

As she gets down on her hands and knees, having to make do with studying the room with her own observations without a sonic screwdriver, Rose tries to ignore the voice in her head telling her that Horace Bellingham is most definitely dead. But she refuses believe it. Not now since Nathaniel Davidson has suddenly disappeared too.

Rose finds there is nothing wrong with the bathroom. Everything is human. Nothing strange and nothing alien. All is as it should be.

She is also thankful that it is a very Georgian bathroom and not out of time like some parts of the city seems to be. It is damp and smells heavily of urine. She knows that it needs a good deep clean.

Rose scrambles to her feet and walks back to the sinks.

Turning on the hot tap, she lets it run a little, waiting for it to go warm before washing her hands. But her skin only touches cold water. It doesn't feel like it is going to start warming up any time soon. However this doesn't bother Rose too much. Did they even have hot running water in these days?

She scrubs off the dirt on her hands and picks at her fingernails. There are no towels to dry her hands. Rose just turns off the tap and shakes the water off.

Rose looks at her reflection in the dirty mirror and cannot help but say so herself that she looks good in the Georgian dress and feather hat. She smiles at her own reflection.

But that is when she sees it.

Just in the corner of her eyes, something on the floor behind her, curled in the ball by the wall.

Rose halts for a long moment as she looks at the girl sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Her head is bowed and her messy black hair covers her face. Her arms are skinny and grey, almost stone like.

Rose most definitely is not alone in the bathroom.

In fright, she quickly spins around to look at the wall opposite.

There is nothing there. It is just the open space of the bathroom.

Rose grips onto the sink tighter as she turns to look at the mirror again. The girl is still there, sitting in the corner of the bathroom behind her. That's when Rose notices that the floor in the reflection is wet. Water is everywhere as if there has been a blockage and the sinks overfilled.

Rose only glances down at her own feet.

The tiles are dry. There is no water.

Rose sucks in a short, sharp breath and looks back up to the mirror. She jumps in fright at her own reflection, for the grey girl with the long black hair, still in the far corner of the bathroom is now standing up.

The girl wears a long white night dress that looks too big for her. Her black hair is long, hip-length and dead straight. It is greasy and looks more like straw. The girl's head is still bowed, but Rose can just about make out a fringe that covers her eyes.

"Who are you?" Rose asks as she looks directly at the girl in the mirror. "Who are you?" Rose whispers again when the girl does not answer.

The girl slowly starts to lift her head and Rose's breathing becomes rapid with fear and anxiety.

The girl's face is grey like the rest of her body and it looks like there are evident cracks in her cheeks as if her skin is broken china.

The girl is blind. Her eyes glisten with white. She moves her head slowly from side to side.

Rose can feel that although the girl is blind, she is still able to see her. The girl moves her head to one side and her black hair falls to reveal her mouth that has been sewn shut with black string.

Rose clenches her fists and realises that it is no use talking to the reflection of a girl whose mouth has been sewn shut. She knows that it is only a spirit. The girl does not look alive.

She continues to watch the reflection of the girl who only looks back at her.

However, Rose cannot shake off the feeling that there is something directly behind her, just over her shoulder, but the reflection shows nothing but the girl.

She suddenly feels a strong shiver run down her spine and in an instant Rose turns around frantically and takes hold of her clutch bag.

Yet there is nothing there.

Not the girl. Not anything that seems ghostly. Just an empty bathroom.

She is alone in the bathroom but not in the mirror.

Rose tries to catch her breath, calm down and slow down her breathing to its normal pace. She looks across the empty bathroom to the corner where the grey girl is standing in the reflection as she tries to analyse the situation.

Was the girl in this orphanage before? Did she die in this exact bathroom and her spirit remains in the mirror? And why is her mouth sewn shut? The girl in the mirror only looks no older than fifteen years. Rose knows that she has to go into more research about the orphanage to see if there are any ghost stories about a girl in the mirror.

But somehow it makes no link to the Devil or the weeping angels.

Perhaps this is just an unnecessary obstacle that she has to remove herself from immediately.

There is too much going on at the same time and all Rose wants to do is bring back the Doctor and Terry and get away from this time frame as far as possible. But she knows it will not work out. She has got herself tangled in a specific historical event that is being meddled with and she understands that if she just leaves without stopping the angels, her future will be different, and probably not for the better.

Rose opens her clutch bag and rummages through the many different heavy objects she hides at the bottom. Just like the Tardis and Terry's skirt pockets, all of Rose's bags are bigger on the inside and she is able to carry anything with her without feeling the heavy weight of it. She chooses to keep in the time period by picking up the clutch bag that matches her dress, just to fend off any unwanted looks and questions.

Rose finds a spare small hammer at the bottom and pulls it out. She studies the hammer for a moment before turning around to face the mirrors again.

The girl in the mirror now stands right beside her, looking straight at her.

Rose jumps immediately and holds onto her breath as she freezes in utter terror for a long moment. She watches the girl as the girl studies her, turning her head slowly from side to side.

Rose's body trembles as the girl slowly raises her claw like hand.

But before the girl can do anything, Rose takes one swing with the hammer and smashes it into the mirror.

The mirror comes crashing down on the tiled floor in a million different pieces.

The girl in the mirror disappears.

Rose picks up the first big piece of shattered glass and shoves it in her clutch bag before running straight out of the bathroom as fast as she can.

Her throat is dry and she has trouble breathing. But she does not stop.

Rose skids to a halt at Penny and Phillip's bedroom who are still standing in the exact same spot as they were when she left them. They look at her, seeing the fear shown across Rose's face. Her eyes are wide with panic.

"Pack your bags," Rose orders. "I'm getting you out of here _now_!"

Penny and Phillip do not argue before they start packing.

Phillip pulls out their bag from under his bed and Penny stomps around the room, picking up their possessions. The moment they are done, Rose takes hold of their bags and orders them to run.

Penny and Phillip do so. Phillip takes hold of his sister's hand and runs along with her, silent tears streaming down his face. Rose runs behind them, desperate to get out.

"Did you see her?" Phillip calls back to Rose as they run down the black iron staircase. "Did you see the girl?"

"Shut up, Phillip and keep running!" Penny tugs at her brother's arm and they run faster.

It is a miracle that they did not pass any of the owners in the orphanage. They flee the building without getting caught.

But even on the street they keep running.

Penny leads the way as if she knows the way back to Max's house.


	17. XVI - The Butler's dedication

**XVI  
The Butler's dedication**

_Manchester  
__1775  
__Outside Max's residence_

Max is surprised to see a black carriage drawing up outside of his house when he and April return from the church. It is only mid-morning and the road unusually seems to be bustling with their neighbours who are looking curiously at the scene on the road.

That is when Max quickly realises that in fact the black carriage is a police carriage. There are two police officers that look as if they are investigating a scene. Max and April slow their pace until they come to a standstill in the middle of the road. April holds onto Max's arm tighter.

Edina and a few other servants stand on the steps to the house, shouting at the police who are harassing them with questions. Curses fly everywhere and the two police officers try to keep their cool. April glances over to Edina who is looking over to the Butler who is standing behind the carriage. He head is bowed, looking down at the cobbled street as if pretending to not listen in.

"Look, Mister Hollerford is here. Ask him!" One of the servants calls as she points to Max and April, waving her finger around frantically. The two police officers turn around to see the twins standing close together on the cobbled road.

Max groans and mutters something incoherent under his breath before walking towards the scene. April releases Max's arm and watches the Butler who seems more preoccupied by looking at something else further down the street that is not in April's line of vision.

"Alright then boys," Max says as he steps up onto the stone pavement. "What is this whole commotion about?"

"We would like to take you down to the station for a few questions about the death of Horace Bellingham," One of the police officers announces sternly as he approaches Max. "It will only take a couple of hours, sir, but we need to get to the bottom of his case. He was killed on our latest shipwreck as you know, a ship he boarded on without an official pass."

The other police officer steps forward. "Sir, there has been a lot of speculation about your relationship with the Bellingham family. Your failure to treat them from tuberculosis and Horace's strong fear of you. It is suspected that this shipwreck was no accident and you are at the top of the suspect list."

Before Max has the chance to think about how ridiculous this accusation is, his wrists are suddenly bound together with handcuffs.

April pushes her way forward through the watching neighbours, and demands to know what is going on. But the situation is chaotic and out of their hands. Master Franklin suddenly bursts out the house and sees that Max Hollerford is being arrested. One of the police officers starts pulling Max towards the black carriage while the other pushes April back towards the house. But April frantically tries to pull away and get to her brother, ordering them to leave him alone. The servants are yelling curses at the police and the neighbours just stand there and watch helplessly.

The Butler remains standing on the road beside the carriage and observes the scene calmly as everyone else is frantic. As the police officer pulls Max away, the Butler takes the psychic paper out of his waistcoat. Both himself and Jack Gruntler was given a psychic paper of their own when the Doctor met them for the second time. As he looks down at the blank paper words slowly start to appear which forms as Jack Gruntler's handwriting. It is all in block capitals stating:

DO NOT LET HIM KILL MAX.

The Butler does not hesitate to realise that there is someone with them on the street that has the intention of killing Max. And the Butler instantly knows who it is.

Panic starts rising in the Butler as he desperately searches the street to find the one person that should not be there with them. The Butler stands in the middle of the road and grits his teeth in exasperation as he looks left and right. There are a few people dotted around the street, pointing and whispering to each other as they watch the police officers arrest Max. The odd carriage passes along the road and the Butler narrowly dodges it. But as the last carriage passes, the Butler stands on the other side of the road and that is when he finds him.

Charging down the pavement is Horace Bellingham.

At first no one notices the man who is believed to be dead stomping down the pavement towards them. The police still struggle to drag Max towards the black carriage. The Butler keeps his focus on Horace. He looks ill and rather worn for wear, yet his eyes are full of anger and hatred.

The Butler then notices Nathaniel Davidson, the vicar, further up the pavement, running frantically up behind Horace. He calls Horace's name and shouts at someone to stop him, yet no one pays him any attention.

Horace pulls out a pistol from under his cape and points it in Max's direction.

"Stop!" Nathaniel's voice echoes across the street as he continues to run.

At first everything seems to be going at slow motion, almost at a standstill.

Everyone hears Nathaniel's screech and they turn their attention to his direction. It only comes as a shock to see Horace Bellingham there on the pavement, still alive. It then quickly comes to another shock to see him holding onto a pistol.

Then Rose, Phillip and Penny suddenly come running up the street and fear only hits them when they see the scene. Phillip screams in horror and Penny shouts to her father.

Max catches Horace's hateful eyes and notices that the pistol is pointed directly at him and that in any second now, Horace will pull the trigger and he will be killed.

Then everything suddenly seems to happen all at once at a quick pace.

Just as Horace aims his gun at Max, the Butler finds himself rushing across the road, narrowly missing the horses as he rushes to his master's aid. Master Franklin is now standing by the pavement, trying to pull the police officer off Max with April's aid. The Butler keeps running and so does Nathaniel. The Butler now in front of him on the pavement. Nathaniel runs up behind Horace and grabs onto him, pulling him backwards just in time as the trigger is pulled.

There is a loud bang and the bullet soars through the air.

Someone further down the street screams in horror.

First there is pain, excruciating pain. And then there is darkness.

The Butler does not know what is going on until his focus comes back to him and he finds himself being carried into the house by Master Franklin and someone else gripping onto his armpits. He feels nauseous and it is incredibly hard to breathe. April is by his side talking down to him. Her voice is muffled and he cannot tell what she is saying. It isn't until he hears a male screaming outside that he quickly realises that April is trying to divert his attention away from Horace as he is pinned down to the ground by the police officers.

The Butler then looks down at his torso and sees blood splattered all over his white shirt.

Then the severe pain starts to kick in and it is getting increasingly hard for him to breathe. He screams out in pain as he is carried through the house and into the dining room where he is put on the table. He continues to come in and out of consciousness as everyone works around him.

Max grits his teeth together as he rips open his Butler's waistcoat and shirt, revealing the hole the bullet has pierced in the left side of his stomach. Blood pours out of his wound, staining his clothes, running along the table and dripping onto the carpet.

April comes rushing into the dining room with Victor Kitts who saw it all happen. She has picked up Max's first aid kit from his study and brings it to him.

Max, with Victor's aid, do their best to clean the wound as much as possible. Max, using a pair of tweezers carefully pokes at the wound to try and find where the bullet is, but it only fears him more when he realises that the bullet has gone so far through the Butler's body that it has pierced a gaping hole through his left lung.

The Butler screams out in agony, clutching onto April's offered hand. But he keeps losing more and more blood. The life slowly drains out of the Butler. The pain is too unbearable and his breathing is laboured.

"Stay with us!" Max cries just as he finds the bullet.

But the Butler lets out his last breath just before Max pulls the bullet out of the wound.

There is silence as the broken clock on the mantelpiece continues to tick.

The Butler's hand is limp and heavy in April's. Penny and Phillip stare at the Butler's dead body in horror, shocked at what their father has done.

Victor holds out a tiny silver tray and Max drops the bloodied bullet into it. He then rests both his fists onto the edge of the table and bows his head. He whispers some silent prayers in his mind for the man that jumped to save his life.

And Max never found out his Butler's real name.

The room is horribly silent for a while longer but everyone jumps backwards in fright as the Butler suddenly comes to life.

He takes in one last gulp of breath and starts choking on his own blood.

Everyone is in shock for a brief moment before they rush back to his aid. Victor suddenly starts to wrap bandages around his wound and he puts pressure on him to stop the blood flow.

The Butler is alive again. It is a miracle.


	18. XVII - Jack Gruntler's visit

**XVII  
Jack Gruntler's visit**

_Manchester  
__Max Hollerford's residence  
__1775_

It is late in the afternoon and the Butler is taken straight to the hospital not long after he wakes up again. Horace has been arrested and put in a dungeon while the police decide what they are going to do with him. Max agrees with Master Franklin, who is very hesitant at first, that Penny and Phillip will stay in the house for the time being.

Max and Victor leave to go to the hospital with the Butler and comes back during the afternoon to announce that the Butler will be in good health after a long rest. It is a true miracle that he is still alive. All is well and good.

But April knows that there is something wrong. Rose seems to be afraid about something else and she refuses leave the children's side, so April feels like she cannot speak to anyone about what is going through her mind.

It is impossible for the Butler to still be alive after the bullet pierced a hole in one of his lungs, but April only has suspicions. Someone is keeping him alive. Someone else knew what Horace was going to to and informed the Butler.

April leaves the house alone about thirty minutes after the Butler is taken to hospital. She walks down the streets back towards the Tardis.

The blue police box stands alone at the side of the road near the river. Ivy has started to overgrow around the Tardis which seems strange to April as she has only been there for just a little longer than a week.

April halts for a long while as she stands right by the Tardis. She lifts her hand and places it on the blue wood. She is certain she hears a small rumble from inside as she does so.

The outside of the Tardis looks worn out and tired as if being apart from the Doctor puts pressure on the ship. As April stands outside the Tardis, she understands the strong love the Doctor has for his ship. At first she always found it weird to watch him talk to the console or stroke the outside exterior, but now she understands how he feels. The Tardis is alive and is his friend; his only home.

April then feels a rush of emotions for the Doctor and Terry, suddenly wishing that they are here with her and Rose. She wants the four of them to be back together again. She wants the Doctor to hold Rose's hand and tell her that everything is going to be okay like he always does. She wants to hear the bleep of Terry's handheld device. She wants to hear the Doctor to talk about something that interests him so much that he speaks in such a fast pace it is hard to distinguish one word from another. And above all, she wants to reunite her friendship with the Doctor.

But the Doctor believes April to be dead.

April doesn't realise how dark her life was when the Doctor wasn't there to help. But then the Doctor has lost her trust. He took her away from everything she loved and continually lied to her. But April feels that she can forgive the Doctor for that, just to have him there with her again.

The Tardis is dark and grey on the inside, only being dimly lit but the low green lights on the console. It is eerily quiet inside and it only hums quietly as if it is breathing in its sleep. April closes the door behind her, shutting out the light and the city outside and looking into the darkness around her. She still remembers the shadow from when she first woke up and even if it isn't really there, she still feels a little uneasy. Darkness is all around her and she cannot see much but the dim green lights.

But April knows the Tardis well enough to carefully tread along the metal flooring to get to the console through the darkness. She runs her fingers along the metal railing to her right, feeling for the stone pillars she passes before she reaches the console. The dim green light shines brightly in her eyes, making them ache as she looks down at the buttons. But then she quickly finds the button she is looking for and twists it clockwise. The Tardis suddenly hums back to life as all the lights switch on. The Tardis rumbles as if to say hello as it starts to wake up.

April glances around the console room as the darkness disappears and is overtaken by the warmth of the light. She smiles at the Tardis feeling so alive around her.

"Hello again." April says softly and the Tardis rumbles in response. She looks at the tube in the centre of the console and slowly reaches out to place her hand on it. It is cool and she can feel it slowly starting to warm. She then brushes her fingers on the tube and sees the amount of dust she has picked up from it. April sighs as she rubs the dust away. "Right, are you going to help me get through to Jack Gruntler?" April asks as she places her hands on her hips. She looks at the console expectantly but it doesn't rumble in response.

April only waits a moment, looking at the console with her hands on her hips before she realises that the Tardis has nothing else to say to her.

April hums pensively and turns on the spot, checking every shadow that hangs around the room, making sure that she is truly alone. She then sighs heavily before walking around to the other side of the console to where the phone is. She picks up the receiver and puts it to her ear.

It is a bit of a surprise to her to hear it ringing on the other end of the line but she waits, listening to the ringing as she twiddles the cord between her fingers. Eventually the phone is picked up on the other end of the line and April instantly knows that it is Jack Gruntler before he even says anything.

"I hope you've answered to tell me that it was you that made sure your Butler survived after being shot." April says confidently as she perches on the edge of the console, just feeling relieved to be talking to Jack Gruntler again, even if he does sometimes irritate her.

Jack Gruntler clears his throat. "He is my Butler and he's out there to look out for your brother. That psychopath tried to kill him off. My Butler knows when he needs to save his master." Jack's voice is low and even but it seems calming to April.

"But that bullet pierced a hole right through one of his lungs," April says as she shakes her head in disbelief. "There was no way he would have survived that!"

"Of course he would. They would have been able to donate a new lung for him."

"Not in this day and age."

"Well he is my Butler. I need him."

"Meaning you don't know where you'd be if you didn't have him." April mocks him.

Jack hesitates for a moment as if he is thinking carefully. "Yes of that sort," He says hastily. "Listen, April, we need to meet. Somewhere quiet preferably," Jack sighs. "Meet me in the graveyard by the Bellingham family's grave stone in ten minutes."

The line goes dead and April holds the phone away from her ear for a moment as she looks at it. She then places it back down on its headset and the Tardis lets out a little rumble.

"I'm going to have to get back the Time book, aren't I?" April mutters aloud.

The Tardis rumbles again.

April lets out a sigh before turning, knowing that at some point, she will have to go back to the bedroom again, but it is as if the Tardis is answering her call for she finds the Time book sitting on the leather seat. April breathes out a sigh of relief as she rushes to the chair, sweeping the book up into her arms and holding it close to her. It isn't until that moment that she realises how much the book means to her.

She flicks through the book and finds the last page she wrote in.

The book has become a diary to her and every so often the Tardis will reply to her thoughts or give her warnings. The last page she wrote on was the day before they left the parallel world, writing down the events of the battle in Antarctica and her conflicting feelings about Will. How little she knew back then about what was going to happen to her next. April feels a heavy stone drop in her stomach and she feels hollow at the memory, but she has to move on. She has to see Jack Gruntler again and she has to let the Doctor know that she is still alive before they can bring him and Terry back.

April leaves the Tardis without further ado and makes her way back to the church north of the city. Only this time she feels far more concerned about what she might see there. The sudden appearance and disappearance of the stone angel startled April and she knows that there is something alien about it.

She stands by the gate and looks up at the exterior of the church. And Max is correct. There are many different stone angles high in the walls. Only this time they are not covering their faces, they are all looking blankly ahead.

April cannot shake off the feeling that they are watching her, so she pushes open the gate and makes her way through the graveyard, avoiding going near the actual church itself. Max is also correct in saying that everything is a big set up. The police have taken Nathaniel down to the station to ask him a few questions and April hopes that she will find out more about the situation when she returns to Max's house.

The air around her is rather misty and the grass is damp as if there has been a downpour of rain. But it hasn't rained all day. April's trainers squelch in the muddy, damp grass as she makes her way up the hill and back down again until she reaches the row where the Bellingham's grave is. She suspects that she is a little early seeing as Jack is not there yet, so she makes her way down the row. She stands in front of the gravestone and reads the engravings.

"Here lies Beatrice Bellingham and her loving family." April sighs as she feels something drip on her head. She looks up at the sky and can just about make out the dark clouds above her through the mist. Another splash of rain drops on her cheek.

"It's beginning to rain." Jack says.

April turns to her right to see Jack standing there, only a few paces away from her as he leans heavily on his walking cane. The way he stands only reminds April of the way Major Rodger Barratt used to lean on his cane sometimes, only Jack looks like that he really would not be able to stay upright if he didn't have it.

"Well it's nice to see a familiar face again." April says, sighing as she fully turns to look at him. She has never felt happier to see him again.

"Because everyone here is a stranger to you."

"Even my twin brother was a stranger to me."

Jack sighs and nods. "That's what the Cytracik does."

"And it just had to pick on me."

There is a long pause between April and Jack as they look at each other. The mist still hangs in the air around them and somewhere in the distance, a tawny owl hoots.

"Please, Jack," April says in a low voice. "You must tell me what the hell is going on here."

Jack smirks. "Are you meaning hell in its metaphorical sense?" Jack seems a little amused but April only returns him with her scowl. Jack sighs. "This is only a minor distraction. Your main job is to destroy the Cytracik. But the Doctor chose to travel. He wanted to go to 1774 in an attempt to destroy the Cytracik but of course that backfired. Now you're stuck without him and he is stuck at the turn of the century. You have the Devil on the loose, April, and he's bringing back all the spirits of the dead," He watches April shuffle uncomfortably on the spot before he continues. "This isn't your normal alien case you're dealing with. It's the supernatural this time. That shadow you thought you saw in the Tardis was not a figment of your imagination. He didn't realise it but the Doctor parked right on top of where the spirit was buried. It would've killed you if you hadn't woken up at that time."

"Well then I'll be moving the Tardis elsewhere."

Jack shakes his head. "Not when the Devil is roaming the streets you won't," he warns. "The Devil is bringing back the spirits and they won't be able to return to the underworld until the Devil is destroyed. For the time being our world is colliding with the world that no human has ever been able to fully comprehend. Like I said this is only a minor distraction. Once the Doctor is back, you can leave this city and not return. I'd advise that now you have reunited with Max, you stay together."

The rain starts to fall continuously.

"What about the stone angels?"

"What do you know of them?" Jack asks.

"Nothing," April replies. "I saw one by the Bellingham's grave and it disappeared a minute or two later. What are they, Jack?"

"They're alien's for sure. The universe's loneliest creatures. These angels, they may look it but they're not weeping. They're only shielding their eyes so they won't see one another," Jack turns his head a little as if he is trying to rid a cramp in the back of his neck. "April, they will be your deadliest enemy if you and Rose don't buckle together and destroy them."

"Does Rose know of them?"

"Of course she does, she was there when they took the Doctor!"

April pauses for a moment as her scowl increases. "What?"

"When you look at them they look like a harmless statue. But the moment you blink, they will move. They will take you back in time to be killed."

"Sounds a lot like the Cytracik," April murmurs. "Max was taken back here to die."

"Well a lot of angels were taken back with him when you were separated. They are the goddesses of time and they will change it at any chance," Jack then gestures to the sky. "They all fell from heaven and took this as revenge."

"Anything else?"

"There are two spirits that are haunting both you and Rose and you mustn't let them control you like they already have."

April guiltily looks down at the wet grass.

"The spirit in the Tardis and the girl in the mirror."

April looks back up at Jack. "Who?"

Jack looks pensive for a long moment as if he is trying to figure out what he wants to say. "April, now that I've mentioned this to you, you must promise me that you'll try avoid looking at your reflection as much as you can because now you have heard of her, you will see her."

"Who is she?" April asks in a low voice.

"A young girl that was living in the orphanage. She was bought by a Welsh family who played around with voodoo. They did a lot of silly things like contacting spirits and played with the Devil, but the family had strict rules they all abided. But this young girl was afraid with what they did. She ran away back to the orphanage when she was fifteen and they followed her. They killed her in the bathroom and sewed her lips together in fear of her telling everyone about their tricks. They threw her body in the ocean but her soul stayed alive in her reflections," Jack breathes out heavily. "Rose has got herself trapped in fear from seeing the girl. Once she is seen, she can never be unseen."

April pulls at her hoodie around her chest as she folds her arms.

Jack Gruntler raises an eyebrow. "Not exactly appropriately dressed for this period are you?"

"What am I supposed to do?" April hisses, trying to ignore Jack's snide comments.

"The Devil is looking for something, or someone to possess and if it's not the weeping angels then I fear that you, Rose or Horace could be the next victims."

"Oh great, brilliant. That's really great," April hisses. "So how does any of this connect? The weeping angels taking the Doctor have no connection to the Devil and the spirits whatsoever."

"The angels fell from heaven and want to take revenge on those who get in their way. The Devil has come and terrorised the city. He wants to turn the human race into slaves in hell."

"That doesn't answer my question, Jack. How does this link together?"

Jack hesitates for a little too long. "It doesn't. Not yet anyway."

"What?" April splutters before walking up to Jack. "But you're the one who knows everything! You must know that there is a link somewhere. Help me out!"

"I've tried the best I can, April. I told you what is going on but it seems that the weeping angels and the spirits are two completely different scenarios that are up your backside. The only link is that it all seems to be very religious based and religion seems to be high in the city," Jack changes his weight on his walking cane. "Once you destroy the weeping angels then the Doctor and everyone else that was taken will be back to their rightful place. The Doctor is living in his own hell: away from the Tardis, away from Rose and in belief that you are dead."

April looks at Jack hard but then her face softens. Her death will make much more of an impact on the Doctor then she originally thought.

"What about my nightmare?"

"I have nothing to say about that, April. I can't. What the Cytracik left you and your brother is nothing for me to sort out. It's up to you."

"But you have to help me out!" April cries.

"And I have, April Hollerford," Jack sighs. "As long as you and Rose are brave then you will be safe from the Devil. If you have the ability to force yourself to believe that these spirits aren't here and that the Devil isn't real, then you and Rose will be truly safe. What's bringing Him here is everyone's belief in Him and their fear."

"That'll be easier said than done."

"Not unless you burn Horace's metronome and retrieve his family portrait," Jack shuffles uncomfortably on the spot. "His metronome must be found and burnt. It is completely out of its time which is dangerous enough in itself, but it is also a call for the Devil to come to you. The angels have some sort of connection to the Bellingham family and they will show Horace's, if not, your fate through the portrait."

April nods as she tries to take everything in. There is so much going on and a lot of jobs that needs to be completed, but April cannot lie to herself. She is terrified. The angels that move with a blink of an eye seem like an impossible thing to destroy.

"As long as you, Max and Rose are brave, then you will be safe. If you burn the metronome, hold possession of the Bellingham's family portrait and destroy the angels then you will be safer. But the moment you show any hint of fear, especially about that spirit in the Tardis, then you will be the Devil's next victim. As long as He ignores you, you are safe."

The rain falls down harshly and a tawny owl continues to hoot in the distance. April looks at Jack who looks like he is in pain the longer he stands there. His face scrunches up in mild pain as if his knee and ankle joints are aching under his body weight. April knows that she has to let him go. He has to go home and rest. He has done what he needed to do: he saved his Butler from death and he has warned her to help her – something he gave up doing for the Doctor. But April wants him to stay. She feels safe in his presence and she worries that fear will only take over once he leaves.

"Will Sullivan," April's voice cracks as she says his name aloud for the first time in a while. "Am I to see him ever again?"

Jack shakes his head. "Will Sullivan is dead. In this world he is dead and there is nothing you can do about that. In this world, he only knows you as Declan's daughter. He doesn't really know who you are. The Will in the parallel world did know you. He loved you, April, but you can never be reunited. You have to accept that. You have to accept that your boyfriend and UNIT died during the Battle of the Cytracik. You are never getting them back. They are gone. Move on."

"But how do you do it?" She asks abruptly. "The Doctor knew you in this world but he was still able to visit you while we were over there. How can you jump from one universe to the other and I can't?"

"Because I am the one who knows all." Jack says in amusement. He then pauses for a long time as he watches April as she tries her best to not cry.

April feels tears sting her eyes but as one slips out her eye and runs down her cheek, she lets it fall seeing as the rain is heavy and it might not look like a tear.

"It was," April begins but pauses for a moment as she thinks about her words. "It was a strange relationship with Will. I hated him to begin with but he proved me wrong. We were inseparable, constantly being separated. I can see that now. But no matter what he chooses to do with the rest of his life now. I don't care that he killed Peter Bursnell, nor do I care that he wasn't good allies with the Doctor or about the affair he's had with many other girls, but I know that I will love him for the rest of my life. Even though I can never see Will. See _my _Will. I will forever be in love with him and I was a fool to tell him no."

Jack lets out another sigh, suddenly feeling rather sympathetic for the girl who has fallen in love with a dead man. "If you want to hold onto anything from him I think I'd better give this to you," he pulls out a folded piece of paper from the inside pocket of his blazer and walks up to April. "It's a note he wrote for you but was never brave enough to give it to you."

April looks at the folded paper in Jack's hands before taking it, trembling ever so slightly.

Jack looks at April expectantly but she does not open the note and he knows that she isn't going to until he leaves. "Good luck, and through all this, maybe you might learn one or two things about my Butler." Jack says and with that, he disappears from view.

There is silence apart from the patter of rain and the hooting owl. April is left standing by the Bellingham's grave for a while as she clutches onto Will's note. She stares blankly at the space Jack Gruntler stood only seconds ago.

April's hair sticks to her face as the rainfall becomes heavier. It is as if the downpour is waiting for Jack to leave before starting. April is soaked to the bone, her clothes sticking to her skin, but she doesn't wait another moment before unfolding the note.

The note is dated to the time just after Christmas with UNIT. During the happiest moment of her life just before Aaron Brimikawood's post-traumatic stress disorder took over and before she met the Nobody that broke into her hotel room.

She can hear Will's voice whispering the words on the paper in her ear.

_April,  
__I love you.  
__Will_


	19. XVIII - Ouija board

**XVIII  
Ouija Board**

_Eighteenth Century  
__City Centre  
__1775_

The story of Horace Bellingham shooting the Butler is all over the newspapers the following morning, and it has now become the talk of the city. Everyone is shocked to hear that the Horace wants to kill Max Hollerford: the man who sat by his family's side during their dying days. A lot of arguments and theories have arisen from this topic. Some believe that Horace is crazy, especially as it is claimed that he stole his way on board the cargo ship before it became a shipwreck and faked his death. Some stand up for Horace and start making up theories against Maxwell Hollerford, claiming that he has not done his job properly and that the Bellingham family could easily have survived tuberculosis.

In other news it is starting to become known around the world that they are in fact living through an industrial revolution and there is excitement about the new invention of the camera – a wondrous device that is able to capture a scene and be printed out on some special photographic paper.

Rose is close to screaming aloud and chucking the newspaper in the burning fire near her as she reads it that morning. The camera has been invented over a hundred years earlier than it is supposed to. Hearing that history's timeline is getting so bent out of shape stresses Rose out immensely.

That morning Rose sits at one of the tables outside a small café in the city centre. It is a dull grey day and the rain has continued to pour since the afternoon before. A few paces away is a small fire in a metallic cage. Rose is warmed by the fire but the stories in the paper makes her skin crawl with anger. She is frustrated over everything becoming such a muddle and seeing Horace try to kill Max makes everything all the more complex. Penny and Phillip are distraught over what they saw, but the police took Horace straight to the station. He has been locked up in a cell for the night and as far as Rose knows, he is going to be staying there until his court session.

The rain is still heavy and Rose suddenly realises that she is soaked and that she probably should find shelter. She thinks about going back to Max's house and telling April everything: about the weeping angels and about the girl in the mirror.

Rose suddenly snaps back into the present moment when someone comes over and sits in the chair opposite her. It is April.

At first neither says anything but just from the look on one another's faces, they know that something is on their minds that needs to be spoken about.

"We need to talk." Rose and April says simultaneously before staring at each other, hoping that the other will speak first.

April lets out a loud sigh. It is stupid for the two of them to be working against each other when it is up to them to bring the Doctor back.

"Why didn't you tell me about the weeping angels?" April begins.

At first Rose is a little taken aback by the question, not realising that April has seen them. But she notices that April isn't angry at all. She just wants answers. Rose sighs and fidgets in her seat. "I don't know," She says. "I guess I was being selfish and wanted to work alone on this."

April only stares at Rose as she speaks but remains silent.

"But the thing is I need your help."

April groans. "What did you want to talk about?"

"The girl in the mirror." Rose says but just from the flicker across April's face, she knows that April has already heard of it. Rose raises an eyebrow.

"Jack Gruntler paid a little visit," April says. "He sends his regards," she bites her bottom lip. "According to him there's no clear link between the weeping angels and the Devil. They're two different situations that we have to deal with separately," April clears her throat. "The Devil is bringing up spirits from the dead that have already started terrorising both of us."

"What did he say of Horace Bellingham?"

"He could be the next Devil's victim to possess. If it's not him then it'll be either you or I unless we remove our fear. In the meantime we have to get Horace's metronome to destroy and take possession of his family portrait."

"Why the portrait?"

"Because according to Jack it will tell Horace's and our fate," April looks at Rose who looks a little unimpressed. "He's the one who knows all so I trust him on that."

"So we more or less have a tick list of things to get on and do. If only the Doctor could be here."

"And he thinks I'm dead so right now he's not much help," April frowns. "You said he left a DVD."

"It's been terminated. The Doctor only allowed me to talk to him a number of times through the DVD before it destroyed itself. I tried to get as much information as I could but it's up to us."

"What did he say?" April asks.

"That I have to destroy the weeping angels and find a way to bring you back."

April looks down at her lap before she looks back at Rose.

"I'm scared, Rose. I'm absolutely terrified. I'm haunted by this spirit in the Tardis. I'm scared that I forgot I had a twin brother. I'm scared that we're up against stone angels that will kill you within a blink. I'm scared of my nightmare. And I'm scared for you, Rose, because I know that you are just as petrified as I am," April leans forward. "But I'm not going to let that hinder the job that we have to do. Because the moment we let our fear take over we're in danger of being possessed by the Devil and then we're really screwed." Although April says this, she knows that she has very little motivation to do anything other than sit and think about her nightmare.

"It's difficult to be brave when you know you're seeing something in the corner of your eye," Rose looks a little tearful for a moment but she blinks her tears back. "I feel as if there's this great shadow over me, like there's something right behind me over my shoulder. But I turn and there's nothing there. I've felt this way since I first met Penny and Phillip. I knew there was something else lurking in the shadows along with the children. And I'm scared that some spirit or demon is constantly following me."

As Rose tells her this, April suddenly can't shake the feeling of something being up close behind her. There is a little flicker in the corner of her peripheral vision and she is sure that there is something looming over her right shoulder. She self-consciously brushes at the air near her shoulder but stops as soon as she starts.

"You've noticed it too." Rose says sternly.

"There's certainly spirits haunting us."

Rose looks down at the table in between them as the rain continues to fall upon its surface. "Horace did mention that the sound of time summons the Devil."

"The metronome!" April suddenly jumps to her feet and Rose does the same.

"Do you have a plan because I have built a few the past few days?" Rose says as they start walking down the streets.

"First I'm getting an Ouija board," April announces as she pulls her hood over her head. "There must be another way to communicate with them."

Rose and April walk side by side as they walk through the quiet city streets. Even the main high streets in the city centre are rather deserted. But April turns into a little shabby corner shop that is old and rustic and smells heavily of wood and incense. The shop sells mainly bits and bobs. It is cluttered with many un-useful things. Loose ends. It is a junk shop.

The floorboards creak under their feet and shivers runs down Rose's spine. Everything seems rather claustrophobic and she cannot help but jump slightly at a shadow in the corner of the store and all the different shapes the wooden objects creates. It is not a place Rose or April feel particularly safe in, but April presses on. Rose takes in a deep breath and remembers what Jack Gruntler told April: they must be brave.

There isn't anyone else in the store but there is an open doorway leading to another room behind the main desk. April looks at the doorway curiously and starts making a rattling noise as she picks up a box containing a board game she doesn't recognise and starts shaking it. She hopes that it will at least catch the attention of a store owner.

But April quickly finds exactly what she is looking for. Right under the board game she has picked up is another dusty looking box. April wipes the dust away and instantly sees the word Ouija painted on the top.

There is a sudden chill in the air and the hairs on the back of April's neck stands on end. She looks down at the word Ouija, keeping her eyes fixed. But she tries to focus on what looks like a moving shadow right in her peripheral vision. It is as if there is something in the store moving silently behind her.

Rose looks at her reflection in the dirty fully length mirror in the corner of the store. She has her eyes fixed on the girl in the mirror. The girl is standing by a chest of draws behind Rose, looking directly at her. Her long hair covers her face so Rose is barely able to see the girl's pale complexion.

Suddenly there is a loud bang as something is dropped onto the floorboards.

Both Rose and April jump in terror, but they are only to find a little old lady standing by the desk. The lady is blind as she tries to make her way across the room.

"Oh sorry let me help you." Rose offers as she moves away from the mirror. She goes down to pick up a thick book the lady has just dropped.

"Oh how very kind of you." The woman muses. "I do apologise. I did not hear you come in."

"No worries," April says as she walks over to them, holding onto the Ouija board. "We were wondering if we could buy something from here."

The old lady pauses for a moment as she looks right in between Rose and April. "An Ouija board? How very peculiar."

April and Rose glances at each other. The woman is blind.

But the woman waves her hand hastily. "But take it. Be my guest. I do not need it here. Enjoy yourself girls and do not get into trouble." The woman starts humming to herself as she slowly makes her way out of the shop, feeling for the nearest furniture or wall.

Rose and April are silent for a moment as they look at the doorway the old woman has just disappeared through. They both want to leave the small, stuffy shop quickly, so April picks the dusty Ouija board box and they leave the shop silently. They are met with the cold wind and April shuts the door behind her with a click.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." April says as she joins Rose who stands in the middle of the cobbled road.

"I'm fine." Rose insists.

April looks down at the box and starts brushing off the thick dust. "You know if we're going to being working together then we're going to have to be honest with each other."

"And I already said: I'm fine."

April looks up at Rose with her eyes before sighing. "Then we'd better get going." She turns and starts walking down the street. Rose follows a second or two later.

"You think it'll work in the Tardis?" Rose asks as she walks alongside April.

"No because we'll summon that other spirit."

Rose looks at April sharply. "What spirit?"

"The one the Doctor parked on without realising," April replies sternly as she looks at the many homeless people and street artists they pass along the way. "We're going back to the church north of the city. If it's been abandoned then there might be some chances that there aren't any other spirits," April then lowers her voice. "He's probably going to laugh at me for using this."

They turn the corner on the street and jump when they are met by a straggly street magician who throws up his playing cards in the air. The cards fall down like confetti and the man looks rather amused from the sight. Rose tugs onto April's arm and they walk on faster.

The rain is fluctuating between slowing down to a drizzle and becoming harsher in a downpour. But by the time they reach the church, the rain is torrential and the fog grows thicker. They run up the pathway that has started to become overgrown from the grass. April pulls open the wooden door with a little difficulty before letting Rose in first.

Rose looks around at the interior of the church as April closes the door behind them, letting out the harsh winds from the storm. The door closes with a loud echo that rings all the way around the church.

And then it is quiet.

The grey stone walls make the inside seem darker and colder. But Rose starts collecting all the left over candles she can find. April pulls out her small lighter from her back jean pocket and lights all the candles.

They then sit side by side on the stone floor of the altar with the Ouija board in front of them. The wind presses heavily against the stain glass windows and they can see the rain patter on the glass. April lets out a nervous sigh before looking down at the little planchette sitting in the middle of the board.

Rose looks up at April with a raised eyebrow. "You do know that the Doctor will always mock you for this."

April rolls her eyes. "I know that but I can't think of any other way to communicate to him. Besides he might know why an Ouija board was being sold in a shop over a hundred years before it should."

Rose stares at April for a while but says nothing upon the matter. But then she suddenly reaches over and squeezes April's hand in hers. They look at each other for a moment before Rose calls out.

"Doctor," She speaks loudly and clearly, more confident than she has ever been since they landed in Manchester. "Doctor, are you there?"

They wait for a short moment before they both place two fingers lightly at the end of the planchette.

And then suddenly, without them making any movement themselves, the planchette is pulled over towards the top of the board. April sucks in a sharp breath as she watches it move under the weight of her fingers until it stops when the circle in the centre shows the answer: YES.

Both Rose and April breathe a sigh of relief. The Doctor's spirit is there with them and all of a sudden their worries disappear.

"It's really great to hear from you again!" Rose says as tears fill her eyes. "It's not the same without you."

"And we really need your help." April interrupts quickly. She looks at the space on the other side of the board wondering that perhaps the Doctor's spirit is there sitting opposite them. She moves the planchette back to the middle of the board. "Are these spirits harmful? Are they harmful to us?"

The planchette moves back up to YES.

Rose and April are silent, but then the planchette starts to move on its own accord again. It slides across the board and down to the alphabet.

"Doctor what is it?" Rose asks as she watches the planchette move swiftly from one letter to the other.

April keeps her focus on the hole in the middle of the planchette, making note of all the letters the Doctor used.

G.

"Fighting," April reads aloud as the planchette gets to the N. "What, Doctor is there something fighting you? Are you fighting for something?"

The planchette starts moving again.

L.

Dread runs through both Rose and April as they watch the letters.

"You're fighting for survival." The words are dry in April's mouth but as she looks up at Rose, she thinks that it will be wise if she continues to ask the questions. Rose only looks fearful and April knows that she has to banish it. "And what is that?"

The planchette moves down to the numbers under the alphabet and stops over the number 6. It moves away before returning to the 6. It moves away once again and then returned to the 6 for the third time.

"Oh my god!" Rose gasps.

"The Devil," April whispers. "Is He trying to kill you Doctor?"

And just to both Rose's and April's fear to answer their question, the planchette moves up the board and stops at YES.

There is a long pause of silence before April tugs at the planchette to bring it back to the centre of the board. She has to be brave. Rose is panicking and having the both of them panic will not ease the situation with the Devil.

"Are the weeping angels after you?" April asks and watches the planchette as it moves over to NO. "Are they after us?" And the answer comes to YES. "What are we to do?"

K I L L.

There is another long pause of silence before Rose speaks.

"Are we able to bring you back?" She asks, blinking away her fearful tears.

They watch the planchette move away from the YES and NO slots and slide over the alphabet.

E.

April cannot help but feel a shiver as the planchette continues to move across the board.

U.

For a moment April isn't able to form a word out of the letters the Doctor uses but then she realises that it is a phrase: in front of you.

April glances across the church and there she sees it.

A weeping angel stands in the far corner of the church, covering its eyes. It certainly was not there before and she knows that it will move closer and closer to them if they are not watchful.

"Don't take your eyes off it." April says sternly.

Rose looks up and also finds the weeping angel in the corner of the church. As she stares, April looks around the church to make sure that there are not any other angels with them. And to her luck there aren't.

"Keep looking at it, Rose," April warns before turning her attention back to the Ouija board. "Are you helping us as much as we're helping you?"

The planchette slides across to YES.

"Has Jack Gruntler helped you?"

There is a slight pause before the answer comes to NO.

April sighs. "We promise you, Doctor, that we will do whatever it takes to bring you back and make sure that this is over."

The planchette moves across the alphabet.

S.

"Time heals," April whispers and then suddenly feels rather agitated. "Doctor, I've had many people telling me that time heals but not once have I quite grasped the concept of it. What do you mean?" Nothing happens. "Tell me!"

Suddenly all feeling of the Doctor's presence is no longer there and April and Rose are met with the darkness and the cold air in the church.

A wind blows slightly. The candle flames flickering in the gust.

There is a shadow hovering by the side door. April can just about make out a human figure in the shadows. She stands up and Rose does the same, grabbing onto April's arm for support as she continues to stare at the weeping angel at the other end of the church.

"What have you seen?" Rose whispers.

"God's best friend," April replies in a whisper before raising her voice. "It's unlike someone like you to be hiding in the shadows and sneaking up on people."

Nathaniel Davidson steps out of the shadows so that he is half in the dim light of the candles.

"I could sense that someone was summoning spirits here under God's home!" Nathaniel hisses.

Rose can tell that just from the tone of his voice, that something has changed him. He is no longer the quiet, fearful man she first met with Terry and the Doctor. He is angry, harsh and full of revenge.

"Yeah a spirit that could help us save the world." April snaps.

"The world cannot be saved without our saviour's presence. Now without further ado I would very much appreciate it if you two could leave me in peace and never return here again."

Rose turns to look at Nathaniel. "You were there when Horace Bellingham shot Maxwell's Butler. You knew that he was alive all along!"

Nathaniel lets out a tired sigh. "Horace needed to get away for a little while. He camped out here under the altar in hope to find his sanity. But all he could think about was Maxwell Hollerford and how he was the cause of the death of his family."

"My brother did the best he could to save them!" April shouts, trying to ignore the feeling that there is something moving over her shoulder.

"But not in Horace's eyes." Nathaniel takes a step forward, his hands clasped in front of him. As he steps forward, he keeps his eyes low to the stone flooring, ignoring the glares from Rose and April. "It would be best if the two of you left now. Ouija boards will not help in in times like this. You only have your faith and your courage to hold on to. That is what will save us all," he then looks up at them. "You have caused enough trouble."

"How?" April's voice is sharp.

Nathaniel glances over April's shoulder and keeps his focus there. "You have lost eye contact with the angel."

The words runs down April's and Rose's spins like cold icicles and for a moment, they feel frozen on the spot. But sooner or later they both slowly start to turn around.

They jump in fright at the sight of the weeping angel that is now standing up their backside, teeth glaring it stone hands pushing forward to grab them.

"Now what do we do?" Rose cries.

"Leave this one to me," Nathaniel demands as he keeps his eyes locked on the angel. "It has been roaming this church for weeks. Leave me to it."

April, knowing that both Rose and Nathaniel are staring at the angel, turns to look at Nathaniel. "I can't let you do this!"

"Yes you can because the angel will not get me. I am not a fearful victim from the Battle of the Cytracik like you are. It will pass me and never touch."

April feels at a loss of words for a moment. "What did you just say? How do you know about that battle?"

"Because it is a story heard from God. When you travel with that lonely wonderer you will not often pass someone that at least has not heard of that battle. Now I repeat: both of you leave my church! This angel is only a threat to us when you are here."

April is hesitant for a moment as she looks at Rose.

"GO!" Nathaniel shouts.

April takes hold of Rose's wrist and they run through the church, out the door, past the gates and through the streets back to Max's house without once looking back.

* * *

The rain never calms down as the afternoon wears on and there are no signs to show that the storm is near its end. April sits on the swinging wooden bench in the garden to Max's house. The bench is shielded by thick material hanging above her acting as a roof so that the rain is not soaking her to the core.

The garden is rather small compared to the mansion Max and Master Franklin lives in. It is a small garden enclosed in grey walls. There are shrubs and planted flowers here and there but it is nothing spectacular. April wants to stay outside in hope that she might feel a little at ease if she takes in the fresh air and the smell of wet soil, rather than staying cooped up inside.

After their interruption with Nathaniel, April knows that the city is safe from the weeping angels as long as herself and Rose are not in the way. She starts to wonder what Rose and herself has done to make the weeping angels want to get to them, even after they have taken the Doctor and Terry back in time, but the only reason she can think of is the Cytracik. Jack says that the weeping angels are taken back along with Max and they are the only people connected to the Cytracik. Was that the reason why they were after them? Is it another case of alien's want of power over the Cytracik?

But the news of the Devil running after the Doctor only fears April and Rose immensely. They have to get hold of the metronome and the Bellingham's family portrait as soon as possible and April knows that Rose is the only one who knows where to go to get them.

Max joins April in the garden after a long discussion with Master Franklin. April has no idea what it was they were talking about but she can tell that whatever it was they spoke about frustrates Max, just from the sound of his slow and heavy footsteps. He takes his place on the bench beside April and they both remain silent as they listen to the heavy rain.

Max's breathing is heavy as he looks down at his lap and April waits until he has calmed down before she speaks.

"How is he?" She asks. "The Butler, how is he?"

Max lifts his head and looks across the small garden. "He's seen better days I am sure, but he is on the mend. He should be back on his feet by the end of the month latest. He feels like he should be up an about doing work but I said that his healing time won't affect his pay slip. Not sure if that was the right thing he was concerned about."

"Probably not."

Max then looks at his sister. "So are you and Rose now going to work together properly?"

"Yeah we've come to that conclusion," April says before quickly changing the subject. "Max, where did the Bellingham family live while you were treating them?"

Max hesitates for a moment. "The house opposite us," comes his reply. "Horace lost a lot of money when the family died and so he had to move into a house shared with many other people further in the city," Max smiles to himself. "His children really are lovely. They've taken a real liking to this house and they seem a little more content then they did yesterday, but they're concerned for their father. Yet I can't shake off the feeling that they see something in the shadows that I can't see. Especially Phillip. I find that when I talk to him he's looking at something over my shoulder. I tried asking him why he wears that eye patch over his left eye but he said that it apparently helps him to see better. I have not heard back from the station but most likely Horace will be locked up for a while. Master Franklin believes that he has been ridden with madness. No one can tell where he got hold of the pistol from though."

"The whole city is being ridden with madness," April murmurs. "What with the Devil tormenting the city."

"And Heat Miles."

April looks at her brother sharply. "Who?"

"Heat Miles," Max repeats. "Some group of people that Master Franklin wants me to discover. I do not know what their purpose is but they are terrorising everyone. They're known as the scoundrels of the city located either hidden in the factories or beneath our feet," Max shifts on the bench and it sways a little. "Master Franklin and I know that they have something to do with time."

"And how do you know that?" April asks.

Max sighs as he pulls open his coat and reaches for the inside pocket and draws out a scrap piece of paper. There are scribbled notes on one side but he folds the paper in half and in half again. He then draws out a small pencil and writes across the paper in block capitals: HEAT MILES.

April watches him as he starts to cross off each letter and writing them underneath.

When he is done he passes the paper to April. She takes it and reads the words TIME HEALS underneath as Max puts the pencil back into his coat pocket.

"That's how I know." Max says before looking at his sister whose scowl is harsh. "Each letter of Heat Miles makes up Time Heals."

April folds the paper over and over again until it is small enough to slip into her jean pocket. She quietly thinks to herself that being there in the late eighteenth century she should probably wear more suitable fashion so that she will not stand out so much, but that is the last of her concerns.

Their silence is filled up with the sound of the heavy rainfall. Max rubs his hands together.

"When we were little," Max starts slowly. "When mum used to tuck us in bed, every night she always told me that I had a guardian angel that always watched over me and that it would keep me safe from harm for the rest of my days. She said to me that everyone has their own guardian angel that looks after them and to take the bad away," Max frowns. "I do not know if mum's words are true any more. There wasn't a guardian there watching over her during the big battle. It did nothing to keep her or dad alive."

April can't help but remember that night in the parallel world when Jack Gruntler invited her for dinner. He mentioned that the Doctor could be seen as her guardian angel. Yet April cannot shake off the guilt of having told the Doctor to clear off and getting what she wished for in her angry and heartbroken state.

The silence between the two lingers on for a little while longer before they both find it unbearable.

"So what do you want to do?" Max asks.

"Break into the Bellingham's house," April looks at her brother. "Will you join me?"


	20. XIX - The library

**XIX  
The library**

_Manchester  
__Maxwell Hollerford's residence_

Rose bumps into Master Franklin not long after Max storms out the house and into the garden to join April. Master Franklin looks furious for a long moment but the second he sees Rose sneaking across the corridor, he suddenly becomes sly and tries to find out what she is up to.

However Rose only asks if she may have a look through their library. She insists that she only wants to read some poetry to pass the time. It comes to her surprise when Master Franklin orders her to follow him.

They walk through the hallway on the ground floor to the house. There are many different doors to either side of the corridor and Rose wonders what each room is for. They stop at the door at the very end of the corridor and Rose is suddenly reminded of the orphanage when she walked down the corridor to the bathroom.

Master Franklin pulls out a key from his pocket and unlocks the door. The door swings inwards slowly to reveal a very large and dark room filled with many bookshelves. It is their own personal library. Master Franklin takes one step into the library and picks up the oil lamp that sits on the little corner table right by the door. He lights the lamp before passing it to Rose.

"You might want to use this." He says.

"Thanks," Rose mutters before she takes hold of the base of the lamp firmly. "I can take it from here, sir."

"Yes of course." Master Franklin stands to the side and allows Rose to pass him into the library. He watches her for a moment as she slowly makes her way across to the bookcases before turning and leaving.

When the door closes, she turns to look back. She is fully alone and free to roam.

Rose knows that the house Max and Master Franklin lives in is large but it seems larger than she expected. Down this street all the houses are terraced, all linked together on either side of the road. But they seem far bigger on the inside than they do on the out.

The library is rather gothic with the large black bookcases filled with many different hardback, dusty books. There are many different black iron candelabras standing around the library. Some are filled with candles and some have none, but none of the candles are lit.

Rose walks across the creaking floorboards as she searches the shelves. Yet for a long time she cannot find exactly what she is looking for. All the books she does find are history and scientific books. Some are medical books but most are books Rose guessed Max read when he was training to become a biologist.

But then Rose finds a little section of the library she didn't notice before.

It is in the far corner of the library and is closed off with an iron gate. Rose guesses that what she is looking for is probably in this restricted section. Once she reaches the gate, she quickly glances around the library to make sure that Master Franklin or any of the other servants have not snuck in behind her to spy. She then draws out a paper clip and flattens it out before sticking it into the lock on the gate. In times like this, Rose is thankful Terry taught her a while ago how to unlock a lock with a paper clip. Terry said it was always a useful thing to know. She knew the Doctor wouldn't always be there to help with his sonic screwdriver.

"Aha!" Rose calls aloud when the lock clicks. She pulls open the iron gate before stepping in between the two bookcases. With one hand clutching onto the oil lamp, she inspects the spines of the books.

Just as she has suspected the restricted section is filled with books way out of their times. There are many books about space and discoveries about the universe that will not be discovered until at least the twentieth century. One shelf is filled with fairy tales and just out of curiosity, Rose flicks through one of the fairy tale books to see if the nursery rhyme Jack Gruntler recited to them before the battle in Antarctica is written inside.

But it isn't. The closest is _Oranges and Lemons_.

Rose closes the book with a sigh before putting it back up on the shelf, knowing that they are as far from that parallel world as they can get. Opening the book she has a little hope that she might find the nursery rhyme. She thinks that she could rip out the page and give it to April, just so she could still hold onto something from that life. But of course in the real world, that particular rhyme is non-existent.

But then she comes across a book entitled _Manchester's Spiritual History_. Rose does not think twice before she pulls it off the shelf and flicks through the old tea stained pages.

The book covers hundreds of years in the city's history and more or less dates back to the time when man first put pen to paper. Rose flicks through the different spiritual folk tales that have been spoken amongst the citizens of Manchester. Most of them cover little stories including the spirit of an old man roaming the roads around the river after drowning himself. There is talk of many different haunted houses and some of the recent stories are trying to prove that the factories are also haunted.

It is about a third into the book that Rose finds the story of the girl in the mirror. On one side of the page is a very realistic sketch of the girl wearing her night dress, her long black hair draped over her shoulders, her fringe falling into her eyes and her mouth sewn shut with black thread. The sketch gives Rose the shivers. It is so realistic Rose can feel her cold, intriguing eyes staring right at her through the yellowing page.

Beside the sketch are many different stories about how people have come across the girl in the mirror and they all start in the bathroom in the orphanage. Every story of the girl is more or less the same, stating that once seen in that bathroom mirror you will always see her behind you in every reflection. She's harmless but she will never leave you alone.

Rose shudders and wonders if it is the girl in the mirror she can always sense over her shoulder. Yet all the stories say that although she is harmless she is still feared immensely and that is mainly down to her image and the unknown reason of why her spirit is first found in the orphanage's bathroom mirror. Rose knows the story about her past and how she was killed that bathroom, yet it does make her wonder why her spirit was transferred to reflections.

She turns the page and finds that there is one last story about meeting the girl in the mirror. The handwriting on the page is messy and some of the words are smudged as if it has been scribbled on the page urgently. Rose tries to understand the words through the smudges but is able to quickly make out that the writing is informing the reader about incidents of people going missing after seeing this girl.

This panics Rose as she struggles on to read through the smudges. But the passage only explains that the girl in the mirror is lonely and in need of a friend. However this has created danger for those that have seen this girl because they are at risk of being pulled into the reflections with her. Rose thinks about the time in the orphanage's bathroom and how every time she looked away, the girl had edged closer to her. If she hadn't left, would the girl have captured her then?

The story of the girl in the mirror has become a folk tale like many of the other ghost stories in the book and because Rose knows that this story is true, then the other ghost stories must also be true. Manchester is filled with different spirits from hundreds of years ago and the Devil is bringing them back to haunt the city.

Rose starts to wonder if the spirit in the Tardis April briefly mentioned about is also in the book, but April hasn't exactly explained much about it so Rose is unable to find anything about that particular spirit in the book.

A chill runs down Rose's spine and she suddenly feels like she is being watched.

The oil lamp flickers slightly in the cool air around her. Then closing the book, Rose places it back on its place on the shelf and leaves the restricted section. She has found what she has been looking for, now it is a good time for her to leave. But as soon as she leaves the restricted section, she finds Master Franklin standing patiently by the door Rose entered the library through.

Master Franklin forces a smile when he sees her. "Ah there you are!" He muses. "I was just about to check up on you."

Rose glares at Master Franklin. He speaks as if she has been searching the library for hours or so, but she knows that she hasn't been there any longer than twenty minutes. Master Franklin looks eagerly at her, wanting her to leave and she does so. Carrying the oil lamp, Rose walks across the library and leaves through the doorway and back through the dark corridor.

She does not once look back but she listens out for Master Franklin to close the door behind him. She hears the sound of the key turning in the lock.

Rose continues to walk.

There is one thing for sure. Master Franklin has suddenly become paranoid over her finding something he does not want her to find.


	21. XX - Encounters in the Bellinghams house

**XX  
Encounters in the Bellingham's house**

_Manchester  
__The Bellingham's house_

The Bellingham's house is directly opposite Max's house and so April and Max guess that it will more or less have a very similar, if not, the same structure as his own home.

It is late at night and they wait until they are sure that Master Franklin and all the servants are definitely tucked in bed before they decide to leave. They meet downstairs in the hallway where Rose and the recovered Butler wait for them. The four stand just in the small light of the moon shining through the front windows.

"Are we all ready?" Max asks quietly as he adjusts the collar to his coat.

Rose nods.

While Max and April are going to break into the Bellingham's house, Rose and the Butler agreed that at the same time they will break into the house Horace and the children temporarily lived in to collect the metronome and the family portrait. At first Max declined the Butler's offer to go and would rather he stayed at home and rest, but the Butler looks perfectly well and healthy just like he always has been. He says that he has fully recovered from the shot. Both his lungs are miraculously working perfectly and he is back to normal. He insists that he will help Rose or none of them will be leaving the house tonight.

April catches the Butler's eye, both knowing that he is still alive because of Jack Gruntler.

Max sighs heavily and reluctantly agrees to the Butler helping them. Although despite how healthy he looks, Max is not entirely convinced. The Butler was shot in the lungs.

"So, we will meet back here no later than an hour, alright?" Max orders.

Everyone nods in agreement.

Max is the first to leave the house, unlocking the door slowly and trying his best not to make much sound that might wake up Master Franklin or any of the servants. But once they are out on the street, they are all suddenly a little hesitant to move. But they know that work has to be done.

The Bellingham's old house looms in front of them across the road.

Rose and the Butler start to head through the quiet night time streets towards the road where Horace and the children used to live. Max and April look at each other for a moment before they cross the road to the Bellingham's house.

Max pulls out the key the family leant him while he was treating them. "I decided to keep it after their death in case I had to do something like this," Max admits as he fumbles around for the door lock in the darkness. "Do you know exactly what we're trying to look for?"

"No," April replies. "Maybe a clue to show if Horace is possessed by the Devil, or if he has actually gone mad, I guess."

The door swings inwards quietly only to reveal darkness inside.

April lights an oil lamp she took from Max's house and walks inside first. The lamp lights only so much of the darkness inside. Max closes the door behind him and follows his sister who is slowly walking along the glossy floorboards.

They turn through the dark double doorway to their left which leads to a large, square hallway. The hallway is rather different to the one in Max's house. There are large arch windows looking out to the garden at the back and the stairs circle the perimeter of the hallway. The moon shines through the windows, bringing light to the room. Instead of the dark brown oak panelled walls in Max's hallway, the walls here are painted white.

April stops dead in her tracks as she suddenly sees the many different weeping angels standing in the hallway. The angels are all facing different directions and all their heads are bowed as they cover their faces with their hands.

"Well this makes our job a lot harder than I intended." April says as she and Max looks at the dozen weeping angels.

* * *

Rose crouches down on her knees by the front door to the house. Somewhere in the distance a dog is barking and the Butler waits patiently as Rose attempts to unlock the door using a paper clip. Only this time she is struggling.

The Butler glances down his nose at her as Rose curses under her breath. She takes out the paper clip and waits for a moment before trying again. The Butler takes out his pocket watch and glances at the time. The face is cracked and unreadable.

"If you think we're running out of time then find something useful to do. Or at least help me!" Rose hisses through gritted teeth.

The Butler lets out a little sigh before he takes hold of the door handle, twists and pushes the door open a little. Rose drops her hands onto her lap and looks at the open door with her mouth hanging open. Of course the door has been open all along. She then gets back to her feet and the Butler follows her inside.

The small house is filled with everyone snoring in their sleep, rather than the laughter Rose heard both times she visited. The snoring is rather prominent coming from the living room so Rose and the Butler take careful steps down the narrow hallway in order to not to disturb anything. All they have to do is walk into Horace's bedroom, pick up the portrait and the metronome and then leave without anything going wrong. Seems easy.

Everything seems deadly quiet without the man cheerfully guiding them through the house to Horace's room and Rose cannot help but glance up into the darkness at the top of the stairs, no matter how much it gives her the shivers.

They turn the corner and find that the door to Horace's bedroom has been left open ajar.

Rose pushes open the door only to reveal an empty room. The blankets that once lay in the corner of the room are no longer there. All his possessions have been taken. Not even the metronome is in sight.

Rose runs into the room in a burst of anger and frustration. "He must've taken it with him!" Rose snaps a little louder than intended.

The Butler seems rather calm about the situation as he eyes the family portrait that has been left hanging up on the wall. "Or someone else got here before us." He suggests.

Rose turns to look at the Butler before standing beside him to inspect the portrait.

The painting has changed from how it originally was. Horace is no longer standing there in the middle of the family. There is an empty gap between Beatrice and Mary. The family are left exactly where they were except that they all have their eyes closed. Horace's father, Thomas, has his head bowed, resting on his breast as if he were asleep.

But the Butler and Rose know that the portrait is not showing them asleep; the portrait is showing their death.

Penny and Phillip are still on the floor just like before, but Penny is holding onto her doll and looking out to Rose and the Butler with angry eyes. Phillip however has his back to them and is straining his neck to look over his mother's shoulder.

Rose covers her mouth in shock at the changed image of the portrait. "What do you think it's trying to say?"

The Butler points to the painted mirror that hangs up on the wall in the top left corner of the portrait. "That Horace Bellingham is the next Devil's victim."

Rose narrows her eyes as she looks at the painted mirror in the portrait but only then does she realise it.

Inside the mirror is the figure of the Devil in His black coat and wearing and veil covering His face. He holds onto a single red candlestick.

Rose tries to take a closer look at the Devil's face through the veil in the painting but it is hard to tell.

"We need to find Horace."

* * *

"Okay, just stay calm," April says as she looks from one weeping angel to the other, refusing to blink. "We can do this. We just need to split up so one of us can keep an eye on them."

"We're not splitting up." Max warns.

"Well we both can't just stand here and hope for the best. Trust me when I say this, Max, but these angles are out to kill us and they will once you take your eyes off them." April, now standing behind her brother, grips onto the sleeve of his coat and glances back through the doorway they entered the hallway from.

"So what shall we do?"

"If you stay here, I'll check the other rooms first to see if I can find anything. Then I'll come back and you can check upstairs. Is that alright?"

"I guess so. Can't I search first?" Max offers, shrugging his shoulders.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I am the eldest by at least five minutes."

"Says who?"

"Says mum and dad. Now whatever you do, don't blink!" April orders. "I don't care how much your eyes hurt, just don't blink. I won't be long." April then turns and runs into the kitchen on the other side of the hallway.

She frantically searches through the drawers and cupboards, rifling through their cutlery and crockery. She even open and closes the oven in case there is anything hiding inside. April pauses a moment as she scans the room, double checking to see if there is anything else lurking in any of the corners. April cannot help but notice that the house is spotless and dust free as if it has been cleaned regularly since the Bellingham's death. Before she was expecting to walk into a dusty house full of cobwebs and rats. But then she starts to wonder if their spirits have actually come back to continue living in the house.

April then runs back through the hallway and opens the cupboard that is back near the front door. The cupboard is stacked with shelves of clean clothes piled up high. There is a fresh scent coming from the clothes as if they have been recently cleaned.

"April, hurry up!" Max calls fearfully from the main hallway. "I don't think I can keep my eyes open for much longer."

April does not reply as she starts to rifle through the clothes, checking pockets and feeling the material. She doesn't trust the Bellingham family, dead or alive, and she is sure that they will do something as crazy as hide something within the material of the clothes. She rubs the soft material between her fingers just in case. But when she picks up one of Beatrice's (or Katherine's) dresses, she finds an envelope in one of the pockets. April hesitates for a moment before pulling it out just as Max calls out to her again.

She cannot stop her hands from trembling as she reads the address on the envelope: the address to her brother's house. There is a red line crossing out the address with the word DENIED written to the side. The letter has clearly been read as the envelope has been ripped open at the top but is evidently sent back to whoever wrote it.

April pulls out the letter and reads the curly writing on the page. A lot of it has been smudged and April can barely read many of the sentences but the ones she can read explains enough for her.

…_.It is unholy and not a customary thing for you to do such a despicable thing! After all you are the Master that has many followers…. I cannot….for you….despicable!_

_We are a religious city, as you know…..we worship God and thank Him daily for the life that He has given us. But I BEG of you to stop with this tomfoolery with the Devil. It is a creature we all fear and whom I cannot fathom into words but He will destroy all if you call for Him once more._

_I will send you back this metronome you have given Horace. It is a lovely mechanical device but it is out of our service. I am refusing to get tangled up in this retched business of yours…..bringing the Devil back will call death upon us all…..I am begging you!_

_ Beatrice Bellingham_

April jumps when she hears something move swiftly across the top landing of the house and she suspects that there are probably more angels upstairs. She folds the letter and shoves it in her jean pocket before running to Max who is still complaining about not being able to keep his eyes open.

"We'll swap now." April says as she pushes Max to the side so she can stand in his spot.

"Find anything?" Max asks as he blinks his dry eyes rapidly.

April stares straight ahead at the angels. "I think you'd better rethink your trust for Master Franklin. Now go!"

Max doesn't think twice about April's words before he turns and runs up the stairs, holding onto the wooden banister for support. April remains where she is, looking at the weeping angels as she listens to the creaking floorboards above her.

Max slows his running pace to a stop when he reaches the top of the stairs, only annoyed to see more weeping angels standing there on the landing. There are only about five of the angels and they are scattered across the landing like the ones downstairs. Max grips onto the banister tightly as his eyes flick from the weeping angels to the oak wardrobe beside a door frame leading to the master bedroom.

The walls are painted a royal blue colour that adds to the dark gloom around the house. Max only waits for a couple more seconds, staring at the weeping angels before he can hear a ticking sound around him. Not the usual ticking sound of a clock, but of the beat of the metronome.

April's face turns pale as she too hears the beat.

"I think the Devil is here." Max calls before slowly making his way across the landing and into the bedroom, keeping his eyes fixed on the angels. He walks backwards into the room until he can only see one angel through the doorway. He has a theory that the angels might remain still seeing as April is watching over them downstairs and he hopes that he is correct. To test it, Max closes his eyes and turns around to look around the empty bedroom before turning back to the angel that is still standing in the exact same spot.

Max breathes a little sigh of relief as he walks over to the window beside the neatly made double bed. There is nothing to see through the glass but darkness, but he can just about make out the gloom of the street outside. He waits there, listening to the beat of the metronome as he looks at his house on the opposite side of the road.

His home has become his safe haven, but it seems as if hell is only across the road.

Max turns his head and looks over at the dressing table and the chest of drawers at the other end of the bedroom, but there is no sign of Horace's metronome anywhere in the room. The beating fills his ears wherever he goes and it echoes around the room. It is almost as if the metronome is beating away inside his head.

Max then pulls himself away from the window and turns to leave the room but instantly freezes in shock horror at the sight of a woman sitting on the edge of the other side of the bed, her back to him.

A woman that certainly was not there moments ago.

Her greying raven hair is in neat ringlets that are pulled back to the nape of her pale neck.

Max stares at this woman fearfully as she slowly stands up and turns to face him.

Her face is as ghostly pale as the back of her neck, but her lips stand out with a bright red colour. Max instantly recognises her as Beatrice Bellingham. The woman he watched die from tuberculosis along with her family. Horace's wife.

The spirit of Beatrice has come back but this time she looks human rather than ghostly.

Max wants to scream out to April but he cannot find the voice. He is too afraid. The woman he tried to save who had died from the disease he is currently suffering from, is now standing in the same room, looking more sinister than ever.

Beatrice slowly raises her hand and places a finger to her lips, silently shushing him before walking swiftly across the room and out into the hallway. Max watches the way she glides across carpet effortlessly, before snapping back into reality. He runs after her and stumbles into the landing but Beatrice has vanished.

Max then lets out a loud shaky sigh.

"There's more up here," He calls out to April as the beating continues. "Angels that is."

April shudders knowing that she is right in thinking that the shadows moving are more angels.

"What," Max pauses, realising how weak his voice is after seeing Beatrice's spirit, before clearing his throat. "What are we to do now?"

There is a long pause before April replies.

"Leave the house before we get killed," April tries to keep her voice light. "I have all the evidence I need. Just stay where you are and I'll find the door."

April slowly starts to walk backwards, feeling her way, making sure that she will not bash into any walls or trip over anything else. When she reaches the door, she grips onto the door handle and twists it.

But the handle will not move. It is locked in place.

April catches her breath just as she frantically pulls at the door, making a racket along with the beating metronome. But it does not open.

"They've locked us in!" April cries.

"Then break a window!" Max calls back but his voice is just as frantic as hers.

April's breathing is rapid and she feels as if she cannot control her fear. She knows that they have just walked into danger and got themselves stuck. She wrings her hands as she makes her way back into the main hallway.

April does not know if it is down to her paranoia but as she walks slowly and carefully, she can smell burning as if something is being over-cooked on the stove.

But she knows that she is not being paranoid when Max calls down to her.

"Why can I smell gas?"

"Because like you said: the Devil is here." April hates the words that come out of her mouth but she cannot hide from the truth. From what she knows, the Devil is summoned from the sound of time and you can feel his appearance from an overbearing heat sensation.

April then realises that still the weeping angels and the Devil have no link. The Devil wants to possess Horace and the weeping angels only set up camp in the Bellingham house just to keep an eye on her and Rose across the road.

"Max, if you find the metronome, stop it!" April almost screams but fear only overtakes her further when she hears a female's voice singing something in a crackly, almost deathlike voice. April holds onto her breath as she listens to the lyrics that are being sung and instantly she knows it as _Oranges and Lemons_.

April and Max know that they have to get out of the house as soon as possible but they are both frozen with fear as the female's voice singing _Oranges and Lemons_ echoes around the large house along with the beating and the smell of burning gas.

Suddenly Beatrice Bellingham steps out from behind one of the weeping angels and looks directly at the horror struck April.

Beatrice points two fingers to April as if to imitate a pistol and gestures a firing motion while mouthing "Bang."

April does not get the chance to figure out what Beatrice is doing before she is knocked off her feet from the explosion.


	22. XXI - The Devil's fire

**XXI  
The Devil's fire**

_Manchester  
__1775_

"Horace wouldn't be at the house," Rose says. "He's locked up in prison after shooting you." She waves her hand as if brushing the idea to the side.

The Butler only stares blankly at the portrait before letting out a sigh.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Rose asks dully. She is tired and fed up and panics over the thought of the metronome being out of their reach.

"The portrait is warning us," The Butler says. "Like I said it shows that Horace is the next victim but why do you think the rest of the family is dead in this painting?"

Rose scans the painting for a little longer before a thought comes to her. "Because their spirits have been let loose."

The Butler takes a step forward as he reaches to pull the painting off the wall. "Their spirits were trapped in the painting. Now have returned home." He then starts to walk back through the hallway with the painting under his arm.

"Then we need to get Max and April out of their house!" Rose mutters to herself before running after the Butler. "I knew tonight was a bad idea."

They flee the small house and run through the streets back the way they came, but as soon as they are halfway there, passing the roads along the river, they both stumble on their feet as an explosion is heard in the near distance. Glass is smashed. Dogs start barking and the city wakes up from their slumber.

"Oh no!" The Butler hisses before they start running again and just as they have feared, the Bellingham's house is up in flames.

* * *

April finds herself lying in something that feels like powder. But as soon as she inhales, she instantly starts choking on the ashes that are under her. In a panic she scrambles to her feet but her head spins and she stumbles across the burning hallway.

Fire has spread everywhere and April coughs as she inhales the thick smoke. The flames are too big and too vast across the hallway for April to attempt to extinguish it.

"Max!" April cries weakly as she notices that all of the weeping angels have been destroyed from the explosion. There are bits of stone fallen on the floorboards. Most of the angels have completely disintegrated from the fire and a few are left standing, only the bottom half still visible. April's ears are ringing as she can feel the smoke burning her skin. "Max!" She calls out again but as she stumbles, her brother catches her.

"I'm here!" Max says gruffly as he holds onto his sister, trying to calm her. "April we need to get out of here," he coughs harshly, his throat burning more than ever. "We're not going to die like this!" Max then looks around the hallway and finds that all the exits have been obscured by fire.

Although she is not able to voice any words through her coughing, April points to a window facing the garden that is free to pass through. Max nods and they start making their way to the window, wanting to smash the glass and climb outside to breathe fresh air. But just to their bad luck a bit of the banister from the stairs breaks off and falls right in the way of the window, spreading more flames.

April and Max stumble backwards from the fire that has obscured the window and they hold onto each other tightly. They are completely trapped inside the burning house.

As the smoke starts to thicken, April and Max lay flat down on the floorboards and try to breathe in the little free air there is. Both their eyes sting from the heat and the black smoke. Their breathing is laboured and scratchy. April only fears for her brother's health.

"Do you feel like this is a game?" April croaks. "A game against the Devil?"

"He's playing against us." Max nods before coughing harshly into his arm.

April watches the blood that spits out of Max's throat and splatters onto the floorboards. She grips onto Max's hand tightly and tries not to panic too much in front of him. "I hope that bloody metronome burns with us!"

Max cannot help but laugh a little at April's words but it hurts his throat to do so.

The fire continues to burn rapidly and both April and Max knows that there is no way out for them. Max holds his sister close to him just as they slowly start to lose consciousness. As April lays there, drifting in and out of consciousness, she is reminded of the times she has dealt with explosions in the parallel world: one at Battersea Power Station and the other in Piccadilly Circus.

April awakes from a loud banging coming from the front door and through her blurry vision she sees tall figures running into the house. She tries to shake her brother awake but he is already unconscious. April then blacks out just as someone lifts her up.

* * *

There is a large crowd huddled together outside the Bellingham's house as they watch the flames burn the inside of the house. The pavement is covered in glass from the windows and the flames lick the spaces where the glass once was.

Rose and the Butler stand amongst the crowd, looking at the house horror struck. It takes every ounce of Rose not to scream and run into the house to save April and Max, but the police and the firefighters are guarding the doors. Tears sting her eyes and the Butler takes hold of her arm. Rose only starts to panic when the police orders everyone to leave the street. Rose becomes a little hysterical as she points to Max's house, saying that she lives there.

That is when Master Franklin in his thick, brown dressing gown comes storming out the house. Some of the servants hover in the doorway to observe the scene.

It is a shock to everyone to see the Bellingham's house on fire, but only Rose and the Butler knows that April and Max are inside.

Just as the crowd is being pushed away, two firefighters run out the house, both holding onto a body each over their shoulders. There is a scream coming from the servants as they recognise Max and April's limp bodies.

Rose pushes past the police officers pulling her away and runs straight to April's unconscious body that is carefully place down in the road. Tears stream down Rose's cheeks as she falls to her knees and holds onto April's limp body.

But soon life comes back to April as her eyes flickers open and she starts coughing harshly, struggling for clean air. She takes in deep ragged breaths and Master Franklin rushes to Max who is slowly coming back to life.

The scene on the street is hectic. Word is being spoken amongst the crowd, asking why Maxwell Hollerford was in the Bellingham's house. But the police orders them to return to their homes. The firefighters run into the house and start to extinguish the flames.

"What happened?" Rose cries but neither Max nor April can find the words to reply.

Edina rushes to Max's side and cries as she holds him close to her chest. She holds onto him tightly as if she is afraid to lose him. Constantly Edina holds his face in her hands and looks at him as she cries uncontrollably.

April weakly attempts to sit up with Rose's help, her arms shaking under her body weight. And for the first time since she arrived in the city, April is clearly able to see the strong chemistry between Edina and Max. Edina holds onto Max as if his life depends on it. She whispers soft, lovingly words to him like no other servant will have dared, and Max allows himself to fall into her arms.

The flames inside the Bellingham's house dies down a lot quicker than normal and they all know that it is all down to the Devil. The Devil made an effort to try and kill April and Max but they both know that they are lucky to survive it.

April looks up at one of the windows on the first floor to the house and she can just about see the spirit of Beatrice Bellingham through the flames looking down at them and looking rather displeased. She sees an old man standing just over her shoulder who she guesses is Thomas Bellingham.

Max also notices this and so do Rose and the Butler.

When the fire is almost out and the street is cleared from all the spectators, the police announce that they will come and visit to have a chat to Max and April in the morning and ask them about the situation. But for now, they are to rest for the night.

Max is incredibly weak, his face deathly pale and his eyes bloodshot red. April screams internally and knows that the tuberculosis really has taken hold of him for she too can feel his pain. The Butler and Edina help him into the house and put him to bed where he shivers violently.

Rose holds onto April tightly as they walk inside, followed by Master Franklin. April trembles in Rose's grip and she shakes her head.

"I can't go to sleep," April says weakly. "Not tonight. I can't do that to him."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asks quizzically.

But April only thinks about her nightmare and knows that she cannot wake up in the morning feeling so much pain and for him to do the same. It is bad enough that she too is about to feel the effects of his disease.

The front door slams shut, closing the light of the fire out of the hallway. Rose continues to hold onto both of April's arms as she listens to her ragged breathing in the dark.

And then comes Master Franklin's voice.

"I just cannot leave you twins alone together without a huge fuss being kicked up about nothing!"


	23. XXII - Interrogations and accusations

**XXII  
Interrogations and accusations**

_Manchester  
__Max Hollerford's residence  
__1775_

April sits in the little chaise lounge in the living room with her feet tucked up under her as she watches the sun rise over the garden. She clutches a glass of water in both her hands that has been refilled continually during the night. The cool water soothes her throat for a few minutes, but the moment she starts wheezing again and her lungs are on fire, she desperately pours herself some more water.

The burning sensation is unbearable and not like the pain April usually feels after waking up from her nightmare. It isn't so much in her chest, and doesn't feel like its trying to take her soul away. It's more in her lungs and her throat. And the pain only gets worse every time she hears Max have another coughing fit during the night. His coughing is horrible to listen to and April is able to feel what the tuberculosis is doing to him.

Right now April feels she should be upstairs looking after her brother, but seeing that shock state Edina was in after the fire, she thinks that she will give them some privacy. She decides that she will go to see her brother once the sun fully sits in the sky.

April rests her head against the glass window and looks at the grass, slightly damp with dew but all traces of the storm they have had for the past couple of days is no longer there. April then looks down at her wrist watch only to find that the face is cracked and unreadable, just like the clock on top of the mantelpiece.

The doorbell rings which echoes across the halls and suddenly the house comes alive.

It is early morning and everyone is running around the house, trying to figure out what actually happened the night before. The fire is gone and although the inside of the Bellingham's house has burnt away and is completely covered in soot, the outside interior looks untouched.

Master Franklin is in a sour mood and says that he will be having strong words with Max. But after April found the letter from Beatrice Bellingham that is still folded up in her pocket, she is sure that the letter was directed to Master Franklin. She knows that something is going on under the seams.

The Butler opens the front doors before letting in the two police officers. April manages to scuttle out of the living room and the Butler only holds onto the door handle and waits until he knows April has disappeared into the shadows on the landing.

"Good morning, sirs." The Butler says as he steps to the side, allowing the two police officers to enter the house.

April hurries across the hallway until she reaches Max's bedroom. Max is lying on his back in bed with a clean wet flannel sitting across his forehead. He manages to smile weakly as he sees his sister.

"Hey." He croaks.

April closes the door behind her and looks at Edina who is kneeling in the carpet, cleaning all the flannels in a metal bucket.

"How are you feeling?" April asks nervously, closing the door behind her, although she already knows his answer.

"Like death." Max says with a small smile on his lips.

"Don't say that!"

"Well you asked," Max then frowns. "What's up? Don't pretend you are fine because you look terrified."

"Look, the police are here to ask questions about last night and by the looks of it, we're the ones that were trying to blow up the house."

"Tell them the truth." Max says before he starts coughing.

April breathes in deeply as she tries to ignore the pain. "What? And do you think they'll believe us when we say that the Devil was playing a little game with us as he tried to burn us?"

Edina glances over to April before looking down at her bucket of water, trying to concentrate on washing the flannels rather than what April is saying.

"We need to make them believe us or they'll think we've gone mad! It's bad enough that everyone knows how much Horace hated you. It's been in the papers and I don't want to be chased up because of this!" April folds her arms. "I guess in this day and age doctors here would tell me I'm mad due to my own health." April then jumps in freight when there is a knock at the door. She turns and opens the door to see two police officers and the Butler out in the hallway. "Right, brilliant," she mutters. "Come in." She stands to the side and ushers them in.

The two police officers stroll into the bedroom and stand to attention at the foot of the bed, looking down at Max. The Butler gives April a knowing look before he passes her and stands by the head of the bed with his hands clasped in front. Edina stands up and curtseys to the police. April only turns away briefly and slowly closes the door as she silently curses to herself.

"How are you feeling Mister Hollerford?" One of the police officers asks.

April silently bangs her head against the door and does not turn around until after Max has replied.

"I have had better days." Is Max's reply.

The two police officers exchange glances. "Well you will know why we have come here this morning," one starts. "The Bellingham's house been inspected and it is clear to see that the fire started in the kitchen. Whatever caused the fire however is still unknown to us."

April folds her arms and knows that it was the Devil that had done it. He was the one who caused the house to explode. It is all part of the game. But how can she say that to the police? April sits on the edge of the bed next to Max and the two police officers move to stand in front of the door as if they are guarding it.

"We would like to ask the both of you a few questions as to what your occupation in the house was last night," one of the police officers looks over to Edina. "The Butler and the maid will leave."

"The Butler and the maid shall stay." Max orders frowning.

"Please, we insist."

Max sighs before looking at the Butler and Edina before nodding. They leave silently. One of the police officers holds open the door and watches them leave before shutting them out.

Now it is just between Max, April and the police officers.

April clasps her hands tightly in her lap as she looks up at the two police officers, scowling harshly. Max on the other hand avoids their eyes as he looks down at his twiddling thumbs that are resting on his chest. His breathing is still heavy and laboured and he knows that now is the perfect time for twenty-first century medicine to cure him. But like the Doctor said, it is too late for him no matter what.

"Maxwell Hollerford you were one of the doctors that attempted to cure the Bellingham family while they were ill and failed," the first officer watches the way Max clenches his jaw. "Did you know how much Horace feared you after his tragic loss?"

"I do." Max replies dully, keeping his focus down at his hands.

"And did you ever go after him and torment him about the situation?"

"No," he pauses momentarily. "Because after the death he said that he never wanted to see me again," Max looks up at the officers. "And if you do not remember, sir, but Horace Bellingham somehow held possession of a pistol and used it to try and kill me."

"We just want to know if you triggered something in his mind to want to kill you."

"Only that I failed in saving his family. I did not see him until a couple of days ago," Max grunts as he uncomfortably shifts in his bed. "I am concerned of Horace's health and we all fear that he has been taken over by madness."

"Tests have been run on him while he has been in prison but it is not our place to inform you on that and it is strictly confidential."

"Anything else, sirs?" Max asks gruffly.

"Phillip and Penny Bellingham have been taken from the orphanage and have not been seen since." The second officer announces.

"You don't suppose they ran away?" April hisses a little too quickly as she hopes that the police will not ask to search the house.

"That is the main suspicion. We would just like to know if you two have seen them."

Both Max and April shake their heads no like nodding dogs.

There is a short silence as the officers start to jot notes down. They then look up at the twins simultaneously.

"Would you care to explain what you were doing in the Bellingham's house late last night?" The second officer asks.

April and Max pause for a little too long to think of an excuse. The police officers look at them expectantly.

April opens her mouth to start an excuse but is shushed quickly as the first officer speaks.

"You do know there is an open cell for you down at the station if there is not at least any reason. You were breaking an entry into their property."

"There has been a lot of paperwork that myself, Victor Kitts and many other doctors that treated them have to fill in and that has involved constantly checking their house. It has to be checked regularly before the property is to be put back on the market. I made a silly mistake and thought that I had left some important paperwork over there and because it was dark, my twin sister offered to help me search." Max says rather quickly before coughing.

April bites her tongue from the pain of Max's coughs.

The two police officers look rather unimpressed and clearly do not believe Max's story. There is a long silence before the second officer shuffles on the spot and curses under his breath.

"If neither of you can speak the truth then I am afraid that we are going to have to take you down to the station for further investigation." The second officer says.

Something suddenly clicks inside April and out of nowhere she feels a rush of anger that she cannot exactly connect to.

She jumps to her feet and starts shouting at the police officers to defend her brother. "For goodness sake, can't you see that Maxwell is suffering enough? His disease has only become worse from the fire and if you think that he was trying to stir trouble for the house then do you think he would risk his suffering? Just have a bit of humanity and listen to him! He had to pick up many remains from their death. It was a coincidence. Even we can't explain how the fire started because if we knew we would confess." April knows that the words are not her own. They are words that she hasn't even been thinking of. They are being forced out of her mouth without her consent, but somehow the words seem to be enough to fool the police officers into believing her.

It isn't until she notices him in her peripheral vision that she understands what is going on and where the words came from.

"Alright, miss, our sincere apologies." The first officer says as he takes off his hat.

"I should think so." April replies, again not her own words.

"Enjoy the rest of your day." The police officers open the door, but then pauses in their tracks before they look back at April and Max. "I think it would be best to inform you now that Horace Bellingham has been sentenced to death for attempting to kill you. He is to be hanged later this evening at four o'clock."

Then the Butler directs the officers down the stairs to leave the house.

April looks out Max's bedroom window and watches the officer's march down the street until they are completely out of view. She drops the lace curtain before turning to look at Jack Gruntler who is standing behind the bedroom door.

"Thanks for giving me your words." April says sarcastically.

"You are welcome, April," Jack replies as he steps into the bedroom. "I couldn't let you two sit there looking like deer in headlights. They didn't believe your story, Max."

"And so I assume you put them under a spell to leave us alone?"

Jack looks at April. "Good girl, April, you observe well!" He says patronisingly before looking down at Max. "You can come out now, Rose."

Rose steps into the bedroom as she breathes a sigh of relief. Then the Butler comes after her and closes the door to shut behind him. Max remains in bed and Jack waits until they are all silent in the room.

"You have all got yourselves into one big bloody mess and from the looks of your progress, things can only get worse," Jack snaps. "You're all like damn puppies without their mothers now the Doctor isn't here to either screw up or save the day," he points at April. "You're an intelligent girl and worked very well on your own in Antarctica, but now your mind has skipped everywhere. You've all let your fear take over. Just because you're fighting against the paranormal rather than aliens you feel that it is a lot harder than it should be, but it's not. You're just giving into your fear! April, forget about your nightmare changing. Rose, forget about the girl in the mirror, and Max forget about your tuberculosis, and for here on just think about your job at hand," Jack lets out a loud exasperated sigh. "Although well done, April, for recognising that this is a game with the Devil because you are right. The Devil wants to possess Horace Bellingham and if he does so before he is hanged then it'll make your job even more difficult. If you all, for goodness sake, take control of your fears then this process will be easier. Do any of you know how to destroy the angels?"

Rose, April and Max suddenly feel like they are in back in a school room as Jack Gruntler throws questions at them.

"They're not weeping," Rose says as she thinks back to the DVD the Doctor left for her. "They're covering their faces because they cannot stand the sight of each other. Once they see each other the weeping angel race would be killed. They'll freeze and never move again."

"Easier said than done." Max mutters.

"Is there a way I can send the Tardis back to the Doctor?" April asks.

Jack only looks at April thoughtfully but does not answer her question, almost as if to say that she has to think on her suggestion. "Just don't lose sight of your objections. Remember what it is you're all fighting for. Tell me."

"The Doctor." April, Max and Rose chorus together.

Jack nods. "If you ask yourself that then you won't lose sight of the plot. And to fight for the Doctor you'll have to destroy the weeping angels and then send the Devil back to hell. And you can only do this by using your bare hands and your brains. You don't have UNIT's high tech equipment, nor do you have the Doctor's or Terry's," Jack takes a step closer to April. "Use that brain of yours, April; I know you know what to do."

"If the Devil wants to play a game with us then I'm sure we can play along." April says.

Jack half smiles before he turns to the Butler and speaks in a low voice. "Help them as much as you can." He then leaves the room and starts walking down the hallway. Jack smiles to himself when he hears April running after him. He turns to face her when he is completely out of earshot of Rose and Max.

"You have suspicions on Master Franklin." Jack says when April joins him. It is more of a statement rather than a question. April only nods and Jack takes hold of her shoulder. "Don't push away these ideas. You're going on the right path."

Jack turns to go but halts when April takes a step forward, tears filling her eyes. He looks at her and knows everything that is going through her head.

"The Doctor suffered enough when he believed you were dead. You can hold on for a little longer. For Max, Rose my for my Butler at least."

"Who is your Butler?" April asks in a quiet voice.

Jack looks amused. "You'll find out. He is someone closer to you than you know," he then takes April's face in one of his hands. "Hang in there. You can bring the Doctor back for sure."

April remains standing at the top of the stairs as she watches Jack Gruntler descend them, realising that for the first time since she met him, he showed a caring side. Jack cares for them and the Doctor far more than he lets on. She then wonders the effect her own death or even the Doctor, Rose, Terry's or even the Butler's death would have on Jack.

The morning is hectic as the servants run around the house, desperately caring for Max who is getting worse by the minute.

April and Rose sit by his side as he drifts in and out of sleep. Sometimes he wakes up with coughing fits and Edina holds onto his head as she helps him drink water. There is a panic when Edina cannot find his pills the Doctor sent to him.

Everyone frantically searches the house, looking in every cupboard and all the rooms but Master Franklin's study as it is still out of bounds. April instantly knows that he has hidden the pills from them, but Master Franklin is mysteriously nowhere to be seen. April asks around the servants but all of them know that he has not been seen all day. Most suspect that he is in his study working hard, but when April puts her ear to the door, she cannot hear anything, not even a scratch of pen on paper.

Panic rises further as the news of Horace's hanging spreads amongst the servants. Max asks April and the Butler to go see Horace before he is hanged, just to make sure that the Devil hasn't take over him and to give him his blessing. However due to all the clocks being broken, April has to guess the time from the light outside.

April stands in the doorway to Max's bedroom and watches him sleep. Edina is by his side holding onto his hand. She is leaning forward and her head rests on the bed as she too has fallen asleep. April rests the side of her head on the door frame as she slowly runs her fingers gingerly along the baseline of her throat. Her throat feels better since the fire and isn't as painful when Max is asleep, but it is the moments he wakes up in a coughing fit that her throat burns.

Rose comes up behind April. "You can feel it too, can't you?" She asks. "You can feel his disease."

April says nothing as tears suddenly fill her eyes. Rose notices this and puts her arm around April in an attempt to comfort her. They stand there for a couple of minutes before the Butler approaches them. They both turn to look at him.

"Master Franklin is waiting for you." His face is blank as usual and he looks down at April when he speaks.

April and Rose exchange glances before April steps away from the bedroom. She walks down the corridor before she turns to look back at Rose who is still watching her.

"Keep an eye on the children, will you?" April asks.

Rose pauses for a moment before she nods. They both know it. The children know more about the Devil than they say they do. Especially Penny. Rose knows that Penny tries to push the facts away and pretend that the story of the Devil and the spirits are false. She is definitely hiding something.

The house buzzes upstairs as the servants run around on the landing, desperately searching for Max's medication, but everything seems far quieter downstairs.

April slowly walks across the black and white tiles of the main hallway as she looks at the French doors leading to the dining room that are open ajar. She know that Master Franklin is in there and just from the sound of a clanking glass proves it. She pushes the door open slightly and peers her head around.

Master Franklin stands facing the broken clock on the mantelpiece. He has one arm behind his back and holds a glass half filled with some alcoholic beverage in the other.

"You wanted to have a word." Master Franklin says, not even turning around to look at April.

"Uh, yeah I did." April says as she steps into the dining room and closing the door behind her.

Master Franklin turns to look at her and for a long while they are both silent. He then gestures to the dining table.

"Please, miss, take a seat." He insists.

April does so.

Master Franklin takes a seat at the head of the table and April just takes the seat on the corner near him.

"Care for a drink?" He offers, looking at April directly in the eye.

"I'm okay thanks." April replies dully, shaking her head.

Master Franklin raises his eyebrows before refilling his glass. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Are you going to tell me why you have been summoning the Devil?" She asks abruptly. She is slouched back in the wooden seat as she glares at him. Master Franklin only looks back at her blankly.

"So you think it's all down to me," he looks down at the coaster his glass is placed upon and adjusts it so that it is sitting straight. "Tell me how such a silly little idea came into your head?"

April cannot help but feel that Master Franklin is only moving the coaster and picking up his glass just to keep his hands busy. "Because Beatrice Bellingham says so herself. The Devil can only be summoned with the sound of time and you were the one to give Horace the metronome."

"A metronome?" Master Franklin's face screws up in confusion.

April rolls her eyes. "Don't pretend you don't know what it is!"

Master Franklin eyes April suspiciously who is still glaring at him. "And Beatrice told you this herself?"

April waits a moment before she pulls out the letter she found in the house. She purposely flashes the envelope to Master Franklin so he can see the address to his house and the red ink crossing out the address. She then pulls the letter out the envelope and looks at Master Franklin with her eyes.

"Do you want me to read it to you?"

Master Franklin carefully shakes the drink in his glass. "No, thank you."

"Well tough."

"Persistent," he sighs heavily. "Go on then."

April glares at Master Franklin for a moment before she reads the words Beatrice Bellingham wrote to him. She tries her best to see through the ink smudges but not everything is clear. However the words she reads are clear enough to prove that Master Franklin is guilty. He only looks down as his glass as he listens to April read. Not once does he flinch or even look up.

April puts the letter down on the table when she has finished before leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table's surface. "Where is Horace's metronome?" She asks calmly.

"He must have taken it with him. Probably far from your reach."

"Bullshit!" April snaps and Master Franklin is quite taken aback by her language. "There's no way in hell that Horace would have taken the metronome with him if he is that scared. He's been reduced to madness because of you! What purposes do you have with the Devil?"

"Do you really believe that I am responsible for bringing the Devil here?" He asks.

"Yes I am. I have enough evidence to prove it."

"The letter written by a family born into madness will prove nothing."

"Yes but I also have your own words."

Master Franklin looks over to April, a hint of bewilderment in his eyes.

"You see you pretended that you had no idea what a metronome is, but then you confidently answered my question about where it may be. I can spot a flicker of recognition from a mile off."

"You are a brat!" Horace hisses.

"No I'm just observant. Now are you going to tell me why you've summoned the Devil to this land or am I going to have to fight you to get an answer?"

"You are never going to win, Miss Hollerford. With an attitude like yours it is no wonder you were never hired into UNIT."

April scowls at Master Franklin. "Who are you?"

"Master Franklin," he says as he shuffles in his seat. "Your brother told me everything before you came here."

April bites her lower lip. Max knew nothing about her encounter with UNIT until she arrived in Manchester and told him about it herself.

"Now I have a lot of work to do and I cannot afford to be dealing with children like you."

"And what work is that, Master Franklin?" April snaps just as he is about to stand up. "Worshipping Satan?"

There is a moment of stillness before Master Franklin completely loses his temper.

He throws his arm across the table with such force that the glass, a couple of plates and the vase of flowers smashes onto the floor with a loud clash. April jumps back in fright but before she can get out of her seat, Master Franklin holds her down by her shoulders and barks in her face.

"You would be better off dead than become a slave to the Devil's new race! You have no place under this roof, nor do you have a place in the city, let alone anywhere else. Now why don't you stay put for the time being and hold your tongue to keep your smarmy thoughts hidden. I do not want you to destroy what you cannot handle so perhaps you should remain silent like all women should. Is that understood?!"

April only trembles in fear as Master Franklin is so close to her, his hands clasped tightly on her shoulders. Then registering the look of fear across her face, Master Franklin pushes April in her seat slightly and walks around the table. As he passes, he picks up Beatrice's letter and scrunches it in his fist before turning to look back at April.

"Do not go following the Devil. He will kill you."

"Two can play at that game." April mutters under her breath but luckily Master Franklin does not hear. She watches him as he throws the letter into the fireplace, letting it burn away in the flames before leaving the dining room. He pulls the French doors open roughly and storms out.

For a long moment April remains seated in the wooden chair as she tries to calm down over the sudden attack from Master Franklin. She is expecting a friendly face to peer around the door but no one comes.

There is glass smashed all over the carpet beside the seat Master Franklin was sat in. The water from the vase starts seeping through the seams.

April waves her hand in the air as she sees a little black fly buzzing silently around near her face but then soon her vision focuses on the fly.

And that's when she realises that it is not a fly, but a little tadpole shaped creature.

April watches the floating tadpole for a short while, watching the way its little tail wags about as if it is swimming through the air.

She keeps her eye on the creature as she slowly raises her hand. And then all of a sudden she snaps her hand shut until the creature is lying in her fist.

Master Franklin is a shape shifter.


	24. XXIII - Hanging for high treason

**XXIII  
Hanging for high treason**

_Manchester  
__Max Hollerford's residence  
__1775_

At first April does not know what to do with the little tadpole she has clasped in her hand. Using her other hand, she picks up a glass that is sitting on the mantelpiece. She brings her closed fist and the glass down to the table. She then cautiously opens her fist to release the tadpole before quickly catching it in the glass and slamming it down on the table. April then crouches down by the table and looks at the tadpole flying around the small space in the glass.

There is a small knock at the door and April jumps up only to see Victor Kitts standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hello." He says smoothly, his grin widening.

"Hi." April replies, a little startled, as she tries to swallow down her heart that has jumped up into her throat. She then suddenly starts to feel rather self-conscious from the way Victor looks her up and down. "Can I help you?" She asks as she gets to her feet, pushing the glass along the table, trying to obscure the tadpole from his view.

"Yes of course," Victor says as he takes off his hat. "I would like to see my friend. I hear you were both in the fire last night."

"Sure." April replies quickly as she quickly walks out of the dining room, pushing Victor into the hallway, wondering why he is looking at her the way he does when he supposedly has a wife or fiancée or something. She hates the way he looks at her lustfully and does her best to avoid his eye. "He's sleeping right now but I'm sure he'd like to see you," April looks up the stairs to see the Butler standing at the top looking down at her. "There is a bit of a wait before he wakes up again. Uhm…" she looks back at Victor. "Care for a drink?"

"I would love a drink." Victor says a little too enthusiastically.

"Okay right, well my butler will see to that." April looks back up to the Butler and raises her eyebrows expectantly. The Butler silently walks down the stairs and passes them to exit into the kitchens.

There is a long pause of silence as April twiddles her thumbs, aware that Victor is watching her every move. The tension is far too awkward for April's liking. She just wants to get Victor out the way so that she can get back to the tadpole and then warn Rose and Max what Master Franklin is.

"So," Victor starts as he takes a step closer towards April who only steps back, looking down at the black and white tiled floor. "What brought you here? Your brother always said that you were travelling the world."

"Well you know, a girl can pay her twin brother a visit every now and then."

"What is the world like?"

"Uhm, big." It is all April can think of to say as Victor gets increasingly close to her. To be honest April has not seen much of Earth, not the Earth that Victor knows anyway. She has been farther than that. But right now, their proximity is too close and April does not feel at all comfortable under his flirtatious way.

"I bet it is."

April finds herself leaning away, only for Victor to lean in closer.

"So how about you and I go out for a drink? I am sure that you have plenty of free time if you are just visiting."

"Uhm," April stumbles a little. "Wouldn't your fiancé mind?"

"Max is awake and would like to see you." The Butler orders as he purposely waves a glass of whiskey directly in Victor's face, breaking the proximity between him and April.

Victor pulls away and takes the drink, forcing a smile. "Thank you," He looks at April before taking her hand and slipping a note into her palm. "I look forward to seeing you again."

April cringes as he plants a wet kiss on the back of her hand.

The Butler clears his throat as Victor moves swiftly across the hallway and up the stairs. April waits until Victor is gone before she opens the note he has given her. Written on the paper in a messy, childlike handwriting is his address.

"Oh the cheeky bugger!" April mutters.

The Butler glances down his nose at the paper before April folds it again.

* * *

Rose sits on the carpet along with Phillip and Penny in their bedroom. It is only mid-afternoon and it seems to be getting darker quite quickly outside. The oil lamps in the bedroom are only dimly lit but Rose tries her best to calm the children and make them feel at ease after they have been so afraid of their house catching fire.

"It was just a little fault in the works," Rose tells them calmly. "Perhaps a pipe got over heated or maybe the gas was left on. But it is all fine. You're safe and so is your father."

"Will daddy be coming back?" Phillip asks.

How is Rose going to explain to the children that their father is going to be sentenced to death later this afternoon? But Rose only smiles weakly as she rubs Phillip's arm. "We'll see. Anyway what have you two been up to since this morning? You've both been quiet."

Phillip looks over his shoulder to his sister as if for assistance but she only glares back at him. "Well don't look at me," she snaps. "It's only stories."

"What stories are these?" Rose asks.

"Phillip is claiming that he has seen all these spirits that the Devil has brought back." Penny starts brushing the hair to her doll.

"And have you seen them, Penny?"

Penny pauses briefly. "They are only stories."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"No, Miss Tyler, I have not seen them. They do not exist." Penny snaps.

Phillip silently walks across the room and opens the top drawer to their bedside table. There he pulls out a piece of paper that is filled with around five different drawings. He then walks back to Rose and passes the paper to her. Rose looks at the five figures that are drawn on the page and holds onto her breath for she recognises some of these figures from the spiritual book she found in the library.

Under each drawing is a number and the date of first occasion on meeting.

The last figure is of the Devil in his black veil and carrying the red candle. Before the Devil is the girl in the mirror.

"What's this for?" Rose asks confidently, trying to hide the real fear she feels.

"The spirits I have met," Phillip says timidly.

"What do the numbers mean?"

"The amount of times I have seen them."

Phillip has seen the girl in the mirror and total of twenty three times. But there isn't a number beside the Devil.

Rose frowns. "How many times have you seen the Devil?"

Phillip shakes his head. "Too many times I have lost count."

"He's making this up." Penny says as she continues to play with her doll.

Rose glances around the room. She notices the oval mirror hanging up on the wall. Without further ado she stands up and pulls it off its hinges. She turns the mirror around and places it on the floor so that the reflections are no longer visible.

"What are you doing?" Phillip asks curiously.

"Stopping you from ever coming across the girl in the mirror again," she says sternly. "I don't want either of you to look at your reflection any more. Not until we end this," she looks over to Penny who is still playing with her doll. "Is that understood, Penny?"

"Of course." Penny says sweetly before she starts humming to herself.

It only takes Rose a moment to recognise the tune of _Oranges and Lemons_.

* * *

The Butler and April leave the house and walk down to the police station an hour before Horace is due to be hanged. People have already started to gather around the stage, wanting to get a good spot to watch the public hanging. Passing the wooden stage and seeing the noose hanging off a wooden pole gives April the shivers but the Butler pushes her forward.

They are stopped at the doors to the prison cells by one of the guards, but once the Butler flashes him the psychic paper, the guard shows them into the station and escorts them down to the cells.

"Thank you, but we can take it from here." The Butler says softly to the guard when they reach the bottom of the stone steps. Without saying a word the guard bows and leaves. The Butler and April wait for a moment, listening to the footsteps of the guard as he climbs back up the stairs. They start walking on when they are sure the guard is gone.

"The Doctor is very generous." The Butler says very quickly before April even gets the chance to ask where he got hold of the psychic paper.

The dungeons smells like damp mould and urine, and occasionally there is a putrid smell of something decaying. They find themselves in a stone, cold corridor with around twelve different cells. Each dank cell has black iron bars to keep the prisoners in. There are torch lights hanging up on the stone walls in brackets, illuminating the corridor in a dim light, but most of the cells are dark. Horace's cell is right at the end of the corridor, directly opposite the exit stairs.

Horace is lying in a ball amongst the hay in the corner of his cell and the moment he sees the Butler and April walking his way down the cold, damp corridor, he starts to become agitated and soon enough, hysterical.

"No!" Horace cries as he scrambles on all fours. "No, no, no! I asked God to forgive me and bring me back my love to me in my last hour! I did not ask for my guilt!"

The Butler, suddenly angry, continues to storm down the corridor with April closely and yet cautiously behind, until they reach the black iron bars to his cell.

"Look at how clean and healthy you look!" Horace exclaims as tears run down his face. He grips onto the iron bars to help himself back on his feet. "It is like nothing ever happened! You were never shot because of my mistake," he then starts to whimper the closer his visitors gets to his cell. "But I am sorry! Please spare me! Do not hurt me, I have only an hour!"

"Yes an hour is all you have got and so you have two choices: you can either bury the last hour of your sorrowful life enclosed within you, or you can open up and confess what you have done." The Butler orders in an overpowering voice April has never heard him speak in. It strangely reminds her of her father when he was angry. "You are overridden with madness that has started to crawl its way into your mind since your family died."

Just from the look of Horace with his wild eyes and skittish movements, both the Butler and April know that madness has well and truly taken over him. He is not the same man they knew only a week ago.

"Confess?" His voice wavers.

"Yes, Horace Bellingham, confess. You now have less than an hour to explain." The Butler wants to take out his pocket watch to double check the time but all clocks seem to be broken.

"But I do not know where to start. I have nothing to confess! I have done nothing wrong! Please do not hate me for the things I have done. I was not meant to shoot you."

"Yes but you tried to shoot my master."

"Yes, yes, I know and there are reasons to that!"

"For which you are going to explain." The Butler waits for an answer to his questions but there is nothing. Only silence.

Horace shakes his head as he looks at April with his wide eyes. The Butler lets out a very loud, deflated sigh before he threads his arm through the iron bars and grabs onto the collar of Horace's ragged shirt. He pulls Horace close so that his face is pressed firmly against the bars.

April flinches at this sudden aggressive gesture. The Butler's face is only millimetres away from Horace's as he snaps at him threateningly. April can do nothing but watch the scene in front of her.

"We are asking one thing from you and I do not care how corrupt your mind has become. Tell us everything you know before He comes over and possess you! I am sure you do not want that before your sentence."

"No, the Devil will never possess me!" Horace cries aloud, his voice echoing across the cells. "I have become too mad to be worthy enough for Him."

"Worthy enough?" The Butler spits before holding Horace against the bars. Horace cries out in pain. "I will only ask of this one more time and if you choose not to answer then you can spend the rest of your afterlife in guilt. Guilt will not improve madness."

"I will confess!" Horace's cries bounce around the stone walls and April looks around at the other prisoners that are in the cells, pretending not to listen to their conversation. April is sure that any moment now, a police officer will come down after all the racket Horace is making. But no one comes.

The Butler releases Horace with a push and watches him as if he is dirt as he instantly stumbles backwards. April looks at Horace sympathetically as he scrambles back to his feet, wondering what this man has done to deserve losing his family and being reduced down to madness like this.

"I sold my soul to the Devil." Horace begins in a deep voice.

And there goes April's sympathy.

April rolls her eyes as she folds her arms. "Oh, here we go."

"Master Franklin gave me a metronome as a gift on my birthday," Horace points to the Butler with a shaky finger. "The real Master Franklin was amongst the dead seven years ago, I am sure of it! It is this creature that claims to be Master Franklin; it was _it_ that gave me the metronome. I had no idea what it was but the moment the beating started the Devil was summoned. You know you can tell when He is near. You feel like you are on fire, or at least over heated. But He came and wanted to use me as a guinea pig," Horace's eyes become wild again. "He wanted me to be his first slave and He…He said He would kill my family if I did not surrender to him," he starts to shake violently as his hysteria kicks in again. "What was I to do?! I sold my soul to Him to keep my family safe. It all went wrong when that disease killed my family and your brother and his friends failed to save them. My deal with the Devil is broken and there is nothing I wish more than the death of Maxwell Hollerford! I could not help it! I had to avenge my wife, my parents and my siblings."

"Have you quite forgotten about your children?" April snaps.

"They will never understand."

"Phillip has far more of an idea about the Devil then you have. I do not think your narrow-minded brain would ever think twice about your own offspring. I do not have any sympathy for you, Horace Bellingham. You brought this madness upon yourself." The Butler takes a step away from the iron bars, clearly fed up with this sorry excuse.

"But there is one thing you must know!" Horace falls to his knees and points to them.

The Butler holds onto April's arm and starts pulling her away. "We are done here."

"NO!" Horace cries. "Listen to me! I beg!"

April stops and looks up at the Butler. "We might as well." She says quietly and then looks over to Horace who is now pressing his face through the bars.

"The lonely wonderer and his cyborg are on the run from the Devil because he wants them to fall on His side of Hell. Games are all well and good, April Hollerford, but do not give in to the hysteria."

"Who are you to tell me not to give in to hysteria?" She says sternly. "Take a look at who you've become. I think I can handle this myself."

"But please, come and watch my death. I watched you die from my own doing. Do me one last favour and see the death I deserve." Horace pleads quietly.

April and the Butler turn just as Horace starts singing quietly.

_Here comes a candle to light you to bed,_

_Here comes a chopper to chop off your head._

_Chop, chop, chop, chop._

_The last man down is dead_.

A shiver runs down April's spin as she listens once again to the tune of _Oranges and Lemons_ which now haunts her. No matter where she goes, this song seems to follow. But she does not look back as they climb up the stone spiral steps, getting further and further away from Horace. Once they are back outside, April and the Butler blend in with the crowd as they wait for the hanging. Excitement is alive in the crowd and everyone speaks about the hanging as if it is sport.

The Butler hands April a black cape with a hood, just so she can blend more in the crowd. The Butler wears a hat and April hides under the large hood.

April feels sick to the stomach about seeing the effects of Horace Bellingham. She does not want to see the hanging but the Butler says that they have to, it is Horace's wish and they should not break that. She should be glad that the Devil has not possessed him, but she feels nothing other than a horrible emptiness in her stomach.

The wind is chilly and April tries to block out the gossip amongst the people as they whisper stories about the Bellingham family and their connection to her brother. It is times like this that April strongly wishes that people would not be so nosey about other people's business. While living with Bruce there was a lot of gossip going around the cul-de-sac about the strange girl that never left her house. She hates that because her brother is so successful in his career in the city, everyone thinks that it is okay to make up stories about his personal life.

"I hear that Maxwell Hollerford now has tuberculosis. Do you suppose it is karma?"

The Butler has to grip onto April to stop her from turning and shouting at the people. It takes all of April's wit not to say something. But right at that moment, Aaron Brimikawood's words ring in her ears: _Sometimes I wish you would hold your tongue, April_. He said it to her after their interview on live television back in the parallel world. April holds her tongue for this occasion.

April stands by the Butler's side and the crowd falls silent when two police officers drag Horace Bellingham onto the wooden platform and towards the hanging noose. A priest, a few court judges and many police officers are also standing on the platform.

The moment Horace is up on stage, the excitement in the crown suddenly vanishes, for everyone realises how withered Horace is. Now there is tension in the air.

"Horace Bellingham," one of the court judges starts as Horace is positioned on the trap door. "You have been charged with treason for the attempt of man slaughter to Maxwell Hollerford. Upon failing this, you shot his Butler which nearly cost him his life. You are guilty for your crimes and therefore are sentenced to death."

April scans the platform and suddenly notices Nathaniel Davidson standing at the back. His eyes are closed and his head bowed.

The priest stands in front of Horace and makes the sign of the cross. He reads some prayers to Horace but his voice is carried away with the wind so no one is able to hear what is being said. When the priest falls back in line, the executioners start to lower the length of the noose so it is hanging directly in front of Horace.

"Horace Bellingham," the court judge calls. "Do you accept the crimes that which you have committed?"

"I am guilty." Horace announces as if he is the proudest man on Earth.

"Do you wish to speak any last words?"

April feels Horace's wild eyes fall on her as he snarls.

"I am guilty," he repeats. "And I have confessed."

April does not want to witness this.

A black sack is thrown over Horace's head and the two executioners tie the noose tightly around his neck. They pull him forward one step so he stands in the middle of the trapdoor before they move towards the wooden leaver at the side of the platform.

The wind howls across the silent crowd.

Everyone draws in a collective breath as they all expectantly watch the executioner as he reaches for the leaver.

The leaver is pulled.

The trap door opens and Horace Bellingham's body falls down like a raggedy doll. The snap of his neck is clearly heard and the crowd is silent.

April hides her face behind the Butler's shoulder the moment the leaver is pulled, not being able to take seeing him die like this. The silence is almost unbearable.

"We are fools," a male's voice from behind April and the Butler is heard. "We should have helped him."

When the police start to order the crowd to leave the scene, April catches a glimpse of Horace's dead body swinging from side to side by the rope and she feels sick. The executioners pull Horace free from the rope and carries his lifeless body away. A doctor follows them inside to check Horace's pulse.

The doctor comes back out to announce to the remainder of the crowd that Horace Bellingham is now pronounced dead.


	25. XXIV - Trapped in a mirror

**XXIV  
Trapped in a mirror**

Rose stands in the main hallway to Max's house looking in her reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall opposite the staircase. The house has become almost silent since Master Franklin stormed out in a huff and that April and the Butler have gone to visit Horace Bellingham. All the servants have disappeared elsewhere and the only thing Rose can hear in the house is the low muttering between Max and Victor Kitts from Max's bedroom. Rose stands alone in the hallway as she observes the interwoven wooden frame to the mirror.

The girl in the mirror stands over Rose's reflected right shoulder. She is right at the bottom of the stairs. Her head is bowed but her eyes look directly up at Rose through the mirror. Rose only stares back at the girl in the mirror, feeling her white eyes burn through her. But after reading the stories about this girl and the different meetings with her, Rose can see the way the girl looks almost lovingly at her. She just wants a friend. But Rose knows that being the girl in the mirror's friend will only cost her life.

Fear starts to rise inside of Rose.

"I know what you want," Rose says more confidently than she actually feels. "And I am not willing to give myself up," she lowers her voice. "Not until I know that the Doctor is safe."

The girl stops twisting her head from side to side as she pauses for a long while. Rose knows that the girl can hear her words because there is a flicker of understanding across her grey face. And the girl in the mirror does not like what she has heard.

The girl in the mirror takes a slow and very careful menacing step to the side only to reveal the Devil standing exactly where she was only seconds before.

The Devil stands there clasping the single red candle stick in both His hands. The flame flickers although there is not a draught inside the house.

Rose catches her breath at the sight of the Devil in the mirror and she is close to crying out in fear,. However as she turns around to see that the Devil is not just in the reflection but actually there in the hallway with her, she clasps her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

The figure of the Devil is even more ghostly and terrifying than Rose has seen in any of the pictures she has seen, and no matter what April and Jack Gruntler has warned her, there and then she cannot not take control of her fear.

Fear has taken control over her.

But now she is so close to the Devil, she can clearly see that there is a face behind the black veil; not a red face with horns that everyone pictures Satan to be, but a grey, thin and heavily wrinkled face. A face of a very elderly human being. There is nothing but darkness in His eyes and a very thin line for His mouth. And there is hair. Silver hair. There isn't much of it, but the thin hair spurts out from the top of His head like a fountain, only to be flattened down by the black veil. He wears a thick black robe and Rose can see two bony, stone-like hands clasping the red candlestick.

Rose has always pictured the Devil to look like this gigantic red man with black hair, horns and a pointy tail and he would walk on two horse legs. But the real Devil looks nothing like how most people pictures Him to be. Rose then starts to wonder if perhaps at one time the Devil was a normal human being living on Earth, but something happened to turn Him into what He is now.

The room around her turns grey and the heat burns her skin. She feels like she is standing under the sun during a heatwave, but this only increases her fear, making her that little bit hysterical.

Rose lets out a scream and before she knows it, the Devil flies across the hallway and grab onto her face, its burning grey hand clutching her jaw. Burning pain rushes through her body and slowly, every little bit of Rose, her feelings, her memories and her interests slowly start to leave her body.

The Devil continues to hold onto her and watches Rose's spirit slowly leave her body and hover in front of the mirror. But the moment Rose's irises' in her eyes clouds over until they are completely white, the Devil rams the red candlestick on her forehead until it completely disappears.

Rose's spirit falls backwards into the mirror and vanishes.

Rose's possessed body stands still in the hallway while the red candlestick burns away inside her head.

_The friend of the lonely wonderer will live through her rein under His captivity, but the moment the candle is fully burnt out, her time will be up and will therefore never leave_.

* * *

Rose wakes up and there is nothing but darkness. The air around her is chilly like early evening on a mid-September night. She is lying flat on her back and although she sees nothing but blackness, her breath is visible. The hard surface underneath her is cold.

Rose's last memories flash through her mind and she cannot remember anything past seeing the Devil standing in the hallway with her. She saw the Devil and now she finds herself lying flat on her back in total darkness. She dreads to think what has happened between now and then and she strongly hopes that her conscious is wrong.

If the Devil has managed to possess her, she will have failed the Doctor.

Rose is strongly aware of another presence in the darkness with her and she jolts in fright as a grey, bony hand hovers above her.

The hand is connected to a long arm and very quickly Rose recognises the girl in the mirror. She is hovering over her, looking down at Rose with curiosity. And like she always does, she tilts her head from side to side as she stares.

Rose starts to slow down her breathing back to its original pace as she looks at the girl in the mirror who looks true and physical and not a ghostly reflection. She can even hear the girl's laboured breathing.

Rose glances down at her offered hand to her and without further ado, she takes it.

The girl's hand is cold, just as she has suspected and feels like stone. The girl helps Rose back onto her feet. Rose's knees shake under the weight but the girl holds onto Rose for support, just like a friend would.

Rose takes a long look in the girl's glassy dark eyes that are hidden under the strands of her fringe.

"Where am I?" Rose asks in a shaky voice. But it is silly trying to talk to the girl for her mouth has been sewn shut.

The girl looks up at Rose for a long time before pointing at something over her shoulder. Rose turns to see that hanging in the middle of the darkness is a rectangular window that looks out into the hallway of Max's house.

The suspicions Rose had when she woke up are true. She is stuck in the reflections of the mirror while her true self is being possessed by the Devil.

After Horace said that the Devil will possess the one that holds time in the palm of their hands, she thought it is going to be the Doctor. But if it isn't the Doctor it is always going to be the ones close to him.

Rose pulls away from the girl and slowly walks through the darkness towards glass oval window.

The hallway she has just been standing in not that long ago looks so ghostly and far away from her and there is no way back. The hallway is empty and she knows that the Devil has gone off somewhere with her possessed body.

Silent tears stream down Rose's face as she looks through the glass before she raises her fist and starts frantically banging at the glass, screaming. She knows that they will not be able to hear her from the other side. They might not even be able to see her but there is nothing she can do but take out her frustration on the glass for it is the mirror that started her troubles.

However despite this, there is one thing Rose knows.

The girl in the mirror was never an enemy.


	26. XXV - Rose's attack

**XXV  
Rose's attack**

_Manchester  
__Max Hollerford's residence  
__1775_

Victor Kitts stands with his back to Max as he looks out to the grey streets of Manchester through the bedroom window.

"It is tough," he says as he rocks back and forth on his heels. "It feels as if everything is slowly starting to crumble. Something is not quite right in the works. The revolution feels as if it is moving far too ahead too quickly. We start working on one thing and by the next day a brand new invention comes out of the blue. And we do not even have a cure for cholera or tuberculosis yet. We are learning to run before we have learnt to walk."

Max looks at the back of his friend for a long while, hearing the tiredness in his voice. "How is it in the hospital?"

Victor sighs before turning to look at Max who is still looking as pale as ever. "Slow and a little tedious."

"Tedious?" Max frowns.

Victor walks across the bedroom so that he is standing by Max's bed. "I do not know any more, Max," he breathes out. "I feel that there is something bigger out there. I want to settle down, see the world and find other jobs that will feel my needs. Attempting to save people's lives only to watch them die I feel is ageing me."

"But look at the respect the city has for the work you do!"

"You mean the respect the city has for _you_, Maxwell," Victor smirks as he turns his black hat over and over again in his hands. "Do not give me that look; you know you have been the saviour of this city. Many say you fell from the sky like an angel or something. But you have changed my life and many others. That is why everyone loves you so. Even your own maid does."

Max guiltily turns away. "But I do not belong here."

Victor snorts. "Do you really still believe that you are not welcome here just because you are London born?"

"It's not that I do not think I belong here it's just that…" Max pauses as he lets out a loud sigh. "It's hard to explain."

"I have time."

"I'm not too sure I have. I don't want people looking up at me like I'm some sort of God because I'm not. I make mistakes as much as the next person does and Horace Bellingham is being sentenced to death because of me."

"People do not look at you like a God because our real one has gone off on holiday somewhere," Victor sighs before taking a step closer. "Look, Max, I am your friend, and as a friend I will give you a helping hand. Even though you may be on your death bed right now, but it does not adjust the bond we have had since our first case."

"Don't get all teary eyed on me now." Max mutters with a hint of sarcasm.

"I love you like you are my brother, and so do many in the hospital. You belong here with us like every man has the right to," Victor looks down at his hat nervously as he thinks. "I mean if you are still alive that is, I am offering you the position of being my best man. My wedding would not be the same with you not there."

Max half smiles. "The offer has been accepted."

Victor smiles broadly as he looks down at his friend. "Thank you. You belong here with us Max. Remember that."

Max glances down at his bed sheets knowing that despite what his friend is saying he knows that he really does not belong there in the late eighteenth century during the early stages of the Industrial Revolution. He is a twenty-first century London born and like he, Rose and April have discovered, the Cytracik has really messed up history's timeline, not only taking him back in time to die, but also to change the way the Industrial Revolution is supposed to form.

Victor is correct in thinking that things are moving too quickly because they are. Max knows that it will get to the point where everything moves so fast it will smash into a brick wall and that will be the end of their lives. It is all part of the game the Devil is playing at. He knows everyone is becoming preoccupied with their own lives and the revolution just to make them more vulnerable. But even that still does not explain why the weeping angels are after them. These angels also play with time.

Everything here is all about time. The Cytracik is playing with time and so are the weeping angels.

Max feels that he knows less about his life than he originally thought.

"I guess I shall leave you in peace," Victor says quietly. "You look like you are dropping off there. You need your rest."

Max looks up at Victor with a weak smile. "Thank you."

Victor returns a smile before taking hold of Max's clammy hand and shaking it. He then puts his hat back on over his hair and walks around the bed to the door. Before he opens the door to leave, Max calls out to him again.

"Victor, just one last thing."

Victor turns to look at his friend with a half-smile.

"Leave my sister alone," Max starts. "I have noticed the way you've been looking at her. You are engaged to be married."

Victor lets out a little nervous laugh. "I am sure I will."

When the door closes, leaving Max on his own, Max sighs a loud shaky sigh as he closes his eyes. The view of his bedroom darkens until he can see nothing else but blackness. The pain inside his body has been increasing by the minute and he knows that there probably isn't a lot of time left before the disease takes over completely and kills him. But Max isn't ready to die. He still has so much of his life left to live and for the first time since he found out about the Cytracik, he is suddenly angry towards his father for having that power to open it – although it was not Declan's fault. Max feels like he must hold onto what little life he has left just for his sister. He cannot leave her alone like this.

The room suddenly seems warmer than usual, almost as if the sun is shining brightly through the windows, but Max knows that that isn't the case seeing as there has been cloud cover for the past week.

Max opens one eye, keeping the other closed and can clearly see that there is no sun shining through the window. But the room is still fairly warm.

Max shifts painfully in his bed and he instantly knows that the Devil is around to create this heat.

However the moment he blinks, he suddenly finds Rose standing at the end of the bed looking down at him with clear white eyes.

It doesn't even take Max a second to realise that she has been possessed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Max mutters in frustration.

But then everything happens quickly.

Max manages to dodge Rose just as she jumps to attack him.

Max rolls out of bed and lands painfully on the floorboards. But Rose does not stop. She is at it like a threatening animal trying to catch its pray. She constantly lashes out at Max and he uses all the energy he can muster to move away from her.

"Listen, Rose, you don't have to do this!" Max says before rolling away as she throws a kick in his direction. "Remember what it is you're fighting for. This is not you!"

Max starts coughing harshly, blood splattering all over the floorboards. His body shakes and as he looks up at the possessed Rose through his foggy vision. She reaches out her arms towards him but makes no movement to get closer to him.

Then that's when Max suddenly feels a shooting pain through his body and he knows that she is using some sort of torture on him.

But the pain does not last long. Suddenly there is a bang from something falling onto the floorboards and the force of Rose's power leaves Max. Max rolls onto his stomach to observe the scene but his eyes are too foggy to clearly see anything. Sweat pours down his face and he is in a lot of pain.

But then he feels someone's arms wrap around him. Someone is sitting in front of him, forcing something into his mouth. Then two hands grip onto Max's face and pulls it backwards, forcing him to swallow.

Seconds later his hearing comes back to him and the pain really starts to die down. He can hear someone fighting and shouting at Rose. He recognises it to be April.

"Just one more, Max." The Butler encourages before forcing him to swallow another one of the Doctor's pills.

The pain is suddenly gone, only leaving a slight twinge in his throat and his vision comes back to him. Max suddenly feels in control of his body again as he scrambles to his feet without feeling sick or dizzy.

April has a struggling, possessed Rose pinned to the ground. Max can tell that she is only doing her best to calm Rose, but the fear in her eyes makes her look just as frantic. But then Rose manages to push April off her back roughly before charging at Max.

April manages to take hold of Rose again before she gets to Max, and holds her against the wall. Rose lets out a piercing, ghostly scream, but April holds onto her tighter as she shouts.

"Rose, come on you can't do this to us! Remember what Nathaniel said: hold onto your faith and courage as that will save you!"

April struggles to keep hold of Rose and before Max or the Butler have the chance to help her, Rose tilts her head backwards and lets out another ghostly scream. At the same time, she forcefully pushes April off her who stumbles backwards and lands in the corner of the bedroom. April remains in the corner in shock after hitting the back of her head on the wall.

Rose vanishes, her body turning into dust particles before disappearing completely.

"We need to get her back!" Max shouts as he runs to the spot where Rose was.

"It will be easier said than done," the Butler says. "It will probably be impossible to catch her on her own without coming across the Devil himself."

"Well this just makes this whole mess into a bigger pile of shit." April mutters under her breath as she carefully helps herself to her feet. She has a thumping headache but she knows that she can make do with that.

Max sighs. "Well thank you for that deus ex machina moment," he says in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I needed to be saved when it looked like everything was going to fail."

"Don't mention it." April mumbles before she takes out a pot of pills from her back jean pocket and throws it across to Max who just about catches it.

Max looks at it in surprise for they are the pills the Doctor has given him to help extend his life. That's why he suddenly feels much better. Despite the slight burning sensation in the back of his throat which he guesses will probably never go away.

"Where did you find them?" Max asks. "We looked everywhere."

"They were in Master Franklin's office. The one room you always want to look in but never do." April says harshly.

There is a long, horrible silence in the room and Max knows that there is something wrong with April. She looks distressed but is trying to cover it up with her harsh scowl. She also looks like she does not want to talk, but Max refuses to let her stay there in silence.

"Did you see…?"

"Yes we did, Maxwell," the Butler says quickly before Max can finish his sentence. "Horace Bellingham is dead. And he made an announcement."

April looks over to the Butler expectantly before looking at her brother. "I already said that you should rethink your trust on Master Franklin."

Max frowns. "Yes and you never explained why."

"Because we were surrounded by weeping angels at the time. I don't think you quite believed me."

"And I don't think you are quite telling me the truth."

"Because you can be just as stubborn as I am and I can't even tell if you would believe me now."

"Then enlighten me, April."

April hesitates for a moment. "Master Franklin is not the man you think he is. Well for a start he isn't even a man. He's a shape shifter."

"A shape shifter? I thought they…?"

"Just hear me out, Max, please," April pleads. "Horace said that Master Franklin, the real man died seven years ago. He was killed around the same time you arrived here. The shape shifter took the form of Master Franklin and it was that creature that gave Horace the metronome. It has been on a mission to bring the Devil to life in this city. It must've known that one day the Doctor would come here, becoming an easy target for the Devil. I don't know how it would have known. There must have been a reason why the Doctor chose to come here in the first place. But I suppose the weeping angels got in the way and now the Doctor and Terry are just being chased. Max you need to believe me when I say this but it was Master Franklin…the shape shifter that brought this upon us."

"How can you tell?"

April feels lost for words as she knows that her brother finds it hard to believe her. "Because it's exactly what happened to Bruce Fey."

There is a long pause of silence. Max feels shocked and lost for words, really not wanting to believe April. He has worked alongside Master Franklin for the past seven years of his life and although he has always been very mysterious, he helped him to become a biologist. Master Franklin shaped the twenty year old man Max has grown up to be.

April only looks at her brother helplessly.

They are interrupted by Edina and a few other servants that come into the room to see what all the commotion is about. Edina gasps when she sees Max looking almost back to normal.

"You are okay!" Edina cries as she rushes across the room over to Max.

Max suddenly feels overcome with emotion and holds Edina tightly in his arms. They are both crying and he has never felt better than to hold the woman he loves in his arms. He presses his forehead against hers.

April can only stand there and watch them, feeling warmth from their love for each other, yet she feels the horrible aching pain every time she is reminded of Will Sullivan. She feels as if the hole in her heart is still slowly ripping apart.

The Butler turns to look at April. "What is your plan?"

Everyone turns their attention to April and she only looks at the Butler as if he is accusing her for man slaughter. But she sighs knowing that she has to think of a plan to get everything sorted. She remembers what Jack Gruntler had warned them: she has to remember what it is she is fighting for. April knows that she must fight for the Doctor and Terry. And fight to save Rose from the Devil.

"We're going to have to play a little game with the Devil to get Rose back." April says cautiously.

"Rose is the possessed one?" One of the servants gasps. April only nods as the servants chatter amongst each other.

"Then an exorcism must be performed!" Another servant suggests.

"No!" Both Max, April and the Butler chorus together.

"I reject that idea out of hand." Max says as he takes a step away from Edina.

"Besides exorcisms never work," April then looks at Max. "We just have to play the game."

"And how do we do that?"

April pauses for a little while as she tries to think about how she is going to word it. She wants to word it in such a way that only the Butler and Max will understand.

"We will go where it's all falling apart."


	27. XXVI - Playing the game

**XXVI  
Playing the game**

_Manchester  
__1775_

The Industrial Revolution.

Max and the Butler understands April's suggestion instantly.

It is starting to get dark outside and Max orders all the servants to get on with their duties. Yet he does not let go of Edina. They hold onto each other continuously.

The Butler is downstairs in the hallway looking at the Bellingham family portrait that is sitting on top of a wooden table by the mirror on the wall. And just as the Butler has suspected, the painting has changed again. Neither Horace nor anyone else in the family is in the portrait. All that is left are Phillip, Penny and the Devil in the mirror.

April and Max goes to check up on the children. Edina waits outside as they enter the bedroom. Penny and Phillip are sitting opposite each other on the floor and there is a board game in between them. Both their eyes are lowered to the board and as April realises that they both have two fingers resting on a planchette, she knows that they are using an Ouija board.

"Stop!" April shouts as she runs across the room and pulls up the Ouija board from beneath them.

Penny and Phillip suddenly snap out of their trance and are shocked to see Max and April in their room. Phillip instantly starts to cry.

April holds the board out in front of her and scans the artwork of the numbers and alphabet, sure that it is the exact same board that she and Rose used to communicate to the Doctor with.

"Where the hell did you get hold of this?" April snaps.

Penny only shrugs her shoulders as if it is no big deal. "It was only outside our bedroom this morning. We are just playing."

April looks pointedly at Penny. "It doesn't mean you could use it! Do you even know what it is?"

"Yes of course we do, that is why we used it!"

Penny and April glare at one another for a while as Phillip continues to cry. April hands Max the Ouija board before walking over to Phillip.

"You're not a very convincing liar, Penny," April says sternly. "You told Rose Tyler that the Devil and spirits are only stories and yet you use an Ouija board that actually summons spirits." April sits on her knees in front of Phillip. His round cheeks are wet with tears. Even from the eye that is covered over the with white eye patch, tears still leak out of it.

"What happened to your eye?" April asks carefully.

Phillip stops crying but frowns at her.

"Don't say anything!" Penny hisses to her brother.

"Enough, Penny!" Max warns.

"Daddy drank too much one day when mummy was still alive," Phillip say so quietly, April has to lean in closer to him to hear. "He hit mummy because he was angry. I thought daddy was going to leave us, so I..." Phillip stumbles over his words. "So I..."

"It's another made up story." Penny whines but April shushes her.

"I stabbed myself in the eye with a knife to get their attention. They stopped after that."

April looks at Phillip for a while, quite shocked at his own story. "And your vision in that eye makes you see things you didn't see before?"

Phillip breathes heavily as he nervously glances over April's shoulder. But he is looking at something else which is not Max.

April tilts her head to one side. "Phillip, what do you see?" She asks softly.

Phillip hesitates for a long while before he speaks, his eyes looking to April and then back over her shoulder. "A shadow," he begins slowly and quietly. "A shadow that is not happy with everything that you have done," Phillip closes his eye and shakes his head, but when he opens his eye again there is a new light in his eyes that wasn't there moments before, and April knows that from his sudden confident tone, the words he speaks next are not his own. "The shadow on the Island. The shadow of the creature that tries to kill you every night in your unconscious state. It is not happy with the things that you have accomplished."

Penny suddenly pulls Phillip away from April and holds him close to her before he can say anything more. She looks frantic, her breathing rapid as she holds onto her brother as if his life depends on it.

"It is all just stories!" Penny whines.

April feels a cold shiver run down her spine as she tries to ignore the words that Phillip has spoken. But she is afraid. Not only is she constantly tormented from that shadow emerging from the Black Lighthouse in her nightmare, but it also follows her around just over her shoulder in her waking moments.

The shadow lingering over her shoulder becomes more prominent in April's peripheral vision and she tries to ignore it as she keeps her eyes on Penny and Phillip.

"Just go away!" Penny shouts to April. "You have done enough damage since you and Rose Tyler got here. I know that our daddy was killed this afternoon. This is not our home. Go away and leave us alone!" Penny is as hysterical as a child throwing a tantrum, but April remains sitting on her knees looking at them.

"What else do you know?" April asks calmly.

Phillip turns his head to look at April. "I do not trust the master of this house." He mutters.

April turns around to throw Max a knowing look before she turns back to the children.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She manages to say before she leaves the room with Max.

Penny and Phillip remain standing in the middle of the bedroom holding onto each other. They wait until the door is closed again and until April's and Max's footsteps disappear down the corridor before they move.

"Daddy wanted to run away," Penny says. "If he tried to do that then why can we not?"

"You want us to run away from our safe house?" Phillip asks in a very childlike whiny voice. "Even though they have been so nice here?"

"We are running away to take revenge on the Devil. It was what daddy wanted to do before and so we are going to finish off his job. Pack your bags, Phillip, we will find an escape at midnight."

Phillip is silent as he reluctantly starts putting his little possessions into a small bag as his sister hums the tune to _Oranges and Lemons_ again.

* * *

April and Max walk down the hallway away from the children's bedroom in silence. April has her fists clenched and her arms are swaying sternly by her side. She is angry and frustrated, Max can tell, but once they are far away from the children's bedroom and there is a good distance between them and anyone else in the house, April stops walking and turns to look at her brother.

They are silent for a short while.

"We need to leave tonight." April whispers.

"Just as I was thinking." Max says in response.

"We need to get out of this house and do whatever it takes for us to get Rose back, send the Devil back to hell, destroy the weeping angels and bring the Doctor back. Because that is what we're fighting for. We fighting for our friends and I feel that now Rose is possessed everything has been shoved onto me again. We're going to play the game."

"April, I'm sure the Doctor didn't mean for any of this to happen. Everything has just got out of hand."

"I know, and I don't blame him for it, but I promised the Doctor that I will save his life, even if he does think that I hate him."

"And do you?"

April looks pensive for a moment. "Only sometimes."

Max sighs. "You know the Doctor is probably relieved to know that you're not dead and wherever he and Terry are, I'm sure that they are doing their best to help themselves as much as they can. The Doctor must trust you a lot to save the day."

April crosses her arms self-consciously across her chest.

"What do you suppose we do?" Max asks.

"Leave as soon as it gets dark. And we'll look for Rose."

April and Max start packing a small bag each, completely unaware that at the same time, Penny and Phillip are also packing their bags in hope of running away. April returns to her bedroom and pulls her rucksack out of the wardrobe and packs things that may come in use. She still holds onto the gun from UNIT's stock room that she used while fighting in Antarctica. It has five bullets left so April knows that she will only use the gun if she really has to. She hides a UNIT knife in her boot and packs a few of her clothes in her bag: an extra pair of jeans and a couple more hoodies.

April jumps when the bedroom door opens but she is only met by Edina who comes running in with a freshly cleaned bath towel and a loaf of bread.

"Just so you don't starve on your travels." Edina says in a shaky voice as she hands the gifts to April.

April takes the loaf of bread and the towel gratefully. She can see the quiver in Edina's movements. She is scared. And so is April, but she knows that Edina is even more frightened for she is the one who has to sit at here and wait patiently for Max to come back. April's heart leaps out for her and she strongly hopes that Max and Edina will always be together.

"Thank you." April says she means it. She turns and finds space in her bag to put in the towel and bread. As she does so, Edina lets out a shaky sigh and catches her arm.

"You will look after him, will you not?" She says.

April turns her head slowly to Edina. "Of course I will. He's my brother."

"I know that you will, April, but I have also known Maxwell for a long time and I know what he is capable of. I know that he has a tendency to do before he thinks and when something goes wrong he takes it to the heart strongly. I just want him to come back alive."

With the way things are going, April isn't entirely sure they will, but they are not the words Edina wants to hear. "And we will. I promise." April suddenly bites her tongue for she instantly regrets making that into a promise.

Tears fill Edina's eyes but she blinks them back as she nods. "Master Franklin has run away too," she says weakly. "If you pass him on your journey, tell him that his dinner is waiting for him." Edina then quickly turns and leaves the room before she starts to cry in front of April. It is not the done thing for a servant to weep in front of someone of a higher rank. But April cannot care less about the higher rank. She watches Edina leave the room until the bedroom door is shut, leaving her alone in the quiet bedroom.

April's attention then flickers over to her reflection in the dirty mirror hanging on the wall above the mantelpiece to the fireplace. She notices how pale she looks. Her hair is a mess and now at the age of twenty, she looks completely different to how she looked over two years ago when she first met the Doctor. She isn't as unhealthily thin as she was while she starved herself. She has put on weight and not just because her stomach is able to take in food, but also because of the muscle and strength she grew from training with UNIT, there is more of a stronger, leaner build to her body.

There is a cold breeze in the room – although the window is closed – and April quickly turns away to her bag on her bed, remembering the story of the girl in the mirror who Rose feared.

The moment April thinks of it, she wonders why she has not thought of it before. She has been told time and time again that fear will be their biggest weakness and the moment they show that fear, they will become an easy target for the Devil seeing as he wants to possess the ones that holds time in the palm of their hands. April recalls that Rose was absolutely terrified of the girl in the mirror and she only wonders if she can somehow get through that girl and see if she knows anything about Rose. April walks across her bedroom so that she is standing in front of the fireplace, looking at her reflection up close.

April stands there, looking at every corner of the bedroom's reflection, muttering under her breath as she pleads for the girl in the mirror to make an appearance.

But nothing happens.

April is truly standing there on her own, and even as she blinks, no one comes up.

But then she suddenly notices something out in the reflection of the windows.

The twilit sky outside is bouncing off the mirror but she is sure she can see a weeping angel. Refusing to blink, April moves away from the mirror and walks to the window. She pressed her face against the cold glass and looks at the Bellingham's house that is sort of still standing. The front of the house looks in tact but the brick walls are covered in soot. The wall on the ground floor where the front door and windows once were are now gone and she is able to see the inside of the ground floor. All weeping angels from the main hallway are no longer there. The white walls to the hallway are now charcoal black.

That night when they broke into the house haunts April, but it only shocks her more to see the window directly opposite her. Although glass-less, there stands a weeping angel. Only this time it isn't covering its face. The angel looks directly at her and its arm is stretched out in front of it. April realises that the angel is pointing at her.

She suddenly jumps in fright as Max calls for her downstairs. April shakes her head but when she looks back to what is left of the Bellingham's house, the weeping angel is no longer there.

April tries to shake off the fear that has started to rise up inside of her and walks across back to her bed. She zips up her rucksack before leaving the bedroom and not looking back.

Max, the Butler and many other servants are in the hallway waiting for her. As April walks down the stairs, she suddenly thinks to herself how the Butler has suddenly become a huge role in her life with her twin brother in the eighteenth century. While she was in the parallel world, she didn't take much notice of him as he served her tea when she visited Jack Gruntler. But now all of a sudden, he has become a part of her life and only now does she find herself thinking about it. The once silent Butler has now turned into someone who has risked his life to stop Horace Bellingham from killing her brother.

But Jack said that he is closer to her than she thinks. Who is the Butler?

"I promise that I will keep everything in order in the house," the Butler says as he helps April to haul the rucksack onto her back. "We shall wait for Master Franklin to return. I am sure that he will not be long, but you and Maxwell better leave soon before he catches you."

With the straps of the rucksack sitting securely on her shoulders, April turns to look at the Butler. There is a flicker of recognition across his eyes, a certain look her father gave her many times before, but they say nothing more. April then turns back to look at her brother who has just shyly kissed Edina on the lips. Edina's cheeks blush brightly but she takes hold of Max's hand and whispers something in his ear. April sighs and turns back to the Butler.

"Any last minute advice?" She asks.

The corners of the Butler's lips twitch ever so slightly into a smirk. "Remember what it is you're fighting for."

The way the Butler speaks again reminds April of the way her father used to give her encouraging advice, and for the first time in a long while, she finds herself smiling. There are a lot of things about the Butler that reminds her of her father. Maybe its the caring yet high authoritative act he puts on.

It is twilight and Max and April walk down the quiet streets of Manchester. At first they both feel a little reluctant to leave the warmth of the house but they both know that they have to move on. April will stop at nothing to make sure that she has saved her friends. And they are doing this by using their own knowledge and instinctive. They do not have possession of any of the Doctor's or UNIT's fancy gadgets that will usually be used in times like this.

They have to work with their bare hands.


	28. XXVII - Stage one

**XXVII  
Stage one**

_Eighteenth Century  
__Manchester  
__Tardis_

April and Max stop off at the Tardis first. April pulls off the chain from around her neck where the Tardis key hangs. She looks pensively down at the key before she unlocks the Tardis door. It is dark inside and when the ship suddenly comes to life as April makes her way inside, what Max sees is not what he has been expecting. He hovers in the doorway and looks around at the large console room with his mouth hanging open wide like a fly trap.

April walks across the console room and dumps her bag on the chair just like a child would after a day at school. She gingerly runs her fingers along the side of the console and the Tardis rumbles as she does so. This rumble makes April smile almost sorrowfully.

"I know it's hard not having the Doctor here." She mutters in reply to the rumble.

Max snaps his mouth shut, blinks a few times and then steps out the doorway and into the console room. He closes the door behind him and slowly makes his way across the metal flooring. April looks over the console to her brother who still looks like a slapped fish.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She says before switching a few buttons on the console.

"And the Doctor made this?" Max enquires as he runs a hand smoothly over the stone pillars.

"No," April replies. "He took this from his planet to escape from the Time War. I'm sure he changes the interior as much as the next person would." She continues to press away at different buttons on the console. She then looks at her brother again who is still looking around the console room in awe. April suddenly finds herself smirking with pride. Is this how the Doctor feels every time someone new walks in? "Go on then, say it. Apparently everyone else does."

Max looks at his sister. "I suppose you really weren't lying when you said it's bigger on the inside. What was your first thought?"

April feels herself smiling at her first memory with the Tardis. A bomb was falling down on their heads in wartime London and the Doctor pushed the door open and they both face planted the floor as the bomb exploded outside.

"Pull to open," April flicks another switch as Max only looks at her in bewilderment. "You didn't clock it," she points to the door. "There's a sign on the door saying to pull to open in an emergency, except the Doctor pushes it open." April then rifles through her rucksack and pulls out the Time book which only looks like a blank book to Max.

"Can you fly it?" Max asks as he runs a finger along one of the tree-like pillars.

April nods and hums a response as she flicks through the pages of the Time book. She finds another blank page and holds the book open above the console. She then presses a button and waits for a few moments. Max stands over her shoulder and looks down at the blank pages of the book, expecting something to happen. However April watches how a map of the city is being drawn out across the two pages. There is a section near the centre of the city that is highlighted, indicating where all the spirits are and where Rose has got to.

April slams the book shut. "Rose is in the factories. I knew she would be," She says as she stuffs the book back into her rucksack and zips it shut. "The Tardis told me." April quickly adds to answer Max's bewildered stare.

There is a sudden bang coming from the corridors which makes April and Max jump.

"What was that?" Max asks sternly.

April keeps her eyes on the doorway leading to the corridors, expecting the spirit she saw before to turn up. But nothing happens.

Not until there is a loud ratting at the front door.

Both Max and April turn to see that there is nothing there. The ratting continues and the console suddenly makes a loud dong.

"We need to get out." April says as she swings the rucksack onto her back.

"April, what is it?" Max asks in a quivering voice.

"There's a spirit in the Tardis and there's not much help we can do by just standing around here. We'd better move." April takes hold of Max's arm and pulls him out of the Tardis.

The sky is now a little darker than it was before they entered the Tardis. April locks the door before heading down towards the river. The twins are eager to get to the bottom of this.

The city is quiet. Too quiet for early night. There is no one out in the streets nor are there any flicking lights in the windows. The currents in the river are almost soundless as they swiftly move across the stream. The air around them is still.

April and Max know that there is something not quite right in the works but neither says anything about this. It is almost as if everything has stopped while they were in the Tardis. They wonder if they have already entered the game with the Devil. Now that He has possessed Rose, it must have been obvious to Him that April and Max will immediately go to fight. It is like they are now in stage one of the Devil's game.

It is to their luck that the door to the first factory they come across in the centre of the city is already open. Maybe too much of a coincidence, almost as if it has been left open for them on purpose rather than one of the workers being clumsy before going home.

"You don't suppose it's Rose?" Max asks as April presses her ear to the door to see if she can hear anything inside.

April does not reply to Max's question, but when there is nothing but silence inside, April takes hold of the iron handle and pulls open the large wooden door. The door creaks loudly which echoes inside the large room inside the factory.

There are rows upon rows of desktops that are filled with unfinished work. Pots filled with bits and bobs have been spread across the desks including many utensils that have been used. The floor is covered in sawdust and Max and April can only guess that they are creating some woodwork. The floor and the walls are grey, creating a grey and cold atmosphere in the factory. There are large fogged glass windows and the light of the moon and the stars in the sky only adds to the grey hue.

April and Max slowly make their away across the large factory, passing through the many rows of desks. April keeps her focus on the metal staircase at the end of the factory. It leads up to a small balcony across the room. Right at the end is a wooden door. April's scowl deepens as she wonders why there is a door there seeing as there aren't any other buildings attached to the back of this factory. The doorway will only be leading them back outside and she is sure that she didn't find a staircase outside where the door might lead to.

The further she makes her way through the factory, the more she realises that they have definitely become part of the Devil's game. It is as if He has managed to shut them away from the sounds of the city at night. April looks at one of the large windows, seeing the shadow of a tree outside blowing in the wind. But there is only the sound of their footsteps.

Max looks at the utensils on the desks but there aren't any hints as to what they are making. There is a lot of sawdust and just from the look of the utensils that has been used makes it evident that they are definitely making something out of wood.

However halfway down one of the desks, Max finds a handwritten manual that is nearly hidden under the sawdust. Max picks up the manual and tries to read the writing on the page. It is barely readable as the page is covered in ink and tea stains. Also there are some bits of sawdust that seems to be stuck to the page. Yet the sketch in the centre of the page shows exactly what they are creating. And Max really does not like what he sees.

They are building metronomes.

"April," Max calls as he still holds onto the manual. "When were metronomes invented?"

April stops walking. "Around 1815. It's forty years too early."

"Yeah well that's what they're building here."

April turns and weaves around the tables to join her brother. She looks down at the manual in Max's hands, scanning the roughly done sketch of the first metronome.

"We'd better go." April presses on. She turns away from the desk and starts heading towards the metal staircase. She is curious as to where the door leads to.

Max takes a sweeping look over the desk's surface before putting the manual down on top of a pile of sawdust, and exactly as he does so, there is a loud ticking sound that echoes across the inside of the factory.

April stops walking again as the ticking sound rings in her ears.

However this time it isn't from the beat of a metronome, but a ticking from a clock.

April and Max remain silent as they listen to the ticking of a clock. Yet April has gathered that every clock she has come across in Manchester has a broken face and is unreadable. Even the face on her wrist watch is completely unreadable. Nor does she ever hear it ticking.

Max moves away from the desk and joins April.

"What do you think is behind that door?" Max asks.

"I don't know," April replies. "But I can assume it's the next stage to the Devil's game."

Suddenly there is the sound of something big and heavy rocking back and forth upstairs through the door. Both and Max look up at the door instantly. It is a dull rocking sound that coincides perfectly with the ticking. The ticking is high whereas the rocking is dull and threatening.

April is the first to move and Max silently follows pursuit. They climb the metal staircase, trying to make their footfalls as quiet as they can. The higher they climb, the louder the sound of the rocking becomes and when they reach the top of the stairs, they hesitate for a short moment before very slowly approaching the door at the end of the balcony. The rocking becomes ever more menacing.

Max glances over the edge of the balcony to the desks down below, just to make sure that nothing has changed or that there isn't anything else following them.

April halts when she reaches the door.

The low drum of the rocking echoes in their minds. It is as if the sound is all around them with the ticking. It echoes everywhere but not once does it pick up speed. It stays at the same pace as the ticking clock.

April looks up at her brother and nods before she places her hand on the handle. She hesitates for a brief moment before twisting the handle.

There is a loud click as the door opens.

The ticking and the rocking stops immediately.

Silence is all around them.

April exchanges a fearful glance with Max before she pushes the door open. It swings open not to reveal the night time street outside, but a dark room filled with furniture that has been covered over with white cloths.

April and Max slowly step in the room looking at the threatening way the white cloths hang over the furniture and how the dust floats in the air. It is dark and any light that might have been able to shine through the windows to their left, is covered by the different shapes. April takes note of the blue walls and the floorboards underneath her and for a split moment, April recognises room she is in.

Max picks up an oil lamp that is on the floor by one of the cloth hangings, almost as if it has been placed there on purpose. As he bends over to pick it up, the door behind him slowly creaks as it swings shut.

Max and April look at the door but there is nothing there to close it. Max turns back to the oil lamp and lights it. He waits for a moment or so until the glow brightens before he stands up.

And as the light bounces off the walls and the white cloths, Max and April suddenly know where they are and that they are definitely playing the game with the Devil.

"I think we've just jumped into the Devil's maze." April says as she looks around the room.

For they have found themselves back in the Bellingham's house.


	29. XXVIII - A ghost party

**XXVIII  
A ghost party**

_The Devil's Maze:  
__Bellingham's household  
__1775_

The room, despite being crowded with furniture covered over by white cloths, looks immaculate. April and Max knows that they are on the first floor to the house yet there isn't any proof in the floorboards beneath their feet to show any left over's from the fire or the explosion. It is untouched as if the explosion has never happened.

"The Devil must have taken us back in time," Max suggests. "Maybe he wants us to relive the fire again."

"No I don't think that's the case." April mutters.

"Okay then if we're not back in time then maybe there's something we missed last time. How are we here again?"

The question is left unanswered by both of them.

April jumps in fright when Max pulls down one of the white cloths. It only reveals a wooden chest of drawers.

Max starts to cough harshly as a big cloud of dust blows up into the air around him and April roughly pulls him back. There is no way she is going to let the Devil try to kill her brother with his tuberculosis right now. And as Max continues to cough, he reluctantly agrees to let April pull off all the cloths while he stands in the doorway to the upstairs hallway. He keeps his eyes on the hallway and the staircase behind him just to make sure that there isn't anything on their tale.

Clouds of dust particles fill the air and April tries her best not to inhale much as she reveals all the furniture under the sheets. The dust doesn't have as much as an effect on her then it would on Max but it still burns her throat every time.

When all the furniture is revealed and the dust clouds fall to cover the floorboards, April orders Max to come back in the room. Then without further ado, April and Max start searching the room to find something that may be of use. They open cupboards, rifle through empty drawers and look behind empty bookcases.

April goes down on her hands and knees beside the old, rusty metal bed that has been placed in the corner of the room, right up against the wall. She places the side of her head down on the floorboards and looks under the bed. There is nothing but dust covering the floorboards.

But just when she thinks about looking elsewhere, she blinks, and then suddenly she finds herself looking directly at a china doll.

The doll is lying down on its front and its head is turned so that it is looking directly at April. The doll has a white face with red lips and big, round blue eyes, yet there is a crack going across its face. April suddenly recognises it as the same doll that Penny has been playing with. The one that she always holds onto as she hums _Oranges and Lemons_ every time she wants to avoid talking about anything to do with the Devil and spirits. The one that she holds in the family portrait.

April shuffles a little closer to the bed and stretches her arm out to reach the doll. The doll is further under the bed that she originally thought, but it continues to stare at her with its forced smile as she reaches closer.

April's fingertips just manage to lightly brush against the doll's hair. She reaches even closer, trying to grab a chunk of hair to pull it out from under the bed. But suddenly just as she is about to grab hold of the doll, a shadow flashes across her view and something smacks the back of her hand.

April lets out a scream and instantly pulls away. She stumbles backwards, holding her hand close to her chest and immediately bumps into Max.

"What is it?" Max asks as he turns around.

Max stands just behind her but as they look across to the door they first came through from the factory, they see Beatrice Bellingham standing at the end of the bed.

Beatrice looks exactly the same as she did when Max last saw her: ghostly yet ever so real.

April and Max remain frozen to the spot, watching Beatrice as she glides across the room. She starts singing _Oranges and Lemons_ in her ghostly voice but she disappears the moment she goes behind a bookcase.

And then the singing stops.

Max runs across the room and looks behind the bookcase but isn't surprised to see that Beatrice Bellingham is no longer there. He then jumps in fright when April pulls down another white cloth to reveal a long oval mirror. She starts coughing from the dust again and Max finds himself smiling. Yet he isn't expecting April to start hitting the mirror until the glass smashes and falls onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" He exclaims.

"Breaking every mirror I see. And I don't really care how many years of bad luck it'll put me in," she replies harshly before she turns to look at Max. "The girl in the mirror was the main source of Rose's fear so if we can get rid of every mirror we come across then we might be one step closer to saving Rose."

Max nods but when they can hear Beatrice singing _Oranges and Lemons_ again, they find her standing in the doorway.

In a sudden burst of anger, Max runs after Beatrice but then finds himself in the upstairs hallway. The weeping angels are standing exactly on the same spot as they were before.

Beatrice, who has moved to stand at the top of the staircase, looks at Max with a sly smirk before she places a finger to her lips. Then still looking at Max, she slowly turns and glides elegantly down the stairs, occasionally looking back up at him as if she is inviting him down.

That is when everything starts to spin.

April's head starts to hurt and she feels extremely light headed. Her ears ring and her vision sways from side to side as she makes her way through the upstairs hallway, watching Beatrice until she vanishes downstairs.

With one hand clutching onto the black banister, April slowly descends the stairs and that is when the view of the main hallway downstairs comes into sight. And just like the rest of the house, the main hallway is completely untouched, almost as if the fire never happened. But April knows that it is all part of the Devil's game. She knows that they are most likely not in the real world. The game must be part of another world and despite the many different answers that run through her mind, April feels like she cannot quite believe it.

"Remember this isn't real," April's muffles voice is heard in Max's ear. "It's a trick."

Is this what the Devil did to Horace to make him mad? Did He take Horace through some other dimension that makes you feel like you are following a path and your mental state slowly deteriorating?

April feels herself swaying a little with dizziness as she stands on the stairs, watching her brother as he stumbles across the carpet of the upstairs hallway. He stumbles over his own feet as he tries to gather his bearings. Max eventually stops when he bashes into the wardrobe he remembers passing the last time they had broken into the Bellingham's house.

Max only asks himself what the hell is going on. Both himself and April have been drawn to silence and curiosity as they are suddenly overcome with dizziness. But despite seeing double and the oak wardrobe swaying from side to side, Max manages to take hold of the door handle and twists it open, like a drunken man would do after one too many pints. But eventually the wardrobe opens with a little difficulty and Max stumbles as he scans what is inside.

All of a sudden, Max and April are overcome with the smell of corpses, and after stumbling back up the stairs, April rushes to her brother's side. They both cover their noses in an attempt to stop breathing in the fumes but they are too strong.

Then April and Max are overcome with silence for a long while.

For lying in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the empty wardrobe are the corpses of Penny and Phillip Bellingham.

April's suspicions has been answered.

Max is the first to speak.

"We're not on Earth any more are we?" He asks in a quiet, fearful voice.

April shakes her head no before turning to her brother, still holding onto him for support. "I fear that we're standing in the afterlife."

Max snorts. "Great so life after death feels like I am constantly drunk. At least I can now prove to Master Franklin that there is no such thing as a heaven or a hell. Well not how everyone perceives them to be," Max then frowns. "But why are the children's body here?"

"If the dead are living in this world, then we can only be dead in the afterlife seeing as we're still living on Earth."

"You don't suppose the Bellingham family want to kill the children so they can be reunited again?"

April and Max look at each other for a long time as they know that Max's words ring truth. As soon as the spirits back in the real world are able to kill Penny and Phillip, their corpses will come alive in the afterlife. The Devil only decides to warn them after luring April and Max there. April looks at the limp bodies of the children and notices that they are in the exact same clothes they were wearing that same day. They must have passed through a portal to the afterlife the moment they stepped out of the Tardis.

"We have to stop them!" Max snaps.

"Not while we're the ones stuck here in the afterlife."

They are silent for a long moment as they both hope that the Butler or someone back in their world will figure out what is going on.

It is only a moment later when Max and April start to hear music being played down in the main hallway. At first they suspect that it is Beatrice playing an old track but April quickly remembers it as the same track that was being played at Max's party.

The world in April's and Max's vision sway even more as they start to walk down the stairs. Leaning over the banister, April can see that the downstairs hallway is filled with a large cluster of people dancing. They are all split into partners as they continue to spin around in circles and weave in and out of each other to the beat of the music. There is a light mist that hangs in the air and once April has reached the hallway, the dancers around her look at her as they continue to spin. Their faces are grey as stone and there is no hint of expressions, but they look at her only momentarily before resuming their dance. But that brief moment they look at her, April recognises many of them to be the same people who attended Max's party.

The music is muffled in April's ears as if there is an invisible wall around her. But as she slowly weaves in and out of the dancers in the hallway, her vision still spins and every so often she stumbles over her own feet. The dancers still look at her with wide, dead eyes as she passes but quickly turn their attention away as their partner spins them around.

It is a mad house and for that very moment, April starts to ask herself what Aaron Brimikawood would do in her situation. What would he do if he was in her spot? How would he assess the situation and take control to help save herself and her brother before the Devil's game takes over their minds? But April knows that she does not have the same strong leadership as Aaron did. In fact she knows that she sometimes has the tendency to close in on herself and make the wrong choice, just like the Doctor has done on many occasion. But this time it is up to her to save him, Terry and Rose. Once again she has been dragged into the Doctor's mess and even though he did say that he is helping out, April cannot make the difference.

The whole point of this game of the Devil's is to confuse her and turn her mad like Horace.

Max doesn't remember how he manages to get down the stairs. One minute he is looking at the corpses of Penny and Phillip Bellingham and then the next he finds himself standing downstairs in the hallway amongst the dancers. Frantically, Max turns around on the spot to try and get his bearings but there is nothing but a flurry of grey and white hues coming off the dancers.

But for a split moment Max sees April's black hair amongst the dead dancers.

"April!" Max calls but suddenly realises how much his voice slurs. He pushes past two different dancing partners that are in his way and stumbles to where he saw April's hair, but she only becomes lost within the greys.

There is a gap in the middle of the hallway and it seems as if the dancers are creating a large circle around him as they continuously spin around each other. And again Max starts to frantically look around the hallway in hope to find his sister.

Suddenly there is a sharp thump on his right ear and Max is thrown off balance.

Despite feeling more dizzy than ever, Max clamps his hand over his ear that has started to bleed and manages to gain his balance again. But when he looks up he finds Doctor Albert Columbus standing at the spot Max was only moments before. Albert's fists are clenched and although he looks as real as he did the last time he came bursting into his house demanding him for his research papers, Max knows that it isn't really Albert.

The room stops spinning and Max no longer feels dizzy or light headed as he stares across at Albert Columbus. He then turns his attention to the dancers around him and suddenly realises that they are all the guests from his party.

"What sort of trickery is this?" Max yells upwards as if he is shouting at the Devil. "What game are you playing?!"

But as Max looks back down, Albert is already standing by his side. It is too late for him to dodge the blow of Albert's punch to his chest. Max coughs and wheezes as he falls backwards. But Albert continues to approach him. Only instead of throwing more punches at him, he starts to shout abusive words.

"That is just what you are, Maxwell Hollerford," Albert Columbus shouts. "A fraud! One big fraud that gets more praise than you fully deserve. You deserve nothing at all. You were never there to help me no matter how much you try to prove it. No one cares for you. Not even your twin sister. Your disease could not kill you any sooner. The world would be better off-"

Albert's words are cut off when Max grabs onto his throat, completely silencing him.

"You have no right to speak for my sister," Max growls through gritted teeth. "You are not the real Albert Columbus because he would never be brave enough to speak his mind. Now stop playing this game and get out of here!"

Albert dissolves into ashes that quickly disperses and Max's falls forward just as the dancers quickly close in on him. And then an idea hits him to override the Devil's game. Maybe if he starts to believe that none of this is real, then he can get back to his real world.

The unfortunate thing is that everything around him seems too real.

April is completely unaware that Max is also amongst the crowd of dancers. She desperately wants to make her way across the hallway and to the kitchen but no matter how far she pushes past the guests, she always finds herself returning back to the centre of the hallway with her back facing the doorway to the kitchen.

Panic really starts to rise in April and she feels ever more claustrophobic as the dancers continue to get closer and closer to her. Sometimes they disperse, giving her a bit more space before coming back in. April is frantic and has no idea how to get out if the Bellingham house. She then wonders if she might be stuck in the afterlife forever and that is what the Devil had planned all along.

But April snaps out of her panic state when she sees a flurry of blonde hair to her left. However when she sees Rose walking aimlessly through the dancers, she doesn't know whether or not to believe it is Rose or a fragment of her imagination. But before she knows it, she finds herself calling out Rose's name and to her surprise Rose responds.

As Rose turns around to find who is calling her name, April instantly knows that it is a trap. Rose may look just the same as she did before but she is being controlled by the Devil.

Rose's eyes soon falls on April and a sly smirk starts to appear on her face. April suddenly feels intimidated by Rose's stare but she can't help but softly call her name again. Rose continues to stare at her and just as April starts to walk across the hallway towards her, something changes in Rose's face. She is no longer smirking but looking somewhat alarmed as April approaches her. And that is when April suddenly sees that Rose's eyes has turned white completely.

April stops dead in her tracks. She takes in a deep, shaky breath.

"Rose, it's April, your friend. Remember what it is you're fighting for." April says as calmly as she can as Rose slowly starts to approach her. April shakes her head as tears start to fill her eyes. She is afraid to see Rose being possessed by the Devil but at the same time she feels so pitiful. "We're going to get you out, Rose," she continues to say before shaking her head again, suddenly feeling helpless. "We're dead," she says weakly. "Rose, you and I are dead. The Devil's won."

Rose stops walking as April says this but without further ado she reaches forward and latches her hands around April's throat.

April squirms in Rose's grip, lashing at her arms in attempt to free herself, but Rose only grips onto her tighter before she throws April to the ground. April falls down to the cold tiles harshly and desperately tries to catch her breath, but as she looks back up, she realises that it isn't Rose that is attacking her but Bruce Fey.

Bruce Fey looks just like he always did when he was angry and suddenly all the fear and the emotions April felt as she grew up with him suddenly comes back to her. She is overcome with fear and can no longer control her body.

Bruce Fey pins April to the floor, ignoring her manic screams as he hits her and kicks her across the hallway as if she is litter. And April can do nothing but let Bruce attack her, just like he used to do. She lays in a crumbled heap on the floor, hiding her face in her knees as she awaits Bruce to kick her one more time. But nothing happens.

Instead she hears female screams and the sound of someone fighting. April manages to open her eyes and although her vision is blurred with tears, she can just about see Max trying to hold down a frantic Rose.

The dancers around them continue to spin.

"Get up!" April hears Max yell. "April, just get up!"

His voice is desperate as he tries to hold down Rose. But April cannot bring herself to get back on her feet for she is too afraid. Instead she closes her eyes and as she does so, she can no longer hear the music or the footfalls of the dancers.

Max knows that he can no longer hold onto Rose for she is too strong in his grip. When he looks over to April who is still curled up in a ball on the floor with her eyes tightly shut, he suddenly feels rather aggravated towards her. It is unlike April to suddenly give up especially now that he has just caught Rose.

Rose, knowing that Max is looking over at April, takes it as an opportunity to release herself. With great force, she frees herself and throws her head backwards before letting out a deafening, ghostly scream.

Instantly Max rushes to April's side and helps her back up. He wraps his arms around her securely as they look over to Rose who is still screaming. The scream is deafening and it is as if she has taken control of the dancers as they too have thrown their heads back.

There is a harsh wind that blows around the room and Max only holds onto his sister tighter to keep their balance stable. But dust only flies into his eyes and he buries his face into the back of April's shoulder as she buries hers in his arms.

The ghostly screams continues as the spirits of all the guests start to emerge from the bodies and fly around the hallway with the wind.

But then all of a sudden everything stops.

And there is nothing but silence.

Max and April open their eyes to find that the hallway is empty. There is a lot of debris left on the tiles from the wind but all the guests and the spirits have vanished. Only Rose is left standing in the centre of the quiet hallway, looking directly at Max and April as she listens to their heavy and rapid breaths.

The three are almost frozen to the spot as they stare at each other across the hallway but soon dust particles start to rise around Rose and she quickly vanishes.

Max and April are left alone.

Max feels April tremble in his arms but he slowly loosens his grip on her, knowing that they have to move on.

"We almost had her." Max says deeply as he slowly lets go of his sister.

April says nothing in response for fear has taken over her mind. All she can think about is the look on Bruce Fey's face when he came hurtling towards her. It has happened all again.

Max steps away and looks around the empty hallway trying to figure out what they are to do next. He understands that as part of the Devil's game, He is playing with their fear and only making them feel dizzy and light headed makes them even more vulnerable. But Max then thinks about Penny and Phillip and how they have to stop the spirits of the Bellingham family from bringing them to the afterlife.

Max finds his attention drawn to the doorway leading to the kitchen and knows that that is where they are headed to next.

"April, we need to go," Max says sternly as he tugs at her elbow. "We're running out of time."

"No," April replies before clearing her throat and looking straight at her brother. "We're not running out of time, we're trying to heal it."

Max frowns before he reaches for his pocket watch in his trouser pocket. He flips it open and suddenly realises that the face is cracked and unreadable.


	30. XXIX - A helping hand on Earth

**XXIX  
A helping hand on Earth**

_Earth  
__Manchester  
__Max Hollerford's household_

Penny and Phillip wait until it is the early hours of the morning before they decide to leave the house. They are sure that everyone must be asleep and knowing that Rose, April, Max or even Master Franklin is not around, they have a better chance of running away. They pull out their packed bags from under their beds and slowly make their way out their bedroom.

Phillip very slowly and very cautiously closes the door behind him before he tiptoes across the hallway. Penny peers through the banister and when she is certain that there isn't anyone lurking down in the main hallway, she quickly scuttles down the stairs while holding her breath. Phillip follows a little less eagerly.

However before they even have the chance to reach the bottom of the stairs, they stop short when they see the Butler step out of the shadows. They are afraid of what he is going to say to them but he looks neither sad nor angry. He only looks at them as if he wants to ask them a question.

The Butler sighs. "I am going to need your help. Both of your help and there will not be much we can do with you running away like this."

Phillip looks guilty but Penny only glares up at the Butler.

"I am sure that the both you are aware of the mess that has been created by the Devil and the weeping angels and how much danger we are in," he looks down at Penny. "And you can waste your time pretending that you do not believe it, Miss Bellingham, but you do not fool me. April and Maxwell are stuck in the afterlife. The Devil is only playing a game with them to distract them form what He is doing in the real world. They are currently wondering around His maze and coming across obstacles. I hope they keep their wits about them and don't let this faze them. But we have to do our bit. Now I am not aware of their plans and what they are doing but I am sure that they will be able to stop something. And all we can do is help. Even on the side of the living. We can save the dead."

"What do you want us to do?" Penny mumbles.

The Butler looks at Penny for a long time before he pulls at the bottom of his waistcoat. "Follow me." He says before opening the front door. He allows the children to leave first before he quietly closes the door behind them.

They then walk side by side in silence.

A fog hangs in the air and they know that it is all down to the Devil. The air is cold and Penny and Phillip cannot quite shrug off the feeling that they are being watched by something unknown. But nonetheless they continue to trot alongside the Butler.

The Butler takes them to the ghostly quiet streets and takes a sharp turn until they have reached the old church Nathaniel Davidson runs. Penny and Phillip only exchange glances, Phillip looking more fearful, as the Butler opens the iron gate. It creaks as it swings open but the Butler allows the children to step through first.

Phillip's breathing starts to become shallower as they follow the Butler up the pathway. He has always feared being by a graveyard in the middle of the night and he tries his best not to cry as the Butler takes them through the fog. The grass is wet beneath their feet.

They walk further and further away from the church through the graveyard and Phillip only gasps and halts in fear when he sees a figure through the mist not too far in front of them.

"It is okay." Penny whispers as she holds onto her brother. "It is only the vicar."

Then right on cue, Nathaniel Davidson steps through the fog so that he is visible. He is carrying four steel spades: two small and two large. But Phillip is still afraid.

The Butler nods. "Good evening, sir."

Nathaniel only stares at the Butler for a while before speaking. "I still do not agree with what you are asking me to do," he says sternly. "It is unholy and against God's will. He wants to keep the dead at peace."

"But they are not at peace." The Butler replies indifferently.

Nathaniel sighs, looking guilty. "But I do admit that it must be done." He then looks down at the children.

"What do we have to do?" Penny asks bravely.

"Bring peace back to the dead." Nathaniel says as he passes them the two small spades.

The children takes them reluctantly, not quite understanding what they have to do.

The Butler glances to Nathaniel before looking down at the children. "We are going to dig up the graves to all the spirits that are haunting the city. Burning what is left of the bones of the body will free the spirit and finally put their souls at peace where they should be."

"But is that not trespassing?" Phillip asks in a timid voice.

"It is," the Butler replies. "But it is the only thing that we can do to help April and Maxwell. And the first we are going to target is your mother."

* * *

Holding both of April's arms in each hand, Max shakes her slightly to her senses. "April, we need to be brave! I have no idea where the Devil is going with this game but if we give in it means that we are giving up to Him. We need to move on."

April doesn't look at Max in the eye but looks around the room. This only frustrates Max further as he is sure that his sister isn't listening to a word he is saying.

"Max, look." April says in a quiet voice.

Max does not release his grip on April's arms as he turns to look behind him. He is suddenly aware of all the weeping angels that are now standing around the hallway. Each and every one of them covers their eyes, whether it is with their hands or hiding in the crook of their arm.

Max eventually lets go of April as fear starts to rise inside of him.

"Don't blink." April says deeply, although she knows that Max doesn't need reminding.

Since the weeping angels' sudden appearance, they both realise that the Devil is watching their every move.

Max takes hold of his sister's hand to let her slip the small piece of paper into his palm. He grips it and slowly steps around the nearest weeping angel. April starts to slowly walk into the other direction, both pretending that they are inspecting the statues.

"Where do you think the game will take us next?" Max asks aloud as he rolls the little scrap of paper in his hand. He knows that April has written something on the paper that she does not want the Devil to know about.

"I don't know, Max," comes April's reply. "Could be anywhere in the afterlife," she then sounds as if she is forcing herself to be thoughtful, just like she is putting on an act. "Maybe He wants to show us something about the fire He created the last time we were here."

Max stands behind one of the angels, pretending he is inspecting it as he looks down at April's writing on the scrap of paper. "_The Devil doesn't know about the angels. I know how to destroy them. Tardis_." Max instantly puts the paper in his pocket.

"Kitchen?" He asks.

"Sure!" April replies almost a little too enthusiastically as she runs across the hallway.

Max and April back away to the doorway leading to the kitchen as they keep their gaze on the still angels.

"They're going to follow us once we leave?" Max suggests.

"That's the point."

April tugs at Max's arm and pulls him into the darkness. They run forward and are sure that they can hear the angels moving behind them. But the further they run the more they know that they are no longer in the kitchen to the Bellingham's house, but to the next part of the Devil's game.

It is dark and they have no idea to where they are running to.

Suddenly the lights flicker on and instantly April recognises the winding corridors. They stop running as they take in their surroundings.

They are in the corridors of the Tardis.

"Just right on cue." April hisses as she starts marching down the corridor knowing that the Devil has only taken them there because of the spirit that April found when she first woke up. She knows that the Devil wants to make her afraid of the Tardis.

"So even the Tardis isn't a safe haven." Max says, clocking on what the Devil wants to do.

"The Doctor parked on a spirit when we arrived," April says in a low voice. "The Devil thinks this spirit has a hold on me." She tries to push the memory of when she first saw this spirit at the back of her mind.

The Tardis rumbles but not like it usually does. April can tell that the Tardis is low on energy, almost as if it is dying. April then realises that it sounds a lot like the tired rumbles it made when she returned after disappearing before they met the Daleks.

"Come on," April says sternly as she steps forward. "Let's just take this slowly."

Max is close behind April as they start edging forward through the corridor. They are careful with their steps, not knowing if the spirit is lurking in the shadows or where the corridors may lead them. April tries to remember everything she saw when she woke up from her nightmare but there wasn't much she saw of the spirit. All she remembers was seeing its shadowed figure pace up and down inside the bedroom wall before it entered her room.

The Tardis continues to rumble but the further they walk down the winding corridor, the more Max is convinced that the rumbles sound more threatening than calming like April has always said.

April and Max stop abruptly after they turn a corner for at the end of that corridor, it splits in two ways, giving them the choice of whether they want to continue down left or right. April cannot get her bearings right. The Tardis is so vast they could be anywhere on the ship. And knowing that it is the Devil that is in control of their surroundings she knows that they will be nowhere near the safety of the console room.

April draws in a short, sharp breath, but before she can turn to say anything, the spirit trudges along the end of the corridor, coming from the left side and heading right.

The spirit is tall and now April can see it clearly in the light, she can tell that it is a spirit of a man with silver, straw like, shoulder length hair. He wears a black navy hat and a long black cloak. His shoulders are slumped forward and his head hangs low. He drags his feet as he walks along the end of the corridor and if heavy weights are pulling them further into the ground.

April doesn't think twice before she starts pelting down towards the spirit. Max quickly follows behind her, wanting her to slow down knowing that chasing the spirit at full speed isn't going to be the best approach. But he still follows her nonetheless down the corridor and turning right where the spirit goes down.

However just as Max expects, the spirit is no longer there.

There is nothing but a long stretch of the corridor out in front of them. The corridor almost looks never ending. He stops running as he looks at his sister who has her back to him.

"April?" Max asks carefully as he watches the way April holds her hands out in front of her as if she is feeling something that he cannot see.

"Max, where are you?" April asks. Her voice is quiet and fearful. Her warning tone.

"I'm right behind you." Max replies. He wants to step out and grab hold of her shoulders but something is stopping him.

"If you're right behind me then why can't I see you?"

Max is silent for he knows that this is a trick from the Devil.

"April, what do you see?" Max asks sternly.

"A wall," April replies shakily as she runs her hand through the air as if she is running it along an invisible wall. "The spirit ran into a dead end."

"So you can't see the corridor stretching out in front of you?"

April pauses for a long time before turning around. Her eyes scans the corridor walls around them. "Max why can I hear you but not see you? What's going on?"

Max sighs and turns to look behind him but as he does so, he is shocked to see that the corridor from which they have just come through is in pitch darkness. There is the odd green glow from the walls but it does nothing to help his vision. All he can see was darkness and something moving through the shadows.

When Max turns back to look at April, he is only to find that she is no longer there.

Max is left alone in the darkness.


	31. XXX - Stage two

**XXX  
Stage two**

_The Devil's maze  
__Tardis corridors_

April runs her hand along the surface of the wall. It isn't a wall built for the Tardis, she can tell that easily. But she knows that the wall has been put there strategically for hers and Max's inconvenience.

However when April turns around she can no longer see him. There is nothing but the long corridors they have been walking through.

She has been separated from her twin brother and that panics April.

"Max?" April calls out and waits.

But there is no reply.

"Max?!" April calls out a little more urgently but when there still isn't a reply from him, she turns back to the wall and frantically searches around the edges to some to find something, _anything_ that will help them to get back together.

That is when she can really sense the shadow that hangs over her right shoulder. The shadow that tries to kill her in her unconscious state, as Phillip has explained. And apparently it isn't happy with everything April has done.

Her nightmare always haunts her while she is still awake, but right now she knows that now isn't the right time for her fear for the Island and the shadow to take over her. But once she is aware of the shadow looming over her shoulder, she can no longer control her actions.

And then she screams.

April screams hysterically as she starts thumping her fist against the wall. But it does not move or open, and before she knows it, she starts running away at full speed. She runs through the corridor, turning corners and losing all sense of direction. She trips over her own feet as she runs and bangs into the wall. She has no idea where she is going. All she wants is for the shadow to leave her alone.

But it never does. It continues to loom over her shoulder no matter how fast she runs.

Hysteria really starts to kick in as April starts calling out for the Doctor to help her, almost as if her life depends on him. She sobs uncontrollably as she runs further down the corridors.

The corridors seem to lead nowhere. She is running through different pathways but there doesn't seem to be a destination. No matter how many times April screams for the Doctor, he never comes.

April has no idea how far she has been running for before she slams into something hard and cold in the middle of the corridor.

As April comes to her senses, there is nothing but the empty corridor out in front of her. She places her hands forward and feels an invisible wall.

April's fear only increases as she starts to hysterically bang at the wall. She screams incoherent words as she hits the invisible wall and constantly turns back to look over her shoulder. The shadow cannot be seen over her shoulder yet it is always there in her peripheral vision.

Max appears down the other end of the corridor, his face white as a clean sheet.

For a moment April freezes as she looks over at her brother before she starts screaming again. Max runs over to her and stops where the invisible wall is. He is saying something to her but there is no sound to the movement of his mouth. For a split moment April stops screaming and Max stops mouthing silent words to her just as the ticking of a metronome starts again.

With both hands pressed firmly against the invisible wall. April slowly looks around the corridor with her eyes, looking at the wall behind Max as she tries to steady her breathing.

"Max," April manages to say before she looks at her brother. "Make it stop."

April notices the way Max holds the palm of his hand against hers, but she cannot feel or hear him. They have been separated.

Max says something that is inaudible before pressing his head against the invisible wall. April watches the way he closes his eyes tightly and knows that he can also hear the ticking that is growing louder by the minute.

And the louder the ticking gets, the more the hysteria starts rising up in April again. Before she knows it, she starts screaming again. She claws at the invisible wall, desperately wanting the ticking to stop because she knows that the Devil will appear soon.

Soon April's knees gives way underneath her and she falls to the floor with a thump. She clamps her hands over her ears in an attempt to block out the ticking and continues to scream.

There is nothing Max can do but sit on the floor with his head pressed against the wall and helplessly watch his sister fall apart.

* * *

To Max it feels like the darkness is closing in on him as he slowly walks through the corridor. He has no idea where he is going or whether or not he is still in the same Tardis corridor that he and April have been in only moments before. He just treads carefully with his arms outstretched in front of him, careful not to bump into anything unwanted.

Games are supposed to be fun; Max thinks, and he knows that somewhere the Devil is watching them, amused as Rose is elsewhere doing some damage to the city and time with the spirits. He also wonders if they are still in the afterlife but only guesses that they probably are.

There is a constant hum that buzzes in his ears but not the occasional calming hum the Tardis usually makes.

Max follows the light green glow in the darkness and once he reaches it, he is only to find that it is some piping that runs along the wall. Yet as soon as he touches the green wire, the lights flickers on as if it is a switch.

Max quickly realises that he is no longer in the corridor, but a bedroom.

Nor is he alone.

The heavy, laboured breathing comes from behind Max and it takes him a short moment to compose himself before he turns around. The spirit stands only a few steps behind him. Its silver hair hangs around his face, creating a shadow as it looks down at Max, and due to the lighting in the bedroom, Max cannot quite distinguish the face of the spirit.

Still crouching down on the floor, Max's mouth hangs agape as he isn't too sure as to what he is supposed to do next. Nor does the spirit make any signs of making any movements. It just stands there, looking down at him as it breathes in and out loudly.

Max glances over to the bed that is at the other end of the room. The sheets have been flung over as if something made a sudden rush to get out of bed, but as soon as Max notices the little things that have been left lying around the room, books and the odd hoodie, he quickly realises that this is the room April stays in. She has not returned since she first ran away from the spirit.

Max then turns to the spirit. It still stares at him.

"Okay," Max sighs before he pushes himself back up onto his feet. "If you are going to kill me now then I am sure that you will be able to do it quickly to ease the pain. If that is not what you are going to do then I would advise you to stop haunting this ship."

"There is not much time left," the spirit replies in a gruff, ghostly voice. "I am out of time but you must understand this before I am at peace."

Max raises an eyebrow. He isn't exactly expecting to hear a reply from a spirit. "Explain."

"Master Franklin is not the man you believe him to be. The real Master Franklin is dead and has been before you were transported back in time by the Cytracik. It is a trick that has lured you into this mess. It was Master Franklin that invited the Devil out of hell. He is the reason I am no longer at peace. It was him that pulled apart history's timeline, but the angels got in the way, wanting to make revenge of the Cytracik and the power it had over your father."

The spirit's words are fast and Max finds it difficult to take it all in.

"What are you talking about?" Max hisses as he takes a step closer to the spirit.

"Do not trust your judgement on Master Franklin. He is the reason you and April have found yourselves in the afterlife. Destroy the angels before they get you. Rose Tyler can only be saved once the Devil is killed."

Before Max can say anything in response, there is a sudden blazing heat sensation that fills the bedroom. At first Max panics, thinking that the Devil is about to make an appearance but the spirit lets out a scream before stumbling backwards and burning up in flames.

Max falls back against the wall behind him and shields his eyes from the brightness of the flames. The spirit scratches at its face and lets out loud, horrifying screams as the flames burn its body. But very quickly the flames die down and there was nothing but silence.

Max looks at where the spirit was stood only moments before but standing in its place is its ghostly soul. It looks at Max for a brief moment, with a small smile, before silently floating upwards before it completely disappears.

Max is left alone in the bedroom and the spirit that haunts April has finally been set free and is now at peace.

The Tardis rumbles and it doesn't take Max long to get back to his senses. He runs out through the bedroom door and finds himself out in the corridor. Not knowing exactly where he is going, he runs through the corridors, turning down different corners as he calls out April's name. She has to be around somewhere and he is not going to give up until he is reunited with his sister.

That is when he sees her down the end of the corridor, silently screaming as she angrily thumps against the invisible wall.

"April." Max calls softly even though he knows that she cannot hear him.

Then the ticking of a metronome starts to echo down the corridor, filling his ears. Max stands there helplessly as he watches the panic rise in his sister.

"Don't let it get to you! Remember what it is you are fighting for!" Max shouts but April grows more and more hysterical as the ticking becomes louder. Her screams and cries are silent to Max and when she falls to her knees, Max runs down the corridor and bends down on the floor with her.

They are so close yet so far.

Max presses his forehead heavily against the invisible wall and closes his eyes. He can't help but think about the letter his mother left her, warning him that once he reunites with his twin sister, he must never lose her again. They have to be there for each other.

They can hear nothing but the ticking.

Neither is aware of how long they are crouched on the floor but it is long enough for Max to loose feeling in his legs. However the ticking has eventually stopped and neither of them notices until the invisible wall vanishes and Max falls forward, knocking his head against the back of April's.

Max and April both jump back in fright – April more so than Max – and look at each other for a long time. They are alone together again and the only sound that fills the corridor around them is their own breathing.

"The spirit," Max starts but almost chokes on his words as he speaks. "The spirit in the Tardis is no longer here. It has been set free. I can only assume that the Butler is up to something." Max tries not to think too much about what the spirit said about Master Franklin, despite the fact that it was taunting him. Even April said while they were in the Bellingham house that he shouldn't trust Master Franklin, but Max has known him for seven years, it is hard for him to believe it.

April looks at her brother for a little while longer before nodding. She says nothing. She is too distressed and afraid to say anything, but she slowly scrambles back to her feet. Max quickly helps her and when they are both standing back on their feet, they stand in silence, holding onto each other tightly.

April tries to come to terms with everything that has happened since they landed in the afterlife and she knows that they have not come any closer to destroying the Devil and saving Rose, let alone destroying the weeping angels. The Devil has brought them into His game and purposefully making them lose their way. However despite not feeling safe standing there, she can no longer see the shadow over her shoulder as prominently as she did before.

Where is the Doctor when you need him? April knows that she desperately wants him back.

There is the sound of faulty electricity over Max's shoulder. Something is flashing and the hissing sounds like something electrical has just been defused, if not something has exploded.

Still holding onto his sister, Max turns and looks behind him and sees the passageway in the corridor turning left. Max is sure that that wasn't there before. The passageway is leading into dim lighting and every so often, something flashes. Then taking his sister's hand in his, Max slowly starts to walk towards the left turning.

It is only the corridor extending to another direction but the lights that usually hang in the ceiling are hanging down by wires. Most of the wires are torn. The lights flash on and off as they continue to hiss.

"What do you suppose happened here?" Max asks rhetorically as they edge their way around the hanging, broken lights.

But April's attention is drawn to the red writing that has been scribbled all over the wall in block capitals: TIME HEALS and HEAT MILES. April hopes that it isn't blood that the words are written in, but after finding a few red pen lids lying on the floor, she is relieved.

The further they walk down the corridor the more April and Max realise that more words have been written on the walls. SCOUNDRELS, BLINK and HEAL are repeated over Heat Miles.

"It must be a message." Max wonders aloud.

April squeezes onto her brother's hand tightly as the corridor slowly starts to turn right.

April and Max stop dead in their tracks when they see two bodies sitting on the floor with their legs outstretched in front of them and their backs up against the wall. It is an old couple with wrinkled grey skin and hair that is so thin there is hardly any left.

However April instantly recognises the brown suit the old man wears and that the old woman is wearing the same blue denim skirt.

Time has truly taken over and all of a sudden, April understands what it means for time to heal because right there and then, the Doctor and Terry are sitting on the floor, looking over at the wall opposite them with glazed eyes.

"Doctor!" April cries before she rushes to his side.

The Doctor coughs as he tries to call out her name but his voice is too weak. He lets his body fall into April's arms as she holds onto him tightly. Even Terry manages a small smile.

"It's good to see you again." Terry says weakly before glancing up at Max with a small twinkle in her black eyes.

"What's going on?" April splutters, not being able to control the tears that has started to roll down her cheeks.

"April, you need to listen to me and I need you to be brave," the Doctor croaks as he holds April's face firmly in both his wrinkled, bony hands. "You are only seeing Terry and I in this state because it is only part of the game. The Devil wants you to watch me die."

"I'm not letting Him kill you!" April says sternly.

"Just listen to me carefully," the Doctor pulls at April and she bends down closer to him so that he can whisper in her ear. "You know how to destroy the angels," he whispers. "They are all in the console room. Send the Tardis back to me and I will be able to help you stop the Devil. Do me this one last favour and I will be able to repay you. Promise us that."

April glances over to Terry before nodding. "Tell me about Heat Miles," she says. "The city is afraid of them and all I know if that they are the scoundrels of Manchester."

"An old friend created the company," Terry says before coughing. "They need to be on our side."

"And how do I do that?" April asks but neither the Doctor nor Terry reply. April shakes the Doctor. "Tell me!"

The Doctor smiles weakly. "Send me back the Tardis."

They are his last words before his eyes close and he takes in his last breath.

The broken lights continue to hiss behind them.

April looks at Terry. Her eyes are also closed.

They are both dead.

Max wraps his arms around April and pulls her away as she screams out in horror. Her screams and cries pierce through Max's ears but there is nothing he can do to ease her pain but hold her close to him, letting her sob uncontrollably into his shoulder. She has seen two of her friends die because of the Devil and all Max wants is to tell her that they will bring the Doctor back. He tries his best to remind her that this can all be changed. This is just a game. But the moment he tries to pull her away from them, April only latches onto the Doctor's and Terry's limp bodies.

Over and over again, April cannot stop apologising.


	32. XXXI - An angel's ending

**XXXI  
An angel's ending**

_The Tardis_

Max pulls April away from the Doctor's and Terry's limp bodies and she lets him carry her through the corridors. Everything seems a blur to April. Her eyes are filled with tears but now that Max is pulling her away, she has lost the voice to scream.

However April cannot help but think that she has failed the Doctor. She promised him that she will save his life but there he is, lying on the floor in front of her, taking in his last breath.

She has to bring him back.

The Tardis rumbles as they walk further and further away from the Doctor and Terry. April hastily wipes her tears away and tries to focus on what is to be done next. She has to send the Tardis back to the Doctor and she knows exactly how to do it. The only thing that worries her is not knowing where they will end up once the Tardis is gone.

Max and April turn another corner and soon find themselves walking through the round doorway that takes them straight into the console room. The moment they are met with the yellow lighting bouncing off the walls and the hum of the console in the middle of the room, they stop walking abruptly for they are met with hundreds of weeping angels.

Instead of feeling calm and at peace from walking into the console room, both Max and April feel more fearful than before.

April squeezes Max's hand before taking slow steps forward. The console room is crowded with weeping angels, all of them covering their faces like they were in the Bellingham house. There is enough space for them to squeeze through to get to the console.

Max's eyes sting as he keeps them open, looking from one angel to the next, too afraid to blink.

"I'm trusting you to get the job done." Max says carefully as April rushes over to the console.

To be fair, the Doctor has taught April everything about the Tardis. She knows how to fly it and the things it can do but she has never flown the Tardis while leaving certain objects behind. Nor has the Doctor shown her, he only explained. April isn't even too sure if it will work. What happens if they never make it to the Doctor, or that they take the weeping angels with them? What happens if she presses the wrong button and sends the Tardis elsewhere?

"You said in your note that you know how to destroy the weeping angels," Max says more confidently, not caring if the Devil is still around to listen. "How do we kill them?"

April looks up at the green tube in the middle of the console and takes in a shaky breath. "We make them look at each other," she says calmly. "Once they see one another they will never move again. That's why they cover their eyes in the first place."

"And how do we do that, April?" Max's voice is tired and tense.

"You just keep your eyes open, Max," April says as she starts to twist one of the dials on the console vigorously. "And don't blink till I say so."

"You are sure that it is going to work out when I blink? I mean this angel right in front of me won't just take me away."

April sighs. "I wish I was certain but I'm not. I'm going with my instinct. I'm doing what the Doctor told me to do and I won't fail him again."

"Great." Max mutters under his breath.

"I heard that." April hisses before pulling a leaver and for the first time in a long time, smiles grow on the twins faces.

April dances around the console as she presses many buttons, flicks switches and pulls different leavers to put the Tardis in the right mode. When she is certain she has done it, she looks up at the ceiling before bending over, leaning in as close to the console as she can.

"Take us back to the Doctor." April whispers and the Tardis rumbles in response. April then turns back to Max. "How are your eyes?" She asks.

"Managing. And dry."

April then walks around the console and stands just behind Max's shoulder. She looks at the angel he has his eyes fixed upon. Although the weeping angel is covering its face with its hands, April knows that the horrific attack face will appear the moment they blink.

"Be ready to blink in a second." April says before backing away to the console. She firmly grips a leaver that will trigger the Tardis to fly and takes one sweeping glance over the Tardis. They are to be reunited with the Doctor and Terry and then they will be one step closer to saving Rose and getting rid of the Devil.

April pulls down the leaver and the Tardis shudders. Its usual groaning sound it makes is like music to April's ears and a smile spreads across her face. It is the first time since she left the parallel world that she has suddenly felt somewhat happy.

However April's happiness quickly vanishes as she notices how the console room slowly starts to disintegrate around them.

Max cannot keep his eyes open any longer and blinks, only to find the angel is now standing only mare meters away from him. Its teeth is bared and its claw like hands is ready to kill him. In fright, Max stumbles backwards and bumps into April.

"Why aren't we flying with the Tardis?!" Max shouts as he watches the console room slowly disintegrate into a dark street of Manchester.

But every time they blink the weeping angels move closer to them.

"Doctor!" April screams. "Doctor, help us!"

Max and April scream and soon crouch onto the gravel beneath them, holding onto each other. April has done something wrong and she doesn't know what. The Tardis is flying off without them and they are left alone in Manchester with the weeping angels ready to kill them.

The groaning sound of the Tardis echoes off into the distance until it can no longer be heard.

There is a light breeze that blows around them but April and Max remain on the ground, holding onto each other.

"I'm so sorry," April whispers into Max's shoulder. "I don't know what to do. It is all my fault." April keeps on repeating her words over and over again and Max looks up.

The hundreds of weeping angles that were with them in the Tardis still stand over them threateningly.

However they do not move.

Max quickly takes in their surrounding and recognises that they are close to the city centre, not too far from his house.

Max's breaths are short and rapid as he fearfully looks from one angel to the other, however they do not move no matter how many times he blinks. Max closes his eyes tightly, counting to ten and opens them again.

The weeping angels still have not moved.

"Look," Max says weakly. "I think you've done it."

April looks up and when she sees the weeping angels, she jumps straight to her feet, but her breath catches in her throat and she cannot say anything.

The weeping angels are completely still.

"They're dead," Max says as he looks at one of the angels. "The Tardis flew off without them and they managed to look at each other. We've done it. We have actually accomplished something!" Max wants to be happy. He wants to squeeze his sister tightly. He wants her to laugh with him and he wants the both of them to feel relaxed and at ease. However he knows that that isn't the case.

April and Max turn to look at each other for a long while, both in two minds as to what they want to do next.

After the spirit in the Tardis told Max about Master Franklin he is still holding onto his trust for the man he has lived with for the past seven years. But the fact that April has also warned him against Master Franklin concerns Max. He has always been curious about the work Master Franklin does in his study and because his study is out of bounds, Max's curiosity only rose. Master Franklin must be hiding something from him and for the moment all Max wants to do is question him about it.

"Where are you going?" April asks as she watches Max turn around.

Max hesitates for a moment. "There's some unfinished business back home."

"So you finally realised that Master Franklin is a fraud."

"I need to know if it is true," Max says as he helplessly throws his arms to the side. "We've destroyed the weeping angels and the Tardis has been sent to the Doctor. He will come back and help us kill the Devil. Do you not think that we have healed time yet?"

"We are still yet to find out where Horace's metronome is," April says. "We can't fully heal time with that still around somewhere. And how do we not know that we are still part of the Devil's game? Rose is still possessed."

"And I feel like there is not much we can do about that, April, until the Doctor comes back," Max shakes his head. "I'm sorry but I need to go home. I need to find out more about Master Franklin. I'm sorry, April, but I'll come back."

As Max starts taking a few steps backwards down the street April is aware of something lurking behind her shoulder. She is sure that Max cannot see whatever it is lurking behind her. She knows that it isn't the same shadow as the one that has been constantly haunting her. But after feeling a rush of heat, April knows that the Devil is behind her.

"Okay," April agrees. "Go. I'll meet you there."

Max makes a smile that doesn't reach his eyes before he turns and runs down the street that will eventually lead him back home. April waits until she can no longer see Max through the misty darkness.

April can very clearly see the shadow of the Devil from the corner of her eye and she can really feel his presence. But she takes in a deep breath before she slowly turns around.

The Devil stands a few feet away from April, staring at her with hollow black eyes through the black veil. The red candlestick is clasped between two grey skeleton alike hands and the flame wavers slightly as if there is a breeze.

April catches her breath at the sight of the Devil and she feels more intimidated for the fact that she cannot quite see His face through the veil. He just stands there and watches her.

"What do you want me to do?" April asks. Her voice shakes and she admits to herself that she is very afraid.

The Devil slowly lifts a hand and gestures for her to follow. He turns and almost glides across the cobbled roads, heading towards the city centre, opposite to the way Max went.

Without further ado, April follows.

The air is chilly – too cold for April's liking and a mist hangs around her, but she still follows the Devil pursuit, wondering whether or not she is still in the afterlife.

The Devil glides elegantly across the roads, just like Beatrice Bellingham did in her house, and April can see the glow of the candlestick, but there is silence between them. They walk further and further into the city centre. At first April thinks that the Devil is going to take her back to the factories but after taking many turns down different paths, she wonders if they even have a destination. Maybe He's just aimlessly taking her around the city.

It isn't until they reach the centre of Manchester that the Devil stops gliding and turns to look at April. April holds her breath. His presence scares her, but she does her best not to show it.

"The game is not over." His voice is deep and loud enough it feels as if the ground beneath April's feet shivers.

April's scowl deepens but before she can say anything in response, the Devil lifts a hand and then moments later, a strong force hits April, pushing her backwards.

April finds herself being slammed into a brick wall, breathing heavily as she tries to get her bearings as to what has just happened. But when her vision focuses again, the Devil is no longer there and it is suddenly broad daylight.

April's head swerves and she grips onto the side of the wall for support as she sees the many people walking past her in the street. Many are walking quickly as if they are running late for work and there are mothers that walk merrily along the street with their children. The sky is grey but bright as if the sun is trying to shine through the clouds and April squints her eyes as she looks up.

It is a new day and everyone else in the city is getting on with their day-to-day lives.

However April knows that something isn't quite right for she has never seen the city as busy as this since she first arrived.

April soon pushes herself away from the brick wall as despite the fact that her head still spins and her balance wobbles, April presses on. She walks through the busy crowd focussing hard on trying to find something that might be a part of the Devil's game.

Voices and laughter ring in her ears and the people she passes only stare at her blankly, just in the exact same way as the dancers did in the Bellingham house. But April continues to walk. She stumbles her way through the high street and makes her way towards the road that runs along the river.

April manages to squeeze out of the busy crowds, but without looking as to where she is going, she steps out into the road. Seconds later April hears the screech of wheels breaking along the gravel. It is too late for April to move out the way before the cyclist comes crashing into her.

The first thing that comes to April's mind when the cyclists knocks her off her feet is the fact that the first bicycle will not be invented for another forty years at the very least. She is being hit by something that should not exist at this time.

April falls heavily onto her side in the road and the cyclist topples off his bike. The bike is bent at an odd angle and there is blood splattered on the cobbled road. The cyclist groans in pain as he tries to roll over. April does the same but gasps out from the excruciating pain in her ribs. She clenches her teeth and forces herself onto her knees, ignoring the the cracking in her ribs as she moves.

"I'm so sorry." April whispers to the man who is still groaning on the ground with his eyes shut tightly. But none of the passers by seem to notice them. April manages to get back onto her feet but her ribs are in so much pain she is certain that they are broken, if not badly bruised.

April cries aloud as she wraps her arms around herself but still she makes her way across the road, leaving the cyclist alone on the road. She still heads towards the river but the closer she gets she realises that Rose is standing not too far away from her, facing the river.

A large, rusty frying pan is held tightly in one hand.

"Rose." April calls weakly.

Rose turns around to face April sharply and April is a little taken aback at how angry Rose looks. Her eyes still clouded over. For a moment April halts on the spot, but her balance is so shaky she feels that she has to take another step.

"Rose, please," April's voice is still weak. "I need you to come back."

Rose lifts the frying pan and swings it backwards. There isn't time for April to block the attack before Rose swings the frying pan forward, smacking it around the back of April's head. It is the last thing she can remember before her head hits the ground.


	33. XXXII - Max's fight

**XXXII  
Max's fight**

_Manchester  
__1775_

The mist fogs Max's vision as he makes his way through the dark streets of Manchester. He is positive that April will soon join him at his house but he hopes that he can at least speak to Master Franklin alone first.

Max's street is eerily silent and to his surprise, the Bellingham's house looks wrecked from the fire, whereas in the Devil's maze, it looked spotless. He knows that he is no longer in the afterlife but he still feels strong shivers of fear running down his spine. He makes a silent vow to himself that he will never step into the Bellingham's house again.

When he stands on the porch just outside his front door, he cannot resist but to look back at the ruins of the Bellingham's house and give it a once over. There are no spirits that can be seen.

With a sigh of relief Max pulls out his door key and opens the front door to his own house.

It is dark inside but a few candles are lit here and there to give it little light.

"I am back." Max calls when he closes the door shut. His voice echoes around the dark hallway but there isn't a reply. There is nothing but silence. Although he knows that he must have left the Devil's maze, Max still feels uneasy about everything around him. Right now, his house does not feel like a safe haven.

Making the most of the silence in the house, Max does not think twice before he runs through the hallway and turns into the corridor. He stops just outside Master Franklin's office, looking at the wooden door for a moment before kicking it open.

The wooden door swings open and smacks into the wall from Max's force. Instantly he is met with a rush of heat and the smell of incense. There is no one in the office and the first thing Max notices is that the windows overlooking their small garden are open. Max strides across the study and pulls the windows closed, shutting out the cold. Max then pauses as he looks at his own reflection in the glass, noticing how much his face has changed since April came back to him. The lines around his eyes are harder and stress creases have formed on his forehead.

It then suddenly dawns on him that for the first time in seven years, he has finally made his way into Master Franklin's study.

Max turns around sharply and inspects everything that he can see from where he is standing. The format is very similar to his own office only it is neater compared to his. There aren't any loose pieces of paper lying around. Everything has been strategically placed and neat. There isn't a hint of dust anywhere.

Instantly Max starts rifling through the cupboards and boxes knowing for certain that he will not believe that Master Franklin is a fraud until he finds some evidence to prove it.

Many of the cupboards are only filled with files about patients he has worked with. One cupboard is filled with a bottle of whiskey and a few empty glasses. Max opens a chest of drawers and the first thing he picks out is a thick folder that is filled with papers covered in notes. Max opens the folder and rifles through the papers. Although Master Franklin's handwriting is rather messy and there are quite a lot of ink stains, Max can quickly tell that the folder is more or less a check list of the things Max has done since he first came to Manchester. The first pages are lists of things Master Franklin taught him, and the second half of the papers are lists of patients Max has treated and discoveries he has made through his research. However when he turns to the last page, Max catches his breath and a sudden rush of anger overcomes him.

The page has his next job which proves everything. It only takes three words to change Max's mind: THE DEVIL'S SLAVE.

Max jumps when there is a knock at the door and as he spins around, he only finds the Butler standing in the doorway. Max lets out a shaky sigh, feeling ever so thankful for seeing him again.

"I am glad you are home, Maxwell." The Butler says calmly, however Max cannot help but recognise a hint of stress across his face, something he quite often saw in his father.

"What did you do?" Max says harsher than he intended.

"Well, Maxwell, I am sure that you should be thanking me with the aid of Nathaniel Davidson and the Bellingham children. We set the spirits free and the Devil no longer has an army. You and April destroyed the weeping angels and sent the Tardis back to the Doctor. All we have to do is save Rose before the red candle burns out."

"The red candle?"

"The red candlestick the Devil holds. As long as that is burning, Rose will remain possessed. But if we cannot save her in time the candle will burn out and she will die nonetheless."

Max rips out the last page from the file and holds it up to show the Butler. "Would you care to explain this?"

"I wish I could."

"I am sure you know!" Max snaps. "I have been living as Master Franklin's pupil as he trained me as a biologist only for me to become the Devil's next slave," Max takes a step closer to the Butler. "Tell me, how did he do it? I have spent far too long trying to prove that Master Franklin is a good man but this just proves that my sister's warnings have been correct. Where is Horace's metronome?"

"Master Franklin has it." The Butler replies indifferently.

"So it was him that summoned the Devil and killed time." Max says in a low voice, the realisation kicking in. Max stares at the Butler for a long while before he can no longer hold in his anger. "Master Franklin!" Max bellows as he knocks the folder off the side of the chest of drawers with full force. He pushes past the Butler and runs straight out of the study.

The Butler closes his eyes momentarily and takes in a shaky breath.

"Master Franklin!" Max bellows again as he runs down the corridor and back into the main hallway. "It is your former pupil. I demand that you come down here at once!"

"Master Franklin is not at home, Mister Hollerford." Comes a voice Max instantly recognises.

Max turns around sharply only to find Albert Columbus and a couple of other men who he has worked with before and who also do not take a strong liking towards Max. They are standing near the bottom of the staircase.

"What are you doing here, unwelcome?" Max hisses. "Get out of my house!"

"I am afraid you no longer belong here," Albert says calmly. "Master Franklin has taken full rights to this house and no longer wishes to take you on as his pupil."

"That's because he wants to send me off to the Devil as a slave," Max then yells up the stairs. "Master Franklin!"

"You cannot stay here, sir," one of the other men says, stepping away a little, aware of Max's anger. "Master Franklin will not tolerate it."

"What is this?" Max shouts aloud, knowing that Master Franklin is in the house and can very easily hear him. "You quarrel with the Devil and for what reason? Horace is dead because of you!"

"Sir, I am afraid that you are losing your mind." Albert says.

Max grabs onto the collar of Albert's shirt and pins him against the banister to the stairs. "What does it matter to you whether or not I stay sane? I have seen far greater things than you can imagine, Albert Columbus. Do you not think that you have hurt me enough?!"

"Do you not think you have hurt Master Franklin enough?"

Max shakes Albert. "I have done nothing but what he has asked of me. I can only see now that everything was wrong. I do not know the real Master Franklin."

There is a pause of silence as Max sees a movement of a shadow at the top of the stairs and he looks up. Master Franklin stands on the landing with one hand on the banister, looking down at Max. For a moment Max feels a little lost for words but he soon releases his grip on Albert.

"How did you destroy time?" Max asks calmly. "What was the magic?" Max then runs up the stairs but is instantly held back by the other two men. "Why will you not tell me?!" Max shouts as he struggles in the men's tight grip.

Master Franklin looks down at Max and shakes his head. "You have been a disappointment."

Max frowns before he falls backwards. The two men pull Max away from the stairs and Albert opens the door for them.

"I will find out!" Max shouts.

The two men pull him out the house and push him down the stairs of the porch. Max stumbles over his feet and lands flat on his stomach in the middle of the road. The front door slams shut behind him. A cold breeze blows over Max as he helplessly lays there in the middle of the road, banished from his own home.

A hand lays lightly on his shoulder and Max jumps back.

"Shh, it's okay, it's only me." A soft female speaks quietly.

"Edina?" Max says and before he knows it he wraps his arms tightly around her and kissing her vigorously. Tears fill his eyes as he holds her in his arms again. "I'm back," he whispers. "It's fine I am back."

"I know." Edina says, smiling as she lets him kiss her over and over again.

Max then looks over her shoulder and sees Penny, Philip, the Butler, Nathaniel Davidson, Victor Kitts and a few other people he knows and cares for, are also standing on the road with them.

"What is going on?" Max asks as he slowly pulls away from Edina.

Edina hesitates for a moment. "Master Franklin wants you dead."

"I know. He wants me to be the Devil's slave."

"But we are not going down without a fight," Victor Kitts says as he steps closer to Max. "Albert and his friends have joined Master Franklin's side and they are not getting to you without going through us."

Penny and Phillip steps closer along with Nathaniel and the Butler.

"Have you done it?" Phillip asks in a small voice. "Did you heal time?"

Max looks at Phillip for a long moment. "We are almost there."

Everyone falls silent the moment they hear something bang at the front door.

"Max, get up," Victor orders. "We have built up a barricade. You are to stay there until we sort this out."

Max scrambles to his feet but is reluctant with his movements. "I can't let you do this for me."

"Max," Victor says as he takes hold of his shoulder. "You and April have done more than enough to help this city. Let us take over this time."

Edina takes hold of Max's hand and pulls him down the road. Right at the end of the street is a little barricade made up of wooden doors, chairs and cupboards. There are a few more people Max briefly knows who are willing to stand up for him against Master Franklin. Edina takes him behind the barricade and tells him to stay put before she kisses him on the lips one last time. Max watches her leave but is then quickly joined by Nathaniel and the children who hide with him.

The Butler stands in front of the barricade next to Victor, both holding onto pistols.

"Do you think this will be worth it in the end?" Victor asks after they have waited a few moments. "I mean would the death of Master Franklin impact on all this mess?"

"The man who brought the Devil into this world? Yes I think so. The Hollerford family are worth it and I will fight for them for the rest of my life." The Butler replies.

There is a flicker of movement in the shadows and everyone aims their weapons in the direction.

"Show yourself!" Victor orders, holding his gun still.

There is a brief pause before someone steps out of the shadows and into the light of one of the street oil lamps. It is Albert Columbus.

"Listen I have a proposition for you." Albert says with his arms raised in their air as if in surrender.

"No proposition will change our minds." Victor shouts.

"Master Franklin does not declare war on you."

"Master Franklin has declared war the moment he brought the Devil into this world!" One of the other volunteers shouts.

"He will not declare war on you unless you reject his peace offering. He wants Maxwell Hollerford back and once he has him, we will be at peace."

The Butler tightens his grip on his gun. "Master Franklin said so himself that Maxwell is no longer his pupil. What else does Master Franklin want from him if it is not to kill him or send to the Devil for a slave?"

Albert Columbus hesitates for a moment but suddenly there is the sound of a gun shot and silence quickly follows.

At first no one knows where the shot has come from but when the Butler and Victor sees one of the volunteers clutching his stomach, blood staining his clothes, the atmosphere changes. The volunteer who has been shot looks over to Victor and the Butler with a rather apologetic look on his face before he falls onto the cobbled road, dead.

There is a short pause.

"Attack!" Victor shouts and as he does so, men who are on Master Franklin's side start charging at the barricade and start shooting at them with their pistols. The people who are standing up for Max only shoots back in his defence.

Many men fall.

Phillip and Penny hold onto each other tightly as they listen fearfully to the attack on the other side of the barricade. Occasionally they scream if a bullet hits the barricade close to them but both Nathaniel and Max try to calm them down.

"I cannot let them do this," Max hisses to Nathaniel. "I cannot let them fight like this for me."

"I am sorry, Maxwell, but there is not much I can do about that. I am afraid to admit this but I know war and the wish to fight for a loved one is only part of human nature. No matter how hard one may try we cannot stop a possible war from happening. Man's wish for power is overbearing."

"I should have just killed Master Franklin the moment April warned me against him."

Nathaniel reaches inside his coat pocket and pulls out a pistol with a shaking hand. "Take this," he says, passing the pistol over to Max. "I have committed enough sins this night for digging up graves. You may fight to save your life. Do it for them."

Max takes the pistol gratefully. "Thank you," he says before looking down at the children. "Look after them." With that, Max climbs on top of the barricade and starts shooting at the men that are trying to kill off his friends. But there are a lot of them and many of the volunteers are falling rapidly. Victor is also standing on top of the barricade with a few others but does not object to Max helping.

Max quickly scans those that have fallen and panics when he cannot see Edina.

Some of the men on Master Franklin's side start climbing up the barricade and both Max and Victor only use their physical strength to push them away. One man has managed to grab onto Max and Max struggles to pull him away. Victor notices this and quickly shoots the man who yelps out in pain as he falls back and lands harshly on the cobbled road.

Edina fights off a few people and thinks that she will get a better advantage point from being on top of the barricade. However she suddenly notices Albert Columbus trying to climb up the barricade with a flame torch in one hand and she knows that he is going to burn the barricade down with everyone around it. Edina then turns to see Master Franklin lurking in the shadows with a pistol pointing up to Max. It is almost as if Albert is there to distract Max while Mater Franklin shoots.

"No!" Edina cries as runs over to Master Franklin, jumping straight in front of him just as he pulls the trigger.

Max, the Butler and Victor sees what happens and instantly Max pushes off another man before snatching the flame torch out of Albert's hands.

"Fall back!" He shouts. "Everyone fall back or I will set the barricade alight!"

Albert Columbus snarls as if he does not quite believe him. "And then you'll take everyone down."

Max nods. "And myself with you." Max lowers the torch so that the flame is dangerously close to the wood. Max sees the fear in Albert's eyes and waits.

"Fall back!" Albert orders and climbs down, but as he does so he quickly realises that he is the last one standing from his team. Even Master Franklin has made an escape.

Max looks down at Edina who is curled up in a ball in middle of the road. He is in shock for seeing her try to save his life from Master Franklin and his hands shake. Victor carefully takes the flaming torch from his hands and pushes him to go to her. Max doesn't hesitate before jumping off the barricade and rushing to Edina's side. He falls to his knees and holds her close to him.

"Edina, what did you do?" Max weeps as he feels her blood seep through the fabric of her clothes.

"Saved your life," she says slowly and weakly. "It was worth it."

Max holds onto her tighter as she groans in pain. "I am so sorry for this, Edina," he cries. "I never asked for you to do this."

"Hush now," Edina places a shaky, bloody hand on Max's face. "I am so proud of how far you have come. You have your sister back and I know that you will stop this."

Max can no longer control his tears. "But I need you, Edina. I know I am not a doctor but I will stop this if I could."

Edina smiles weakly. "The pain no longer hurts me now," Her words are getting slower and quieter. "Do not worry for me."

Her eyes start to flutter.

"Edina, I'm here. I..." Max pauses for a moment. "I love you."

Edina looks at Max once more and then there is nothing. Her hand falls from his face and yet she continues to stare at him.

Max cannot find the energy to cry out loud for her, he is in too much shock. Instead he gently closes her eyes before holding her closer to him, not caring if her blood stains his clothes.

Max is in love with his maid and because of Master Franklin, he no longer has her in his life. There is nothing he wants more than peace.


	34. XXXIII - The never ending staircase

**XXXIII  
The never ending staircase**

April finds herself lying on her back on something that feels cold and hard, and the first thing she notices is how much her head hurts. She tries to move but it feels like there is a huge weight that is pinning her body down to the floorboards underneath her. It also feels like there are dozens of hammers hitting the inside of her skull and April cannot concentrate on one thing.

The last thing she remembers is following the Devil out in the streets before she found Rose in the city centre who decided to hit her with a frying pan. Why did Rose even have a frying pan in the first place? And why did Rose want to hit her?

First April opens her eyes and although wherever she is lying is dimly lit; her head aches even more as the scene around her comes into view.

From the look of it April is lying at the bottom of a square shaped hallway that has a wooden staircase running along the perimeter of the room. There are two landings above her and two closed doors: one on each landing.

April has no idea where she is and for a brief moment, she fears that either Rose has dumped her somewhere or someone from the city has kidnapped her. But wherever she is, it is a weird place to end up. April can see the white ceiling two floors above her. The landing, passing the closed doors, only runs along one wall before connecting to the next flight of stairs against the opposite wall.

It is like she is in a square box.

April squeezes her eyes shut tightly for a moment before she props herself up onto her elbows. She rests there for a moment, allowing her head to get used to being off the floor before she slowly rises so that she is sitting upright.

The hammers continue to harshly bang away inside her skull and she feels her ears pulse at the same time. Her vision seems blurred but the more she blinks, the more the room around her comes into focus. She has been lying on polished wooden floorboards of the same dark brown colour as the stairs and the banister that runs along the edges. The walls are covered in dark blue, floral wallpaper and a red carpet runs along the centre of the stairs. When April turns around, she realises that there is nothing else around her in the strange square hallway but the stairs, the landings and the two doors. There isn't even any furniture around the bottom of the hallway where she has found herself in, nor are there any other doors to show where she might have entered through.

Where the hell is she?

All April knows is that she has to climb the staircase and find Rose in one of the rooms. That is what the voices in her head are telling her.

It doesn't take her long before she realises that the whispering voices are not in her head. They are echoing in the air around her. She is certain that she is not alone.

April feels her bones creak as she stiffly clambers back onto her feet. She feels sick, her head feels heavy and her ribs still ache. Her knees tremble under her weight. She grabs hold of the banister of the stairs for a moment to hold her balance, and she she stands there, April only wonders how long she has been lying down there on the floorboards for, but she tries her best to keep her focus on finding Rose and saving her.

April, still gripping onto the banister, looks up to the ceiling, trying to see if there is anything different to the two landings above her from a different angle.

"Rose?" April knows that it is pointless trying to call out for Rose as she will never answer, possessed or not, but she still presses on. "Rose, are you there?"

For a while there is nothing but silence as April eagerly waits for a response. And then she gets one.

Something from behind one of the doors falls to the floor with a loud clutter as if it has just been knocked off a table.

Without further ado, April becomes less worried about her banging head or where she is, and more about getting to the top of the stairs. Still holding onto the banister, April sprints up the stairs, two at a time until she reaches the first door of the first landing. There is a silver radiator attached to the wall beside the door.

The door is locked.

Of course it is.

April twists the handle and pulls continuously but it will not budge. April only gets more and more frustrated the more she tries and in her anger, she slams her fist against the wooden door before backing away. She takes control of her breathing, making sure that her anxieties will not get the better of her. Despite the fact that the spirit in the Tardis is no longer there, Jack Gruntler's words about taking control of her fear still echoes in her mind. April cradles the fist she hit the door with to her chest as she backs away. But she stops abruptly as she feels the banister up her backside.

The hallway is eerily quiet and the strange voices April hears around her are no longer there. There is nothing but the pulsing beat in her ears as her head continues to thump.

April slowly turns around and looks over the banister, expecting to see the first floor where she woke up. However it was not where she finds herself. What she sees instead are multiple landings below here. The staircase continues to go downwards forever on and it looks as if there is no end to it.

April's scowl deepens for she is sure that she has only climbed one flight of stairs.

April quickly pushes herself away from the banister and runs up the next flight of stairs to the second landing, however she only gets halfway up the stairs before she realises that the white ceiling is no longer visible for the flight of stairs continues to go upwards.

"I'm stuck," is the first thing April manages say. "It's a staircase," her voice then starts to rise with the anger of her realisation. "It's a never ending bloody staircase!" April thumps her fist on the banister before she pelts up the stairs at full speed, calling out for Rose frantically.

This is a trick. And April is still part of the Devil's maze.

No matter how loud April's screams are, she receives no reply from Rose and none of the doors open. Without even thinking twice about it, April slams her body against the doors in an attempt to bash it open, but none of them budge even in the slightest.

April is stuck in a box with a never ending staircase.

April feels the stairs continuing to grow above and below her. The further the climbs, the more landings there are above. When April turns to run back down the stairs, she isn't even close to finding the floorboards she first woke up on. Stopping to catch her breath, April leans over the banister but there is nothing but darkness past the hundreds of landings below.

April knows that somewhere the Devil is laughing at her.

She grips onto the banister tighter as her breathing becomes heavy.

"What…" she starts, her voice croaking before she clears her throat. "What do you want me to do?!" She shouts. April looks up at the hundreds of stairs above her as her voice echoes over and over again until it disappears way up into the distance.

April holds onto her breath for she is sure that she feels something pass by behind her, and she knows that it isn't human. She slowly lowers her head so that she is looking at the blue wall directly opposite her and instantly, she is able to see the dark shadow hovering over her right shoulder.

April holds onto her breath a little longer and grips even tighter onto the banister as she looks straight ahead. Over and over again she silently reminds herself not to let fear get the better of her. She watches the shadow in her peripheral vision as it hovers behind her. It moves ever so slightly in time with her rapid and unsteady breathing. April bites onto her tongue as she tries not to think about this shadow that emerges out of the Black Lighthouse to kill her. It is always following her around and April knows that she cannot get rid of it.

But she is not going to let that shadow stop her from saving Rose and bringing back the Doctor and Terry. April slowly reaches for the UNIT gun that is in the inside pocket of her jacket and holds it firmly in her hands. She is then suddenly aware that she is not the only one in the strange never ending staircase. Along with the one over her shoulder, there are many shadows around her. She can see them gliding along the blue wallpaper. She can hear gusts of winds from below and the occasional creaky step above her.

Something clicks inside of April and she suddenly lets out a scream as she turns around and pulls the trigger to her gun. The bullet flies through the air and disappears into the wall, rather than destroy the shadow behind her.

Hysteria starts to overcome April as she feels the many shadows around her slowly start to enclose in on her. She manages to pull out the UNIT knife from her boot and starts to attack the shadows as if it will make them disappear.

Soon April's vision clouds over with the darkness from the shadows and she continuously screams out as she attempts to make the shadows go away. April feels like she can no longer control her own movements. She knows that the Devil has trapped her in this strange place in order to reduce her down to madness.

April knows that His plan has started to work.

Yet she continues to thrash out at the shadows.

However it isn't long before April can no longer see the shadows individually. It is almost as if a dark cloud is hanging over her and the hallways and staircases seem darker than what they were before.

April stops fighting for a moment as she notices that she can no longer see the landing below her. There is only darkness.

April's breathing is rapid as she listens to the whispers around her. There are more than one voice and April cannot quite distinguish everything that is being said. But then she recognises Rose's voice amongst the others, calling out for help.

April remains rooted to the spot as she listens to the way in which Rose is begging to be free. Then April knows it: the possessed Rose is with the Devil, but the real Rose is somewhere behind one of the locked doors.

April jumps as she hears something fall onto the floor with a clatter above her.

"Rose!" April yells before she runs up the stairs again. When she reaches the wooden door, she already finds that it is shaking and that the handle is moving as if someone is trying to get out from the other side. "Rose?" April calls softly as she still holds onto the gun tightly. She isn't too sure if it is a trap.

Suddenly there is the sound of someone running up the stairs a couple of floors below her and April knows that whatever it is, she will have to kill it. April crouches down on the floor and hides behind the banister, looking down at the landing below. There is a hint of movement in the shadows and then comes a voice as a flurry of black hair runs across the landing.

"April, where are you?" Max yells as he runs to the stairs opposite her.

April shifts on the spot as she aims the gun to her twin brother who stops halfway up the stairs. She tries to keep her breathing as quiet as possible as she watches the way Max looks around at his surroundings.

April is not going to fall for the Devil's game. She knows that that really is not her brother there on the opposite side of the landing to her for he has returned back to his house. How could he have known that she is in this place? It is a trick. She knows that she has to kill this vision before it gets the chance to kill her.

Max turns and finds his twin sister hiding behind the banister, pointing a gun in his direction. After having both Horace Bellingham and Master Franklin point pistols in his way to kill him, Max thinks that he shouldn't be afraid. But this is his twin sister that is ready to kill him.

Max slowly raises his arms in surrender as he knows that the Devil's game is starting to take over April's mind. She has completely lost focus on their initial task at hand. And if April shoots him now, then it means the Devil has won.

"April," Max says slowly and calmly.

April makes no show on whether or not she is going to shoot her brother or drop the gun.

Max takes in a deep breath, knowing that he has to make her believe in him. "April, remember what it is we're fighting for."

April continues to stare at her brother for a moment longer and Max sees the hint of recognition flicker in her eyes for his words sinks it. She lowers her gun.

Of course. April suddenly remembers the time in the parallel world, sitting in the Tardis in space. She remembers the Doctor sitting with her and stating how he knew that April wanted to leave and be with UNIT. But what was it he said to her then?

_When you're next in battle, I want you to remember what it is you are actually fighting for. It's just so that your mind doesn't wonder elsewhere and that causes you to do something wrong._

She remembers the Butler reminding her before they left. _Remember what it is you are fighting for. _And again Jack Gruntler telling them all the same thing. And their response was the Doctor. They are fighting for the Doctor.

April suddenly knows that Max is there with her and it is not a trick of the Devil. It is a trick of the Devil to make her want to kill him. And now April wants revenge on Him.

That is when the loud, dull thud of the beating metronome starts.

Both April and Max jump at the sound and watches the cracks that start to appear in the walls. Heat starts to rise and they both know that the Devil is about to make an appearance.

"We need to get into that room," Max says pointing to the door near April. "Rose is in there and it's our only way out."

Max's words only runs over April's head as she listens to the beat of the metronome and the whispers. Max can also hear the whispers and the pleading from Rose.

"April," Max says again. "I know this is torture to us but we need to keep moving."

April looks over to her brother with dazed eyes before she turns and walks over to the silver radiator by the wall near the door. It is 1775 and the heating radiator isn't due to be created until around 1855. But that fact only breezes through April's mind rather than concerning her. She knows that this place is a mini hell and she is ready to let it burn. The Devil is on His way and He can burn with it.

Sweat sticks to April's skin as the heat around them is starting to become unbearable.

"April get away from that radiator." Max warns but she continues to ignore him. Max then jumps as he hears a shudder from down below.

April pulls out the stopper from one side of the radiator and suddenly they can smell nothing but gas mixing in with the hot air.

From the other side, Max can see the gas pouring out the radiator, spreading through the air and heading into the blackness below them. And he quickly realises that April is going to set the place alight. Max looks up at his sister who pulls out her lighter.

"No, April, stop!" Max shouts and just as he starts running up the stairs, April flicks the lighter open, looking at the long flame before dropping it down into the darkness.

Seconds later, both Max and April are blown off their feet from the explosion.

April finds herself lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling as the debris falls down on her. Her ears ring from the explosion and she feels heat radiating around her, but only this time not from the Devil. The floor underneath them thumps and vibrates as if someone is running nearby.

April continues to lie on the floor as she thinks about what she has done. Of course the Devil wants to kill her in this strange hell He has created and of course April knows that the only way to destroy it along with the Devil is to make Him burn with her. But she knows that if she had been temporarily overcome by madness and hysteria, she wouldn't have done that.

For the time being, she has no idea whether or not her actions has made a good or a bad impact. All she knows is that she has to get herself out.

When April hears another female scream, she makes an effort to move. April rolls over carefully, her head still in pain, and turns to see that the door is now wide open. April stares at the open door and narrows her eyes. She doesn't believe what she is seeing. The Devil is still playing tricks on her and she knows that she cannot trust anything.

Suddenly something takes hold of April's arm and pulls her up. April, still afraid tries to push him away, but Max only shakes her with both his hands.

"April, it's me! Calm down!" He snaps. He grips onto her arms tightly and watches her as she slowly starts to calm down.

April slowly looks up at her twin brother and Max knows that she finally understands him.

"Don't let this take over your mind" He says softly.

There is another scream and they both look to the open door, instantly recognising Rose.

"Rose!" April calls before she starts to run towards the screams.

Everything seems to be in slow motion and it feels as if the door is slowly edging away from them, but soon April reaches it. She finds Rose lying on the floor to the dark room. April rushes to her side and holds her in her arms, unable to control the flow of tears that starts rushing down her face.

"I'm so sorry!" April cries as she holds Rose close to her, cradling her body. "I should have listened to you more. I should have been your friend!"

April is certain she is dead but Rose eventually squeezes onto her arm. April looks down at Rose and sees that she is very much alive. Her eyes are back to her normal brown colour, but April can still see the red candlestick in her irises.

"April, there isn't much time." Rose manages to say.

"That doesn't matter it's not healed," April says. "We need to get out of here."

"And we're not getting out of here until the Devil is dead."

There is a long pause.

"Did you destroy the angels?" Rose asks.

April nods.

A weak smile flitters across Rose's face.

April helps Rose back onto her feet and they both jump when they hear something else explode from downstairs. Max then appears in the doorway.

"April, please listen to me carefully," Rose starts as she quickly draws April's attention back to her. "I am no longer possessed and I can tell you how I managed to free myself later, but the red candle is still inside me and I'm not safe until it is gone. The metronome will burn as soon as the Devil is dead."

"What are we going to do?"

Rose tries to ignore the Devil that suddenly makes an appearance in the shadows behind April. "This place is on the outskirts of the city and it is surrounded by a large field. Meet me back at Max's house. Go straight there and I'll meet you. There's one more thing I need to do and once I've finished, I'll be right behind you."

"I'm not leaving you behind, Rose." April says sternly.

Rose rolls her eyes. "I'm only going to be five minutes. Now go! I promise I'll see you at Max's house as soon as possible."

April doesn't want to move. She has just got Rose back and she isn't going to lose her again.

"Trust me, April. I promise I won't take long."

April nods as she allows Max to drag her away. Rose turns and watches them walk into the darkness of the room which will eventually take them out of the building. When she knows that they are no longer with them, Rose slowly turns to look back at the Devil who has stepped into the light coming in through the doorway. Rose takes in a deep breath before stepping closer to the Devil so that they are face to face.

"Okay then," she says, trying to stop her voice from trembling with fear. "You can burn along with me and then we both will be dead." She then quickly glances over the Devil's shoulder and sees the smoke rising above from the flames down below. The smell of gas is still in the air and Rose knows that there is one way to kill the Devil.

He has to burn along with his chosen slave.

Then without further ado, Rose pulls out a box of matches.

* * *

April and Max continue to run through the darkness until they find a large wooden door. Max doesn't hesitate before he kicks it open and they are suddenly met by the cold, bitter wind. Max pushes April forward and they run out into the large field. Max continues to run forward and April keeps looking back over her shoulder, running further and further away from the building with the never ending staircase. She keeps looking back in hope that Rose will come out to join them. They have just run out a large factory and she can see the flames that she has created. April turns and starts to run faster, catching up with her brother.

Suddenly the factory behind them explodes.

April and Max stop running and turns to see that the factory they have just left Rose in is no longer standing there. All that is left are large flames that reduce the building down into nothing.

"No!" April screams as she starts running back to the factory. "Rose!"

Max runs after his sister and brings her down onto the wet grass, stopping her from running into the fire to save Rose.

"She promised she would come back!" April cries hysterically.

Max only holds onto her tightly and soon enough April stops struggling. Instead she watches the flames burn the remains of the factory as she sobs.

Rose Tyler is dead.

And she has killed the Devil with her.


	35. XXXIV - Final words with Master Franklin

**XXXIV  
Final words with Master Franklin**

_Max Hollerford's residence  
__1775_

Max sits at the bottom of the steps to the hallway of his house. It is early the next morning and dawn is just breaking. Birds sing peacefully outside but Max feels far from peace. He feels that he has been leading a life full of lies and deceits. Master Franklin has never been the man who he believed him to be, and the love of his life is dead because she tried to save his life. His life changed dramatically from the Battle of the Cytracik when he was first sent back in time to Manchester, but just as he settled into his new life, it has taken another sudden turn since he has been reunited with his sister. Right now April is all he has.

Max knows that April will never be the same again.

April has been tortured enough with her nightmare and he can only guess how much she went through while she was in the parallel world. But something has changed in her while she has been here in Manchester. Max has caught her trying to drown herself in the river, but now there is something different to her. Her scowl is as harsh as ever and there is a sudden coldness to her eyes. She has seen a lot and Max knows that she feels at a loss of purpose.

Especially after Rose.

The morning wears on and soon comes the afternoon and Max finally retires to his bedroom. He lays on top of his bed sheets, fully clothed, and hopes that he will fall asleep soon and then wake up when the Doctor and Terry comes back.

If they are to come back.

* * *

It is later that same evening and Max has fallen asleep in his room. The Butler is nowhere to be seen and neither are the children. But once it is dark, April walks through the main hallway, listening to her echoing footsteps in the quiet house. She heads towards the door leading into the dining room, seeing a glow through the cracks of the doors. She hesitates by the door for a moment as she listens, but there is nothing other than the crackle from the fire in the fireplace.

April then lets out a sigh before twisting the handle. The door swings inwards and April steps into the dining room. Master Franklin is sitting at the head of table with two empty glasses and a bottle of whiskey in front of him.

April pauses as she glares down at him. "The Devil is dead." She says sternly.

Master Franklin nods and looks up at her. "I know."

April is expecting more from him but there is nothing more he says. Master Franklin continues to stare back at her.

"Come, girl. Come sit with me." He offers kindly.

April turns and closes the door behind her, looking out at the dark hallway once more before she walks around the table. She sits in the exact same seat as she did when they last had their meeting together.

"Can I offer you a drink?" He asks.

April looks at the empty glasses for a while. "I suppose why not."

Master Franklin smirks before he pulls off the stopper to the bottle of whiskey. "You have come to a surprise to me, Miss Hollerford. You should really take this drink as a…let us say a celebration. You saved the city from the Devil and the weeping angels and we owe it to you," he says as he starts to pour the drink into the glasses. "A credit to you," he then chuckles. "You would work well as my foot-woman. You are intelligent, rather stubborn and know how to fight. What is not to like?" Master Franklin looks up and forces a smile.

April leans forward and points to the clock on the mantelpiece. "The face is no longer cracked. I see I've healed time too."

Master Franklin stiffly turns around in his seat to look at the clock and hesitates for a moment before he turns back to April. "Miss Hollerford, there is something I would like to talk to you about time heals because I do not think that you have quite grasped the concept."

"Yeah I could do with a lesson or two."

Master Franklin looks at April for a while before he passes her the drink. However he passes her the glass that is closest to him, almost as if he suspects her. He then raises his glass to toast to her. "To Miss April Hollerford: Manchester's saviour and who we all know her by: the Ice Girl."

April also raises her glass and they both watch one another as they gulp down the whiskey at the same time. Master Franklin puts down his glass instantly and April waits until the burning sensation of the alcohol leaves her throat before she places hers down.

"Do you remember the night your parents died, April?" Master Franklin asks as he clasps his hands together on the table top.

"I remember it as if it were only yesterday." April replies.

"And do you remember how you ended up with that nightmare of yours?"

April pauses for a brief moment. "My father had the power over the Cytracik."

"That is the thing with the Cytracik. It calls to the one with the most power and once that person is found, they have no choice but to open it. When the Cytracik found your father he opened the box without his own consent. Your father was still killed and therefore it left a little gift for you and your brother. You were lucky that you and the Doctor stopped the Daleks from trying to re-enact the battle in that parallel world."

April glances down at her empty glass, remembering how the moment she landed in the parallel world she had no recollection of that happening. She was only reminded when she saw the Daleks again. It was just like Max. He was sent back in time and she had no memory of him until they met again.

Master Franklin nods, watching April as if he knows what she is thinking of. "Time is part of the Cytracik and when you were left with the Island, Max was left here. And I followed pursuit. Wherever the Cytracik goes, my kind follows. The weeping angels were afraid of it and were afraid that it would take over their power. That is why they were after you and Maxwell and Rose, until the Devil got to her. They knew that the Cytracik centred on you. They only stole the Doctor because he is the Doctor and we all want him dead," Master Franklin chuckles. "If you really think it through, Miss Hollerford, the one thing neither you nor anyone else picked up was that your scenario with the Devil and the weeping angels did have a link for it was time that had drawn them together."

April narrows her eyes. "Who do you work for?"

Master Franklin looks at April for a long time. "Heat Miles."

"Oh so you're the scoundrel of Manchester then." April snorts.

Master Franklin raises an eyebrow. "You know, Rose Kennedy once stated that time heals all wounds. She said that she disagreed with that because the wounds still remain. You will soon move on but those wounds are still there. And you can take yourself as a good example, Miss Hollerford. You are still suffering from your past."

"You're about two centuries behind to be talking about Rose Kennedy."

"April," Master Franklin starts as he leans forward. "I am offering you a peace treaty between us. I am offering you to be my foot-woman. You will be working alongside Heat Miles and we can possess the Cytracik once and for all. I may even find a way to reunite you with UNIT. I am sure that your beloved Will Sullivan would still be around for you. We work under the city and an entrance you may know is under Nathaniel Davidson's church."

April looks pensive for a long while, thinking about the times she has been told that Heat Miles are their allies. But why is a shape shifter working for them? "What is Heat Miles?"

"A better society formed by an old friend of yours. You remember Major Rodger Barratt?"

April shifts uncomfortably in her seat at the sound of his name, suddenly becoming overcome with anger. "Almost forgot about him," She mutters. "What's he doing here?"

"I am sure that he will explain all in good time. Now will you join me, Miss Hollerford?"

There is a long pause of silence as April considers his offer. Heat Miles are known as the scoundrels of the city that torments everyone. No one knows exactly where they are located or what exactly they are around for. But April feels like she wants to meet Heat Miles without being under Master Franklin's wing. They are her allies apparently. Or will be. She isn't stupid either. There is no way April is ever going to work with Major Rodger Barratt again. If she has to befriend Heat Miles, then she will do it with both Master Franklin and Rodger Barratt dead.

"I think I'd rather lie beside Horace Bellingham, thanks." April says in response.

Master Franklin tuts as he shakes his head. "And I thought you are so much better than that. I guess because I have explained the meaning of time heals and given away my position, I am just going to have to kill you. Just as so that I have taken the liberty of poisoning your drink. You wish to lie with Horace Bellingham. Then your wish is my command."

"Be my guest." April offers as she slouches back in her seat.

Master Franklin flicks a switch that is on the side of the table and leans back in his chair. He folds his arms and watches April as he waits patiently for the poison to kill her.

Nothing happens.

April stares at Master Franklin expectantly and then looks no less than surprised when she remains alive. She comically looks down at her wrist watch that no longer has a cracked face.

That is when Master Franklin feels the horrible burning sensation at the back of his throat. All colour drains from his face for he has drunk his own poison.

"You know I am not that stupid," April says as she watches Master Franklin splutter on his own poison. "In fact I am often reminded of my own intelligence. Despite having a pretty shit upbringing with Bruce Fey, I have learnt how to be subtle with my actions and how to make people believe what they want to believe," April looks down at her glass. "When you turned to look at the clock, you thought that I was foolish enough to switch our glasses, but you're the fool to think that," April then stands up. "I mean it's all well and good sitting here waiting for that drink to kill me, but there is one last thing for me to do before I can leave this city," April looks down at the choking Master Franklin who is going rather purple in the face. "Time heals, Master Franklin, and yes Rose Kennedy is right in her statement. But she is incorrect in this context. The saying that has been following me around goes for those that has the power to hold time in the palm of their hands. It is us that have the power to either break time or heal it, and not many people know how to do that. So Master Franklin, for a shape shifter, you've not been quite so observant."

"You are a brat!" Master Franklin gasps.

"I've been called many things but that's a first." April suddenly finds herself smirking but before she has the chance to leave the dining room and let Master Franklin die alone, he quickly transforms into a shape shifter.

However April is quick and is able to dodge out the way of the shape shifter as it hurtles its way towards her. In one quick and swift motion, April pulls the UNIT gun from her jacket pocket and shoots at the shape shifter straight through its heart. For a moment the shape shifter, that was Master Franklin only moments before, stands on the spot momentarily before it falls to the floor, dead.

April looks at the creature and waits for a moment, expecting it to move again.

But it is definitely dead.

April hides the gun back in her jacket. She then steps over the creature before taking hold of the helmet. She has never seen what a shape shifter looks like under its blue fencing helmet and April thinks that it is about time she should know. She tugs at the helmet and pulls it away completely.

Sitting in the base of the helmet is a large round black scaly ball. There are many limp tentacles around the outside of the ball that has collapsed over one another. It is a strange sight to see a creature such as the shape shifter to have a human-like body but such a strange head.

April jumps when there is a knock at the door but she turns only to find a very tired looking Max standing in the doorway.

"I heard a gunshot." He says timidly.

All of a sudden April feels overcome with emotion. She rushes over to her brother and they embrace each other tightly.

"Everything will be okay." Max says softly.

April pulls away. "That's very hard to believe."

"Heard from the Doctor?"

"No. Where are the Butler and the kids?"

"No idea."

"Great."

There is a long pause of silence before Max speaks first.

"What do you want to do now?"

April lets out a long deflated sigh.

"I'm going to destroy Heat Miles."


	36. XXXV - Heat Miles

**XXXV  
Heat Miles**

_Manchester  
__1775_

The wind howls outside and vibrates against the glass stained windows to Nathaniel Davidson's church. The priest is nowhere to be seen. It feels like everyone has completely vanished since the death of the Devil and Max has noticed that not once has April mentioned Rose since she too sacrificed herself. Max wants to ask her how she feels but he knows that there will not be an answer.

It feels like Max and April are completely alone in the city.

The church is dark and cold and the oil lamps Max and April carry only light so much. They silently walk down the aisle and head towards the altar.

"Did Master Franklin tell you how we're supposed to get there?" Max asks as April runs up the stairs to the altar.

"No," she replies as she circles the counter table top in the centre. "But I assume that it's somewhere around here." Placing the oil lamp on top of the table, April runs her hands along the surface and the sides of the table until she finds a small leaver under the surface. She tugs it and then something clicks.

Just as she thought. It is exactly the same as before.

Max picks up the oil lamp from the table and they both stand back to see the table move to the side, revealing a trap door. Max and April only exchange glances before they peer over the edge. There is a little drop to hit the sand covered ground, but they know that they can make it without breaking any bones.

April is the first one to go down and as she does so, she suddenly feels nostalgic about her first travel with the Doctor. She remembers doing the exact same thing back in Wales while they were trying to hide from the Slitheen. Tears come to April's eyes as the memory is still very clear in her mind and she regrets the fact that she never made much of an effort to be Rose's friend.

April lands on the sand with a thud and looks down a long, damp corridor. Max follows soon after and passes April her oil lamp.

"Any idea where we will end up?" Max asks as he looks down the corridor.

"No," April replies. "But that's all part of the fun."

Briefly, a smile is shared between them.

They turn and start heading down the cold corridor, ignoring the many rats and spiders that run out in front of them. The corridor takes many different twists and turns and after a while, the sand eventually turns into water. The dirty water is only ankle height but it is cold enough to freeze their feet. Yet they continue to walk on and soon they step out of the water and walk on a cobbled pathway.

"I'm sure these Heat Miles people aren't stupid," Max says. "I'm expecting that there is going to be some sort of trap around the next corner or an ambush or something."

"Yeah and I can't help but feel like we're being watched." Although April can still see the shadow lurking over her shoulder, she is positive that there is something else lurking in the shadows, or even following them.

Max and April are suddenly stopped short when they hear the sound of something smashing in the near distance. This is then followed by a couple of voices and the sound of something brushing against stone. April and Max glance at one another before they turn another corner.

They are only met by a large wooden door, a short distance away from them. And the voices come from inside.

April and Max quickly blows out their oil lamps and places them on the side. They then wait by the door and listen in. Once they are sure that they cannot hear anything else, April pulls at the iron handle to the door and opens it ajar.

There is a stone room filled with rows and rows of shelves.

Both April and Max peer around the door frame and make sure that there is no one around, before they sneak in and close the door behind them. April doesn't know what to expect in the Heat Miles base but all the shelves are filled with boxes.

They silently tiptoe around the shelves, heading in the general direction of the next door. There is the occasional time when they have to stop and hide behind the stack of shelves as someone passes. April and Max notices that everyone there seems to be human and they are all wearing white lab coats.

After avoiding a large group of men discussing something they only catch the tail end of, Max and April finally make their way to the next door. This time the door is metal and there is a glass window in the centre. The window overlooks what Max and April can only guess is some sort of cheap, rundown laboratory. It is just to their luck that the door is open and no one is in the room.

Max quietly closes the door behind them as April runs across the room, opening all the cupboards and drawers.

"Alright then, let's see what you guys are up to." April says aloud as she flicks through all their paperwork. Max opens a cupboard and pulls out two white lab coats that are hanging up inside along with a few space suits and gas masks.

"Know any good cover names?" Max asks as he slips into his coat.

"Max, you're pretty famous in this city, they will spot you from a mile off," April then hesitates for a moment. "For now I'm Ms Robinson. You are my cousin."

Max does not question anything about her chosen name.

"You can tell that Heat Miles are not exactly advanced in their subtlety." Max says after a long while of silently searching through the drawers.

April turns and looks at her brother quizzically. Max turns around and flashes her a black file with the words TOP SECRET printed across the front in block capitals. April only rolls her eyes and joins Max at the table in the centre of the lab.

"Could they get any more cliché?" April mumbles. "Guess Heat Miles has a lot of catching up and improving before they meet the Doctor. Am I meant to be allies with idiots?"

Max drops the file onto the table and starts to flick through all the papers inside. There are many sketches of different maps of upcoming projects. There is even a map of a large forest and what of their equipment is going to be put where in that forest. It makes no sense to April and Max and none of it explains exactly what the purpose of Heat Miles is. All the drawings and notes confirm is that they are a group, or a company, that has a lot of plans for the future.

However, April's heart leaps up into her throat when they find one paper with a sketch of the Island from her nightmares.

It is a very detailed sketch of the beach and the harsh waves of the sea. The sketch is from the view point April normally has in her nightmare where she is standing on the rocks at the bottom of the cliff, looking out across the beach over to the Black Lighthouse on the opposite side.

"Where is that?" Max asks, completely unaware that it is the place in April's nightmare.

But April never responds. She quickly turns the page, desperate to look away from the drawing. However the next page doesn't scare April as such, but angers her more.

The next page is entitled 'The Day of Destruction' and underneath are all the terms and conditions of what looks like some sort of race, or a game. The Day of Destruction is always announced in April's nightmares and it is always followed by the call for her brother and the sound of a battle. But the instructions on the page make it sound like a game. It is some sort of race into the woods to destroy whatever is inside and come back out alive. It's like a trick to make people think it's a survival for the fittest. But April has a feeling that maybe Heat Miles is using it as a decoy to get to the Cytracik.

Without saying anything upon the matter, April quickly turns back to the map of the woods and looks at how some of their equipment is strategically placed in certain parts, almost to create a destructive pathway.

Are Heat Miles a part of her nightmare?

Is it them who created the Cytracik?

April quickly searches the room again and looks around at the other files containing information. All April can think is wonder if Heat Miles are the reason behind the start of the Battle of the Cytracik. Master Franklin tells her that Heat Miles was formed by Rodger Barratt and so if that is the case, she isn't so surprised.

Max and April jump in fright as they hear voices and footsteps pass the door to the lab. Max waits until the voices disappear before he speaks.

"I think we should start moving." He whispers.

"Don't be surprised if the people here turn into shape shifters." April mutters, more to herself then Max, as she strides across the lab and back to the door. She peers through the window and makes sure that there is no one else to be seen before opening the door.

Max and April walk hurriedly through the corridor, hoping that the white lab coats will be enough to disguise them. If Heat Miles have easy access into their hideout and labels their important work in a file under TOP SECRET in a place where anyone can find it, April knows that they will not be smart enough to find them out.

"I don't trust this place." Max says sternly as they continue to walk side-by-side down the corridor.

"Neither do I."

"I feel like we should have run into a trap by now or something."

April and Max stop in their tracks when they are suddenly met by a large group of men in white lab coats marching in their direction from the other end of the corridor.

"Or perhaps we'll be ambushed." Max mutters.

Max and April turn around and start hurriedly walking in the other direction but they are quickly met by another group of men walking in their direction. They stop mid step again.

They are surrounded.

"And now we're in trouble." Max says just as the men start charging at them from either side.

However before April or Max are able to get ready to fight these people off, they both come crashing down onto the stone floor as two Heat Miles workers come falling on top of them, pinning them to the ground.

At first, all April can see is a flurry of blond hair on top of her and at first she wonders if it is Rose, but when the person speaks to her, she is well aware that the person is a man. April squirms under the man's grip, but he holds onto both her arms and he pins her down with his knee. Max is also pinned down to the stone flooring by another man. The man on top of April bends down and speaks in April's ear.

"Congratulations for discovering where our hideout is! But unfortunately you and your fellow spy will not live to tell the tale."

"We have trespassers!" One of the men shouts and everyone starts to cheer.

"Looks like they have been teased enough about us they wish to find out." Another says.

The man holding down April smiles broadly. "Well it is a shame that neither of them is going to live to see another day!"

"We are not spies or trespassers!" Max snaps but his voice is not heard amongst the cheers.

"So where did you hear about us then?" The man above April asks. "Did you hear around the whispers from the city about the terrible scoundrels of Manchester hiding away in their lair? Well you have found us as you are there! We have a method of dealing with intruders like yourselves where you will not be alive to reveal what you have found."

"Bet the two of you have been scared about the term time heals, are you not?" Another man cackles. "Heard about a horrid place such as this and thought you would find us."

Everyone starts laughing again. April feels the man on top of her purposefully dig his knee further into her back before hauling her back onto her feet.

Max and April are pushed along the corridor and taken to another room with stone walls that is filled with desks. Neither bother to struggle as they are tied to two wooden chairs in the middle of the room. April takes one last look at a small wooden sculpture of what looks like some sort of spaceship sitting on one of the desks, before she is forced into the chair. Their wrists are bound together by rope behind the back of the chair. Max and April sit there in silence as about five Heat Miles members stand in front of them, glaring down at them. The blond man who had pinned April down keeps his eye on her.

"Who are you?" The blond man asks.

"After you." April insists but the blonde man laughs.

"You know who we are, that is why you are here. Who are you?"

April sighs. "Ms Robinson. And this is my cousin, Harry Summerland." She immediately bites her tongue as she say Harry's name. It was the first thing that came to her mind.

"And what is your purpose here, Ms Robinson?"

But before April can reply, an intercom that is attached to the blond man's wrist buzzes and a male's voice that is so familiar to April speaks out.

"Lucien, what is the commotion about? You wanted me to come down?"

The blond man, now known as Lucien, smirks before speaking to his wrist. "I think you should come down to see our new intruders, Major. I believe you would want to make a final verdict before we kill them off."

There is another buzz from the intercom and Lucien turns his attention back to April and Max.

"The Major of Heat Miles will be down to see you," Lucien states. "Then we could figure out what to do with you," Lucien then pulls out another wooden chair and sits on it backwards as he stares intently at both Max and April. "In the meantime I am the team leader here and you can explain to us about what your purpose is here."

"We have heard a lot of you," April starts slowly. "And we feel as if we may be able to help you."

Lucien raises an eyebrow. "In what way exactly?"

April shifts in her chair. "We know of the Island and the Black Lighthouse."

There is a long pause of silence.

Max turns to look at his sister, not understanding where she is going with this. April doesn't know where she is going with her cover either, but she feels like she wants to trick Heat Miles. She feels like in order to destroy them she will have to be on their side.

Then something clicks in her memory. She remembers the Doctor saying just as they left the parallel world that they have to keep Heat Miles on their side. And Jack Gruntler said the same thing.

"We know how to get there."

Lucien snorts. "The Island is a myth and one can only visit it in one's mind."

April shakes her head. "You understand very little," she tries to sound like she was mocking him. "Let us free and we will help you. We can help you get to the Island if that's what you want."

"Prove you know."

April pauses for a moment. "I have seen the Black Lighthouse flash five times."

Lucien jumps to his feet in anger, but before he can shout at her, the door behind him clicks opens. Everyone turns their attention to the door as it slowly swings inwards.

Major Rodger Barratt stands in the doorway leaning heavily on is walking cane.

The other men in the room jump to their feet and salute to him. April clenches her jaw in anger and tries her best not to scream at him. All angry emotions she has felt towards this man while she was in the parallel world suddenly comes flooding back to her.

"This better be worth my time." Rodger Barratt grunts as he awkwardly steps down the stone steps leading down into the room from the door.

Lucien sniggers in a way to show that he is rather proud of himself for having captured them. Clearly he is easily fooled by their false names, not their faces. "Oh, sir, I truly believe that this will certainly not waste your time."

Rodger Barratt looks up and locks eyes on April for the first time in what feels like a very long time. The corner of his lips curl upwards into a smirk. He stands there next to Lucien and grips onto his walking stick with both his hands.

"Well look who we have here." Rodger Barratt snarls.

"She has claimed herself as Ms Robinson and her cousin, Harry Summerland." Lucien says.

Rodger Barratt looks from April to Max, to Lucien and then back to April before he lets out a loud, roaring laugh that makes everyone in the room jump. Rodger Barratt laughs for a long time and April knows that in any second, he is going to blow their cover. She clenches her fists. Hearing his voice again gives her chills, yet his laugh angers her to the core.

"Oh are they now," Rodger Barratt says once he has finally calmed down, but he still looks rather amused. "And what do Ms Robinson and Harry Summerland want with us? Trespassers you say?"

"She says that she has seen the Black Lighthouse flash five times." Lucien says dully.

Rodger Barratt's face suddenly darkens. "Not many people have said that. Only the Ice Girl has seen it as we know," he stares at April intently. "But then of course she would know all about it, would you not, Ms Robinson?"

April says nothing in return but glares back at Rodger Barratt, clenching her jaw. They stare at each other for a long time before Rodger Barratt takes the seat Lucien was sitting in before he joined them. He swivels the chair around so that he can sit in it properly. He groans a little and he sits down in the chair and carefully places the stick by his side. April knows that he is only putting on an act. She has to remind herself that the real Major Rodger Barratt was killed by the shape shifter sitting in front of her. Rodger Barratt crosses one leg over the other.

"How are we to kill them, sir?" Lucien asks.

"Oh no, we are not to kill them. We are to tell them everything about our company."

Lucien nods as he fully understands his words, despite the look of bewilderment on his face. He then turns and orders everyone else to leave the room so it is just himself, Rodger Barratt, April and Max left.

Rodger Barratt waits until the door closes behind the last person before speaking. "You see, Heat Miles is a company that I have founded. The year is 1775 and we have only been running for a year. Long enough to scare the city and taunt them."

"What's your purpose?" April narrows her eyes.

"To target the one that holds time in the palm of his hands. We play around with time enough in the city. The Devil came to us and what He did afterwards was all up to Him."

"So you were the one to introduce the metronome to Master Franklin!" Max snaps.

"No," Rodger Barratt replies evenly. "He did that on his own accord. I created this company, centering it on the ones who holds time, but I've only sat back and watched everything else unfold. That was out of my reach and to be perfectly honest with the two of you, I am rather proud of the outcome."

"And why are you targeting the Doctor?" April says in a low voice.

"I never brought him up."

"But you meant him didn't you?"

Rodger Barratt raises his eyebrows. "Very observant. There isn't a living creature in this universe that does not desire the wish to kill the Doctor. And we have a very special way to bringing him down."

"It won't work." April says stubbornly.

"And what will Ms Robinson do about that?"

There is a long pause of silence.

"What are you going to do about helping the Doctor when you were the one to tell him to clear off in the first place?" Rodger Barratt repeats.

"What have you got anything to do with the Island?" April asks, changing the subject away from her guilt of the things she said to the Doctor after they left the parallel world.

Rodger Barratt shifts in his seat. "There's a lot more to the Island then what you have seen at first hand. Take us as some sort of government. The Day of Destruction runs under our rules."

Max cannot help but notice the way Lucien looks down at Rodger Barratt. His face reads the expression of confusion and almost distrust. Rodger Barratt is talking about the Day of Destruction as if it is happening now, yet the papers back in the lab are only plans for a future project. The Day of Destruction is something to happen in the future.

"Sorry," Max starts. "A bit lost here. What is the Day of Destruction?"

"A game. But the two of you will figure that one out soon."

"Is it something that is happening right now or in the near future?"

"It's an experiment we wish to trial on the Island in the future." Lucien says as he folds his arms.

Max looks across to his sister. April's face is pale as she grinds her jaw.

Rodger Barratt heaves himself out of his seat. "I am sure that you will be a good participant of this game, Harry Summerland." Rodger Barratt's voice is mocking as he looks down at Max smugly. Seconds later Rodger Barratt smacks Max across his face, leaving a little cut across his face. April flinches in her seat as she too feels the pain Max does on his face.

Rodger Barratt looks amused for a moment before shaking his head. He turns and confidently walks back towards the door he first entered from. "I guess I'll be seeing the both of you again very soon," he laughs to himself as he reaches the door, but then he stops and turns back to April and Max. "Oh and before I leave, I thought I should update you on an old friend of yours," he steps forward so that he stands behind the chair he was sat in before. "I'm sure that Monroe Setzik sends his regards to you but unfortunately he is now ridden with madness. Completely insane. I don't think he even knows who he is anymore."

April glares at Rodger Barratt. "What have you done to him?" She snaps.

"Only left him in a cell to wallow alone in his own schizophrenic mind," Rodger Barratt pauses dramatically for a moment. "He is underneath us right now in a fully sound resistant cell. Once you're in there, you will never hear a single thing again. Well apart from the blood running through your ears or your own pulse. Staying in there for a few months will be enough to drive anyone crazy. Especially a poor soul like himself."

"No!" April shouts. "That's just torture!"

"He needs to be punished." Rodger Barratt says calmly.

For a split moment, they are all certain they can hear a dull scream from down below.

Jack Gruntler advised the Doctor to send Monroe to Heat Miles. Did he know that he was sending him here to be tortured? This thought angers April. No one, no matter who they are and what they have done, should never have to go through torture. Monroe always struggled to deal with and understand his mental health so forcing him to stay on his own with no sound other than voices in his head is bound to make him crazy.

But wait.

Monroe is from the parallel world. Why is he here in their world being tortured?

"What he did in the parallel world was awful I know, but this is not the way to treat him!" April shouts.

Rodger Barratt chuckles again. "My dear girl, that man once wanted to kill you. He's only useful to us now because his mind has created the perfect weapon."

"How did you get him here from the parallel world?" April hisses.

Rodger Barratt raises his eyebrows in a told-you-so way. "You are blowing your own cover," with that, he turns his back to them and speaks to Lucien in a low voice. "Get them out of my sight." He then leaves the room and Lucien is left standing in front of them, looking rather lost. Max cannot help but understand how Lucien feels because he too feels very lost in what April and Rodger Barratt were saying to one another.

Lucien shakes his head once they are silent for a little longer. He leans against a desk. "If I had known better, I would happily send the both of you down in the cell with Monroe, but I am sure the Major wants you to be left unharmed."

"How long are you going to leave Monroe down there for?" Max asks carefully.

Lucien shrugs. "That's down to the Major."

"Not unless we can get him out first."

Lucien looks up at April with his eyes before turning his attention to Max. "Your face is familiar. You look like someone I have read about in the papers."

"Then you'll be mistaken." Max grumbles.

"And how do you know the Island?" Lucien asks, turning his attention back to April. "Only the Ice Girl has seen the Black Lighthouse flash five times."

April knows that she isn't going to answer the question, but before she can find a way to change the subject and escape the Heat Miles base, there is a sound in the distance. At first it sounds like a harsh wind that is vibrating against glass windows, yet the sound is so familiar to April it is almost comforting.

But for the first time in her travels, the sound of the Tardis is not comforting to her right now.

The sound of the Tardis angers April.

Lucien turns back to the door at the top of the stone steps. "What on Earth is that?" He snaps. He buzzes at his intercom and makes an announcement that there is something unwanted heading their way, but no one replies. Lucien starts to panic. "What is this?"

"The oncoming storm." April announces just as the sound of the Tardis groaning stops. Then right on cue the door swings open and there is the Doctor standing proudly in the doorway.

A broad smile stretches across the Doctor's face. "Anyone miss me?"


	37. XXXVI - A Time Lord's return

**XXXVI  
A Time Lord's return**

_Heat Miles base  
__1775_

Max and Lucien look up at the Doctor in shock. April looks a little less pleased as she scowls at him.

"You're unbelievable." April hisses through gritted teeth.

"I know I am. And I do a very good job at making myself seem unbelievable, don't you think?" The Doctor says cheerfully as he steps down the stone steps with his hands in his trouser pockets. "Time is a funny thing, isn't it? I think that we've all learnt that these past couple of weeks in this Godforsaken city. I always knew that time is this wibbley wobbely ball that goes all over the place rather than a straight line all theorists seem to believe. It is a fascinating concept but humans tend to be rather selfish of time too."

Lucien pulls out a pistol from the pocket to his lab coat and points it to the Doctor. "I never thought I would ever get the chance to meet the Doctor. But I am overcome with revenge."

The Doctor raises his eyebrows. "Shooting me right now will not make much of a difference, son," he states in monotone. "There's a battle going on right now. It would never end if I'm not around."

Lucien frowns. "What battle are you on about? The city has been freed from the Devil."

The Doctor snorts. "I'm talking about the Battle of the Cytracik. I believe you're a couple of centuries before this battle actually starts. But then time is not lineal so a future battle is happening right now. The whole Devil thing was a mare obstacle compared to this."

The Doctor stares at Lucien for a while and waits for him to lower his gun. Lucien eventually does so and puts it back in his coat pocket. The Doctor turns to look at the twins, sitting down in the two wooden chairs. Max looks surprised. April looks angry. The Doctor only stares back at her.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" April snaps. "Are we on holiday, Doctor?"

"And it's nice to see you again too. If you had already forgotten I've been stuck at the turn of the century. Couldn't do much in the way of helping you out until I got my Tardis."

"Yeah and it's taken you a hell of a long time to get back."

Max rolls his eyes at them. "Now is not the best time to argue about the past. What's done is done." But it is as if neither of them listen to him.

"Well at least you and Rose did a good enough job. You healed time in the city." The Doctor says.

Suddenly all the anger rushes away from April's face and she suddenly feels deflated at the mention of Rose. She has a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that the Doctor or Terry has no idea that Rose died with the Devil. "Rose…"

"Is still alive. She is not dead," The Doctor finishes her sentence for her. "She managed to save herself by destroying herself with the Devil," the Doctor laughs. "It's a strange paradox but it worked. The girl in the mirror helped her too. The Rose that was stuck in the mirror is still alive. It was only the possessed Rose, the Rose that is not real that died." The Doctor then briefly stops smiling when he realises that April looks no less then pleased. He then bows his head a little timidly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Bit late for that now." April mutters.

The Doctor ignores her and turns to look at Lucien. "I thought I overheard something about you punishing Monroe Setzik."

"It is correct." Lucien replies.

"That's impossible."

"How?"

"This is 1775 Manchester in a different universe to twenty-first century London in a parallel world. How did you get him here?" The Doctor's voice is stern.

"Parallel world? I do not know what you are talking about, Doctor. But it is my duty to escort you out."

"Free him." The Doctor orders.

"What?"

"I said free him. He is a human being with problems of his own. He's not a dog to be kept under your imprisonment."

Lucien sighs. "I am only team leader of this base. I do not yet have the authority to do such a thing. You will have to speak to the Major for that."

"And speak to the Major I certainly will." The Doctor looks back at Max and April and then frowns as if he has only realised that they are tied to the chairs. He turns back to Lucien and lowers his voice. "Now there is one thing I don't understand and not caring whether or not you have the authority to do so, I want you to be as truthful to me as you possibly can," the Doctor pauses dramatically. "Why have you tied my friends to chairs?"

Lucien raises his eyebrows. "They broke into our base about half an hour ago. We have never had trespassers before but they were certainly our first. They claim they know about the Island and the Black Lighthouse so I can only assume that they have been moseying around our secret files."

The Doctor slowly turns to look at the twins.

Max nods his head to April. "She wanted to destroy Heat Miles."

April stares at the Doctor, looking comically guilty before she mouths 'sorry'.

The Doctor smirks before turning back to Lucien. "Release them," he orders before taking a step back. "Release them now or you will regret you ever tied up the Hollerford twins."

There is a long pause of silence as April's and Max's cover is blown.

April groans evidently.

"She said that she was called Ms Robinson." Lucien snaps.

The Doctor suddenly looks guilty as he glances over to April. "Apparently not." He says slowly and quietly but knows he should have kept quiet.

Instantly Lucien pulls out his pistol and points it to April.

"I hate you." April grumbles to the Doctor.

"I know you do." The Doctor replies.

"So I have both the Ice Girl and the Lost Brother under my guard!" Lucien laughs aloud. "Never thought I would see the day coming. I have the three most wanted people in the universe in one room and I could kill all three of you now!"

"But that would not give you power to the Cytracik." The Doctor warns.

Seconds later, the Doctor dodges the punch Lucien throws at him and pushes him to the ground. Lucien falls unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" Max snaps as he looks at Lucien who is lying still on the stone floor.

"Temporarily knocked him out. He won't remember a thing about the past hour. So he won't remember meeting us," The Doctor whips out his sonic screwdriver and frees the twin's wrists from the rope. "Now questions and arguments can be discussed later, we need to get out of this city immediately!" The Doctor pushes Max and April forward and they start running towards the stairs leading to the door.

"Where are we going?" April asks as she halts at the door.

The Doctor looks at April for a while. "You're not going to like my answer."

With that the Doctor opens the door and runs into the darkness.


	38. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Max Hollerford's residence_

The Doctor, April and Max stumble into the hallway to Max's house and stand in the middle for a moment as they try to catch their breaths. The Tardis is standing by the door leading into the dining room. The hallway is dim and the only light shining in is from the moonlight through the windows.

"How on Earth did we manage to get here?" Max asks sharply.

"By magic." The Doctor responds.

There is a long pause of silence. An owl hoots from outside.

This house has been Max's home for the past seven years of his life and he has always felt safe and comfortable living here. He enjoyed his living style, even under Master Franklin's tutorials. Now the house seems ghostly to him and he does not want to stay there any longer. Now that the love of his life has been killed, he knows that he has no purpose to be in this house or Manchester any longer.

The Doctor orders the twins to pick up the last of their belongings and to come back as quick as they can. The Doctor is desperate to get on with their next 'job'.

Neither of the twins protest as they run up the stairs. They go down to either end of the corridor where both their bedrooms are. Max packs a bag and picks up his belongings he knows he really needs. April only picks up the few bits and bobs she has left behind.

When they return downstairs they find Rose and Terry talking with the Doctor.

At the sight of Rose, April is suddenly overcome with emotion and she cannot help the tears that start rolling down her cheeks. Rose notices this instantly and does not hesitate before she wraps her arms around her friend.

"I thought you blew up with that factory!" April cries as she pulls away from Rose.

"Well yeah my possessed form did. When the Devil first possessed me my real self was trapped in the mirrors along with that girl I told you about. Once my possessed body died, I was set free."

April's scowl is harsh. "I wish I knew that you were safe in the mirror then."

Rose sighs. "I'm sorry I should have told you but I couldn't while we were in that factory. But it's all over now."

"Well that is," Terry says as she steps forward. "We need to get a move on. There's a battle currently happening that needs to end _now_."

April glances at Rose and then the Doctor.

"Where are we going, Doctor?" April asks. Max steps up behind her and places a hand lightly on her arm.

The Doctor steps forward. "We are going to the one place that centre's around the Battle of the Cytracik. It is about time that we ended it, April. And once it is done, both you and your brother will be free of your fears."

April and Max look at each other.

"I will no longer have tuberculosis if we get through the battle and end it?" Max asks.

The Doctor nods.

April stares at the Doctor. It is the Battle of the Cytracik that killed her parents on her thirteenth birthday. That whole battle is about the wish for power and it is apparently the Cytracik that proves who has the power. The Doctor keeps the Cytracik to himself but not once has it called for him to open it. There is nothing more April wants then to actually feel free from this burden both herself and her brother has been dealing with for the past seven years. However it is a huge battle: it is them against the rest of the universe that wants them dead at the same time.

"Do you think we will be enough?" April asks weakly. "The four of us, along with Max. Are we enough to stop it?"

"We always have been, April." Rose says softly.

April then looks up at the Doctor and takes a step towards him. There is a look in his eyes that makes him seem a little cautious of her. "When you first turned to time travel all those years ago, did you ever think that one time you will be so wrapped around the universe that everything will turn threateningly at the sound of your name? The word doctor usually means healer; one who can help. But what does that actually mean to you?"

The Doctor says nothing but just looks at her.

"And there has been one question you've always wanted me to say. And I've never known the answer myself and I don't even know if you know it either."

"Ask me then."

"Doctor who?"

All the Doctor can do is laugh at her question. But he is quickly silenced when the Butler emerges out from the shadows.

"It is a question that even he cannot answer truthfully to himself so there is no point in asking him, April." The Butler says as he steps into the moonlight.

The Doctor looks at him and frowns. "And what are you doing here in this world?" The Doctor asks almost angrily.

"I was sent here on a mission by Jack Gruntler to look after Maxwell Hollerford," he replies indifferently. "I have as much right to look after the twins as you do to take them to the Island."

"Wait," April starts, hoping that the Butler does not mean what he really just said. "When I said to Lucien that I know how to get to that Island, I didn't mean it in the literal sense," Only silence follows April's words and instantly her heart leaps to her throat as she looks at the Doctor. "Please don't tell me we're going there. No don't you dare take me!"

"I'm afraid it's our only choice," The Doctor says before looking over to Terry. "We figured this out while we were trying to hide from the Devil."

Terry nods. "April if you had told us about your nightmare in the first place then we would have gone there straight away. In an ideal world this would have been over by now."

"But I think we all know now that we don't live in an ideal world. We're practically far from it." Max says dully.

"But it doesn't mean we can't at least try?" Rose chips in.

"Trying is better than nothing," the Butler says. "The whole universe is after the Cytracik but I am sure that the whole universe can sleep on it. This is possibly the hardest battle either of you have ever had to face," he looks at the Doctor. "You know this would be your toughest choice."

"So what are we to do then?" Rose asks. "Go to that Island and kill whatever is inside that lighthouse?"

"And stop the Day of Destruction. Perhaps even destroy the Island itself." Terry states.

"Well there is only one person here that will know more about the Island then any of us." The Butler says with a sigh.

Everyone turns around to look at April who has shut herself away from everyone else and their conversation. She wraps her arms around her stomach as she mutters to herself. Her eyes are filled with tears and her face is unhealthily pale. She cannot bear the thought of going to that Island. The Doctor goes over to her but she pushes him away.

"Don't take me there!" April pleads. "I can't do it. I can't go back there, not again."

"There isn't a choice in this matter, April! The whole universe is on its way to the Island whether you like it or not. Every living thing." The Doctor insists.

"There must be another way! How can you take me to a setting that's trapped in my own mind?"

"Jack Gruntler gave us the instructions."

April steps away from the Doctor and shakes her head in disbelief. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

"No, April, please just hear us out!"

April's voice really starts to tremble with fear and everyone can clearly see the effect her nightmare leaves on her. "Please, Doctor, don't make me go there. Take me anywhere but to that Island."

The Doctor closes his eyes and rests his forehead against April's. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "I'm so sorry but there is nothing else we can do. We have to end this fight for once and for all." The Doctor can feel April trembling with fear against him and all he wants is for the twins to be safe and secure, just like he promised Declan.

"Doctor," the Butler calls softly from the other side of the hall. "I do not want to pressurise you but we might want to get a move on now. The whole universe will be heading towards that Island and we should get there before they do. We have to get there first before anything changes April's nightmare into a weapon."

The Doctor slowly turns around and looks at the Butler suspiciously.

"They will use her as a weapon against you, Doctor. Just like they are using Monroe as a weapon."

The Doctor carefully walks away from April and towards the Butler who only continues to look down his nose like he always does. The Doctor did not think much of the Butler when they first met at Jack Gruntler's cottage, but now he has become a bigger role to his life than he originally thought. For a split moment the Doctor feels like he cannot trust the Butler, for he is not just any Butler. This man is not the person who he makes himself out to be. He knows a lot more about the Battle of the Cytracik and the twins than someone who is just meant to be Jack Gruntler's Butler.

The Doctor stands in front of the Butler so they are practically nose to nose.

"Jack Gruntler didn't send you here to keep an eye on Max, did he? You came here on your own accord," the Doctor lowers his voice. "Who are you?"

"Oh look at your Tardis," the Butler quickly moves away from the Doctor and goes to the Tardis. "Do not think I have seen it in a very long while." The Butler's sudden change in attitude suddenly surprises everyone in the room. The calm and collective Butler who always seems to know what he is doing suddenly seems very nervous.

"No, don't you do this to me," the Doctor snaps. "I don't have time. You tell me who you are now!"

"This is exactly what I am doing, Doctor." The Butler subtly nods his head to the Tardis so that only the Doctor can see his movement. The Tardis suddenly rumbles in a particular way and the Doctor frowns.

"I don't understand." He says.

"You do not have to. But now you know who I am. And they are not alone."

There is a long pause of silence and then the Doctor takes a step back.

"Is it true?" He whispers.

"Yes it is," The Butler smiles weakly. "Hello old friend."

"Hello!" The Doctor beams before he turns to look at the twins. "I'm sure that this will be good news to them."

"I am not so sure. Do you know what to do?"

The Doctor straightens his tie. "Yes I do!" The Doctor's attitude has suddenly changed and he seems happier than he was only moments ago. "Right Terry you are coming with me," The Doctor orders cheerfully. "We are quickly paying Mr Gruntler a visit and on my life he will be pleased about this! Rose, stay here for me," He then turns to the Butler. "Look after them while we're gone," The Doctor rubs his hands in excitement. "We are so close to the end of this battle and I can't wait to reach the finish line!" The Doctor turns and unlocks his Tardis. Terry follows him without another word.

"What on Earth just happened?" Max asks.

Rose runs after the Doctor. "Doctor, you're not leaving me here!" She snaps.

"For the time being I am. The Butler will look after you and we'll come and pick you up later," the Doctor then looks at the Butler and grins widely. "Good to see you again!" With that the Doctor and Terry disappear into the Tardis.

"Doctor, no!" Rose shouts. "Don't leave me like this again!"

There is a bang and then the Tardis slowly starts to disappear. There is a large gust of wind blowing the in the dark hallway but soon there is silence once the sound of the Tardis echoes into the distance. Rose stands there motionless as she stares at the space the Tardis was only seconds ago. The Butler glances around the room and catches April's glaring and quite intimidating stare.

"What did you tell the Doctor?" April demands as she slowly starts to approach the Butler.

"All in good time, April," the Butler says nervously. "You have to wait until the Tardis fully translates itself. You must be patient."

April pulls out her UNIT gun and points it to the Butler. "Well I'm not a very patient woman." April snarls.

"No, April, this is no time for fights!" Max insists as he tries to pull her away, but April continues to march towards the Butler.

"Tell me now or I'll swear to God I will pull the trigger!" April hisses through gritted teeth.

"Will you now, April? That's the exact same thing you said to Aaron Brimikawood. But you didn't dare shoot." The Butler says as he twists something small and silver between his fingers.

"What did you tell the Doctor?" Rose asks calmly as she stands by April's other side.

The Butler looks up at the three who stand before him before letting out a sigh. "This was mine while I was working with the company as a General. I retired shortly before the Battle of the Cytracik because Jack Gruntler wanted to pull me away from the scene. He kept me hidden as his Butler so the Daleks wouldn't come looking for me after your parents death. I lost my son and my daughter-in-law in the battle and I decided to go back and look after my grandson when I heard that he is living in this city." The Butler flashes them the silver badge he is holding on to.

April instantly recognises it as the same UNIT badge Ireen had given her.

"You stole it?" April snaps but as soon as she says it, the engravings come up on the badge. Underneath the logo says GENERAL and over the top reads the name HOLLERFORD.

Rose, April and Max stare at the badge in shock silence.

"It is my duty to look after my grandchildren," tears fill the Butler's eyes. "Your parents always told me that I was dead, but I am not. It's me, Joseph Hollerford. Your grandfather."

**END OF BOOK FOUR**

_**Will be concluded in the fifth and final book: The Day of Destruction**_


End file.
